Deceit
by jadesunset
Summary: After facing Viggo Grimborn, Hiccup and Astrid have to deal with the aftermath of her dishonesty and the insecurities that come with it. Takes place during RTTE with complicated Hiccstrid. Rated T for references to adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Takes place during RTTE, after their encounter with Viggo. Obviously not canon in any way, but an idea I had to get out of my head. Characters may seem a bit OOC but I justify it since they are all under a lot of pressure.**

 **May be a one-shot, but likely will be expanded into a full story. If so, I will post an update after the new chapter for An Impossible Moment.**

 **Feel free to follow me on Tumblr for this and other stories: jadeandsunsets**

* * *

"Why?! Why do we need to talk here?!" he cried.

Hiccup sat in the stream, his knees crossed in a futile effort to maintain his dignity. Ten paces away on land stood Astrid, fully clothed but holding herself as though she too was on display. She looked uncharacteristically timid, while he was unusually sullen.

She sighed. "Well…you've been avoiding me all day, and this is the only place I could think of where you wouldn't run away."

He frowned deeply. "Because I'm naked?"

She shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, that, and….", her eyes motioned towards his prosthetic, which lay on the rocks nearby.

After following her gaze, he looked back at her, glaring. "That's a low blow…" he muttered.

Astrid held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! But we really do need to talk."

Hiccup scoffed. "No, Astrid, we don't. I tried to talk to you before you left for Berk, remember? I tried to talk to you when you came back. And now you want to talk?"

"Yes!", she insisted as she shifted uncomfortably. "I do."

"Well, that's great", Hiccup drawled sardonically. "Funny thing though; I don't."

He slowly moved towards the edge of the stream, releasing a deep exhale.

"We're done", he announced flatly.

He braced himself on a rock and awkwardly stood to lean against the stone. Grabbing his clothes, he draped his tunic over his lap as his put on the prosthetic.

Astrid paled. "W-what do you mean "we're done"?", her voice beginning to rise in panic. "Done with what?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes incredulously. "This!" he shouted, gesturing wildly between them. "What ever _this_ is!"

She shook her head vigorously as she approached him slowly. "Hiccup…no…."

Standing up, he took several steps back. "You say you care about me…that you trust me."

"I do!" she asserted.

He ignored her, moving his arms for emphasis. "And then you hide things from me! Making plans behind my back with Heather, which by the way, could have killed somebody."

She dropped her gaze to the ground, ashamed. Her arms tightened around her frame.

"And then", he continued dourly, "everything changed. Suddenly I never see you anymore." Shaking his head, he turned on his heels and walked into the woods.

Astrid groaned in exasperation, her patience running thin. "That's not fair; I was giving you space!" she shouted to him, her breath quickening as she tried to keep up with him. "You were obviously upset, and I get that…but every time you looked at me l just felt so…guilty."

"Huh, isn't that something?", he scoffed over his shoulder, dripping with sarcasm. "You put your team in peril, lied to us…lied to me…and my eyes are what made you feel bad? Not because what you did was stupid and selfish?"

Astrid clinched her jaw, growing weary of the same argument. "Hiccup, please…I know…I said I was sorry and I am." Stepping over weaving ground roots, she was now within arms reach of him. "I know things have been weird lately, but it seemed like we were getting past it."

Hiccup stopped abruptly and turned, causing her to nearly bump into his chest. She quickly withdrew when she saw his stern expression.

He considered her for a moment, eyes scanning her features, breathing heavily from his hurried pace. "Yeah, Astrid, I was getting over it." He shrugged dismissively. "Fine, you lied, you had your reasons…whatever. I still couldn't believe that you, of all people, would keep something like that from me. But I thought "hey, everyone makes a bad decision; it wont happen again.""

As Astrid began to open her mouth to interject, he quickly waved his hand to silence her. "And then you do it _again_! Sneaking around the island, hiding out in your hut, refusing to see anyone, and then you get up and leave…no explanation! Just gone. And then, more than a week later mind you, you finally come back…and don't think we need to know what you were doing?". He looked her up and down, eyes studying her closely. "You say you went to Berk, but did you? Really?"

Her cheeks reddened in offense. "Yes, I went to Berk!", she barked back, matching his volume. "You can ask your dad, ask my parents, ask anyone! Where else would I have gone?!"

Hiccup's face darkened, and his voice lowered. "I don't know, Astrid. And that's the problem. For the first time, I have no idea what you are going to do…". He added quietly, "…or who you are."

He turned away and continued walking in long strides. Within seconds, Astrid was in pursuit and sped up behind him. Their trail was becoming harder to see at the sun continued to set.

"Wait, Hiccup, please just hear me out", she begged. "I'll tell you what happened, why I had to go to Berk…Gods, would you **stop** running away from me so that I can tell…"

"Damn it, Astrid, shut up!"

The shout filled the air, his back still to her as he slowed to a stop. Narrow shoulders were tense; fists tightly clenched.

The silence was surreal; Astrid couldn't hear anything beyond her own breath. Eyes wide and mouth frozen in mid-speech. She was shocked, and hurt, and enraged. No one had ever said that to her. For Hiccup, kind and gentle Hiccup, to be the first and only…that was more than she could process.

Taken aback by his own outburst, Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and took in her pained expression. Looking away, his brow furrowed and his rage turned to melancholy. "Just….stop." he pleaded quietly. "This is pointless. It's getting dark and I'm going back to my hut. You…you should do the same."

As he marched towards the Edge, Astrid was unable to move. Her legs shook, muscles tightly clinched. Her heart rate increased and she fought the desire to chase after him…to either kiss him until he felt her remorse or slug him for daring to disrespect her. But knowing that neither was acceptable, she could only remain still as she watched him disappear behind the trees. She released a trembling breath, and she blinked back hot tears that began to form.

The last few months had been difficult enough. She feared for her best friend's safety, and was wracked with guilt for keeping the truth from her team…from Hiccup. Worried about Dagur, and dragon hunters. Viggo. Grieving the loss of her childhood home, coming to terms with her limitations as a protector for Berk. She had been struggling to be civil with her teammates, and couldn't contain her resentment for their immaturity. How could they be so carefree when everything around them was going to Hel?

She had two things in her life that kept her sane: Stormfly and Hiccup. Since coming to Dragon's Edge, her relationship with the latter had rapidly progressed. Three years of flirtation and chaste kisses quickly developed into a mature and comfortable relationship. She had always enjoyed their emotional bond, and how they challenged each other intellectually…but the physical nature of their union added a whole other layer. Away from the scrutiny of their parents, it seemed like the next logical step in their journey together. It was exciting in it's own right, a secret that they both shared. There were no labels or expectations forced upon them, and their nights together helped to soothe the uncertainty in their lives.

But now? It was gone. She had lost a lover, and worse, a friend. All because one bad decision led to another, and then another. The strain that her initial deceit inflicted on their relationship was painful, and the stress of it made Astrid ill. She couldn't eat, tossed and turned in her sleep, and her already hair-trigger temper was somehow even worse. Then she would cry, which only made her more angry. It was easy to attribute everything to being under excessive pressure…perhaps even depressed. But when it became apparent that her reliable biology was affected, she panicked. She didn't want to burden Hiccup yet, especially over what could be a false alarm. His ego was shattered over his recent loss to Viggo and he was abnormally agitated because of it. So she took it upon herself to go to Berk to get answers. An examination by Gothi confirmed what she already knew.

For the first time since facing the Flightmare, Astrid was terrified. She spent the last week obsessing over Hiccup's reaction, but she hadn't considered that their journey together could come to an end. Staring at the path he took, her hand subconsciously traveled over her stomach, resting beneath her naval. For the first time since she learned what the future had in store, she was not only afraid of the fragile life growing within her, but afraid for it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! This story started as a random little drabble I had to get out of my head, and I'm thrilled that others have enjoyed reading it. I am expanding it into a multi-chapter fic and now have the full story outlined. Looking forward to sharing it!**

 **This chapter is longer than most upcoming updates will be, and gives a lot of background. It may be too long for some but I needed to layout the history of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship (at least in this world) to give a foundation for future interactions. Hiccup is also extremely overwhelmed at this point, and we begin to see just how much is going on beneath the surface.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

The cool night air blew in through a vented window as soft snoring filled Hiccup's hut. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the one getting any rest tonight.

Sitting on the ground and leaning against Toothless' side, Hiccup tried to find comfort in the steady rise and fall in time with the dragon's breath. While normally this soothing pattern and the surprising warmth would help lull him to sleep, that hadn't been the case for several weeks. Ever since Viggo left his taunting message, Hiccup's mind would not shut down. The hours he should have spent resting were instead consumed with walking through every possible scenario that could play out. Thinking about what Viggo's next steps would be, and which countermoves he would make in response…and whether or not the calculating Dragon Hunter would be expecting it. That was the most troubling part: whether he acted on impulse or devised a plan Viggo shouldn't expect, Hiccup couldn't help but think that he would still wind up springing the trap. Somehow, Viggo was in his head, and it drove Hiccup to the brink. So far he had always been a step ahead, ready for any move that was made. How do you defeat an enemy who knows what you'll do before you do?

These constant anxieties didn't only exist when Hiccup was unable to sleep. Even the rare hours he passed out from exhaustion did not offer a respite. Instead he was plagued by vivid dreams of what he worried would be imminent failure. Images of dragons being captured, sold, and savagely killed. His team trapped and tortured, because of a mistake he made. Astrid…

Oh, Gods, Astrid.

Where Astrid was concerned, he had always been afraid. The fear of rejection followed Hiccup through adolescence, not to mention being afraid of bodily harm if he unwittingly crossed her. As he grew to know her, and love not only the idea of her but for who she really was, fresh new fears came to the forefront. She had always been strong, quick, and resourceful. But as they encountered more powerful threats over the years, he worried that she would eventually be physically outmatched. That she could be taken away from him, for good. Even though Hiccup wasn't as weak as he used to be, he knew he was far from being on par with even the average Viking warrior. How could he protect her against an enemy that she couldn't overcome? What is he once again failed, and she suffered the consequences for his inadequacy?

Hiccup always carried these doubts, but was able to bury them in the moments they shared together. When she was with him, as they talked, laughed, or discreetly held one another, he didn't feel afraid. The more time they spent together the closer they grew, and he would often forget about his worries. It wasn't until their relationship crossed over from relatively innocuous to intimate that lingering fears began to take hold. At first, it was the intensity of his preoccupation for her safety. While he often fretted over the welfare of everyone he knew, there was a heightened unease regarding Astrid's well-being. Here was a woman whom he loved, and could imagine spending the rest of his life with…he could not only lose a friend and close companion, but his future.

As time went on, Hiccup began to worry about the continued secrecy surrounding their relationship. It was a largely unspoken arrangement, both individually too reserved to proclaim the details of their private lives and the other respecting that. Many around the village, including their friends and relatives, had joked and prodded for years, insisting that there was more going on between them away from watchful eyes. But despite the ribbing, no one knew what they actually were to each other. Once they were as seriously involved as a couple could be, Hiccup's gnawing insecurities wouldn't let him ignore how content Astrid still seemed with their four-year arrangement. Despite her early public advances, she was the one who was the most affected when they became the local gossip. The majority was benign, at first. Mostly about young love and flirtation; a few playful but risqué remarks when they would disappear together. But as the teens passed their sixteenth year, the whispered conversations suddenly centered on marriage, the responsibilities of a chief's wife, and the obligation to provide heirs. Perhaps it all happened too quickly for her to shift her self-image from a respected shieldmaiden to a more domestic and diplomatic role. Whatever the reason, the pressure to meet this future standard that was so out of alignment with her character was daunting. Hiccup was acutely aware of the pressure to become something you couldn't imagine yourself being; he recognized the heaviness in her eyes whenever it was mentioned. So he never pressed, even when they were alone, and was comfortable giving her time to adjust.

And time did pass. But while the physical nature of their relationship grew more bold, Astrid didn't show any sign of seeking a more committed, official future together. When she spoke of what lies ahead, it was always about training or aspirations to be validated as a true warrior. She never alluded to herself as a wife or mother, and certainly not as the wife of a chief. In contrast, Hiccup had no idea what he wanted for the future, only a rough depiction of the life he would lead. Nothing in this predetermined plan inspired him, other than the the hope that Astrid would be a part of it. He wouldn't mind going through an over-the-top ceremony, even having children, as long as she was with him.

Not that that was an option anymore.

Hiccup groaned as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. The reality of what transpired that evening was still sinking in. It didn't feel real even as it was happening. Between the exhaustion, anger, and hurt, it felt like he was standing outside of himself, watching it all happen to someone else. Even now, he kept expecting Astrid to walk in, or find her sleeping on her newly claimed side of the bed. But that wouldn't happen ever again. He would have to look at her everyday and pretend that everything is fine; as if he never loved her. Not just on Dragon's Edge, but for the rest of their lives. Funny how something that became second nature over the years suddenly seemed impossible.

Overwhelmed with frustration, Hiccup firmly pressed his palms against his brow, growling at the beginnings of a headache coming on. He opened his eyes just in time to notice a large dragon claw aimed for his head. Rolling out of the way, he just missed Toothless' hind leg as he vigorously scratched at his flank. The jet-black dragon opened his heavy-lidded eyes to stare at the cause of his disturbed slumber. With a brisk huff, Toothless turned around to face the wall and curled away from Hiccup.

Pushing himself up from the floor, Hiccup glared at the dragon's sleeping form. "Thanks for the love, bud", he grumbled. Shaking his head, Hiccup trudged towards his bed but hesitated to climb in. With a heavy sigh, he finally sat down and leaned back on top of his blanket. He had been sleeping alone for several weeks, and it was beginning to feel depressing. The last time Astrid slept in his room was the night he discovered that she had hidden Heather's plan. They spent half the night arguing in harsh but hushed tones, both unwilling to back-down. It eventually ended with him leaving with Toothless, spending the rest of the night flying fast and recklessly over the ocean away from the island. When he returned before dawn, exhausted and deflated, he was surprised to find Stormfly out of her stable and Astrid asleep on his bed. Looking at her tear-stained cheeks and wind-chapped lips, he realized she had been out looking for him. When he didn't return, she fell asleep waiting. As upset as he was with her, he was also disappointed with himself for running away from confrontation…a bad habit he was still trying to shake.

The next several days were awkward, with Astrid actively trying to regain Hiccup's trust while he tried to maintain his composure. Despite his best efforts, he regularly wrestled with resentment and residual guilt. Even in the moment, he recognized he may have a been a little cold at times; maybe even passive-aggressive. He truly felt bad for leaving Astrid and Tuffnut alone at the Edge to face Ryker's ambush, especially since their pairing was partially driven by the desire to indirectly punish her. But from the moment Hiccup heard that they were under attack, the familiar fear of losing her came rushing back. After running the Dragon Hunters off of the island, he finally approached her during the clean-up effort and led her away to talk. Apologies were exchanged and while they weren't back to where they used to be, they seemed to be on the mend.

Then everything fell apart. The following week was disastrous, culminating with Heather's disappearance and the cryptic taunt left by Viggo. Overwhelmed and lost, Hiccup spent most of his free time in the clubhouse going through maps and Fishlegs' old books. He scoured the fragile pages to find any references to Maces and Talons, Dragon Hunter Island, traitors, or anything remotely tied to the Dragon Eye. In hindsight, he regretted not making himself more available when Astrid would come by to see him, asking to talk. He hadn't meant to brush her off but believed that every minute not spent working out Viggo's plan was an opportunity to miss something important. While at first she seemed to understand, Astrid's patience soon wore thin and she became more insistent that they speak in private. Sometimes she would raise her voice, and at one point he swore she almost started to cry. But she didn't understand; he had to solve this. She wasn't the one who could save Heather, the team, or even herself. That burden fell to him.

One day, she stopped checking on him. A few more days passed, and she still hadn't come by. Hiccup didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. On the one hand, he was able to focus, which he could never do when Astrid was around. For as long as he could recall, his attention always strayed when she was in sight. But a part of him still craved time with her. She was the one person on the island he could complete confide in — and could actually talk back. Although he did have a lot to talk about, Hiccup didn't feel that ruminating on the past would help him in his mission to find Viggo before he found them. So his research continued.

Another day passed and by this point, Toothless had had enough of being grounded. And he made his displeasure known. A casual swing of his tail knocked over stacks of books and parchment into a jumbled disarray on the floor. When Hiccup turned in his chair to reprimand the beast, he was greeted with bared teeth and a low growl. Knowing that the stubborn dragon would only cause more damage if ignored, Hiccup reluctantly conceded and left the clubhouse with Toothless strutting victoriously behind him.

It was mid-day, and the sun felt especially bright after hours inside. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Hiccup scanned the island. Everything seemed to be in order. A bit of faint smoke from something recently extinguished…he would have to ask Snotlout about that. The horizon was clear with no signs of an armada in the distance. Satisfied, he climbed onto Toothless and the duo launched into the air. As they gained altitude, Hiccup looked back at the outpost. He was still close enough to see Fishlegs bathing Meatlug and the twins lounging on the sand. Hearing the distinctive roar of a Monstrous Nightmare, Toothless turned sharply to narrowly avoid being buzzed by the large dragon and his obnoxious rider. Hiccup turned his head to scowl at the self-assured pair, laughter echoing as they sped away. At least he knew where Snotlout was now. It then occurred to him then that he still hadn't seen Astrid or Stormfly. Something didn't feel right.

Hiccup raced to catch up to Hookfang, asking Snotlout when he had last seen them. Apparently the pair ran a perimeter check the day before, with Snotlout joining as likely unwanted company. Everything seemed normal, other than the fact that she barely said four words the entire flight. Concerned, Hiccup guided Toothless back to the Edge to check with the others. According to Fishlegs, she had been up early the previous morning, working on her chores. But as soon as she finished, she returned to her hut rather than going to the clubhouse for breakfast. Fishlegs hadn't seen her since.

The last time anyone saw Astrid was the night before, when Tuffnut was collecting supplies to make a yak costume - - Hiccup didn't ask. She was sharpening her axe as she sat alone on the edge of the platform in front of her hut. The mischief-maker was briskly walking past her when they heard Hiccup yell from the hut next door, demanding Tuffnut return his leg. Before making a run for the boar pit, Tuffnut reported seeing Astrid shoot up and hurry into her hut without a word.

This wasn't like her. Astrid was confrontational, not timid. She didn't run and hide when faced with an uncomfortable situation. Whatever was bothering her apparently had her really out of sorts, and Hiccup was afraid he was the cause. He had had enough and needed to clear the air with her. Marching to her hut, he knocked on the door. Then he knocked again, pushing the door ajar. He was startled to discover that the fortified door was unlocked, and even more so to find that she was nowhere in sight. Hiccup's first reaction was to panic, wondering if she had been taken as part of Viggo's plot. As he turned to run back out the door for help, he saw a quickly scrawled note pinned to the wall with one of Stormfly's spines. The runes were clearly Astrid's, and the blunt message within was true to her communication style: " _Need time alone, going to Berk. Will return. - A_ "

"Damn it!" Hiccup hissed under his breath, grabbing the note and sprinting towards the stables. Toothless bounded after him, confused by his rider's outburst. Hiccup wasn't surprised when he reached the pens to confirm that Stormfly and her saddle were missing.

He couldn't believe it. Hiccup could imagine why she needed time away from him, but didn't understand why she didn't just say something to anyone. Why she had to go all the way to Berk for some space. She left her team a man down when they could be drawn into a fight at any moment. What was she thinking? Or what if she was captured mid-flight, too far from the Edge or Berk for aid. Hiccup had never felt so furious and terrified at the same time.

He considered taking Toothless and trying to catch up. Even if she had too much of a lead, he could confront her on Berk and bring her straight back. But with the way she was acting, would she even listen? He didn't know what her motives were, but loyally to him or the team clearly didn't factor in. Plus, going after her would mean leaving the island with even fewer defenders. He already left the outpost unprepared once, and he was lucky there were no casualties. Hiccup had no choice but to wait until she decided to return.

Six long days passed. Having read every source available and coming up empty handed, Hiccup was desperate for a distraction. Fixated on the fear that the Dragon Hunters would attack at any time, he tried to get the team organized and prepared. That proved to be an uphill battle, as all but one relished in getting on every one of his nerves. While Fishlegs was never part of the problem, he was also too meek to help control it. Astrid was usually the one who kept them in line. Even just her presence was enough to reconsider acting out. Hiccup needed her there, and the reminder that she wasn't caused his temper to flare. Fueled by weeks of turmoil and sleep deprivation, Hiccup exploded. Completely, one hundred percent, melted down. The team could only watch in shock as their patient, mild-manner leader erupted into a rage. Everyone one was called out, individually, and told to get their act together. They were reminded that their lives were at stake. Berk was in danger. Every dragon was a potential victim, including their own. If they wanted any hope of survival, they needed to get it together NOW. If not, they would be dismissed as riders for Berk.

Needless to say, his "pep talk" was not well-received. But they did get the message. Everyone showed up for strategy meetings when they were supposed to. Daily assignments were distributed to increase defenses and stock-up on provisions. There may have been some grumbling and snide remarks, but the work was done. As much as Hiccup hated to be the bad guy, he had to admit that it was pretty effective. They may actually have a chance, with or without Astrid.

A few days later, in the middle of the night, Hiccup heard a Nadder's cry. He stood up from his chair quickly, tossing his book aside. Toothless perked up from his spot on the floor, ready to run and greet them. Hiccup signaled for him to stay put, causing the dragon to tilt his head in confusion. As Hiccup hurried for the door, a thought stopped him in his tracks. What exactly should he say? The lines he had rehearsed in his head the past week suddenly didn't seem adequate. While he was relieved beyond words, he was also furious. Hiccup never imagined he would have to talk to Astrid Hofferson about desertion. This whole situation was so wrong. He shouldn't have to, but he had no choice but to remind her of her duties and place on the team.

Hiccup was then jerked from his thoughts by the sound of quiet footsteps approaching. The steps stopped at his door, then there was silence. Hiccup unconsciously held his breath, motioning to Toothless to stay quiet. "Hiccup?", a soft and weary voice called. Astrid. This was it. As he reached for the door, she spoke again. "Hiccup", she repeated, shaking, "are you awake?" The sound of her voice made him pause. She sounded weak and on the verge of tears. Every instinct was driving Hiccup to open the door and embrace her; to at least make sure she was okay. But he was still so raw and didn't trust himself not to lash out at her. So he did nothing. He stood as quietly as he could. Seconds later, he heard a trembling sigh and several sniffs, followed by retreating footsteps.

Hiccup's jaw tightened as he remembered standing on the other side of the door, feeling lost. That night was rough on him, and he didn't sleep a wink for the second night in a row. Yet again, he was faced with a dilemma that he felt ill-equipped to solve. There were problems, major problems, that had to be addressed. Whether he spoke to her as a lover or as a leader, she had to understand. But he didn't want to hurt her, subjecting her to anger that wasn't entirely of her making. The only thing he could think of was to wait to talk to her until he cooled down. And of course, that decision is what ultimately led him to his current predicament.

Hearing only the breeze and gentle snoring, Hiccup felt his irritated eyes sting as tears began to form. Not only was he facing impossible odds and held the fate of so many in his hands, but he would be doing it alone. Even if she fought beside him, they were now two completely separate entities with no overlap. There was 'him' and 'her', but no 'them'. If spending a few weeks emotional estranged from her hurt this much, what would the rest of their lives feel like? But as much as he wanted to take everything back, he couldn't. It was the truth, and he didn't need another reason to doubt her. He couldn't handle it. It was hard enough to have to question her integrity as a teammate; but after everything they had been through together, it was unbearable to still love her but know that he couldn't trust her.

It wasn't supposed to end at all, but it certainly wasn't supposed to end like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all for the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! It's a great motivator to know that others are interested in the story and it encourages me to sneak time in to write whenever I can.**

 **The T rating comes into play in this chapter, mostly in vague reference to adult situations (nothing graphic). There are also very frank descriptions about the symptoms that come with pregnancy, as there will be for the remainder of the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

If Thor were merciful she would have been struck dead in her sleep.

Instead, Astrid was curled up in her bed, on her side, staring at the wooden panels of the wall. Like she had been for the past two hours. But no matter how long she held her gaze and prayed that she would look up to find herself somewhere else, the world around her remained the same.

Slowly blinking to relieve dry, bloodshot eyes, Astrid groaned as she rolled onto her back. Every muscle and joint ached; her throat and chest raw from choking back sobs all night. At some point she had apparently fallen asleep, but her vivid dreams left her restless and exhausted. The worst part was waking, only to realize that reality was more troubling than what her mind had concocted.

Despite seeing strips of bright light shining through the cracks of her door, signalling that it was well into mid-morning, she had no desire to leave the bed. There was nothing for her away from her pillow, other than a painful conversation that would end with more yelling, more tears, and ultimately eighteen years of resentment towards each other.

Now she had to find the motivation to get up; to get dressed and walk outside. Somehow walk into the same room as _him_ , while pretending that everything is fine, at least until she can finally talk to him in private. As if her entire world wasn't crumbling around her.

She didn't notice she was crying until she felt hot trails run down the side of her face. With a groan, Astrid quickly wiped the tears away, disgusted by her fragile emotional state. Gods, crying over a boy. She was supposed to be a warrior; she was expected to be strong. It was unlike her to feel so…pathetic. _No wonder he left you._

No, she couldn't afford to think like that. She needed to get a grip. To be fine. Or at least act like it. She had been _happy_ not too long ago. Right? She vaguely remembered smiling recently. Maybe within the last month. She couldn't remember why, but something must have made her feel good. Briefly.

So why did she suddenly forget what it felt like to be okay?

Fortunately, motivation can come for the most unlikely of places. In this case, it was a sudden, gut-wrenching wave of nausea that told her she had to move now or risk laying in her own vomit. Gracefully tumbling off the bed and slamming onto the floor, Astrid propped herself on her hands and knees, forehead pressed into the ground. Her arms shook from fatigue as her hairline became drenched in sweat. With her stomach violently contracting and her throat convulsing in a seemingly endless series of dry heaves, only a thick stream of saliva fell to the floor. She had never wanted to throw up so much in her life; at least then the feeling would eventually stop.

This was her punishment. The gods had a sick sense of humor and brought her to the point of welcoming a swift death, then denied her the escape. This was apparently the price for her flagrant disregard of her culture's societal norms. What was she thinking, laying out-of-wedlock _with the Chief's heir_? And if that wasn't enough, she allowed herself to be blinded by fear, going against her own moral code. In the end, her penance was the loss of her closest ally, and an uncertain future. The product of their short-sighted decision, driven by lust and wide-eyed ideals of love, resulted in an inevitable loss of control over her own life. It had always been hard for Astrid to forfeit control; it made her dependent on the tenuous integrity of others. Hiccup was one of the few who had earned her trust, and the power to make decisions that impacted her. Together they had made a decision that felt foolhardy in hindsight, and she personally made choices that left her with prospects for a life she never wanted. What was the point of fighting for that? Especially when she couldn't even scrape herself off the floor to face her ex.

Lowering herself to the ground, Astrid felt the cool wood pressing into her chest and thighs. As she lay in silence, she listened to the subtle sounds of her own breath. The soreness radiating from the pressure on her swollen breasts. The subconscious arch in her lower back that prevented her from bearing weight on her abdomen. It was curious that her body took the shape that provided the most protection to her sheltered womb without the intervention of her mind. Her entire body automatically functioned to its benefit, providing blood, oxygen, and nutrients. While her mind still carried resentment and uncertainty, the rest of her body was working tirelessly to provide an optimal environment for the creation of this new little being.

And that was it, wasn't it? This wasn't just about her. Or Hiccup. Every decision that she made from this point on would also impact this distinct soul, and determine their survival. It didn't seem fair, that an innocent baby could ultimately suffer for the poor choices of their parents. But then again, every child does. She did. And their child would too. But she could do everything in her power to protect them. Even if she couldn't muster the strength to fight for this for herself, she could for someone else. She had to get up, and she needed to talk to Hiccup.

With the queasiness finally subsided enough to see straight, Astrid grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself to her feet. While she was beginning to acclimate to the off-and-on bouts of lightheadedness over the past few weeks, her growing sleep deficit was making it more difficult to function. The result was the sensation that the floor was moving without her, then suddenly stopped as soon as she caught up. With an outstretched hand, she used her arm to steady herself as she slowly staggered towards the door. Hopefully everyone would believe she was fine, even if she did fall flat on her face trying to walk on level ground.

It was going to be an excruciatingly long day.

* * *

Astrid couldn't remember a time where she felt so far out of her element. Standing just out of view of the clubhouse, she was anxious at the mere thought of being the last to enter the room. Usually the first to rise and always early to meetings, it was a mundane but novel experience for her. She could clearly hear everyone else talking and moving about, but at a very low volume. Her entrance would be noticed, and she honestly would rather disappear. But avoidance is what landed her in the Hel she currently occupied, so she reasoned that the only path was forward.

Standing up straight, trying to ignore how tender her abdomen felt from dry heaving, Astrid entered the communal space. She kept her gaze to the back of the room, knowing Hiccup wouldn't be there. Subtly peering to the side, she confirmed that he was in fact at the front as the rest of the team lazed in various locations eating or, in Tuffnut's case, falling asleep in their breakfast. They mumbled half-hearted greetings as she passed, too tired and/or disinterested to engage. _Good._ Having passed that hurdle, Astrid worked up the nerve to look towards Hiccup, steeling herself as she did. She had tried to prepare for how it would feel when they saw each other, but having never been through the experience, she didn't have a clue what it would really be like. She expected to see _something_ when he looked at her. Anger, love, regret, disappointment. Anything. Instead, she received a vacant uninterested glance, as though he were looking at a table.

"Astrid, thank you for joining us" Hiccup announced evenly, looking down at the papers in his hand, though there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice likely linked to her truancy. She bit back a scowl as she walked towards a chair.

Hiccup waited for her to find a seat, then returned his attention to the rest of the group. "Alright, everyone listen up. We have a lot to discuss and then we need to get on to our assignments."

A collective groan filled the room. "Oh goody, Princess Outpost is still here…", Snotlout grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, earning a stern glare from Hiccup.

As Fishlegs began to provide an update on the latest dragon census, Astrid's weary mind started to wander. Despite how she felt earlier, she was surprised to feel her stomach gnashing with hunger. She crossed her arms tightly over her stomach, leaning forward to apply pressure to hopefully relieve the discomfort. As she tried to ignore the sensation and tune back into Fishleg's report, her stomach began to audibly gurgle and growl. She cringed, embarrassed by how loud it seemed. Maybe no one else heard it. She lifted her gaze to see Snotlout looking at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup also looked at her, tracking his eyes over her huddled form. She could have sworn he looked concerned, but considering how he likely felt about her, it was more likely contempt for yet another interruption. This was not helping her to keep a low profile.

Since she was already disrupting the meeting, she quietly wandered over to the breakfast table, pretending to listen as Fishlegs droned on. But as soon as she looked at (and smelled) the food offerings, her stomach flipped. Marinated sardines, steamed cabbage, and pickled onion…it all sounded nauseating. Who was in charge of cooking today? Unable to stand the stench any longer, she settled on a piece of stale bread and headed towards the other side of the room, getting as far away from the offending odors as possible. As she crossed the space, Astrid could sense a set of eyes following her, but she didn't dare look. Leaning against a nearby table, she absently chewed on the crust as she faced forward.

If Astrid was being honest, she wasn't really paying any attention to the thorough report on the sudden increase of Terrible Terrors. Her sleep deprived brain was running on fumes and she struggled to concentrate on anything. As she slowly scanned the room, her eyes cautiously fell onto Hiccup, who was now watching Fishlegs with forced interest. He was in "Chief-mode", she noted, trying to put up a front like he had everything organized and under-control. She knew he only acted like this when everything was falling apart.

And now, she had one more enormous issue to throw onto the pile.

Feeling her anxiety kick in, she took a deep breath. She could do this. She was Astrid. A Hofferson. She was overthinking things. It would be simple - after the meeting, take him aside, look him in the eye and say, "I'm pregnant." No stuttering, no breakdown or awkward silence…straight to the point. He'd appreciate that, right?

And then…well…she wasn't sure what happened after that. Would he freak out? Run away? Or stay and suffer with her? Either way, she couldn't see how this news would help to mend their fractured relationship.

"…so, that's why we'll be scouting to the south. Sound good, Astrid?"

She looked up from her plate, wide eyed and obviously just now joining the conversation. Apparently they had moved on from the census at some point and Hiccup was handing out assignments. Her cheeks reddened as she nodded dumbly, frustrated by her inability to smoothly cover her mistake. Hiccup appeared to be slightly bothered, but thankfully didn't call her out on it.

"Great. Any questions?"

Tuffnut, seemingly still asleep, suddenly lifted his head from his plate of cabbage and waved his hand about, smacking his sister in the process. "Ooh, oh, I have one!"

Hiccup stared at him, lip curled in disgust. "W-were you awake this whole time and just had your face….you know what, never mind. What's your question?"

Tuffnut leaned forward in his chair, locking eyes with Hiccup intensely. Every word was clearly emphasized: "You. Look. Awful."

Hiccup sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his face. "That's…that's not a question, Tuff. Actually, it's just an insult…"

"Yes, and", Tuffnut continued, "it is a fact. Noun. A thing that is indisputably the case. 'Cause, yeah…you look like crap, H."

Hiccup shook his head, ready to defend himself when Fishlegs shakily interjected with a look of concern. "Well, I didn't want to say anything Hiccup, but you have been looking a bit, um, worn out lately…"

"And scrawnier than usual", Snotlout threw out with a smirk, "which I honestly didn't think was possible."

"Maybe a little irritable…" Fishlegs quietly continued.

"More like pissy", Ruffnut corrected.

"Aaaanyway", Hiccup drawled loudly, drowning out the group, "thank you for your concern but this is not the time for an intervention. We have a lot to do so everyone get to work. Astrid and I won't be far and if you see any sign of hunters, send Sharpshot immediately and we will return. Keep an eye on all directions, especially the cove."

Ruffnut stood from her chair, placing a hand on her hip as she scowled. "Ok, we got it, _Mom_."

Horrified, Tuffnut looked up at his sister. "Wait, Hiccup's our mom? Does Dad know?" Ruffnut responded by shoving him off of his chair.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes. "Guys this is serious. We know we will face them again and I do not want us on the defense. Snot, let Fishlegs know when you're done digging the new ditch and he can get started on reinforcing the wall. We meet back at sundown."

Snotlout rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically as he stood from his chair, giving it a kick for good measure.

Astrid watched the scene unfold, surprised by how the team's dynamics had shifted over the weeks. While it wasn't unusual for the twins to cut-up or for Snotlout to be obstinate, there was an edge to it that didn't exist before. Something clearly happened while she was away, and it put a rift between Hiccup and everyone else.

Shaking his head, Hiccup walked over to Astrid, a corner of his mouth quirked into a tight smile. "So, off we go then?"

Astrid searched her fuzzy memory quickly, trying to recall any portion of the meeting about where they were going...and why they were going there. "Oh. Uh, yeah. Great." She looked away from Hiccup, embarrassed, and heard him sigh.

"To look for the shipwreck Trader Johann mentioned?", he prompted with a frown. "The one with dragon claw marks? Any of this ringing a bell?"

She shrugged lightly, still feeling like she was trapped in a mental fog. "Sorry, I'm just…really tired."

His expression softened, nodding. "Yeah, I know the feeling", Hiccup mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. As they stood in silence, Hiccup took a step back. "Why don't you grab Stormfly and I'll meet you at the cliff when you're ready." Unsure of what to say, she simply nodded and walked towards the stables as he returned to his hut.

As the pair parted ways, Snotlout leaned on his shovel, glowered at them. The twins wrestled on the ground a few feet away, Ruffnut trying to shove her brother's face into one of her boots.

"Oh, so Astrid gets to miss out on the hard labor. _Again_." Snotlout griped. "Why does she always get special treatment?"

The twins stopped tussling long enough to look at each other, devilish grins slowly spreading across their faces. "Probably because she gives _him_ "special treatment", Ruffnut cackled, looking knowingly at her brother. "y'know what I mean?"

Tuffnut threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Oh do I." Both continued to chortle, until Tuffnut suddenly stopped, looking confused. "No seriously, do I?"

Snotlout looked at them both, eyebrows knit and his face twisted in a mixture of disgust and pity. He then focused his attention on Ruffnut. "Wait, was that supposed to be a sex joke? Because that was awful. What would have been _funny_ is if you said…"

Ten minutes later, while the trio continued to avoid their work and argue over the finer points of lewd comedy, Astrid trudged up towards the cliff with Stormfly in tow. Hiccup was already further ahead, but stopped so that she could catch-up. Toothless sat waiting at the top of the cliff.

Walking side-by-side, Astrid took a deep breath, prepared to deliver the news.

But before she could, Hiccup cleared his throat. "So…last night, uh…", Hiccup gestured with his hand as he searched for the right word.

She exhaled, sensing that the announcement would have to wait. "Royally sucked? Blew?", she flatly offered.

"And then some", he agreed, giving a weak smile.

They walked in silence as they approached the crest. He suddenly reached for her hand, lightly clasping her wrist. "Hey", he murmured, stopping her and turning her to face him. She was taken aback by how sincere he looked, so different from the cold expression in the clubhouse.

"Astrid, I…", he stumbled, trying to find the right words. "Look, I didn't mean to get so angry. I mean, I meant what I said, but, I don't know…I probably could have said it without yelling. And stomping off."

Astrid smiled warmly, touched that he too felt guilty about the previous evening. The heaviness that had encased her for the past week suddenly lifted a little, and she considered the possibility that they could work through things. Maybe have a future together. She was about to offer her own apology….

"It was very unprofessional, and not the way a leader should speak", Hiccup seemed to recite. His tone was suddenly more formal, like how his father taught him to deliver speeches. "I…let my anger get the better of me, a-and for that I apologize."

Astrid struggled to hide her displeasure and bit her tongue She could feel the familiar frustration bubble inside her. This had been a recurring theme lately; his narrow focus on how everything reflects on his image as the head of their team and, though he would never admit it, his ability to be the future chief. There was never mention of how it affected his ability to be a good friend, let alone a lover.

But she tried to tamp down the pent up anger. Her goal was reconciliation, and she wanted to earn his trust back. She had to explain her most recent behavior. He didn't know it yet, but they were about to embark on a long partnership and whether they were friends or something more, they needed to be on the same page.

"Uh, thank you, Hiccup", she said with a forced smile, "I, appreciate that. And I needed to tell you…"

"There's just so much happening right now, you know?", he blurted suddenly, sounding almost unnerved. "We aren't any closer to finding the Dragon Eye, and other than that small group of hunters we saw two weeks ago, we haven't seen any sign of Heather or Viggo." He ran his hand through his hair, not looking at Astrid but focusing on the horizon. "I've spent weeks trying to figure out what the game board meant…why he wanted me to see it. He - he's setting a trap, you know? And if I don't even know what it looks like, how do I keep from setting it off? I can't…", he sighed weakly, "I can't figure it out."

Even through the frustration, Astrid's heart broke for him, feeling his old insecurities returning. But whereas before he was a brilliant yet misunderstood boy, he was now a young man who was no longer the smartest player in the game. The weight on his bony shoulders was immense as he struggled to keep a step ahead of their adversary. Whether it was to stop the senseless hunting of dragons or to protect his people, there was too much being wagered and he risked losing it all.

She gingerly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder in support. It was the first time she felt awkward touching him since they were fifteen. "You will", she said simply with a soft smile. His eyes met Astrid's at the contact, and though he snorted dismissively, he reached up to cover her hand with his, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Her heart quickened as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. She leaned in towards him slightly, craving the closure of the distance between them.

Then, his expression tightened. "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining to you, especially after yesterday. Honestly, as awful as last night was, it's probably for the best." Hiccup gave her hand a final squeeze before removing his, signaling her to do the same. As her arm fell back to her side, she leaned away, casting her crestfallen gaze to the ground. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Until we defeat Viggo and get the Dragon Eye back…I just…can't handle anything else. I need to focus on getting us through this."

And just like that, they were back where they started. An uncomfortable silence hung between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Hiccup looked up the hill at Toothless, who crooned sadly as he curled up on the ground.

Finally looking back at Astrid and seeing her dejected expression, Hiccup took a step towards her. "But I want us to be okay", he assured. "We're a good team, Astrid, and I don't want that to change." He bit his lip, looking at her expectantly as she kept her head down. "But", he sighed, "I also have to be able to trust you. So, please…no more lies."

She slowly looked up to meet his stare. When she stood this close to him, she could see the physical signs of burnout. His eyes, bloodshot and fatigued, were accented with dark circles. Sallow skin muted his vibrant freckles; his strong jaw was more accentuated than usual, gaunt from noticeable weight loss. Tuff was right; he looked terrible.

He couldn't do this…she couldn't do this to him. Seeing him so broken, consumed by his own self-doubt, she felt completely inadequate. Her purpose, as she saw it, even after everything, was to protect him. When they were younger it was to guard him from bodily harm, but as he opened up to her, she also became aware of his internal battles. While she couldn't fight his fears for him, he could open up to her and she would try to give him strength. To see past the sarcasm and aloof exterior and to build up his confidence. Before the incident with Heather, her assurances that he was enough were heard, on some level.

But things had changed now, and the distance he put between them prevented her from getting close enough to help him. She had already come to terms with the fact that he didn't need her protection on the battlefield anymore; he and Toothless were more than capable of defending themselves. Now, he didn't need her, period. He only required her skill as a warrior; the whole team did. Without the intimacy founded by trust, their personal relationship was downgraded to that of a future chief and one of his constituents. Formal, and civil, and impersonal.

She couldn't take away the pain he was feeling, but she couldn't bring herself to inflict more upon him. And while it hurt her in the moment, she reasoned that it would be less crushing than knowing that she had essentially chained him down with more responsibilities and a life with someone he didn't want. She couldn't give the child a father who didn't want to be there.

Suppressing the urge to cry, she swallowing thickly. With a practiced facade, the same she wore to hide her fear in battle, she donned the familiar mask once more. She looked into his eyes, resolute and assured. She forced a faint smile and willed her voice to still.

"No more lies."


	4. Chapter 4

Barely scraping the top of a thick cloud layer, the dragons and their riders soared as the mid-day sun reached its peak. It was an unseasonably warm day, but a refreshing breeze helped to cool the air. What should have been a day of leisure and recreation was instead wrought with tension. Contrasting the idyllic scene was a heavy sense of dread, and the ever-present fear of being ambushed at anytime. The Night Fury flew briskly at his rider's insistence, with the Deadly Nadder working to keep up with his pace. Their riders remained silent, both unsure of exactly what they would find on their journey, and whether or not they were meant to find it. This weighed especially heavily on Hiccup, knowing that they were taking a risk by actively looking for trouble. But as their first significant lead in weeks, he couldn't ignore the possibility that their search could yield valuable information to prepare for what was to come.

Rolling her shoulders to loosen taut muscles, Astrid peered past wind-swept bangs to watch the young man as they flew. He would occasionally dip under the vapor, just long enough to get his bearings, before returning to the relative safety of the clouds. Stormfly followed as he adjusted directions, going off of vague details nearly lost in an elaborate retelling of events by Johann. Astrid could see how tightly Hiccup gripped the handles of his saddle; the way his eyes never stopped moving as he searched every direction. His back and limbs were rigid, a far cry from his typically loose style of riding. Even Toothless seemed on-edge, looking up at his rider periodically with concerned eyes.

Other than a few quick prompts on which way to turn, Hiccup hadn't said much since they left Dragon's Edge. Astrid had given up trying to make small talk, each time either being ignored or interrupted because he could have sworn he heard _something_. Accepting that there wouldn't be conversation to distract her disquieted mind, or even anything interesting to look at other than an endless sea of clouds, she retreated to her own thoughts. Stealing another glance towards Hiccup, she found him looking ahead, jaw set and lips pulled tightly against his crooked teeth. He only did that when he was on heightened alert. Part of her wondered if he was thinking at all about them; at least dissatisfied by how things stood. But as much she wanted to believe that their personal crises would take precedence over his fixation on Viggo and the Dragon Eye, she knew that was not the case. That was, after all, part of the problem, wasn't it?

Aimlessly patting Stormfly's neck in gratitude for her efforts, Astrid was disturbed by how much she wanted to feel in that moment but couldn't. Every time sadness or anger would begin to well up in her chest, it would dissipate just as quickly. In its place was an exhausting numbness that stripped away both pain and pleasure. Even flying didn't carry the same thrill that it used to. It wasn't long ago that she went out of her way to be alone with Hiccup when he flew, giving them time to talk openly, be affectionate, and show-off in front of each other. It was childish, really, peacocking for one another as though they still had to earn their attention. As if the other wasn't already watching, intensely aware of their presence, absorbing every breath and touch. But despite its frivolousness, it was always fun.

 _Fun_. She couldn't help giving a quiet huff, almost derisive of the very idea. It was a concept Astrid was not well acquainted with in her youth, too burdened by the harsh realities of a struggling village trying to survive. It was a pastime of the weak, in body and mind, either too stupid to recognize the dangers that surrounded them or too frail to defend themselves from it. It was one of the key differences between her and Hiccup, a divide that prevented her from relating to the unusual boy for so many years. Even after that first fateful flight, having gained a surprising respect for him, it was the one characteristic that neither could understand in the other. She felt he wasn't serious enough; he argued that she was too inflexible. Ultimately, they were both right and, in their best times, they balanced one another. Hiccup grew to appreciate the responsibility his birthright carried, and how it would ultimately impact the entire tribe. Astrid was finally able to relax and laugh, even allowing herself to be silly at times. But only in front of Hiccup. She knew he wouldn't judge her if a joke fell flat, or if it accidentally offended. She never worried that he would use anything she did or said in a moment of levity against her at a later time. The boy knew her intentions, and was the only person who ever looked at her as though she were inherently good. It was an intimacy they shared, strangely requiring more confidence for her to feel comfortable being at ease in front of him than it took to display her body.

Now, it seemed that their influence on one another may have gone too far. Hiccup had become too serious, unable to appreciate life's joys for any extended period of time. He didn't find humor in little things like he used to; wasn't the one to seek fun and bring her along for the ride anymore. It seemed like the rare times they were together over the past month were just opportunities to sulk and steep in the heaviness that surrounded them. Misery always has loved company. Towards the end of their relationship, even their trysts had shifted, no longer sweet and playful but aggressive and needy. There were times when his mind clearly wasn't in the moment, instead fuming about everything in life he couldn't control, funneling his frustration into her. The act became a tool to process an intangible pain, rather than an expression of their love. He said he enjoyed it, but he didn't seem to be having fun anymore. At that point, she really wasn't either.

As for her own downfalls, she now felt incapable of giving anything the seriousness it warranted. She could be depressed, and overwhelmed, but lacked the discipline to be truly concerned about anything. At least not enough to change it. The drive she once had to fix everything was gone, causing her to grasp for quick but insufficient solutions that only addressed part of the problem. For the first time in her life, she was indecisive and a passive observer of her own life. Even with this pregnancy, she couldn't gather the motivation to make a definitive choice.

It had been difficult to focus on anything over the past several weeks. For a while it was simply the absence of thought; her exhausted brain idling as time unknowingly slipped through her fingers. As disruptive as that was, she preferred it over her present mental state. Her mind was now flooded with thought, in a churning current that prevented her from focusing on any single idea for more than a few moments. Unwanted visualizations would overtake her consciousness, dragging her attention from the real world to false realities that played before her. Overwhelmed by the seemingly simple task of making a decision, she would experience different scenarios as they played out, each representing a different path that she could take and the ramifications that followed. This chaos was made all the more disconcerting as the vivid scenarios layered on top of one another, creating a disorienting soundtrack of disconnected thoughts. It was like an endless waking nightmare that she couldn't control.

As miserable as she felt, it killed her that she could choose to end the anxiety right away. That she was actively torturing herself through her own passivity. Astrid swallowed thickly as she thought of telling Hiccup, right at that moment. What his expression would be, as he sat only feet away from her. The expected shock, perhaps anger or resentment, and ultimately resignation. Packing her belongings, after only just starting to feel settled at Dragon's Edge. Tears threatened to fall as she saw the lack of light behind his eyes as he did the same. He had finally escaped the confines of Berk's expectations and was finding himself; now he would be trapped indefinitely. She could practically hear the dull tone of his voice, his hopes for a life of adventure gone. They had made a bad decision. She was _his_ bad decision. There were flashes of a hurried wedding ceremony where no one looked joyous, least of all the bride and groom. The shamed looks on their parent's faces, displaying their contempt for her and their grandchild. Hiccup's indifferent expression. Thoughts of weddings and matrimony had never appealed to the young woman, but this vision was more distressing than any she had experienced in the past. The relief of being bound to someone she cared for rather than a cold stranger was overshadowed by the disturbing hopelessness in his unfixed gaze, and the knowledge that she was the cause. No matter how unhappy and burdened Hiccup was, he would soldier through while hating his existence. The thought that she could choose to shield him from that life but not do so felt like dragging him into an undertow simply so that she didn't drown alone. It seemed wrong...even after everything, she couldn't be the reason he lost what made him so special to her in the first place.

Astrid hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her cheeks pulled back to stifle a yawn. While the invigorating breeze initially helped her feel more awake, the growing exhaustion was making it difficult to keep heavy eyelids open. Blinking rapidly, she tried to will herself awake. In her seated position, she rolled between her knees and curled toes, trying to increase the blood flow to her fatigued legs. Looking around groggily, she locked on to Hiccup's tousled hair as it whipped in the wind. It suddenly occurred to her that he had removed the braids she tied before leaving for Berk. While it was normal for him to complain about her self-indulgent ritual, his reluctance to remove them always secretly thrilled her. While she lacked his skills as a craftsman and the domestic prowess of other women, Astrid was more than proficient at creating intricate plaits. It was a subtle way she could show her care for him, especially knowing that he grew up without anyone to fuss over him. It was a role she was happy to fill. Despite his halfhearted protests, she never failed to notice how he would find ways to draw her attention when the braids began to loosen, then sit patiently as she redid them. She loved those quiet moments, savoring the feel of her fingers rhythmically moving through his hair. Seeing him now, without braids for the first time in nearly two years, caused her heart to squeeze painfully. Another reminder that he had made the decision to place distance between them, and of the fading influence her existence had on him. It now felt pathetic to still cling to tattered hope, exhausting any precious energy on considering a future together. He had made his feelings known and, as the wronged party, she reasoned that it was his right to draw the boundary lines.

Perhaps she wouldn't have to make a bold decision after all, as it seemed that he was already making it for her. If the plan was to avoid forcing Hiccup into a future with her, then that narrowed her options. She obviously couldn't stay on Dragon's Edge for long. Likewise, she couldn't go home. Although Gothi of course knew of the pregnancy, Astrid never confirmed the paternity. The elder did raise a gray eyebrow, pointedly looking out the window at the Chief's house before returning her gaze to the girl's abdomen. But she pretended not to know what the old woman was asking, afraid that any answer she gave would ultimately incriminate Hiccup. But between the timing of conception and the rumors that already existed about their relationship, everyone would figure it out. Knowing her luck, the kid would come out with russet hair, green eyes, and freckles. The fact that they would also be the rightful heir to the chiefdom would only encourage the level of scrutiny by others. And then of course, _he_ would eventually know.

Another option was to raise the baby away from Berk and everyone she knew. Start fresh in a new town, far enough away that others wouldn't look for her. While her ego would like to imagine that family and friends would look to the ends of the earth to find her, in truth, her parents were the only ones at this point who would fervently search if she suddenly disappeared. But at their advanced age, they wouldn't be able to travel on dragon-back for long. A three day flight should be enough, and maybe not the first town she encountered. There was an almost romantic notion to the whole scenario; a young woman on the run in a strange village, relying on her determination to start a new life. She could almost envision the adventures one could have in an exotic setting, meeting new and interesting people. It was a possibility, but in reality she knew it would be a very difficult existence. A nineteen year old with child and a vague backstory would struggle to find a safe, consistent home and keep food on the table. There would be a lot of decisions to make, and she would have to be willing to do whatever was necessary to make a living. The work would likely be grueling, possibly demeaning.

This potential path ignited a form of mourning within herself; a part that still grasped onto remnants of her childhood dreams. There was no feasible option that would allow her to be a warrior or soldier, especially coming from an undisclosed land with a baby in tow. While Astrid doubted that she possessed any maternal instincts, even _she_ didn't feel comfortable with the idea of raising a child in a violent and chaotic environment. It was the childhood she had, but without anyone to watch their backs. Plus, as the sole caretaker, she would be jeopardizing the child's future every day, leaving them seemingly orphaned if she were to fall in battle. She would have no say in who raised them, or any assurance that they would be cared for at all. While she felt some resentment at the thought of being unable to obtain something she worked so hard to achieve, fault couldn't be placed on an innocent baby who had no hand in their own creation. Only she and Hiccup were to blame, and because of her other choices, she couldn't help but absolve him. As much as she desperately wanted to be angry at someone else, she couldn't justify it in her own self-loathing.

A sudden gust of wind pulled her attention, as Toothless flapped his wings before gently diving below the clouds. She looked around as Stormfly maintained her altitude, quietly trilling as she awaited their return. When the pair finally reemerged, Astrid couldn't help but stare at Hiccup. He had grown in many ways, and looked especially older lately due to stress and lack of sleep. The baby fat melted away over the years, revealing an angular bone structure. His nose became more prominent and his hair had thickened. But she still saw the same eyes and chin of the fifteen-year-old boy she knew so well. Even as he became more self-assured, there was still an endearing awkwardness to his movements. His voice, though deeper, still carried a distinct quality that always took her back to a time when life was more simple for them. Those memories of a fledgling friendship and innocent courtship reminded her of a period when genuine happiness was not hard to come by. Just seeing his face in certain angles or hearing specific vocal inflections transported her back to that feeling. So what would it be like to experience that, but through pieces of him in the face of a child? She couldn't decide whether it would be a depressing reminder each day of what was lost or a fond memory of a better time that kept her going. Thinking about it now, in her pessimistic state, she couldn't imagine any joy that could come from that. The idea of not having him in her life, in any capacity, seemed unbearable.

So was it possible to shelter him from unwanted responsibility and still play an, albeit, minuscule part in each others lives? The only route she could imagine would be to leave temporarily to carry and deliver the child, then find a kind family who would raise him or her as their own. It would take time, and it would be an enormous gamble, never able to be sure of their adoptive parent's true intentions. But the child would have a chance at having a normal, healthy family. That was far more than she could offer. Once they were placed, then she could return to Berk, though likely facing rumors of her pregnancy. Ideally, she would be able to deny any allegations. If there was evidence against her, she may have to claim miscarriage, or insist that the child belonged to another man. She would likely still be ostracized, but at least Hiccup wouldn't be dragged through the mud with her. He wouldn't have the burden of knowledge, knowing that something important was missing from his life. But being ignored or vilified by her tribesman, called degrading names against her virtue, and shaming her family was still a very high price to pay.

But even if she could get past the ridicule, could she honestly live like that? Waking up each day, going to work, and sleeping every night, knowing that a piece of her, of _them_ , was somewhere else? Worrying about whether or not they are being protected? If they wondered where they came from and why they were left behind?

It was strange to think of missing someone she didn't even know. The child was there, literally _right there_ , but there really wasn't anything to know about them yet. There were no swelling of happiness and pride that she often saw in the faces of expecting women. She obviously wasn't dying to spread the news; what was the point? There would be no celebrations. Congratulations would instead be judgmental stares and venomous words. There were no hopes for the future of this child, only fear. And though she lacked an emotional connection to the life within her, she was devastated that there was nothing she could do to protect them from the life that awaited.

"We're getting close".

Hiccup's voice shocked Astrid out of her ruminations. Stormfly was already descending into the clouds, following Toothless as he slowed his pace. Glancing down at the ocean below, she didn't see anything of significance other than a tiny cluster of isles to their far-left. She was about to ask Hiccup what other landmarks he was looking for, when she realized he was staring at her. His head was tilted slightly, as he looked her in the eye with concern. "Everything okay? You don't look so good…"

Realizing that her face must be reflecting her anguish, she intentionally relaxed her features. "No, no...I'm fine", she quickly insisted. Seeing that Hiccup look unconvinced, she clarified, more calmly, "Breakfast isn't sitting so well."

His brow furrowed deeper. " _Bread_ isn't sitting well?"

Apparently he paid better attention than she gave him credit for. "Well, not the bread itself", Astrid backpedaled, trying to keep her tone even. "But my stomach was upset since this morning. I mean, last night. Eating just made it feel worse". A blush came to her cheeks and she realized how quickly she was speaking, and how suspicious Hiccup seemed. Taking a quick breath, she made a point to slow down and put on smile that she hoped was convincing. "But really, I'm fine."

He looked her up and down, the same skeptical expression on his face. "Ookaaay…", Hiccup drawled, a tone she knew too well. She wasn't fooling him, but he wasn't going to press it. For now. "But if that changes, say something."

Astrid nodded in agreement, though if she could do a better job of concealment, hopefully she wouldn't have to say anything. Looking ahead, she saw something floating among the waves. Long and thin, she could barely make-out the trail of white fabric the fluttered in the current. A ship's mast.

"There it is!" she announced, happy to have a distraction from any further questioning. Following her line of sight, Hiccup guided Toothless towards the object. As they approached, they were able to see pieces of the destroyed vessel scattered about. Splintered planks of wood bobbed in the rolling waves, and busted barrels were tossed by the ocean's swells.

Toothless flew ahead, circling the wreckage to find a piece stable enough to land on. The stern was tilted but still fairly intact, providing enough surface area for both dragons to land. Once confident in their buoyancy, Hiccup hopped off, taking in the surrounding debris.

"Looks like some of it already sank", he noted. "I don't know if there is anything left to find, but we have to look"

As she slid off Stormfly's saddle, Astrid's gaze was drawn to patches of dark, disintegrating wood. "I'm guessing they were attacked from the front", she theorized, examining the ship's remains that floated nearby. "There are chunks of the hull everywhere. Some of it is charred...must have been a fire at some point. What was this ship carrying?"

Kneeling down to examine a severed line of rope, Hiccup gave a slight shrug. "Apparently, metal."

She turned her head to look at him, surprised by his response. "Precious metal?"

With a shake of his head, Hiccup stood and met her gaze. "No, just metal. Same stuff we have at the forge."

Her face twisted with confusion, biting her lip as she contemplated the attacker's intent. "Why would someone go to all this trouble for regular metal?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "And why would they need that much?"

Glancing at his expression as he scanned the area, she noticed his jaw tighten as his brow knit. "You think the Dragon Hunters did this", she concluding.

He barely nodded, eyes analyzing every detail. "Well, Trader Johann said that there were several ships attacking at once. It was coordinated". Hiccup turned to look at her, "know anyone else with an armada?"

Astrid looked back into the waves with a grimace. "Wonder what happened to the sailors…", she grimly muttered.

Hiccup followed her gaze, slowly shaking head. "I don't know...keep an eye out. And be careful".

Toothless suddenly began to growl, his pupils narrowing to slits. Stormfly stepped away in surprise, wings out and tail lifted in defense. Hiccup and Astrid froze in place, eyes wide.

"Bud...Toothless it's okay", Hiccup soothed. "What's wrong?"

Astrid looked around for anything that could have upset him, but there weren't any threats to be seen. Toothless continued to growl, turning towards Stormfly with teeth bared. The Nadder returned his aggression with an offended scream, retracting her spines.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, starting to move towards the dragon. Two arms suddenly reached around her waist, pulling her back until she was pressed against Hiccup's chest. The sudden movement made the stern they stood on sway in the waves, nearly toppling them over.

"Astrid, don't!", he instructed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Just...just stay here." The pair stood still, keeping their eyes on the raging Night Fury.

Astrid began to shake as the adrenaline built up. Hiccup's hands subconsciously ran up and down her arms, trying to settle her as he kept his gaze on Toothless. Dropping his hands, he carefully crept away from her and towards the dragons. In need of a back-up plan, the young woman noted the pieces of debris between her and Stormfly, planning a route to get to her if they had to make a quick exit.

Hiccup slowly edged towards the disgruntled dragon, hands out in a submissive stance. "Hey Toothless, what's got you so worked up, huh? What is it, bud?"

He kept his eyes locked on Toothless, who continued to glare and snap at Stormfly. He didn't acknowledge his rider as he approached. Hiccup looked down at the ground near Toothless' claws, spotting a large bulbous gourd with hairy root caps. "Dragon root" he called over to Astrid, exhaling with relief.

"So he won't hurt you?"

"No, he shouldn't. But Stormfly needs to keep back."

Eyes locked on Stormfly, Astrid was alarmed by how threatening the dragon's stance was becoming. "I have to go calm her down, if she panics…"

"I know", he replied shortly as he continued to approach Toothless. "Just watch your step, she's getting agitated too. Don't come in from the side, she could snap her wings."

She wanted to bark back at him, daring to order her about how to handle _her_ dragon, but there was enough hostility in the air as it was. Carefully approaching from behind, Astrid reached out until her hand touched Stormfly's hide. "It's okay girl. He can't help it; he'll be alright in a minute" she soothed.

Hiccup edged closer to Toothless, struggling to balance as he stepped over a gash in the wood. They bobbed wildly with the ocean as the Night Fury thrashed. Astrid watched, on the balls of her feet ready to run if needed. The young man was a stronger swimmer than she was, but with an agitated dragon nearby, he would need any help he could get.

Toothless suddenly snarled and lunged forward, causing Stormfly to back up, pulling Astrid with her. As the platform tilted under their weight, she heard something rolling at their feet. Following the sound, she saw several Dragon Roots roll to the other side of Stormfly.

"Oh, gods", she groaned. "Hiccup, there's more…"

"What?!", he exclaimed, looking surprised and perturbed.

Stormfly let out a shriek, her golden eyes slit and spines fully engaged. Astrid ducked as the dragon's tail swung, using the opportunity to quickly grab one of the roots and toss it away.

"I think there's three more over here…", Astrid called out.

"Okay...um, try to move to the opposite side, I'll do the same", Hiccup instructed. "Maybe we can get them to roll towards us."

She nodded, slowly shuffling away from Stormfly, taking care to avoid her spasmodic movements. Astrid glanced up to see Hiccup doing the same, watching the angle of the platform as it barely tipped. "They're heavier than us, Hiccup. How do we get it to tip?"

"Come over here", he ordered, gesturing to the corner he stood in. As she slowly inched towards him, she became aware of how much they were moving with each passing wave, causing the horizon to dip and bob about. Astrid fought a sudden onset of nausea, and her legs became rubbery when she needed them most.

Seeing her legs beginning to buckle, Hiccup took two quick hops towards her, almost falling off the edge in the process.

"What's wrong?", he asked, almost sounding panicked as he hooked his arm behind her back.

"Just seasick, I guess", she weakly assured, gratefully accepting Hiccup's arm to stabilize herself.

Together they tried to maintain their balance until they reached the corner, watching the two dragons combatively hiss and snap and each other.

"Okay, now what?", Astrid asked, still gripping Hiccup's sleeve.

Hiccup's eyes never left their dragons. "Jump on 3", he said calmly.

Her head whipped to stare at him. "What?! Are you serious?"

He didn't respond. "1…"

"Hiccup, no, this is…

"2…."

"...crazy, what are you…?!"

"3!" he shouted, tightening his grip on her waist and jumping up, then slamming their full weight onto the corner of the platform. Astrid could feel her stomach contract, falling to her hands and knees when they hit the ground.

The platform slanted towards them for a moment, both dragons surprised and pausing their standoff. Two of the remaining roots rolled away from them and towards the center of the platform; the other rolled away from Stormfly towards Toothless. Outside of its influence, The Nadder flapped her wings, pupils widening as she instinctively stepped away from Toothless. Hiccup took the opportunity to quickly move towards the middle of the platform, grabbing both roots and chucking them into the ocean.

Behind him he heard a horrible moan and the distinctive sound of retching. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw Astrid, still on her knees and gripping the side of the platform, face over the water as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Good gods, are you _really_ okay?!", he shouted as he continued moving towards Toothless.

"Great..", she groaned, unable to lift her head. "Never better."

Maintaining his balance, Hiccup reached Toothless and placed a hand on his side. "Hey bud, just calm down...you'll feel better in a second." With one fluid motion, he grabbed the root and flung it away from them.

Shaking his head, Toothless' pupils dilated as he blinked heavily. After looking around in confusion, the dragon bowed his head and looked up in embarrassment. Hiccup scratched under his chin. "S'alright, bud. You couldn't help it."

Stormfly also calmed down, lowering her defensive pose and continuing to shake her head. When her eyes fell on her distressed rider, the dragon gave a squawk and abruptly stepped forward to rush to her aid. The sudden movement caused the platform to sway again, almost triggering another wave of nausea for the young woman.

"Stormfly, stay", Astrid weakly instructed. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, right", Hiccup muttered, as he carefully walked towards her. Helping her up, he frowned at her greenish complexion and glassy eyes.

"So, we still going with 'bread'?", he asked, his tone more sarcastic than he intended.

Astrid returned an unamused glare. "I'm fine", she replied flatly.

"If you say so…", Hiccup sighed, looking around at the wreckage.

Embarrassed and desperate to break the awkward silence, Astrid spoke up. "Alright, so armada...dragon root…"

Hiccup nodded, moving towards a nearby plank of wood pierced with an arrow. Grabbing the shaft, he yanked it out and examined the point. "And these are the same. Yeah, I feel pretty confident saying this was the Hunters." He face darkened as he tossed the arrow aside. "Probably left the dragon root as a special surprise…", he growled.

"Maybe", Astrid replied skeptically, "or one of their barrels could have washed out in the attack...they must carry it to coat their arrows."

"No", Hiccup said firmly, "I don't believe for a second that was coincidence".

Crossing her arms over her chest, Astrid shrugged. "Seems kind of simple for a trap", she argued. "Annoying, but not especially dangerous".

Hiccup turned to look at her, his thick brows knit as he frowned. "We were trapped on a floating platform with a pissed off Night Fury and Deadly Nadder in the middle of the ocean. Exactly how much more danger is needed to impress you?"

She cringed at the heat in his voice, too tired to shoot back. "Hiccup, please", Astrid begged, "I'm just saying you might be giving them too much credit. I'm not trying to fight you…"

His expression relaxed, replaced with a look of remorse. "Right", he sighed as he looked away. "Yeah, sorry."

They were quiet, both continuing to search their surroundings for any other clues. As the sun began its descent, the dimming light was making it more difficult to see additional details.

"I guess we've seen everything that we can get to", Hiccup grumbled. "We should probably head back".

"Wait, Hiccup…", Astrid called, causing him to turn towards her.

He watched as she carefully stepped over to another piece of the hull. She crouched down, and pulled something from deep in the wood. After standing to her full height, back still facing him, she froze.

"Astrid, what is it?"

She hesitated, but slowly turned around and held out the object: a metallic spine.

Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition. "Razorwhip…", he whispered

"It's not just that one either, look", she pointed at the surrounding pieces of debris.

As they scanned the vessel's remains, the sun's golden light reflected off of others embedded in the floating scraps of wood.

"That fits actually; look at how this wood was cut", Hiccup pointed out, motioning to a cut in the downed mast. Perfectly straight slices.

"Hiccup, if they have a Razorwhip, it has to be Windshear", Astrid said. "Heather must have been here…"

The young man's frown deepened. "Yeah…", he replied, though his tone stayed low.

Surprised by his dour reaction, Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Astrid, Windshear **attacked** this ship", he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That only would have happened is Heather was guiding her to do it. She's obviously a part of all this. _Again_."

Astrid considered his words, but shook her head. "Maybe, but even if she is, she wouldn't _really_ be helping them. Not after everything she did for us. If this happened yesterday, then they are close by. We need to find her and find out what's going on."

"No", Hiccup immediately refused. "It's too much of a risk. Viggo could have set this up, so that we would leave Dragon's Edge or ambush us somewhere else. It's all too convenient."

"Hiccup…"

"Astrid, this isn't up for discussion", he adamantly informed her. "I'm sorry, I know you want to help Heather, but we can't be sure where her loyalties lie. We already risked our lives trying to save her once, and she flew off without a word. And now this? It's all pretty damning."

Feeling her ire nearing its breaking point, Astrid crossed her own arms and tried to bring her heartrate down. "Hiccup, please", she reasoned, "what if you're wrong?"

"We're going back to the Edge", he abruptly ordered as he walked away. Climbing onto Toothless, he turned to look at Astrid expectantly. She opened her mouth to argue, but Hiccup firmly shook his head. He was done.

Emotionally drained, Astrid struggled to stuff her anger down. She mounted Stormfly, avoiding Hiccup's gaze. As soon as she heard Toothless take flight, she halfheartedly urged the Nadder to follow.

The flight back was as quiet as the flight there. But anxiety had been overtaken by animosity. Hiccup was rattled, trying to take in the details to understand how it all fit into Viggo's plan. He didn't have the patience for being second-guessed, but at the same time, understood Astrid's doubts. He also struggled to believe that the sweet, shy girl who had treated him so well in their youth could become so deceptive and self-serving. But ever since she left without a word of thanks for his attempt to rescue her from Viggo, he had slowly come to the conclusion that she had likely been manipulating him all along. His suspicion that she returned to the Dragon Hunters after all that only validated his doubts. He felt stupid and embarrassed for letting it happen the first time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Meanwhile, Astrid tried to reconcile various emotions, too knotted together to easily differentiate. She was deeply hurt that Hiccup wouldn't give her a chance to explain her reasoning or to suggest an alternative. In the past, he had always valued her counsel and at least considered her opinions before making a decision. But lately, he seemed to have taken on an authoritarian role, expecting unquestioning obedience from his team. At the same time, she felt ashamed that her actions likely influenced this new dynamic; that he apparently didn't believe in her anymore. Telling her what to do, where to stand...he didn't seem to trust anything she did.

Her thoughts returned to her decision about where to go from there. If this was how Hiccup was going to be, she didn't feel that telling him would be the best course of action. Ultimately, she knew staying wouldn't be an option, and she would have to leave before she began to show too much. Glancing up at him, she could feel her chest tighten. Despite everything, she still loved him and felt sick at the prospect of not being in his life. There wasn't a lot of time left before she would have to make a decision, but she was too conflicted in the moment. Truthfully, she was hoping he would give her a reason to reconsider. Maybe with a little more time, they could come out the other side of this Maelstrom they were in. Glancing down at her flat stomach, she reasoned that there was still time; that she didn't have to make a rash decision today.

This would all be a lot easier if she had someone to talk to. Someone who understood her. Hiccup had always been that confidante but obviously was not an appropriate outlet for this. There wasn't anyone else on the team who she felt would understand or show discretion. Astrid only had one other friend whom she trusted, and she didn't know how to reach her. Even if she did, she wasn't allowed to.

It was nightfall when they reached the outpost. As the dragons landed, Hiccup looked at Astrid as she climbed down from Stormfly. After a moment of avoidance, she finally looked up to meet his gaze, returning a blank expression. She could be civil but, damn it, she just couldn't work up a smile.

He gave a slight nod in understanding, then looked around for the others.

Glancing back at Astrid, he looked her up and down with concern. "You're still looking a bit sick; you should turn in early. I can give everyone a quick update."

She didn't know whether he was truly being thoughtful or just cutting her out of any further debates, but in the end, she was too tired to care. Without a word, she turned away and walked towards the stables with Stormfly. Passing Fishlegs as he ambled towards the clubhouse, she forced a small smile that she immediately dropped once she was out of sight. After securing the Nadder for the night, she slowly headed towards her hut. After everything that happened, she was praying that she would be able to get at least a few hours of rest.

Before reaching her front door, Astrid heard a rustling in a nearby tree. Silently reaching over her shoulder to grasp her axe, she quietly approached, ready to strike. To her surprise, the head of a Terrible Terror suddenly craned down from the branch to look right at her. It didn't make a sound, only tilted its head and stared intently. Astrid's mouth slacked in surprise; she knew this Terror. It was the forest green messenger that Heather used to communicate with her about their plan.

The sight lifted Astrid's spirits. Hopefully Heather sent it so that they could reconnect. Maybe then she could finally figure out what she was up to. She briefly considered going to tell the team, but she knew what the end result would be. Hiccup's paranoia was becoming a problem, and it clouded his ability to consider other options. In his attempts to keep them safe, he could inadvertently be putting them into harm's way by missing an opportunity to gain a strategic edge. He desperately wanted answers about Viggo's next move but stubbornly refused to speak to the one person who could help them.

And selfishly, Astrid realized she needed Heather. She needed someone she could confide in, woman to woman. To help her sort through this personal mess she got herself into.

Running into her hut, Astrid pulled out a piece of parchment and ripped off a small piece. Grabbing a charcoal pen, she leaned over her table to quickly scribble a message: " _Are you ok? We need to talk."_ Tightly rolling the parchment, she grabbed some twine and hurried back outside. Looking over her shoulder to make sure the others were still meeting, she approached the tree as the Terror hopped to the lowest branch. It stood still as she gently tied the note around its leg with a solid knot. Taking a step back, Astrid watched as the Terror took off into the sky. She didn't know exactly what would come from this decision, but she knew things were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Done with finals and looking forward to having more time to write! This chapter took awhile longer because I actually had to cut it sooner than planned and re-edit it...was going into 11,000+ words. The good news is that means the next chapter will be turned around fairly fast as it is already drafted.**

 **As always, I am blown away by everyone's encouragement and kind words. You are all awesome!**

 **Reviewers with usernames, you have or will receive a direct reply. Responses to anonymous reviews (or anyone I can't message) are at the bottom of the page.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fishlegs, I need you to go faster!"

Tongue sticking out and panting heavily, Meatlug dove towards the Outcast's ship as Fishlegs kept a hand on his helmet to keep it in place. "We're trying, Hiccup!", he shouted, urging the dragon on. "Meatlug is flying as fast as she can!"

The duo dove towards the deck, aiming for the band of Hunters and Outcasts that gathered at the bow. A thick cloud of Zippleback gas surrounded them, concealing their entry. The sound of Nadder spines striking the ship could be heard, and Fishlegs could just barely distinguish Hookfang's form as he circled around the vessel. Breaking through the vapor, Meatlug flew towards their first target. The large Hunter pointed a spear menacingly at the Monstrous Nightmare, drawing his attention away from them. As Fishlegs gripped the reins in one hand, Meatlug flew at her top speed as her rider prepared to disarm the Hunter. The moment Fishlegs' hand gripped the wooden staff…

 _BOOM!_

He tumbled off of the saddle, landing of his target and creating a chain reaction that sent the surrounding forms to the ground. The sound of falling wood and straw filled the air, silencing all other sounds. With his cheek against the deck, Fishlegs groaned as he watched Meatlug roll across the surface, finally skidding to a hard stop. Slowly pushing himself off the ground, the young man frowned as he rubbed his aching head, looking sheepishly at the painted sneers of their toppled practice "Hunters".

Snotlout's howling laughter could be heard above the cloud of gas as he flew overhead, prompting the larger rider's frown to deepen. "Nice job, Fishlegs!" With a deep sigh, he looked over at Meatlug as she slowly shuffled towards him, eyes cast down in embarrassment. Offering a soft smile, he extended his hand toward her, prompting her to come closer.

Gusts of wind hair swept Fishlegs' hair as several beats from Hookfang's wings dissipated the surrounding vapor. As the air cleared, he was able to see Toothless flying above, offering a clear view of Hiccup glowering down as them as he shook his head in disappointment. Fishlegs bit his lip and gently stroked the side of the Meatlug's face. "It's okayl", he soothed, "you did your best."

Smoothly gliding down, Toothless landed near them on the deck of their replica training area, designed to resemble a ship in Dagur's armada. A frustrated Hiccup lept from his saddle, audibly groaning. "What was that!?", he exclaimed, motioning towards the pile of dummies.

Keeping his eyes fixed downward, too humiliated to meet Hiccup's glare, Fishlegs shrugged as he continued to comfort the Gronckle. "We did what you said: we hid in the gas and then I tried to grab the spear. I guess I reached too far and it made Meatlug roll with me." The dragon returned his gaze with wide, adoring eyes. "I'm so sorry, girl"

Closing his eyes tightly, Hiccup shook his head as he cross his arms across his chest. Behind him, Toothless warbled as his citrine eyes looked to his left, watching the Zippleback and Deadly Nadder land. Their riders dismounted, listening to the exchange.

"On the plus side", Ruffnut offered as he feet met the deck, "you took out everyone in one hit! We just need to find a way to fling you at them even harder!"

"Seriously", her brother grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Shooting a large round...thing...at ships? Imagine the destructive potential!"

"Yes", Hiccup sighed, shooting a glare at Fishlegs, "but in the real world, people can move, and Fishlegs would have been stabbed or filled with arrows before he ever got off the floor." The other man recoiled, grimacing at the thought.

"But what if we used something not-human", Tuffnut mused as he tilted his head, causing his dreadlocks to swing. "Something heavy, like a rock, or a slightly smaller ship…"

"Maybe a Gronckle isn't the best fit for this maneuver", Fishlegs suggested, ignoring his teammate's ramblings. "Stormfly would be fast enough. Or maybe Hookfang?"

"But you would need something powerful to propel it", Tuffnut continued to mumble behind them. "Like a substance that could create a tiny explosion..."

The Monstrous Nightmare touched down, his rider frowning. "Why do we have to change positions just because Fishlegs doesn't know how to fly a real dragon?", Snotlout griped as he slid off his saddle.

Pacing the deck, Tuffnut stroked his chin in thought. "Though it would require something to be shot through for proper aim", he speculated, using his hands to gesticulate the motion. "A long tube, perhaps…"

"No one is changing positions", Hiccup called firmly over his shoulder to Snotlout, though his eyes stayed locked on Fishlegs.

"Wait. I got it!", Tuffnut exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention.

Hiccup raised a brow, though he frowned dubiously. "And is _it_ about Fishlegs, Meatlug, or anything that we are actually dealing with right now?"

Tuffnut tilted his head from side-to-side in contemplation. "I mean, not _right now_ , but-."

"Then forget it", Hiccup interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

Returning a few rapid blinks, the excitement quickly melted from Tuffnut's face, leaving a bored expression. "Done", he announced with a shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup turned back to Fishlegs. "As I was saying", he droned, "we need them where they are. Stormfly is best suited to deal with the archers from a distance and Hookfang has to ignite the gas after Barf and Belch retreat."

"Well, if this task doesn't align with Meatlug's strengths, then why are we doing it?"

Hiccup sighed. "Because, Fishlegs, there's nowhere else to put her. She's too slow to rush them, too bulky to avoid being hit, can't fire any type of projectile…"

Meatlug's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, releasing a forlorn groan. Fishlegs looked at the Gronckle, heartbroken as he pet her. He then returned his gaze to Hiccup, brow furrowed. "T-that's not fair, Hiccup! Meatlug has many amazing talents. She can hover, produce iron-"

"Aaand", Hiccup drawled, growing more inpatient, "those _talents_ don't help us in any way when we're trying to take the offensive! We don't need bait this time or have a use for vomiting lava, so honestly, I'm not sure what to do with her."

Hiccup sighed, exhausted with the topic. He threw Fishlegs a final weary look. "Just, sit this one out." Trying to ignore the evident anger in Fishlegs' expression, he quickly turned back towards the rest of the team. "Alright, five minute break I guess, then we reset."

Fishlegs scowled as Hiccup began to walk away, continuing to stroke Meatlug's face. "Don't listen to him, girl", he muttered, "he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does."

Hiccup stopped mid-stride, having heard Fishlegs' accusation. A few feet away, Astrid cringed, quickly drawing air through her teeth. Given that it was a jab at his intellect, a rather touchy subject as of late, she knew he wouldn't just walk away. And that wasn't good for anyone.

With his brow furrowed and jaw set, Hiccup turned to face the larger man. Normally leaning casually to one side, his posture was suddenly rigid as he stood at his maximum height. Though he had to lift his chin slightly to look Fishlegs square in the eye, the angle of his face gave the appearance that we was staring him down. Whether conscious or not, it was an imposing display. "Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you what I do know", he seethed. "It's not just her, Fishlegs. Even if she was quick enough to send in, what would you do? You can't fight, use a real weapon, or even run."

"Hiccup", Astrid warned firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She honestly expected him to shake it off, and was relieved when he didn't. But he didn't react at all to her, keeping his unflinching glare on Fishlegs.

Fishlegs' face was burning, a result of his embarrassment and offense. The crimson tone highlighted his blonde brows as they creased. "Then act like a leader and use my strengths!"

"And those would be helpful, if we knew what Viggo was planning. But we don't! We can't outsmart him, so we need to outmuscle him", Hiccup argued, driving his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"Finally!", Snotlout shouted exasperatedly, throwing his arms into the air.

Clenching his teeth, Fishlegs took a bold step towards Hiccup. "Just because he's outsmarted you, doesn't mean-"

Hiccup's body tensed. "What?!", he shouted, incensed. Astrid now grabbed his arm with both hands, preventing him from stepping closer to Fishlegs. The other man's eyes were wide, realizing the line he had crossed. Meatlug leaned into her rider, trembling as she shifted to hide behind him.

"You think you're so smart?", Hiccup challenged, his voice strained. "Then YOU come up with a plan. YOU can be responsible when everything fails. And YOU can do something besides complain and cower in the background!"

"Hiccup!", Astrid gasped as Fishlegs took a heavy step backwards, off-balance as though he had been physically pushed. His mouth hung open before pursing his lips together, his eyes downcast. Everyone else was silent, too shocked to say anything.

As Hiccup turned brusquely, Astrid's hand continued to grip as it traveled down his arm. Clamping on his wrist, he finally turned to acknowledge her. Though his face was flushed and his breathing was ragged, she saw a familiar flash of remorse when he saw her horrified expression.

"Let go, Astrid", he quietly ordered. Despite the obvious rage in his eyes, his voice was weak, practically begging.

Although determined to keep him from storming off, Astrid couldn't help but feel the heat radiating from her teammates. She turned her head to see as Fishlegs lumbered off, wiping at his face with Meatlug at his side. Ruffnut glared at Hiccup, disgusted as Tuffnut shook his head. Even Snotlout looked uncomfortable as his eyes flitted from person-to-person, taking stock of everyone's reactions. If she somehow forced Hiccup to stay put, tensions were running too high. More things would be said that couldn't be taken back.

Looking back at Hiccup, she sighed in resignation and released her grip.

Hiccup returned a small nod in thanks. Giving a final glance at the others, he marched away, Toothless close on his heels. Astrid didn't take her eyes off of him, watching as he retreated away from the Outpost. Once he was out of view, she scanned the sky above until she finally she saw Toothless shoot into the sky.

Footsteps prompted her to turn, seeing Ruffnut quickly walking after Fishlegs. Snotlout and Tuffnut stood by exchanging awkward glances.

"Wow", Snotlout breathed. "I always wanted Hiccup to tell Fishlegs off, but, now that he has, I feel…weird. Like, I wish it hadn't happened?"

Astrid crossed her arms as she watched Fishlegs plod up the stairs towards his hut. "It's called empathy, Snotlout."

"Huh", he huffed, mulling over the word. "Well", he concluded with a frown, "I don't like it."

Lazily scratching at his leg, Tuffnut huffed a dispirited sigh. "Yeah, this whole thing is really bumming me out. Like, I get that Hiccup's freaked out and everything, but being mean to Fishlegs? Not cool."

With a shallow nod, Astrid looked back at the direction Hiccup left in. She felt horribly ill-equipped for this scenario, lacking the sensitivity to cheer up Fishlegs but being too concerned about the team's fragile state to stand idly by. There was only one thing she was experienced at in these tense situations, and that was talking to Hiccup. Given, those talks didn't usually go well, as she would have to face the brunt of his residual anger, which in turn incited her own ire. But eventually, he would come out the other side and be better for it. They all would.

At least, that's how things had always been. She gave a silent prayer, hoping at least one thing hadn't changed.

* * *

Stormfly flew towards their destination, her rider's sight set on the horizon. Though she gave a cursory glance at any land formations they passed, they didn't bother to stop and search. There was no way to know for sure, but based on the direction Toothless flew, she strongly suspected where she would find him and Hiccup. When the small island finally came into view, her suspicions were confirmed as she felt Stormfly increase her speed as she caught their scent.

Looking down as they glided over the isle, Astrid nearly missed a black tail with a red fin sticking out from underneath the dense canopy of trees. Stormfly landed in a clearing on one end. After Astrid dismounted, the Nadder gave a quick shake of her head that traveled all the way down her body to the very tip of her tail. The young woman patted the dragon in appreciation for the long hours she had put in that day. It wasn't easy to fly after a morning of non-stop drills, and Astrid felt bad for having to expect that level of sustained effort from her trusted companion. Even as she suppressed her own yawn, fatigued and exhausted, she couldn't imagine adding on the strain of actually flying.

As the pair entered the island's grove, Astrid felt any lingering anxiety from day melt away in the tranquil environment. A contented hum formed in her throat as she took in the quiet scene. It was an area both she and Stormfly had visited frequently since coming to Dragon's Edge; where she and Hiccup often went to steal a few uninterrupted minutes alone without the inherent chaos of the Edge. Just being there again flooded her mind with pleasant memories. Reflecting on those times did evoke a tinge of regret since Hiccup was a significant part of what made those moments so enjoyable, but it was still nice to reminisce. It was therapeutic for her to remember what it felt like to be comfortable in her own skin, even if just for a minute.

After weaving past several trees, Astrid finally spotted Toothless. He was seated comfortably in the grass, watching them as they approached. In seconds, the dragon was up on his feet, running over to gently rub the side of his face against her abdomen. The woman's lips quirked with amusement, noting that Stormfly had suddenly developed the same habit over the past week. Interesting.

Giving Toothless a quick scratch under his chin, Astrid chuckled at the pleased warble he offered. The black dragon then ran towards Stormfly, who bobbed her head in greeting. Looking back at where Toothless was seated, she could now see Hiccup's prone form, on his back in the grass as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Hey", Astrid called quietly as she slowly approached.

"Hey", he echoed flatly, not looking towards her.

She stood for a moment, watching him with her arms crossed across her chest. "Can I sit?"

He shrugged, neither rude nor welcoming, keeping his gaze on the branches above. "You're going to anyway."

"That's true", she confirmed with a small smile as she lowered herself to the ground.

Silence fell between them as she watched him expectantly. Unsure of what to say, Astrid began to pick at a blade of grass next to her hand.

"So, you here to tell me to stop being a jackass?", Hiccup finally questioned, his voice deflated. "That I need to go apologize to Fishlegs?"

She was quiet, sifting through her jumbled thoughts. "No. You already know all that." Astrid heard him huff through his nose in response. "I'm just here to listen", she assured.

With a resonant sigh, Hiccup shook his head. "There really isn't anything to say. I lost my temper. I wish I hadn't said it like that, but I did." His neutral expression gave way as his mouth turned downward. "I usually don't say what I'm thinking out loud, but when I do, I come off sounding like a jerk." He finally turned his head, giving Astrid a pointed look. "You know that better than anyone."

She nodded slightly, leaning more to her right as she braced her arm. Though she was actively listening to every word, a painful twinge in her lower back was competing for her attention.

Looking back up, Hiccup swallowed heavily. "I can't do this anymore, Astrid."

His vague statement prompted her to look up, though she tried to maintain a detached expression. "Do what?"

"Keep trying to be some great leader", he explained. "You know, be confident and decisive, and somehow always know the right thing to do. I can't tell people to risk their lives following my plan. Because if that plan goes wrong and something happens, it's my fault. I'll have to answer to their families." Hiccup swallowed heavily and his voice became quieter. "To Dad."

Astrid shifted to lie down on her side, facing him. The new position took the pressure of her aching back, and she relaxed with the sudden reprieve.

At first, he didn't acknowledge her movement, but after several silent moments, Hiccup looked at Astrid expectantly. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

She shrugged. "Like what?"

He rotated his shoulders to turn onto his side, mirroring her pose. "You know, "you can do it"", he mimicked, raising the pitch of his voice. ""Believe in yourself"."

She snorted quietly and smirked at his poor characterization. "Well, you're not wrong", she admitted. "If you alone create the plan and force everyone do exactly what you say, then it would be your fault if anyone gets hurt or dies."

Hiccup frowned in response. "How do you always know just what to say?", he deadpanned.

"BUT", she continued, ignoring his jab, "that's only because you're taking on more responsibility than you need to. And by doing that, you're putting yourself in a position to take all the blame when anything goes wrong."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?", he asked testily as he sat up, pulling his knees into his body. "You can't be a leader and then push off everything onto everyone else. Dad has to make decisions everyday that determine whether people live or die. He does everything. I will have to make those same decisions one day; and I can't do it!" Hiccup shook his head, disheartened. "If I can't handle five teenagers, how can I manage an entire tribe?"

Astrid replayed his words, finding herself stuck on one point. "Your dad doesn't do everything", she corrected bluntly.

He turned his head and looked down at her, his expression presenting confusion and minor offense. "Excuse me?"

"He doesn't do everything", she repeated, her tone frank and assured. "He does a lot, but not everything. He has a council. He has the elders. He has Gobber, Gothi, and Spitelout - as much help as he is", she added with a low grumble. "And fishermen, farmers, warriors, and shepherds. And he has you, Hiccup." The young man looked away at the mention of his name, though his attention didn't waver.

"He listens to ideas", Astrid added, "especially since you showed him that he needs to be open to new ways of thinking. Your dad doesn't go out on a boat all by himself to battle the Outcasts. When we're at war, yes, he is involved in almost everything, but he trusts everyone to do what they do best."

Watching his reaction, noting that he was fidgeting, Astrid instantly felt more at ease. He was acting like himself, and hopefully thinking like himself as well. "You are a great leader, Hiccup", she assured him. "Lately, things have just been...different."

"I've been a jerk", he corrected lowly.

"Your words, not mine", Astrid replied quickly, though she couldn't outright disagree. "But you're stressed, and really worried. This isn't you, Hiccup. We know what a wonderful leader you can be. We all chose to follow you out here because we trust you."

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid that trust may be misplaced." Hiccup ran his hand through hair before turning to look her in the eye; she was startled by how much pain she saw. "I try so hard, Astrid, to be better. To not be a screw-up."

"Hiccup…", she soothed, shaking her head as she propped herself back up to sitting. While she knew that his old insecurities still lurked beneath the surface, Astrid was devastated to hear how pervasive they had become in her absence.

"I'm not making things better here", he insisted. "I'm making them worse." Hiccup looked off into an unseen horizon, his eyes unfocusing. "When this is all over, I don't know. Assuming we live, I feel like I need to do something different."

Astrid felt her heart miss a beat, and struggled to keep her voice even. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something, anything else. Somewhere else. Maybe I'll know it when I see it, but I'm not going to find it on Berk."

She was silent for a moment, struggling to keep her swelling emotions in-check. As a tightness in her chest grew, Astrid didn't trust herself not to break. "Oh", was all she could force out, but the offense was clear. Her eyes stayed on the ground, afraid that looking at him would make his words feel too real.

Hearing the heat in her tone, Hiccup turned his body to face her. "I wouldn't be gone for good, Astrid", he weakly assured. "I'd be back, at some point."

Slowly, Astrid pushed herself up to standing, brushing the grass off her leggings. "No, no. I get it", she replied cooly. "You don't know what's out there, but you're pretty confident whatever or whoever it is is more important than what you have here."

"Astrid…", Hiccup breathed, quickly getting to his feet.

"Am I wrong?", she snapped, turning quickly to meet his gaze with accusing eyes.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe? I don't know", he admitted. "I'm sorry. See, this is what I mean. I say what I'm thinking and it sounds awful."

Astrid huffed, shaking her head as she tried to tamp her anger back down. "Just be honest, Hiccup. Don't say things because you think it's what I want to hear."

"But I-", he hesitated, exhaling slowly to buy time to collect his thoughts. "I don't want to give up what I have here." Hiccup paused until his eyes connected with Astrid's narrowed ones, looking at her earnestly. "Ever. But I can't shake this feeling, like the life I'll live here isn't the one I was meant to have. So, if it's not here, it must be somewhere else, right?" He watched as she sighed, looking down at the ground as she bit her lip. Hiccup paused for a moment, waiting for her to respond, though she remained silent. "And, now you think I'm insane", he added, no humor in his voice.

"No, I don't", Astrid promised, though Hiccup was struck by how flat her tone was. "I just want you to be happy." She pulled her arms tightly against her body before looking up to his face. "Is it possible for you to be happy on Berk?"

Hiccup looked at her intently, lips parted as though he wanted to say something profound. But he closed his mouth, changing his mind. With his arms crossed, his fingers tapped nervously as he considered her question. "The way things are, right now? I'm honestly not sure."

Astrid tried to ignore the acidic burn in her throat as her stomach churned with anxiety. Her mind was racing, and she knew the conversation would need to turn quickly if she was going to leave with her dignity in tact. "Well, no matter what you decide", she reasoned, her tone suddenly composed, "you can't keep this up."

Hiccup bobbed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You've been so focused on Viggo and the Dragon Eye, for months", she continued. "It's not good for your head to sit and stew like this."

"So", he drawled, "what are you suggesting I do instead?"

A few different thoughts came to mind, as Astrid considered everything that he used to do. The things he enjoyed. But one stood out as the only thing other than flying that brought out his enthusiasm. His passion. "Make something", she proposed, as though it were obvious.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his gaze away from her. "Yeah, but I don't really have the time", he argued. Astrid watched him closely as he pulled his mouth to one side, a subtle sign that he hadn't completely dismissed the idea. He then looked back, eyebrow quirked with veiled interest. "And what would I make, anyway?"

"I dunno", she shrugged. "Anything. A new weapon, some crazy invention, maybe?" Astrid's nose wrinkled as she cringed at an unpleasant thought. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Dragonfly 3?"

The ends of Hiccup's mouth twisted up slightly, amused by how pained she looked to even say the words. "You have such little faith in me", he grumbled.

"I have a lot of faith in you", she corrected. "I just have a little bit more faith in gravity".

He huffed, a small smile appearing. "Yeah, maybe you're right. About making something", Hiccup quickly clarified. "You are entirely mistaken about Dragonfly 3."

She returned a forced smile. "Then prove me wrong", Astrid challenged.

Taking a moment to let the concept set-in, Hiccup then nodded, his brain slowly beginning to sketch out a few rough ideas. For the first time in awhile, he saw some possibilities. Genuinely smiling now, he looked back at her. "Thank you, Astrid".

Without thinking, he closed the distance between them and tentatively wrapped his arms around her. She felt Hiccup's body tense suddenly, realizing that a boundary may have been crossed. "I-Is this okay?", he asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.

Astrid nodded, not trusting herself to speak as the tell-tale prickling of fresh tears began. She let her head fall into the crook of his neck, appreciating the chance to feel his chest rise and fall again. Realizing she was in a familiar position, with her lips nearly against his neck, she fought the instinct to kiss him like she always had. It was especially difficult when she felt his arms become less stiff and settle into their usual placement. For a brief moment, it was easy to imagine that nothing had changed between them.

They stood there, embracing for longer than either believed to be appropriate in this new world. But neither was willing to be the one to end it, both realizing there may not be another opportunity to be that close again. It was somehow easier to cope with that truth if the onus of making that moment another memory fell to someone else. Ultimately, that inevitable end came when a perturbed growl reverberated from Toothless' chest. The startled pair looked up, concerned by the dragon's defensive stance as he stared towards the other end of the grove. Stormfly slowly crept in the same direction, tilting her head as she stretched her wings, no longer holding a passive pose.

Both riders froze in-place, a step apart now but with arms still connected. Taking only shallow breaths, they each listened for any unusual sounds as they watched Toothless for signs of an impending attack. With his hands still loosely planted on Astrid's waist, Hiccup could feel her muscles contract under his fingers as she straightened her back. As he slowly turned his head to look at her, he watched as her eyes darted about, cataloging their surroundings, which weapons they had quick access to, and a secondary exit. Her right hand slowly slid from his shoulder down his arm, putting her in position to grab her axe in a matter of seconds. As another minute of silence passed, Astrid finally returned his gaze with a shake of her head. Neither could detect what had riled the Night Fury.

"What do you hear, bud?", Hiccup whispered. The dragon continued to growl, slowly stalking forward. As his hands fell away from Astrid, the young man motioned with head toward Toothless. They followed him through the grove, with Stormfly defending their backs. They finally arrived at the treeline, overlooking the island's modest coast. Seeing only an expanse of ocean before them, the riders looked, confused and unsure. Motioning to Stormfly to stay hidden and with her axe in hand, Astrid turned to check behind them again, making sure that someone hadn't backtracked on them. But the scene was as quiet and peaceful as it ever was. The contrasting serenity actually unnerved her, putting her more on edge as they searched for potential threats. To her embarrassment, she nearly jumped when Hiccup's hand suddenly flew to her arm, gripping and quickly pulling her to the ground.

When her knees hit the grass, she snapped her head towards Hiccup, who beckoned her to follow. They crawled several feet to a downed tree trunk within a grouping of shrubs. Toothless was already there, peering over the trunk through slitted eyes as he quietly growled. As Astrid settled next to Hiccup, he pointed up the shore while laying a comforting hand on Toothless' back. Sure enough, there was a single ship docked, with several men pushing heavy crates up a ramp onto the vessel.

"Definitely Berserkers", Astrid whispered, noting their trademark crest on one of the sails. "But I don't see any dragons onboard." Staying on her knees, she moved further to her left for a better angle, squinting as she focused on the ship's deck. "One of them is opening a crate but it just looks like supplies."

"Yeah, over here too", Hiccup reported as he craned his neck, able to see most of the stern. "Blankets, some oars…"

"Food, rope, a few repair tools", she continued with a shrug. "Typical cargo."

The young man frowned. "Wonder what Viggo is stocking up for?", he muttered.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "And why here?"

They continued to survey the crew as they finished loading, expecting the rest of the armada to arrive at some point. But when they saw the men making preparations to set sail, it seemed that their window of opportunity to engage with the enemy was closing.

Rubbing her stiff lower back, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "So, what's our next move?"

Looking back at the ship, he tapped his thumb to his chin as he weighed their options. Hiccup then glanced at Astrid out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to face her. "What are your thoughts?"

The question caught her off-guard, stalling her already sluggish thoughts. Once the realization hit that he was finally reaching out, she smiled gratefully. With a sharp exhale, Astrid focused on the problem at hand as she looked back at the Berserkers. "It's one ship", she reasoned, "and not even the largest in the fleet. No dragons or any sign of the Dragon Hunters." With a confident nod, she turned back to Hiccup with her recommendation. "I don't see how we would benefit from attacking."

Hiccup's mouth quirked upward. "Agreed. We really should get back anyway. Let's leave on the other side."

The group carefully crept back into the grove, constantly scanning their surroundings as they quickly moved across the island. The wind was beginning to pick-up, and the branches above them swayed and tossed about. Listening to the sound of the rustling leaves, she struggled to hear any other sounds around them. Taking another survey of the area, she stopped when she saw Hiccup's grim expression as he appeared to be brooding . "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "I just don't like the fact that any of them are this close to the Edge." As he raked his fingers nervously through his hair, Hiccup sighed. "I shouldn't have walked out on everyone. If they were attacked right now, without any of us, they wouldn't stand a chance."

As much as Astrid agreed with that assessment, she mentally chided herself for not having more faith in her teammates. After all, Tuffnut was there and had proven to be more competent in emergency defense measures than even she was. [1] "They may surprise you", she countered, looking at Toothless as he raised an ear in alert, only to lower it. "Besides, it's not possible to always hold their hands."

He replied with a sharp scoff. "I have to."

"No, you really don't", she argued. Her eyes flashed mischievously as a thought surfaced. "It's like they say", she said matter-of-factly, "you can't be there every second of every day for the rest of their lives."" [2]

In her periphery, Astrid could see Hiccup lift his head as recognition took hold, casting her an amused smirk. "I'm sorry, who is this collective "they" you speak of?", he teased, though his voice lacked his usual levity. "I'm pretty sure a single, obviously very wise, person said that. If you're going to quote them, at least give proper credit."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye she returned a dismissive shrug. "Yeah, but honestly, I can't remember who said it first", she replied casually, her mouth neutral but smiling with her eyes. "Then everyone else starts saying it, and others _claim_ they thought of it. There's really no way to know for sure."

Hiccup snorted, muttering something about writing his ideas down.

Relieved to see him in better humor, Astrid felt compelled to use the opportunity to push the point. "But, seriously, it's okay if you need to step away." As her disobedient thoughts strayed to her own challenges, melancholy bled into her words. "Sometimes you have things we need to deal with. And you can't always do that around your team."

Her tone didn't go unnoticed, prompting Hiccup to tighten his jaw as he thought very carefully about how to respond. "Yes, but if things are that bad, you should be able to talk to someone you trust. Who cares about you. When you leave, you don't give _that person_ a chance to help."

Astrid huffed through her lips, realizing they found themselves in another, albeit indirect, argument. "Well, sometimes _that person_ has their own problems. And you're really worried about them, and don't want to give them something else to worry about." Her voice was then softer than intended. "Or another reason to leave."

Hiccup came to a hard stop beside her. Taking a few more steps, realizing that he wasn't following, Astrid turned to meet his gaze.

Looking her up and down, his brow creased as he replayed the details of recent events. "Is that why you left?", he asked, quietly.

Maintaining eye contact, wanting to appear stronger than she honestly felt in the moment, Astrid nodded. "Part of it", she admitted.

Blinking dumbly, Hiccup then closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. When he opened his eyes, he swallowed thickly as his mouth moved to form words that didn't come. "Astrid", he finally pushed out, "I-"

"Dragon riders!"

Wild screams shocked them from their exchange, turning to see a group of Berserkers winding through the trees towards them. Astrid grasped her axe in both hands, ready to defend. As she heard their heavy footsteps drawing closer, a bright light shot past her, striking the ground between them. The blast disintegrated a large tree's roots, causing it to fall and create an angled barrier. The young woman made good use of the extra time, running after Hiccup and the dragons into a clearing. The Berserkers were slowed but still determined, racing to make up the distance they lost. As they approached the treeline, Toothless and Hiccup were in the air, and Astrid leapt onto Stormfly's saddle as the Nadder launched several spines at the approaching Berserkers. Toothless fired another plasma blast to give Stormfly time to take off. As both dragons fought to gain altitude, they could hear the whistle of arrows sail by them. A few more hurried flaps of their wings finally took them out of range, barely avoiding several well-timed shots.

As they continued to climb, Astrid struggled to hear Hiccup shout over the strong gusts of wind. There was something about the Berserkers, and at least one swear, but that was all she could make out. Shaking her head and pointing to her ear, Hiccup threw his hands up in exasperation, though he nodded in understanding.

Even once they leveled out, the rough currents ensured it would be a loud and bumpy ride home. Astrid glanced over at them, seeing Hiccup looking at her. She couldn't read his expression as he scanned her features, absorbed in his contemplation. When their eyes met, he offered a sad smile that she returned. Unable to converse the riders fell into their own thoughts, surrounded by the constant drone of the wind as they began the long flight back.

Astrid wished that she knew what he was thinking. Before they were attacked, it finally felt like they were getting some traction. Both were understandably wary of venturing too far into their strained relationship, as every past attempt only ended in another row. Ignoring the obvious seemed to be the only way to cope with their situation, at least enough to where they could keep their heads straight and work together. Staying alive was more crucial at that point then dredging up hurt feelings, though both were deeply unsatisfied with where things stood between them. Hiccup's sudden insight into her motivations for leaving was a breakthrough of sorts, as he was in a place to consider other possibilities; that she may have done so in misguided consideration. So much had changed, she realized, that their knee-jerk reaction was now to assume that the other either hurt them deliberately or through carelessness. The fact that he was now open to other, more benign, options presented an opportunity to reconcile. Just the thought made Astrid feel lightheaded as she tried to wrangle her soaring expectations. Images of life returning to what it once was had to be quickly dismissed, and hopes of a future as a family had to be balanced with skepticism.

Her mind drifted to the unfixed look in his eyes when he talked about going in search of something better, while at the same time being unwilling to sacrifice anything he already had to make that happen. Hiccup was a good man, with many admirable qualities, but she was more aware than most of his complexity. There was a constant dichotomy within him, both trying to prove himself to be as dutiful as his father, while also having an innate aversion to anything that could end in failure. Whether it was to talk around obvious problems, ignore evident issues, or physically remove himself from unpleasant situations, it was severely out of alignment with his intentions. Astrid knew that he was capable of taking on great responsibility while at the same time recognizing his impulse to flee. As he grew, he showed greater awareness of this conflict, making a point to face adversity head on. But she had seen the faraway look in his eyes many times, somehow transporting himself elsewhere despite never leaving the ground. It reminded her of Toothless during Snoggletog, when he would watch from the cliffside as the other dragons flew away to their ancestral nesting grounds. He had chosen to stay grounded, refusing the gift of autonomous flight, so that he could stay with Hiccup. While touching, anyone could see the instinctual pull that fought against reason, urging him to take flight. She saw that same look in Hiccup's eyes whenever his future was mentioned.

So even as brief flashes of hope existed within her tangled emotions, their uplifting effects were tinted by pragmatism. Perhaps she would have the opportunity to tell him about her pregnancy. Maybe he would want to be a present part of the child's life, whether they were anything more than co-parents or not. While there were no ideal scenarios at this juncture, she could see that as being a sustainable arrangement. However, when Astrid allowed herself to visualize this potential future, she still saw him with that look. While she couldn't imagine him ever actively holding it against her or a faultless infant, it was easy to see how it would be a recipe for simmering resentment, or at least repressed despondency. She never dreamed of being a wife. She never wanted to be a mother. But she also accepted that her personal aspirations were secondary to her responsibilities; she was obligated to the child's well-being. These were the foundational and unquestionable values instilled by her lineage. Hiccup would ultimately come to the same conclusion, but he would first have to go through a grieving process as he mourned the perceived loss of his freedom. Even after reaching the abstract point of acceptance, past experience had taught that his active mind would continue to ruminate from time-to-time. Astrid could imagine his internal dialogue years later, still waxing philosophical on the fairness of an unfulfilled life due to the shortsightedness of two nineteen-year-olds.

Long before everything fell apart, she worried that one day he would eventually become so overwhelmed that it would erode his sense of duty. That he and Toothless would fly off, as he done had before, but never return. Somehow, Astrid always assumed that with her, at times _challenging_ personality, she would somehow contribute to his decision to leave. Or at the very least not carry enough significance to keep him from going. That would be difficult enough. But she couldn't imagine explaining a father's abandonment to an innocent child, nor coping with her own feelings of acrimony for his decision.

Stealing a glance towards Hiccup, she noted his eased expression. He still looked worn and underweight, but the physical manifestation of his burden no longer weighed on his features. He occasionally pulled his lips into a tight line, a tic Astrid often noticed when he was working in the forge or drafting. His mind was likely at work, perhaps heeding her advice and putting his energies into something constructive. She was glad to see his spirits lifted and that familiar spark driven by his ingenuity. But at the same time, she couldn't help but worry that she was indirectly encouraging him to develop a method of escape; to further disconnect from his already tenuous identity as a Viking. As much as she fretted for his safety, Astrid wasn't overly concerned about his failures in flight. She was more worried about what would happen when he ultimately succeeded. When he eventually found a way to circumvent the natural tether that always brought him back to the ground, he may choose to never come back. Astrid knew that was the risk when she encouraged tinkering in his current mindset, but if it could bring him some happiness and offer a productive outlet, it was worth it. Even if it did result in his absence, she couldn't stand the idea of holding him captive for her own benefit.

Realizing that her braid was no longer whipping in the wind, Astrid looked ahead to see calmer skies. As they broke through the cloud layer, she could finally see Dragon's Edge. Although not as lush as the little isle they departed, their island really was a beautiful sight. Having lived on a fairly desolate rock for her entire life, she appreciated the landscape of their new home, especially the expansive fields. Perfect for weapons training, or practicing low-flying maneuvers with Stormfly. As she considered whether she felt well enough to run a few drills, she saw Fishlegs and Ruffnut sitting in the grass. While the young man kept his head down, the woman made a point of glaring up at the sky, her eyes locked on a certain Night Fury rider. Astrid sighed, reminded of the hostility they left behind. Perhaps it would have been better to stay with the Berkserkers...

If Hiccup noticed the cold welcome, he didn't show it. He guided Toothless to land above their outpost, a ways away from his teammates. After Stormfly touched down next to them, Astrid hopped off her saddle, looking up into Hiccup's gaze as he stood a few feet away.

"So-", she began, sweeping her bangs to the side.

"Yeah-", Hiccup started at the same time.

Realizing the other was trying to speak, they both chuckled awkwardly, murmuring apologies.

"What was that?", Astrid asked with a weak smile, hoping he would pick-up where they left off.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup rubbed his neck as he quickly glanced back at her before his eyes darted away again. "Uh, I think you spoke first so-"

"No, I'm good", she quickly insisted, her voice higher than she wanted.

"Oh", Hiccup laughed nervously. "Okay. Well, um...", he trailed off, looking at her as she watched him with restrained anticipation. Several seconds passed in silence, both looking at each other feeling embarrassed and exposed. It had been years since they felt so out of sync. Finally breathing a sigh, Hiccup glanced towards the huts. "I-I guess we should let the others know", he mused cheerlessly. "About the Berkserkers", he quickly clarified.

Astrid nodded slowly, unsure of whether to be frustrated or pleased with the detour.

Hiccup gave a scoff, looking back into the field where they saw part of their team. "Not that they probably care what I have to say right now", he continued, dejectedly. "Especially Fishlegs."

Offering a soft smile, Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "They care", she assured him. "They're just upset." She reached over with one hand, placing it on his elbow. "You talk to Fishlegs,", she directed, "I can update the others."

After flicking his eyes to her hand, Hiccup looked back at her, returning the smile. "Thank you", he replied quietly, using his hand to give hers a quick squeeze. He stepped away, patting Toothless on the head as he began to walk into the field.

Astrid watched him for a moment, flexing the hand he clasped. Beginning to turn towards the Clubhouse, she stopped when she heard Hiccup's voice.

"Hey, Astrid? Can we talk later?", he called, nervous but hopeful. "Maybe after I talk to Fishlegs?"

A brief millisecond of panic shot through her body, shaken by the foreign feeling of uncertainty. But she quickly pushed her cheeks up into a smile. "Oh, course", she said as brightly as she could, relieved when he smiled and gave a nod in return. As she turned away and began her trek into their outpost, Astrid allowed her face to fall a bit, biting the inside of cheek in anxious thought.

* * *

[1] Reference to "Edge of Disaster Parts 1 and 2"

[2] Quote from Hiccup in "Astrid's Team"

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Mystery British** \- You are too sweet! Happy belated 22nd and I hope you have a great year ahead! Resolution is on the way, though there will be a few more bumps in the road before we get there. But hopefully it will all be worth it. :) And I hear you about the pain of having really good fics abandoned;I just read one last week and wanted to sob because it was so freaking good.

 **Guest (4/22)** \- I know, they both just need to pull their heads out of their *coughcough* and talk to each other. Alas, they are 19 and in way over their heads, so neither is acting at their best. There will be a little bit of minor fluff here and there, but this one is pretty angst-based. I will be following the story with a series of shorts in the same universe and there is a ton of fluff in those stories. Also check out my other story, An Impossible Moment, if you haven't already. LOTS of fluff.

 **Guest (4/23)** \- Hang in there, friend!

 **Someone** \- Oh, he will found out. Yes he will...(though not today)

 **Midoriko-sama** \- Seriously, these adorable idiots are screwing themselves at every turn. Things will get better...eventually. Mwahahaha!

 **alex** \- Thank you so much! So glad you are enjoying it. Hiccup will find out, though we have a few more chapters to go.

 **Kate** \- Thank you, thank you! And here you go! More on the way next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to all for your patience! As mentioned in the note to my other story, there are a few urgent medical crises at home that have limited the amount of time I have to sit and write, thus slowing my planned update schedule. BUT I am very excited to post this chapter as we are nearing the end of Act II and setting up the conditions for what awaits. And as for the timing of the big reveal: patience, my friends...I promise it is coming. :)  
**

 **As always, thank you for following, faving, and reviewing this story! I know it can be a dreary ride at times (because angst), but hopefully it is an interesting one none the less. Direct responses to reviews by registered users will be sent in the next two days, otherwise please see the bottom of the page for guest reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hiccup watched Astrid's retreating form, a reflexive tug of his cheek raised his mouth into an enamored smile. It was the first time in weeks that they had parted ways on far more than civil terms. Without the dark cloud of depression that persistently hung over him, lately made more intolerable with their charged encounters, he was able to once again feel the flutter in his chest that had long been the norm whenever he saw her. Nuances and details that always drifted through his wandering mind over the years were returning to the forefront, a habit that always resulted in countless minutes lost to time. At that moment he was fixated on her stride, though lacking her usual confidence, and how it caused her hips and braid to sway in opposing directions. It was amazing to him how many details the mind missed when it was overwhelmed by malaise.

Feeling a nudge at his side, Hiccup was yanked from his reverie by wide emerald eyes and pink gums pulled into a content expression. The young man chuckled quietly as he placed a hand on each side of Toothless' face giving him an affectionate rub. The dragon crooned gratefully, tilting his head up as he absorbed every second of attention. Seeing his best friend's reaction to such a minor gesture prompted a small, unpleasant pull in Hiccup's gut; a manifestation of the remorse he felt for prioritizing his anguish over those he cared for. Regretting his recent behavior, he suddenly felt motivated to repent for his role in the breakdown. It felt good to even take small steps towards making amends to Toothless, and he was anxious to do the same with Astrid. But first, he needed to find Fishlegs.

Though Hiccup still felt like a heel for his conduct and decision to flee, it felt good to finally get out of his head for awhile. Talking to Astrid had always been that way; a chance for him to step outside of himself and look at things from a different perspective. For someone as blunt as she was, her ability to cut to the chase helped to pull him from his obsessive thoughts and forced him to take action. He always appreciated the time she put into him. How she helped him work through his complex feelings, even if she couldn't fully understand them. It was the entire reason he chose that particular island to get away, knowing that Astrid would likely show-up.

He was comforted at the sudden realization that he had trusted her to be there, and to listen to him. And that she didn't let him down. He began to think back to their earlier arguments, feeling guilty for the weight he gave her mistakes. That he had assumed her intentions were purely self-serving, perhaps even malicious. Yes, he was disappointed, but as he proved that day, he was more than capable of disappointing her. Many things had changed lately but even in their strained dynamic one thing remained constant: when he ran away, she would follow him. After so many years feeling alone and isolated, there was an odd comfort in having someone care enough to seek him out. Even if it ultimately meant accepting the part he played in whatever crisis he found himself in, it contradicted old insecurities and allowed him to move forward.

There were many obstacles he had to face at that time, but the one that was the most difficult to quantify was how his place in their world felt unsettlingly familiar. At his own hand, there was now a barrier between him and his peers. The look of disdain and disgust he saw in their faces took him right back to how life used to be. As he turned to leave, everyone seemed relieved by his departure, a reality of his former life. But when he saw Astrid's face, and felt her physically pulling him towards her, it was a brief but necessary reminder that things were in fact different. He was not the same, and neither were they. She was not the cold and distant girl he used to think she was. Until very recently, she was one of the most significant people in his life and was an assured fixture in his future. Four years ago, he never could have imagined a scenario that would have made that seemingly apathetic girl his prospective wife, and the mother to his future children. But that's what she had been, and despite everything that had been said, she didn't want him to leave. And even after all these years, that was still a strange thought that anyone would fight to keep him in their lives.

He considered what he hoped to achieve when they spoke. As he began to feel more adrift in life, having her near him felt like a lifeline. Every time the gap between them grew, it felt like suffocating, though his pride wouldn't allow him to admit he was drowning. But in reality, desperation began to claw at the edges of his resistance and he increasingly doubted that upholding a decision made in anger was more important than prolonging their suffering. There was something fundamentally unnatural about being so enmeshed with another person and then being pulled apart. That wrongness was only enhanced when he acknowledged that he had the ability to stop it.

He missed her. He missed talking to her. He missed the comfort that came from just being next to her. Taking the step to embrace her again had been an enormous risk, but he couldn't let it pass. Holding her was wonderful, almost euphoric. Having to let go, knowing it was out of alignment with everything he had said up to that point, was painful. He had become so fixated on his powerless role as the victim of her initial wrongs that he overlooked the obvious fact that he was the one who could decide to end their standoff. There would of course be a lot to talk about; boundaries would have to be defined and they would have to be on the same page moving forward. But just the thought that the heaviness of their estrangement could finally be lifted was enough to instill the hope that there could be better days ahead.

* * *

Walking across the wooden bridge towards the woods, Hiccup nervously ran through what he would say to Fishlegs. No matter what combination of words he used, he was unsatisfied with the results. Whether it was too vague or trite or excessive, they didn't fully capture the extent of his remorse. As logical as he could be, Hiccup struggled to develop a sufficient explanation for intangible emotions.

Nearing the tree line, he saw Fishlegs and Meatlug sitting around one of the many fire pits built around the island. Though the fire was not lit, he could see Fishlegs sitting on the edge of a rock, staring absently at where one would be. Meatlug was plopped on the ground next to him, leaning her head against this leg. Hiccup breathed through his nose as he pursed his lips, pushing down his nerves as he approached.

Fishlegs did not respond to Hiccup's audible footfalls, though Meatlug slowly glanced at him. She whimpered as she sadly averted her gaze. The mournful sound prompted another face to appear from Fishlegs' other side, revealing long, dangling braids and a suspicious frown. When Ruffnut's gaze connected with Hiccup's, she stood from her seat and stepped between him and Fishlegs, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

Looking away from Ruffnut's stare, Hiccup settled his sight on the other young man. "Hey, Fishlegs", he called quietly, his tone and posture sheepish.

Fishlegs nodded in polite acknowledgement, but did not move his position. "Hiccup", he replied, quick but professional.

Unnerved by the awkward silence and Ruffnut's aggravation, Hiccup glanced at the vexed woman. "Uh, Ruff, could I please talk to him?" When she didn't move, only curled her lip in disdain, Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly. "Alone", he clarified, trying to keep his tone neutral to avoid inciting her wrath. "Astrid needs you in the clubhouse, anyway."

The blonde bared her teeth. "You gotta lot of nerve, Haddock-"

Fishlegs' thick hand landed gently on her upper arm. "It's okay, Ruffnut", he calmly assured, though his uncertain gaze remained cast to the ground.

Reluctantly pressing her lips together, Ruffnut shot a poisonous glare at Hiccup. As she stepped away, walking backwards, she used two fingers to point to her own eyes before jabbing them threateningly at him.

As Ruffnut's footsteps faded, Hiccup moved to take her seat next to Fishlegs. Meanwhile, Toothless bounded over to Meatlug. The melancholy Gronckle looked up only briefly at the Night Fury before returning her gaze to the floor. Toothless nudged her side with his forehead, crooning softly. Meatlug didn't respond, though she did lean her weight into the affectionate gesture.

Fishlegs watched the exchange between the dragons, reaching down to pet Meatlug's hide. It seemed that the gesture was meant to comfort himself as much it was to soothe her.

Hiccup set his elbows on his knees, gathering his nerve as his hands clasped in front of him. "Look, Fishlegs", he started gently, too embarrassed to look directly at the other man. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted today. I was really out of line, and I took out my anger about, um", he cringed, unwilling to divulge more detail, "...other things, on you."

Fishlegs continued to stroke Meatlug, keeping his gaze on her. "But, you meant it", he inquired measuredly, "didn't you?"

As much as Hiccup wished to deny the assertion, he wanted to remain truthful without causing further injury. "You were right", he admitted. "If I wanted to act like a good leader, I would have been using you for your strengths, not forcing you to be something else."

Fishlegs finally raised his head, glancing sadly at Hiccup for a second before shyly returning his gaze to Meatlug. "Well, if my strengths aren't useful, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Hiccup shook his head, shifting his weight to lean forward. "But that's just it, they are incredibly useful!" His voice became more energetic, offering a small but encouraging smile. "You have more knowledge of dragons in that head of yours than Bork's book and any other reference combined. I mean, how many times have you found the answer that we needed? That saved the lives of humans and dragons? No one else on this team can do that!"

As Hiccup spoke, Fishlegs began to lightly smile at the flattery, allowing himself to meet Hiccup's gaze out of the corner of his eye several times.

Exhaling briskly, Hiccup shook his head as looked down at his hands. His fingers twisted together nervously as he tried to quiet his shame. "You are my teammate, but more importantly, you're also my friend. I forgot that today, and I'm sorry." He looked up to see Fishlegs fully looking at him, eyes wide with surprise at his candor. Dejection had become a neutral expression that was difficult to interpret. As a last effort, Hiccup extending his hand forward and looked Fishlegs directly in the eye. "Can you forgive me?"

Fishlegs eyes flicked down at the offered hand, before looking back at Hiccup's remorseful expression. Fishlegs lips slowly formed a grateful smile, and he gave a shallow nod of his head as he clasped the hand. "Of course." The pair shared a warm handshake, both looking relieved to have come to a resolution. "Thank you, Hiccup."

Allowing his shoulders to relax, subconsciously tense throughout his apology, Hiccup grinned at his friend and then at the Gronkle at his side, whose tongue dangled out of an open smile. "And I'd really like to hear your ideas for how we can adjust our team drills." Fishlegs brightened at this, excited at the prospect of offering input and optimizing their approach.

As Fishlegs began to consider his recommendations, Hiccup pushed himself up to stand, rotating a shoulder to further loosen it. "But first", he announced brightly, "I've, eh, got to go talk to someone."

"Oh, okay", Fishlegs responded brightly. "Well, when you're done, can I run something else by you?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded, though he continued to slowly move away and towards the outpost. "Absolutely", he assured. "Let me, just, take care of this, and then I'm all ears."

"Okay, good", Fishlegs replied, his eyes shining with excitement. "Because this is really fascinating."

"I love fascinating!", Hiccup exclaimed, at this point having to force some excitement into his tone. "Looking forward to it."

Fishlegs pulled out a small book from his saddle bag. "And very strange", he added, unaware of Hiccup's attempts to exit the conversation.

"Huh, really?", Hiccup called over his shoulder, his enthusiasm waning as he kept looking off towards the clubhouse, politely slowing his steps but continuing to inch forward.

Nodding emphatically, Fishlegs flipped through the book, eyes scanning through his written notes. "Well, it isn't often that a new dragon migrates all on its own."

Hiccup suddenly stopped, intrigued at the mention of his and Fishlegs' shared passion. He turned his head towards the other man, brows raised in interest. "Really? What kind?"

Fishlegs looked up with a grin, pleased to have captured his friend's curiosity. "A Terrible Terror" he noted, "and one that I can assure you was not in my census."

Pulling his mouth to the side in confusion, Hiccup considered the factors that could result in a wayward dragon. "Odd..."

Fishlegs looked back into the wooded area, motioning with a nod of his head. "He's actually just over here if you have a moment."

Casting a conflicted look towards the clubhouse, Hiccup reasoned that it would be better to have some uninterrupted time to speak with Astrid, rather than having to race right back. Dragon first, then Astrid. "Sure", he agreed with a smile.

The young men and their dragons stepped further into the woods, Fishlegs leading the way as he pulled out a charcoal pencil from the pouch on his belt. Meatlug trudged along next to him, looking up into each tree that they passed. She suddenly gave an excited snort, looking at Fishlegs then at the branches above. Following her line of sight, Fishlegs pointed up at a branch, prompting Hiccup to lift his gaze to the small dragon above them.

"That's the one", Fishlegs confirmed, referencing his notes. Using his thumb to keep the book open, he twist his wrist to show Hiccup a detailed breakdown of color variance of Terrible Terrors in relation to geographic location. "See, a different color scheme than the ones on or anywhere near Berk. Probably from a different territory", he mused. "I'd guess further north."

Hiccup hummed in agreement, keenly observing the dragon as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Any reason a Terror would be so far away from it's home?"

With a quick shrug, Fishlegs shifted his gaze between the Terror and his notes as he wrote. "Maybe?", he theorized, though he seemed skeptical of the notion. "Could be lost, I guess. But the weird thing is that this one is extremely tame. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's used to people."

"That is weird", Hiccup agreed, deep in thought. "Very weird." He looked the Terror in its eyes, watching as it blinked back at him lazily. It showed no sign of fear or agitation. Hiccup had to agree with Fishlegs' conclusion: it was unusually tame. But why?

Scanning the dragon's small body, his eyes locked onto something unexpected on its leg. "Wait, what's that?" Taking a slow step forward, he stood underneath the branch, eyes narrowing as he focused on an object wrapped around its thin limb. "Is that twine?", he asked, doubting his own conclusion.

Fishlegs approached for a closer look, nodding as his face screwed up in confusion. "It is", he affirmed, tilting his head. "Looks like the same kind we use for air mail."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiccup's forehead furrowed. "Yeah, it does", he acknowledged, his voice slow. "But this obviously isn't one of ours, and Sharpshot is the only one we've trained." His eyes then flashed in response to an idea, one that made him feel ill. "Unless…"

Stepping backwards to stand directly in front of the Terror, Hiccup extended his right arm to be parallel with the ground. Instantly alert and responsive to the human's presence, the Terror glided down from the branch, landing on Hiccup's forearm and standing at attention.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup, first in surprise at the dragon's actions, then with concern as he witnessed the other man's darkening expression. His face was hard, jaw set with an angled brow as he stared at the Terror on his arm. He shook his head, muttering under his breath as he marched back towards the outpost without a word as Toothless bounded after him.

Fishlegs looked down at Meatlug, who returned the same bewildered expression. Worried about the sudden return of Hiccup's ire, he debated whether to keep at a safe distance or to sate his curiosity. Groaning at his compulsive need to know, he looked back at the Gronkle. "C'mon, Meatlug", he prompted with a sigh, then followed Hiccup out of the woods.

As Hiccup approached the outpost, he saw Tuffnut sitting on a nearby platform, legs dangling off the edge as he appeared to be holding a conversation with Chicken.

"Where's Astrid?", Hiccup asked sharply, drawing Tuffnut's attention. Even Chicken looked down at him with interest, cocking her head and clucking.

"Uh…", Tuffnut drawled, bouncing between Hiccup's stony expression and the perched Terror in confusion. "I think she's still in the clubhouse."

Hiccup remained perfectly still. "Tell her to come here", he ordered.

Raising an eyebrow at the abrupt command, Tuffnut frowned in displeasure as he looked at Hiccup expectantly. "What's the magic word?"

Hiccup's brow dropped further. "Now, Tuffnut."

"Pshh", Tuffnut scoffed, running a hand over Chicken's feathers before pushing himself to his feet. "Etiquette truly is a dying art", he grumbled to his avian companion, shaking his head as he slowly ambled towards the center of the Edge.

Pursing his lips, Fishlegs clasped his notes in both hands, keeping his arms close to his body as he watched his agitated leader. "What's going on?"

Hiccup kept his eyes locked on the direction of the clubhouse. "Good question, Fishlegs", he responded cryptically, lowering his arm and signaling the Terror to perch elsewhere. "One we are going to get an answer to."

The Terror landed on a nearby post next to Toothless, who gave the smaller dragon a curious sniff. Rearing its head back, the Terror bared its teeth and growled with offense. Toothless raised the ridge of his brow before snorting dismissively at the tiny dragon's attempt to intimidate.

Within minutes, Astrid quickly walked towards the group with Tuffnut trailing far behind. Concern etched in her features, she focused on Hiccup's critical expression. "Hiccup", she called out as she neared. "What's wrong? Tuffnut said you we-"

"Have you seen this Terror before?", Hiccup brusquely interrupted, pointing towards the dragon in question.

Astrid's face froze even before her eyes followed his gesture and fell on the dragon. She looked back at Hiccup in time to see him respond to her reaction, steeling herself as his manner turned from suspicious to furious. "Yes", she finally admitted, crossing her arms in defense. "It's how Heather and I communicated before."

Hiccup gave a disgusted sigh, looking away just long enough to control his ire before glaring back at her. "And when was the last time you saw it?"

She held her breath, knowing where this was going. Grasping her opposite arm and pulling it closer into her body, Astrid looked down to the ground in shame. "Yesterday", she murmured.

No one acknowledged Ruffnut or Snotlout as they approached, as all eyes were on Hiccup. Astrid could see the tendon of his jaw flex as he clenched, huffing through his nose and drawing his hands into fists. His frown unexpectedly pulled upward on one side, forming a humorless smile. "I'm sorry", Hiccup chuckled mockingly, his tone biting. "What was that?"

Astrid looked around, seeing the rest of their team watching her with intrigue and sympathy. "I saw it yesterday", she repeated, louder and more clearly.

With a scoff, Hiccup shook his head. "And you didn't think to _tell_ someone?"

As Astrid opened her mouth to answer, he jumped back in before she could. "Did you use it?"

Swallowing heavily, she nodded. "I did", she confessed. "I asked if she was okay, and told her we needed-"

"I don't believe this!", Hiccup shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Astrid, she's with Viggo!"

Now it was Astrid shaking her head, trying to keep her tone even as she plead her case. "We don't know that", she reasoned.

"T-that's true!", Fishlegs interjected, clearly uncomfortable speaking up though his features appeared hopeful. "Maybe Heather is getting more.." His voice quickly became more meek as he noted Hiccup's piercing glare. "...information for us."

"OR", Hiccup emphasized, "Astrid stupidly opened a line of communication straight to the man who is trying to kill us!"

Astrid's eyes went wide before narrowing in offense. "Excuse me?"

Hiccup's head snapped back to her. "I was very clear." He took several steps towards Astrid. She did not waver as he looked at her intensely, shaking his head. "You're grounded."

"What?!", she explained, taken aback.

He leaned in, his face inches from hers. "You're. Grounded."

Astrid's jaw slacked in shock, shaking her head indignantly. "Until when?"

"Until I say so!", he bit back.

An exasperated scoff came from the side. "Aw, c'mon, Hiccup", Snotlout groaned. "You're getting your undies in a bunch again."

Hiccup spun to face his cousin, growing more irate. "You want to join her, Snotlout?!"

Snotlout's bushy brows shot up to meet the rim of his helmet. As they settled back, forming a sharp angle, he said nothing in response, only crossed his arms and scowled.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, meeting her glare with equal heat. "No messages. No reaching out to our enemies. If you see anything, come straight to me. Is that simple enough for you to remember?"

Astrid shook with rage, her fists clenched. For a moment, she looked like she would swing at him. She thought she was going to. "Yes, _sir_ ", she hissed, turning on her heels and storming off.

Shaking his head as he watched her go, Hiccup then turned to the faces of his shocked teammates. Fishlegs shuffled uncomfortably as Snotlout and the twins exchanged disapproving glances. "What?", Hiccup dared. "Does anyone have a problem? By all means, if you do, speak up!"

Snotlout snorted in disgust, turning and quickly trudging off as Ruffnut took a step towards Hiccup. Pointing at him in accusation, she was quickly pulled back as Tuffnut looped his arm around hers, dragging her with him. The only person who stayed behind was Fishlegs. The larger man sighed as he watched the rest of his team leave, then turned his attention back to Hiccup. As angry as Hiccup appeared, Fishlegs looked let down.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Hiccup shifted his weight awkwardly. He was beginning to become accustomed to ignoring scorn and anger, but didn't know how to respond to disappointment. "What?", he challenged, though there was hardly any ire remaining.

The other man considered him, debating whether it was worth debating the subject. He glanced back at the Terrible Terror, reflecting on his opinions in this very complicated situation. While he could understand Hiccup's concern, especially given Heather's surprise return to the Dragon Hunters. But he also trusted Astrid, and he struggled to think that Heather would ever do anything to put them at risk. Looking back at Hiccup, he observed his combative posture, doubting that any response that appeared to align with Astrid's would result in anything but another fight.

Dissatisfied with the futility of his choices, Fishlegs sighed. "Nothing", he finally mumbled. Shaking his head, he slowly turned and lumbered back towards his hut.

Hiccup looked back in Astrid's direction, seeing the back of her head in the distance as she stomped away. It was the same view he had less than an hour ago, but rather than finding himself lost in an enjoyable daydream, he now felt like he was trapped in a recurring nightmare. How could she? What right did she have, making him feel guilty for his earlier behavior when she was working against them, behind his back? Going in opposition to his direct orders. It was mutiny! And from someone he once trusted more than any other person. Someone he used to love.

Despite everything, still loved.

As his adrenaline dropped, Hiccup could feel his muscles twitch as every nerve overfired. He deeply inhaled and held his breath, trying to slow his racing heart. With the hot wave of rage beginning to wash away, it left behind an unbearable pain. They were so damn close. At that moment, they should have been sitting together, finally facing the challenges that neither felt capable of handling before. The overbearing fog he had been stuck in for weeks had only just started to dissipate, and he had allowed himself to consider that reconciliation was no longer just possible, but probable. He had stopped chastising himself for indulging in the hope that eventually the could return to what they were, making the whole event a difficult but brief time in an otherwise blissful life together.

He ran his fingers through his hair, hating that he missed the slight pull he would always feel on his right hand side when he would accidently catch the small braids. He regretted removing them, though it had been therapeutic in the moment. But now, with his nervous tics always leading his hands to his neck or hair, his heart squeezed every time he brushed past where they should have been. It was another constant reminder of what was missing.

The look of betrayal on her face both satisfied and destroyed him. It seemed fitting that she experienced the same pain that she was inflicting on him, and it brought a perverse form of justice that oddly comforted him. But at the same time, he hated hurting her, in any way. And he knew how hard it was to be forced out of the sky, especially for an indeterminate amount of time. After a few days she would surely become restless and detached. Well, more detached than she had been lately.

But, he reasoned, she would also be safer. Defense was her specialty and she had proven that she could evade capture when fighting on her own turf. The threat increased when they looked for a fight in an unknown environment. And whatever her intentions, any information she gave could wind up in Viggo's hands and weaken their odds of survival. How did she not understand that? She was being an erratically unpredictable variable, and he couldn't protect her if he didn't know what she was going to do. Limiting her travel and making a point to avoid disclosing any vital information to her was the only solution his exhausted mind could come to. Unfortunately, it also meant tossing aside his plan for repairing their relationship anytime soon.

She may hate him when everything was said and done. But he was going to do whatever it took to keep her alive through all this. Even if it meant protecting her from herself.

* * *

Weeks passed, and relations remained strained between the team and their leader. Although the band of dragon riders were busy every day from sunup to sundown searching for Viggo and the Dragon Eye, they had little success. Their only recent sighting yielded few answers, and neither Viggo, Ryker, or Dagur were present. At least that's what Astrid heard second-hand.

It had apparently been a rough day. Hiccup and Snotlout were investigating rumors of a large number of ships docked in a nearby bog. They fought the entire way there about whether or not to engage if it was in fact the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup forbade it and Snotlout, as usual, was defiant. When they finally arrived, there were only two ships still docked; the rest of the armada was already out at sea. They tried to spy on them from a distance, but could not make out what they were carrying onboard their vessels. Inpatient and seeing their opportunity vanishing, Snotlout rushed them, swooping over the enraged Hunters to scope out their haul. Arrows were fired, one almost hitting Hookfang. As more men exited the ships and joined in, they were forced to retreat.

The flight back was an endless screaming match between the two irate males. When they landed at Dragon's Edge, Astrid was assessing a retaining wall nearby and heard the awful row. It was the nastiest fight she had heard them have in a very long time, each hurling personal insults at the other. Nothing was out of bounds. Family, appearance, fears; everything was fair game. She tensed when the conversation turned to barbs about virility, and a crack about lack of sexual experience was thrown at Hiccup. She cringed when Hiccup's eyes darkened and his mouth reflexively opened, afraid he couldn't resist the temptation of shutting Snotlout down. With only a few words, he could get deep under his skin, shattering his pride and one-upping him in the worst way possible. But his eyes flickered to her for a fraction of a second and his lips slammed shut. As Snotlout gloated over his perceived victory, Hiccup threw out a new but equally offensive insult. Fishlegs and the twins slowly approached from the clubhouse, the large blonde glancing at Astrid with concern as the twins watched the spectacle with awe. These types of arguments were becoming commonplace, and it was no longer shocking to hear insults and expletives being lobbed at one another. But this particular argument stood out in Astrid's mind. At its precipice, Snotlout screamed a simple yet painful statement:

"Stop acting like you're anything special! You're the same nothing you've always been! No matter what happens, you'll always be Useless!"

Everything was silent, save for a few gasps. Astrid's hand reflexively flew to her mouth, knowing more than most just how much that was going to hurt. Even Snotlout wavered for a moment, noting their shocked faces before pulling his shoulders back, refusing to back down. Hiccup's face was blank, only blinking. He never took his gaze off Snotlout, though he slowly shifted to a piercing glare. "Not as useless as you're going to be", he retorted icily. "You're grounded!"

Almost appearing relieved, Snotlout returned a cocky sneer. "Oh, wow!", he exclaimed in mock surprise, placing a hand against each cheek in pantomime. "Such a creative punishment, oh wise leader!"

_ didn't visibly respond to his taunts. "And don't get too comfortable here", he warned. "After we finish things with Viggo, you're heading home."

"Good!", Snotlout shouted back, turning to walk away. "I'm through being her Highness' errand boy, anyway."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "And you're not taking Hookfang."

Snotlout froze mid-step before spinning back around, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Wait, what!?"

"He is trained to fight for Berk", Hiccup replied, his tone uncaring and authoritative. "We'll promote someone from the auxiliary team to be his new rider."

Snotlout's mouth was ajar as he took in the extent of his punishment. Long eyelashes fluttered as panicked tears began to well in his eyes. He looked at Hookfang helplessly, who huffed as he craned his long neck towards his rider, allowing him to place a grounding hand on the top of his head. The dragon's eyes locked on Hiccup as he growled. "But, Hooky's _my_ dragon", Snotlout desperately argued, his voice beginning to tremble from shaking lips. "Y-you can't do that!"

Despite the display of raw hurt and emotion before him, Hiccup stared back, unmoved in a way that sent a chill through Astrid's spine as she looked on in horror. "Watch me."

Without another word or a look at anyone, Hiccup quickly turned and walked away from the outpost. Toothless bounded after his, his ears flat against his head. "No, Toothless", Hiccup ordered flatly, making no attempt to look at the dragon. The Night Fury slowed to a stop, watching as his tail hung to the floor. Giving a despondent warble, Toothless lowered his head as he lumbered towards their hut. Astrid bit her lip as she helplessly watched the tragic sight. As the others stood there, openly complaining, she silently stepped away and followed Toothless. As she began to catch up to him, one of his ears weakly raised as he heard her footfalls. Toothless looked over his shoulder and gazed at her with doleful eyes.

The young woman sighed, reaching out to rub under his chin with both hands. The dragon relaxed in her palms, though she knew it was a poor substitute to what he needed. Although everyone was being impacted by unsettling changes in their team dynamic, she felt a particular kinship with Toothless. They both cared deeply for the same person, they knew he was hurting, and there wasn't much they could do as long as he continued to build walls between them. It also seemed especially unfair to Astrid, as Toothless was purely blameless, while she could acknowledge her part in the whole affair.

As she watched the grieving Night Fury carefully rub the side of his face against the subtle roundness of her belly, she thought of everyone who was being forced to pay for the grievances of others, whether or not they were directly involved. It seemed like each day the circle of influence only widened, and the impact on those it encompassed exponentially worsened. It was unsustainable, and it had to stop before it hurt anyone else. Tired and deflated, Astrid felt she lacked the energy and diplomacy to fix things. The subtleties of emotion and need for compromise had always been Hiccup's forte. So if he was in too deep to resolve this, what options still remained?

* * *

It was several hours later, and no one had seen Hiccup. Astrid was surprised to stumble upon him during her perimeter check, now on the other side of the outpost from the direction he left in. The moon was a mere sliver in the night sky, though despite the dark, the outline of his form allowed her to visualize his expression. His legs were tucked into his chest, arms crossed and resting on his knees with his forehead pressed into his arms. He looked so incredibly small and she could practically feel the hopelessness emanating off of him. It was strange to see a man look so vulnerable when he was venomous only hours earlier. These moments felt like increasingly rare gifts, when she could see glimpses of him as she knew him. The real him.

She slowly approached, despite every impulse to keep walking.

He looked up at her, exhausted. She could see the trace moonlight reflecting off of a dried tear trail that ran down his cheek.

"Can I get you anything?", she asked softly. He shook his head, eyes trailing over her but refusing to look her in the eye.

Sighing, Astrid crouched down, trying to get him to look at her. "Hiccup, why won't you talk to me?"

He remained silent, protectively moving his gaze to the ground.

Realizing she was being ignored, Astrid bit her tongue as she stood, and turned to continue her rounds.

"You should have been there."

She had already begun to turn as soon as she heard his weak voice from behind her. "What?"

He peered up at her through shaggy bangs. "I shouldn't have even been with Snotlout", he reiterated. "It should have been you and me."

Pressing her lips together, Astrid crossed her arms as she slowly approached. "I would have preferred that too", she noted.

Her eyes were drawn to Hiccup's left hand, watching his curled fingers move in a repetitive motion. He appeared to be rolling something around in his hand. Astrid frowned as she stepped closer, carefully lowering herself to kneel next to him. Briefly hesitating, he then opened his fingers as he moved his hand towards her, allowing the object to rest on his palm.

Astrid gingerly picked up the figure with her fingertips. She recognized its weight and texture immediately, having been forced to pry it from Hiccup's hands many times over the past few months. Bringing it close enough to her eyes to see, she saw that it was indeed the Traitor piece from Maces and Talons. She squinted in confusion as she realized a major inconsistency, knowing that the figure had been symbolically snapped in half but was now perfectly whole in her hand. "Another one?"

"It was on my workbench when I went inside last night", Hiccup explained in a monotonous drone. "Someone was apparently here, was able to go into my hut, undetected, and made a point to leave it where I would definitely see it."

"I don't understand", Astrid breathed as she looked back at him, her mind racing. "The sentries were in place last night, everyone was here, and the dragons would have noticed something was off."

"Exactly", Hiccup agreed flatly, rubbing his fatigued eyes. "No one should have been able to land here without being seen."

Distressed at the thought of a weakness in their defenses, Astrid played out multiple scenarios that would have allowed someone to enter and leave the island hut without being seen.

"And that's only part of the problem", Hiccup continued in her silence as he allowed his legs to relax to the ground. "How did Heather's Terror wind up here?"

Perplexed by his question, Astrid looked at him blankly. "I would imagine it flew…", she said in jest, though she honestly could not consider another option.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, think about it. If this isn't it's home…"

Her eyes widened. "...then it wouldn't know to come here on its own", she finished, nodding as realization set in. Astrid groaned as she lowered herself to fully sit to the ground. "Someone would have had to bring it." Her brow knit in frustration, shaking her head. "But, Heather was never in the same place for long. How would she have gotten the messages if she was constantly on the move?"

"I don't know", Hiccup admitted with a sigh. "That's been bothering me."

Glancing back at the figurine, Astrid tensed as she realized the conversation was moving in a direction that would require her to tread very carefully. "So", she clarified, "you think Heather snuck onto the island and left this for you?"

The young man's shoulders rose and fell loosely. "It's possible."

"But why would she do that?", she thought aloud, honestly doubting his entire theory but knowing better now than to voice her dissent. "I thought _she_ was supposed to be the Traitor piece. Isn't that why he left it for us in the first place."

Pressing the palm of his hand into his temple as if fighting a headache, Hiccup nodded. "What if there is another traitor?"

Astrid looked back at the figurine, trying to maintain a neutral facade despite her dubiousness. "You think someone else is behind this?"

Hiccup kept his unfixed gaze ahead of him, but nodded shallowly.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, not expecting his response. "Someone here?"

Another shrug. "Again, it's possible."

"That's…" Her lips moved to form words that felt strange on her tongue. "That's a _really_ serious accusation."

He nodded again, absently rubbing the thin stubble on his jaw against the back of his hand.

Unsettled by how quiet he was, Astrid began to question his motives behind telling her about his suspicions. Given that several of their arguments began with general accusations that ultimately narrowed on fears of her involvement, she began to feel defensive. "You don't think that I-"

To her surprise, Hiccup loudly huffed the beginning of a chuckle, shaking his head. "No, I don't think it's you, Astrid."

She blinked, dumbstruck by how quickly he dismissed the idea. Lately it seemed she was presumed guilty, pending evidence to the contrary. "Oh", she replied, relieved though feeling her cheeks grow hot, embarrassed by her premature assumption.

"I am, unfortunately, getting better at telling when you're lying", he informed her, his voice oddly casual and easy.

Taken aback by his directness, Astrid watched carefully as he adjusted his position to sit closer to her, so much so that their knees brushed against one another. Even in the low lighting, he was close enough to see most of the details of his face. She could also smell a hint of ale as he exhaled. His abnormal openness suddenly made a lot more sense.

Slowly looking her over, Hiccup then examined each region of her face closely. Astrid felt a little uneasy under his scrutiny, though he showed no sign of judgement. More of a sad reverence.

"You have tells", he continued softly as he evaluated her eyes, cheeks, then stopped on her lips. "I didn't notice them before because, well, you'd never kept anything from me. But now that I know what they are, they're pretty obvious."

It was surreal for Astrid to hear him speak so calmly when she knew those same words would be laced with hurt and outrage if spoken at any other time. She had seen Hiccup in this pacified state a few times, usually after having his mug refilled once or twice more than he realized, but they had never discussed anything of great import while the alcohol still flowed in his bloodstream. Even as the words left his mouth, presented as placid facts without any emotional baggage, she knew that they were unfiltered insights into the thoughts that fueled his compounding angst. "I-I...don't really know what to say to that", she admitted, trying to still her voice as it threatened to quake.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice the discomfort in her voice; less of a slight and more an overall unawareness to his surroundings. "For example, I don't think you're being dishonest about _this_ ", he clarified, carefully grabbing the figurine from her hand. His eyes then locked with hers, and she tried to hold his stare but was compelled to look down as she sensed his hand approaching her face. He gently grasped the end of her chin with his fingertips, prompting her to look back into his eyes. "But you are still hiding something."

Astrid's lips parted as her jaw slacked. She audibly inhaled, though she shook her head in disbelief. Any indignation that his assertion incited was quickly extinguished by the guilt associated with its accuracy. The fact that his gaze never faltered didn't help her to collect herself, still thrown by the uncharacteristic bluntness. The pad of his thumb gently tracing the ridge of her chin was also distracting.

Taking in her reaction, Hiccup's mouth quirked into a wisp of a smile. "Don't worry", he assured, "I'm not going to pry it out of you. Whatever it is, you are obviously dead set on handling it yourself."

As she began to lower her head, suddenly insecure in her decision, his fingers slowly tilted her head back up. He looked back at her with an intimacy that would have been expected before but was now misplaced. "Just, promise me that you aren't in any trouble", Hiccup pleaded, barely above a whisper.

The sincerity behind his plea made her heart swell, though it slowly dropped as she pondered whether he would describe her current situation as "trouble". She was, after all, surviving, though it certainly wasn't ideal. Unsure of how to answer, she reflexively responded in a way that would relieve him of further burden. "I'm not."

Again Hiccup scanned her features. "If you were, would you tell me?", he asked, though his skepticism was clear.

With a slow sigh, Astrid carefully considered his question. She wanted to be honest, but there was a lot more to the truth then she could artfully explain to a man who was at best inebriated, and at worst overwhelmed by his own depression. Still, his concern for her well-being warmed her, putting to rest many lingering doubts that she carried. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she gave the slightest shake of her head. "Not if I thought it would get you in trouble too."

At first, he didn't respond; just continued to stare. Astrid frowned lightly as she searched his face for any hint of what to expect. The thought arose that perhaps he wasn't as affected by the ale as it seemed, and her frank admission would prompt yet another fight. Instead, his fingertips pulled her face towards him as he leaned in. Before she had a chance to register what was happening, Hiccup lazily pressed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, though as she felt her thoughts divert to the warmth of his familiar kiss, her lids soon fell on their own accord. She melted into it, moving her lips against his as they fell into a learned rhythm. Time suddenly became trivial, and Astrid had little concept of exactly how long they sat there. His hand moved from her chin at some point to the back of her head, and his fingers dug into her braid. Soon she felt the tip of his tongue sliding against the part of her lips; a little more uncoordinated than usual but clearly requesting entrance to her mouth. Though she desperately wanted to turn off her brain and simply enjoy the moment, she knew that she couldn't. He wasn't fully sober and she didn't want either of them to regret anything when he woke up and remembered why he pushed her away in the first place. Cursing her morality in the moment, she firmly pressed into his mouth one last time, allowing it to linger before slowly and reluctantly pulling away.

Looking a bit dazed, Hiccup blinked heavily with unfocused eyes. His brow dropped as he assessed her expression, confused by the abrupt ending. Astrid chuckled at the endearing look of concern on his face, reaching towards his closest hand and grasping it in hers. His fingers fumbled to intertwine with hers, and she could see the worry dissipate from his features, leaving a shy lopsided grin. These were the sweet and quiet moments that used to define them, and while bittersweet, she was glad to have the opportunity to experience it again. Though she imagined this respite was only temporary, it was a welcomed break. One that reminded her exactly what it was that she had been missing.

Unaware of her contemplation, Hiccup covered a yawn before giving a tired smile. "See?", he continued, eyes reflecting something far deeper than the levity he projected at the surface. "Isn't it nice to be honest with each other?"

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Midoriko-sama:** *kneels and accepts the sacred sword of angst* I shall do my best to carry on the noble work of those before me, driven by a concerning need to torture the characters I love and my cold, dark heart.

 **alex:** Thank you so much!

 **Someome:** Not as soon as I had hoped, but more is on the way! Hopefully we can keep the momentum going. :) **  
**

 **Me:** I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! Maybe it's because of their age and independence from the watchful eyes of Berk, but RTTE is perfect for T and M stories - many possibilities! I have several more stories in cannon drafted that I will finalize once this one is wrapped up...though the new season will probably continue to further deviate from my plan, so, cannon-esque?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow, you all, the response to Chapter 6 was amazing! Seriously, I'm blown away. Your reviews and PMs have been so kind and encouraging; you all are awesome. I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride. :)  
**

 **This chapter turned out way longer than planned. We cover a lot today but it sets up some major plot points. I am so excited to share what comes next!  
**

 **Possible Trigger Warning & Spoiler \- This chapter will include references to fears surrounding miscarriage and child loss, as well as a character's experience with these tragedies within their family. These references are brief and not graphic, but address the emotional toll of these losses. **

**I usually don't give spoilers, but I felt it was important to note that Astrid will not experience a miscarriage or lose her baby in this story. As someone whose family has faced these tremendous losses, I do not take them lightly and would not write a story following a character through that trauma without labeling it properly from the beginning. Hopefully that puts some minds at ease.  
**

 **Fun Facts \- I've received some great questions about the timeline of Astrid's pregnancy, how far along, etc. From here on I will note at the top of the chapter which month she is in to give some context on the passing of time. Timing will be based on "gestational age", which begins on the day of the mother's last cycle - not when the baby is conceived. Full term babies are born around 40 weeks, or almost 10 full months. Confused? So was I. But here is a good source if you need more info: /while-pregnant/fetal-development/**

 **Here is a cheat sheet on the timing of each chapter:**

 **Chapter 1 (First trimester; 7 weeks), Chapter 2 (First trimester; 7 weeks - 2 months), Chapter 3 (First trimester; 2 - 3 months), Chapter 4 (First trimester; 3 months), Chapter 5 (Moving into second trimester; 3 - 4 months), Chapter 6 (Second trimester; 4 months)**

 **As always, review responses have been (or will be) sent directly to registered users and guest responses are at the bottom of the page.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gestational Age: 4 months**

One-by-one, everyone milled into the clubhouse for breakfast, ripping off chunks of dried-out bread and a few types of fruit that Fishlegs had gathered. With limited travel off the island and traders unwilling to risk their waters, meals were becoming more simple; based around whatever rations remained or grew locally.

The room was nearly silent as they topped their plates, exchanging only nods and tired grunts in greeting. What little sound did fill the space evaporated when Hiccup and Toothless entered, the former trying to hide how acutely aware he was of the tension. Casting a defiant glare, Snotlout huffed as he grabbed his plate and exited the building, opting to sit on the edge of the platform. The twins exchanged a glance, ending with Ruffnut tilting her head towards the door and following him outside. Astrid watched the scene unfold from the corner of her eye as she spread some yak butter on a roll. She pretended not to notice as Hiccup avoided glancing over his shoulder at the sudden burst of laughter from the trio. He kept his gaze ahead as he briskly walked past the table of food, snagging an apple before sitting at the ledge of the furnace.

"Just like the good ol' days", he muttered to Toothless, who settled next to him after returning from the dragon's communal bucket of fish. The dragon crooned in sympathy, giving Hiccup's arm a supportive nudge with his nose. The young man gave a weak smile in appreciation, half-heartedly running his hand behind Toothless' ear. A slight shift in the Night Fury's eyes drew Hiccup's attention to Fishlegs, who stood with plate in hand as he stared at the seat next to them with uncertainty. The corner of Hiccup's mouth tugged up into a faint smile.

The blonde did not return the gesture, instead pressing his lips in thought. He barely noticed Meatlug as she began to happily plod towards Toothless. She soon stopped, realizing her rider's hesitation. Fishlegs seemed conflicted as he glanced out the door towards the rest of their team and then back at Hiccup, shifting uncomfortably.

Hiccup's smile slowly faded, and with every passing second, he felt increasingly slighted.

Finally allowing himself to release a deep breath, Fishlegs gave Hiccup a sad nod, then turned to walk outside with a confused Meatlug in tow.

Hiccup groaned, shaking his head. As far as the team was concerned, he really was starting back from scratch. Discouraged and absorbed in his thoughts, he was surprised by the sudden clatter of a plate landing heavily next to him, followed quickly by a second plate placed directly in front of his downcast face. He looked at the assortment of buttered bread and berries before turning his head to watch Astrid as she slid into the seat next him.

"That", she chided, pointing at the meager apple in his hand, "is not enough to eat." She then nodded her head towards the plate pointedly, urging him to eat.

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Thank you", he replied quietly, grabbing a single berry and popping it in his mouth. His eyes momentarily flickered towards the door at the sound of Snotlout's voice. "Surprised you don't want to sit with the cool kids."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, turning her head to glance outside where the rest of their team sat with their legs dangling over the edge. Fishlegs held his hands protectively over his face, trying unsuccessfully to block a roll thrown by Snotlout. It ricochet off his helmet, and smacked a cackling Ruffnut in the face. As her assailant burst into laughter, she launched herself over her brother in retaliation, trying to shove the stale roll into Snotlout's mouth as he screamed. Astrid looked back at Hiccup, lip curled in distaste. "I don't want to live in a world where _they_ are the cool kids."

Hiccup gave a choked laugh as he swallowed, nodding shallowly. "Fair enough."

As he poked at his plate, choosing to let silence sink in, Astrid chewed as she looked around the room. Stormfly was caught in a game of tug-of-war with Barf, each yanking on an end of the last fish. Belch suddenly darted between them and snagged it, quickly swallowing as Barf looked on, satisfied. Stormfly squawked and reared-back in offense. Astrid made a mental note to sneak the Nadder some of the remaining strips of dried chicken she kept on hand, once they were out of Tuffnut's sight. Her gaze then fell on Hookfang, who rested on the cool ground as he watched his rider intently. It was odd to see the aloof Monstrous Nightmare being so attuned to Snotlout. As far as she knew, he hadn't thrashed or burned his rider even once since Hiccup's latest blow-up.

A quiet cough drew her attention back to Hiccup, who appeared to be very uncomfortable. "Hey, um", he began shakily, hand traveling to the back of his neck. "Since it's just us, I wanted to apologize for last night. After all…" he waved dismissively in the direction of their teammates, " _that_ , I just needed to shut my brain off for awhile. Didn't think I'd be seeing anyone for the rest of the night."

Swallowing another bite, Astrid tried to hide an amused smile. "You kicked Snotlout off the team and you're apologizing to me for a _kiss_?" Sleep deprivation was making her thoughts more random as of late, and she was finding humor in the smallest things. There was something hilarious about Hiccup's embarrassment over a closed-mouth kiss when the product of their more scandalous indiscretions was slowly growing right next to him. The gods had a really sick sense of humor.

The young man shrugged, hands fidgeting. "I can feel bad about multiple things", he mumbled ruefully. "Point being, I'm sorry it happened."

Astrid tried to ignore a subtle sting of insecurity. "Wow", she laughed lightly, "was I that awful?"

Eyes wide, Hiccup's head shot up. "What? "No!", he quickly insisted, worried that he had unintentionally offended. As she snorted at his reaction, relieved by his response, he visibly relaxed. Continuing to poke at his breakfast aimlessly, Hiccup lowered his voice. "I just can't imagine you planned on having a drunk try to shove his tongue down your throat that night."

"Eh", she shrugged casually, genuinely nonplussed. "You weren't that bad. Tipsy, at most." She replayed the previous day's events as she removed a small stem from a berry. "I'm honestly glad you could relax for a bit."

Though he nodded in agreement, Hiccup remained shame-faced. "Yeah, but I put you in a weird spot", he acknowledged, "you know, having to step in because I wasn't thinking straight." He looked over at her sheepishly. "Thank you for doing that, by the way. In that... _mindset_ , I doubt I would have."

As she opened her mouth to tease him about his bashfulness, a loud, nasally voice abruptly rang from outside. "And you're grounded! And you!" Astrid snapped her head over in time to see Snotlout dramatically pointing to his chortling teammates as the fingers on his other hand pinched his nose. "Who else wants to be grounded?!"

Ruffnut's hand shot up into the air, beaming with mock excitement. "Ooh, ohh, I do!"

"Then you're grounded!", Snotlout exclaimed, jabbing his finger towards her. "You're all grounded!" Their laughter grew, causing him to grin widely.

"I dunno, "Hiccup"", Tuffnut drawled with a smirk, digging his pinky into his ear. "Gonna be kinda hard to find Viggo if none of us can fly."

Pretending to pause in thought, Snotlout acted surprised. "Aw, shucks, I should'a thought of that!", he exclaimed, then drove his thumb into his own chest. "Guess I'm grounded too!"

His audience howled without shame, throwing in their own barbs and egging each other on. Even Fishlegs snickered along, though he warily glanced towards Hiccup. Realizing they were being watched, he had the decency to stifle his own laughter, tapping his fingers anxiously against his knees as he looked away in embarrassment.

Astrid frowned at the display, looking back at Hiccup with sympathy. He didn't see her expression, his shoulder raised and rigid as his head dipped down. "I cannot wait until there is a large swath of ocean between me and him", he growled under his breath, glaring down at his plate as he pushed it away.

Moving her own plate aside, Astrid set her elbows on the ledge. Her lips pressed together as she carefully considered her next words. "Hiccup", she sighed. "I get why you're mad. Snotlout shouldn't have said what he said; it was awful." She threw a critical glare over her shoulder towards the man in question. "It probably doesn't help that he's still being an ass." Looking back at Hiccup, noting his fixed gaze on his hands, she steeled herself. "But to be fair, can you really blame him for being upset? You're sending him home, away from all his friends. And you're taking his **dragon** away from him." Another disapproving glance was shot towards the door. "Yeah, he's choosing to deal with it by acting like the world's most obnoxious child, but it's because he's angry. Any of us would be."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his temper in check. "You know", he muttered, turning his head away from her. "I remember when you used to be on my side."

Exhaling deeply as she rolled her eyes, Astrid reached over to firmly grab his shoulder, gently turning him to face her. As he continued to avert his gaze, as he often did when he was feeling cornered, she moved her head until their eyes connected. "I still am", she insisted with earnest. "I still stand up for you, and make excuses for you. And I will still tell you when you are wrong."

He held her gaze, deepening his frown. "Yeah, you've never hesitated to do that", he grumbled.

Astrid could feel the edge of her patience being picked at. "At least I point out your flaws in private", she replied as she released his shoulder. Her voice was surprisingly gentle, though tinged with hurt. "No one likes to be called out in front of others."

Hiccup parted his lips to retort, but couldn't justify a response. His mouth clamped shut as he looked away, brow heavy with frustration but with doleful eyes.

Watching his expression closely, Astrid turned back towards her plate, reaching to grab a berry between her fingers. "You wanted honesty", she reminded.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to speak but still hesitant to separate. It was a stalemate they found themselves in from time to time, usually after carefully confronting the other. One would be upset, though begrudgingly knew it was for their own good. The other would stay close, as if to prove that their actions were genuinely motivated by care. As the accused began to recognize the part they played, guilt would begin to seep in. At that moment they appreciated having the other nearby. It was an unpleasant exercise that ultimately allowed them to walk away better, as a couple and as individuals.

Now both sat in their respective thoughts, absorbing and processing all that was said. Each silently wondered if their actions would have the same outcome in this new world.

The sound of heavy steps caught Astrid's attention, prompting Hiccup to glance up as well. They watched as Fishlegs quickly approached the clubhouse. He paused before crossing the threshold, finding himself the focus of his teammates' critical stares. Even Toothless had his ears down, giving the young man a hard glare.

Fishlegs cleared his throat awkwardly, beginning to wilt under their scrutiny. "The Chief's here", he informed quickly, looking Hiccup for a mere second before hurrying out of the room.

Closing his eyes in exasperation, Hiccup sighed deeply as he stood. He did not need this. Not right now.

Hiccup stepped out into the sun's bright rays, shielding his eyes with his hand as he looked over the ocean. The familiar form of his father perched atop a Rumblehorn drew nearer. Both rider and dragon were an intimidating sight on their own; together they were a single formidable entity. This was not lost on Hiccup as he held his breath in apprehension as they landed.

"Dad!", he exclaimed with false excitement, walking towards his father as the older man dismounted. "What a **very** unexpected surprise. What, uh, are you doing here?"

If Stoick noticed his son's discomfort, he showed no sign of it. With a hearty slap on the young man's shoulder in greeting - nearly toppling him over in the process - he smiled brightly beneath his beard as he turned back towards his saddle. "Oh, just hadn't heard from you in awhile and wanted to make sure you all have what you need." As he untied a rope that secured several barrels to Skullcrusher's sides, the chieftain peered over his shoulder at Hiccup. "Remember, son, a chief is in service to his people..."

"No matter where they are", Hiccup recited dryly, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry for not writing sooner. We've just been really busy", he noted casually as he kicked at a small stone on the ground. "Y'know, preparing to face the Dragon Hunters."

Pausing as he lowered one barrel of supplies to the ground, Stoick turned to look at Hiccup with unease. "I hope you mean to _defend_ yourself from them. There is nothing to be gained by looking for a fight."

Hiccup stepped forward to help move the barrel, though he had to strain just to get it to hover above the dirt as he took careful steps. At one point he started to sway backwards, unbalanced, but was able to recover when Toothless' forehead pressed against his lower back. The rider's cheeks grew red from exertion and embarrassment. "Well", he grunted over his shallow breaths, "they're the ones going out of their way pick one with us."

As Stoick removed the second barrel, Fishlegs eagerly approached with his arms out to assist. "Oh, thank Odin, more food!", he gushed, moving aside the lid to peek at their new rations. He easily grasped the barrel and carried it towards the clubhouse, leaving Hiccup behind with a dejected frown.

Rolling stiff shoulders, Stoick looked down at his son with a furrowed brow. "So they've attacked recently?"

The younger man looked down at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, no. No", he admitted. "But we've seen them recently; twice now."

His father leaned back a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to probe. "On their way to attack?"

Hiccup grimaced, knowing he and his father would soon be at odds. "I don't think so. So far we've just seen their lackeys." He looked back, resolute. "But they are definitely up to something."

Stoick hummed in acknowledgment as Skullcrusher brushed against his side, prompting him to provide a rough pat of his hand on the dragon's horned nose.

Though the older man didn't openly argue, Hiccup was very well-acquainted with the skepticism in his inflection. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "Just trust me, Dad. Please?"

The exhaustion in the younger Haddocks voice made Stoick turn his head to examine his son's demeanor. After a beat, warmth returned to his voice. "Well of course I do, m'boy."

"Great. Great", Hiccup dubiously replied. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he glanced back at his father expectantly. As they stared at one another, Hiccup's eyes darted to the side, hoping to subtly influence Stoick to move along. But the man did not budge, nor did he seem inclined to. "Sooo", Hiccup drawled, "yeah, we have a lot to do today…"

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you", Stoick insisted, looking at the Rumblehorn with a content smile. "Skullcrusher could use a rest after that long flight. Please, carry on."

With his lips forming a weak smile, Hiccup tried to force enthusiasm into his voice. "That's...great." As his father turned back to the saddle, he glanced to the side to see Astrid frowning at him with concern. A brief shake of his head signaled that he was fine. Or would at least survive.

Hookfang and the Zippleback then appeared, signaling their rider's approach. "Oh, good, the actual Chief is here", Snotlout announced loudly as he passed, ignoring Hiccup entirely. Close behind, Ruffnut snickered as Tuffnut looked on with interest, both intrigued by the possible entertainment this tension could bring.

"Yeah, yeah", Hiccup muttered dryly. "Don't go too far", he ordered as he followed them, "we have a lot to do today."

Watching the group walk towards the dome, Stoick raised a brow at the contentious exchange. He glanced at Astrid, who shook her head in disappointment at the state of their team. "Astrid?", he called quietly, prompting her to turn her head. "A word, please?"

Giving a brisk nod, she quickly walked towards him, giving a polite smile. Posture straight, voice clear. "Yes, sir?"

Stoick opened his mouth but paused as he flicked his eyes towards Hiccup, who stood with his arms crossed as he directed the twins. The older man leaned slightly towards Astrid. "Exactly how concerned should I be about my son at this point?", he asked, keeping his voice low.

Astrid's eyes widened; she was not expecting that. "W-what do you mean?", she asked, hoping her tone portrayed true confusion. It did not.

A deep sigh rose from Stoick's chest, glancing back at his son with concern. "What I am seeing and what Hiccup is saying do not seem to match-up. Everyone appears to be in poor spirits, and he looks, well...puny."

Stopping herself from reflexively nodding, Astrid followed Stoick's gaze to find Hiccup looking back at them. He looked her up and down, brow raised in curiosity at their hushed conversation before resuming his own discussion.

"It's a tense time, sir", she replied evenly, keeping her eyes on Hiccup. A small huff blew through her nose, discouraged to see him apparently caught in another argument with Snotlout. Turning her head back to their chief, she gave a confident smile. "I think he's doing his best to make sure we're ready for whatever Viggo has planned", she asserted. And she wholeheartedly believed that.

Stoick was silent for a moment, mulling over Astrid's words. "And what exactly has _Hiccup_ planned?"

Another tricky questions. Her lips parted to provide a standard report, but paused when she realized that she didn't have any details to share. "I couldn't say", she replied carefully, "but I'm sure if you ask him-"

The older man waved his hand dismissively. "No need, Astrid. Just curious." He looked back at Hiccup, still deep in thought. "And the latest run-in he mentioned, what exactly happened?"

At this point, Astrid felt in over her head. It was a new and unpleasant position for her, being interrogated without any information to divulge because she wasn't trusted to be involved. And that was an embarrassing thing to admit. Especially to her chief. "Again, sir, I really couldn't say."

Seeing his brow lower, she held her breath as he scanned her features with a stern expression. It was look all Berkians had seen at one time or another, whenever he suspected that there was more left unsaid. And it was never good when anyone was caught. She sighed in resignation. "I've been asked to stay on Dragon's Edge", she explained, hoping it would account for her disconnection from Hiccup's strategy without implicating him.

The man's greying brows knit in confusion. "For how long?"

Oh gods, could he _please_ stop asking more questions? Her breathing hitched, pausing to consider the best answer. "I…"

"Couldn't say", Stoick finished for her, a touch of humor in his voice as he nodded in understanding. "Who else has been asked to stay?"

This was not going well. And she couldn't outright lie. "Snotlout, sir."

Stoick hummed in thought, looking towards his nephew, who was certainly being more aggressive than usual. He visibly frowned under his beard, though it loosened as he saw his son approach.

"Astrid", Hiccup called, waiting to get the young woman's attention. "You're on trench duty."

Great. "On it", she affirmed, though she had to hide her displeasure. She turned back to Stoick as she began to step away, offering a weak smile. "It was nice talking with you, Chief."

The elder Haddock smiled warmly. "And you as well, Astrid."

She held her expression until she turned away, offering a polite nod to Hiccup as she passed. He mirrored the gesture, though his eyes stayed on his father. Waiting until he could no longer hear Astrid's footfalls, he looked at his father wearily. "So, when do we get to talk about why you're _really_ here, Dad?"

Stoick sighed, and gave a slight tilt of his head as he stepped forward. Hiccup followed and quickly fell into step beside him, suddenly shielded from the sun's harsh glare by his father's broad form. It was yet another reminder that no matter how many years passed, he was literally still walking in the man's shadow.

The pair walked slowly, both looking ahead. "The council is very concerned", Stoick began. "You know that several of them think I'm daft for letting you all come out here in the first place, but your reports have not been putting them at ease." He looked down at his son. "And then weeks go by without a word."

Hiccup shrugged, chin up but eyes cast to the ground. "I would hope they would trust that we would send word if anything needed to be reported."

Stoick held his gaze on the young man as they walked. "It's not always that simple, Hiccup. This is more than a mission to many; they fear for their children."

Hiccup huffed dismissively through his nose, though his chest felt heavy as he was reminded of the burden he carried: to ensure that his team made it home. "We're adults now, Dad."

Stoick examined his son, struck both by just how much he had grown and that he could still see the little boy he raised. "Aye, but we are still your parents", he gently reminded. "You'll feel the same, one day."

Though he gave a slight nod of acceptance, Hiccup's mouth tugged into a faint, despondent frown.

Slowing his pace to a full stop, Stoick scanned the surrounding sea with narrowed eyes. "Berk has faced enemies as bad and worse than this Grimborn before. But we did so with the strength of the entire tribe."

Hiccup shook his head as he crossed his arms, finally looking up at his father. "With all due respect, no, you haven't." He could feel his adrenaline spike as he thought of the source of their steep decline. The man whose very existence was slowly stripping away everything Hiccup worked so hard for. "This guy is smart, and calculating. He is ruthless. Typical Viking "hack-it-until-it-dies" tactics aren't going to work with him."

Stoick nodded in understanding, though he didn't look at Hiccup, choosing instead to look back towards the center of the outpost. He noted the other young adults as they trudged through their daily duties. Even from a distance, the fatigue and discontent was apparent. "My sense is that things are not going well within your team", he noted carefully. "Things seem very…" The word that Astrid used came to mind. "Tense."

Hiccup raised a brow in surprise at his father's statement. "There's a madman out there who spends his free time finding ways to taunt us and strikes when you least expect it", he replied, almost amused by the need to state the obvious. "That's going to make people tense."

A deep sigh blew from Stoick's mouth. "Hiccup, you are leading a group of five warriors." His mustache twitched as he reconsidered his choice of words. "Well, two warriors, Fishlegs, and the twins. When your band is this small, it is essential that everyone can cooperate, and be respectful."

"Yeah, **I** know that", Hiccup assured, using his hand to gesture towards his team. "You should be talking to them, not-"

"Respect goes both ways, son", Stoick interjected. "If they question your faith in them, they will question their faith in you."

Running his hand down his face, Hiccup sighed. "Oh, good", he replied sardonically as he looked away from his father. "More quotes to remember. Anything else you want to impart?"

Stoick raised his brow, taken aback by his son's cheek. "Well, since you asked", he replied, more gruff than before. "From one leader to another, I am respectfully questioning the strategy of forbidding your two strongest fighters to fight."

A quick blink in surprise turned to mild annoyance. "Oh, really? Where did you hear about that?", Hiccup grumbled, casting a knowing glare in Astrid's direction.

Any irritation in Stoick's expression melted into concern. His voice softened as he adjusted his stance to face Hiccup. "I may not know exactly what is going on right now, but in times of strain, the most damaging thing you can do is to push away your allies."

Pursing his lips, Hiccup kept his gaze to the side. "I'm not pushing anyone away", he insisted, making a point to keep his tone even and professional. "I'm setting boundaries, and I have my reasons for grounding them."

"I'm sure you do", Stoick wholeheartedly agreed, almost too easily. His voice then dropped as he looked at his son knowingly. "And are those reasons purely for the good of your team? Or could some of it be driven by personal offenses?"

Hiccup looked up, startled. "Gods, how much did she tell you in a few minutes?"

Stoick shook his head. "She said as little as she could. And what she did say was in your defense."

The agitation on Hiccup's face softened. He looked away uncomfortably as he shifted his weight to his other leg.

Taking in the young man's visage, Stoick sighed quietly as he gently placed a hand on each of his shoulders. He dipped his head down to meet his son's eyes, and spoke very steadily. "Hiccup, I'm not talking to you as a chief right now. I am talking as your father. It is a burden to lead, whether it's a small group or an entire tribe. You have duties, responsibilities.."

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow. "This is sounding pretty chief-specific…", he muttered.

"AND", Stoick continued, raising his voice slightly for a moment, "you have to learn when it is best to remove the mantle and act as an equal. When you are in charge, there will be times where you have to direct others, even friends and family. But you also need to be able to set that aside." His forehead creased as his eyes widened, reliving a moment of fear from long ago. "Believe me, I made the mistake of ordering your mother when we were off the battlefield. You only do that once."

Hiccup felt especially small under the weight of his father's hands. Pulling his mouth to one side, he looked down at the ground as he prodded the dirt with his prosthetic. "I-I don't understand what that has to do with me-"

"Yes, you do", Stoick interrupted, his tone gentle but firm. He pulled away from Hiccup's shoulders, crossing his arms as he thought. "I saw the lass when she came home by herself. I wouldn't have thought as much of it if she had spent her time shattering barrels or hacking down trees; that's just a Hofferson blowing off steam. But she just..." His hand repeatedly opened and closed, as if trying to grab the proper word from the air. "Sat. Just sat in her parent's house and rarely left the entire time."

Through shaggy bangs, Hiccup peered up at his father with a flash of concern before returning to a more neutral expression. "And why do you think I had any part in that?"

Stoick looked down at his son with a piteous smile. "Because I know you wouldn't have let her be alone in that state otherwise."

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He felt very exposed. His walls were cracking anyway so he might as well let them down for a moment. "As much as I wish I could say I have a clue of what is going on in Astrid's head, I do not." Looking back towards the woman as she pushed a cart of supplies, he frowned sadly. "She won't talk to me about it. And I guess that makes me think the worst."

Stoick's mouth was tight as he gave a small nod, stroking his beard in thought. "Silence among warriors is a difficult thing to explain." He then stilled his hand and looked at Hiccup. "How are the Hoffersons regarded?"

The young man looked perplexed by the seemingly random question. "Sorry?"

"When others in the village speak of them, as a clan", Stoick clarified. "How are they described?"

Hiccup still looked confused at where the conversation was going, but considered the many virtues that the Hoffersons were widely praised for. "Strong. Determined." He visibly flinched. "Loyal."

Giving a quick grunt in agreement, Stoick gave a single nod. "Aye, all true, in my opinion." His expression then grew somber, looking towards Astrid for a moment. "But you don't get that reputation without facing adversity. Astrid's family has been through some very tough times, Hiccup." He watched as his son's expression grew troubled. "But they always place the needs of the tribe above their own. Sometimes the only way to do that is to deny your own troubles until you forget you have any."

Flashing another worried glance towards Astrid, Hiccup's brow creased. "What do you mean? I know about Finn, obviously, but what else happened?" The life of a Viking was difficult, and every family experienced trials. The fact that the Hoffersons were notably burdened was concerning.

"It's not my place to say", Stoick sighed, though he seemed apologetic for keeping Hiccup in the dark. "That would have to come from her." He then watched his son, who looked on at the woman with care. The older man couldn't help but lightly smile. "It's clear that you need Astrid, even if you're too boar-headed to admit it right now."

Hiccup shot him a glare of mild offense, though there was little heat behind it.

Stoick continued, undeterred. "But what may be less obvious, even to her, is that she may need you just as much."

The irritation in Hiccup's expression dropped as he considered his father's words. He said nothing in response; only hummed in thought.

With a supportive clap of his hand to Hiccup's shoulder - more light than before - Stoick led them back to Skullcrusher, who lounged in the sun as he rest his eyes. The Rumblehorn roused as they approached, shaking his head.

Noting that they were still alone, Stoick cleared his throat as he adjusted his belt. "I came here to see if the council's concerns have merit." He looked at Hiccup sympathetically. "I'll be honest, I am also unsure that you can handle this threat on your own. We may have to call you back home."

Coming to a quick stop, Hiccup looked at his father incredulously. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure they were still out of earshot from the rest of his team. "Dad, that's not fair. We can do this. We have done so much already and we just need a little more time." Watching Stoick's mouth pull into a frown, shoulders dropping with a deep exhale, Hiccup hoped he would reconsider. "Please."

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips as he closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. "Send me a report in the next two weeks with your plan." When his eyes opened they fell on Hiccup firmly. "A _detailed_ plan. I'll hold them off long enough to let you try things your way. For now. But this is the last time, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, nodding in appreciation. He followed Stoick as he approached Skullcrusher's saddle.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Stoick opened his saddle bag, pulling out a wrapped bundle. "Johann heard I was heading out this way and asked me to bring your last order. Apparently he was too spooked to sail out here."

Hiccup stepped forward to take the materials from his father. "Given all the attacks lately on supply ships, I can't really say I blame him."

Looking at the bundle in his son's arms, Stoick glanced back at his son. "What is all this for?", he asked curiously.

Hiccup shrugged, giving a forced smile. "Oh, you know, just working on a project."

* * *

The next week flew by, everyone too busy to notice the passing of time until it became too dark to work. Nights felt the same, as tired eyes slammed shut only to immediately open to the rays of the rising sun. Sleep was becoming a luxury at the Edge, and every second of rest was necessary to keep upright the next day. This is why it was particularly upsetting to Astrid when her sleep was rudely disturbed.

The sound of a hammer striking metal was the first sound she noticed as she opened her eyes. Realizing that the sun wasn't even up yet, Astrid groaned. The noise from Hiccup's forge soon began to fade as she started to drift back to sleep, only to be pulled back to consciousness by a sharp pain on one side of her groin. Her first thought was that she likely just pulled a muscle, a reasonable assumption given how strenuous her chores had been recently. She tried to pace herself and be mindful of her abdomen as she worked, but it was feasible that she could have twist too hard at some point.

Readjusting to lay on her back, she closed her eyes again as the discomfort dulled. Finally asleep, several hours passed in a span that seemed like only a few minutes. But again, she was shocked from her sleep as the pain suddenly increased without obvious cause. Astrid gently rubbed her hand along the source of her anguish, a curved line from the inside of her hip bone down to the center of her pelvis. It was not tender to the touch, and the pressure she applied with her hand did little but provide psychological reassurance that she was at least doing something. The pain was deeper than she expected, far past any muscles or tendons.

What months ago would have been an unpleasant inconvenience now caused a sickening churn within her gut. Annoyance at her disrupted sleep gave way to a torrent of emotions. With each pang she could feel herself having to resist a flood of panic, which in turn delved up self-deprecating doubts. Yet again, she found herself unable to uphold her self-appointed duties and protect someone she felt honor-bound to. It seemed to be a growing theme in her nineteenth year; constantly being reminded of her own limitations and forced to come to terms with the idea that she could not guarantee their safety. How did she hold any value if she couldn't even safeguard the people who mattered most to her? Whether it was her parents, Hiccup, or this fragile being, it was beginning to feel like a losing battle.

With eyes blurred by exhaustion, Astrid stared at the ceiling as she replayed recurring ruminations centered on the result of her failures. About what at times felt inevitable, as it was a threat she knew little about. As the aching ebbed and flowed, she thought of her parents. Her mother. Unwanted memories lately wove into her fitful dreams, where she saw herself enduring the same losses as her parents. What she tried to dismiss as paranoia became more difficult to ignore when she felt her own body working against her. It was too similar to the biologic betrayal her own mother faced time and time again.

By the time Astrid was born, her parents were older than many, and had already faced the loss of several children. Most were never given an opportunity to exist beyond the confines of the womb, while a few were brought into the world only to depart shortly thereafter. It was a topic her parents avoided at all costs, and she would never know exactly how many times they had endured a mourning that defied nature's plan. There was one she learned about only when her mother had had a bit too much to drink one Snoggletog; a little girl born several years before herself who was too weak to make it through an exceptionally frigid winter. The only other surviving infant she knew of was a younger brother, Brandt, a seemingly hearty child who passed suddenly in his sleep before his second year. Astrid was 7 years old at the time, and clearly remembered him. His chubby hands and feet, and infectious laugh. Darker hair, like their mother's, but with her blue eyes. Brandt would never know how much light he brought into their home, lifting their parent's spirits and giving them some of the happiest days she could remember. Astrid would never want him to know how quickly the dark returned with his passing; how it hadn't left since.

As the sole surviving child of her family, she had seen first hand what that loss could do to a person. She had seen her mother cry in the private sanctity of their hall more times than she could count, not just over the loss of her children but anything that was a painful reminder of everything that they could never have. She did not rush with the other women to homes that welcomed new babies, arms filled with blankets and baskets of food. Her father would never cry in front of his family, too proud to tarnish his reputation even within his own home. So he would go into the woods, axe in hand, and be gone for hours at a time. When Brandt died, her father left for days without warning, leaving her mother to mourn with only a very confused little girl to attempt to comfort her. In some ways, these trials only elevated the Hofferson name, as they were paragons of strength and perseverance. They carried on despite their challenges and fought like mad for all of Berk. That was how they were seen in public, though Astrid was more familiar with the broken individuals that they really were behind closed doors. While she knew her parents did their best, they often seemed dead inside, not really living for the sake of living but floating through their realities. Outside of the home they were respected members of their tribe who were unchanged by their tragedies. But once the door closed behind them, there was no one to pretend for. And in the wake of it all was a young girl who had to process heavy concepts on her own.

As Astrid phased in and out of her anxious thoughts, still failing to fully succumb to her exhaustion, her hand traced back and forth over her lower abdomen. Though not yet glaringly obvious by sight, she was past the point where she could deny feeling subtle change in her form. It happened so quickly, almost seeming to occur overnight. For the first time since she was very little, flesh sloped away from bones and muscles, forming a clear curve. Her hand tentatively traveled up her belly, surprised by how this shallow mound was soft yet taunt, with a definitive shape but lacking the structure of the rest of her body. Fingertips grazed over her naval, which she could have sworn was less deep than it used to be. Continuing to move upward, her hand followed a gradual slope until she felt muscle again, just below her rib cage. The top of her stomach wasn't nearly as swollen, though she imagined she still looked like she had overeaten the night before. Her clothes were beginning to feel a bit snug, and she finally had to loosen her breast binding just to function during the day. While she valued her strength over beauty, she possessed enough vanity for these superficial changes to erode her confidence. At this rate, she imagined Hiccup would soon look at her and be especially glad they weren't together. It made her sick that his disappointment in her as a person was somehow easier to swallow when she was sure that he was still attracted to her. But the truth was the truth.

If there was any silver-lining, Astrid had some hope that her efforts to prove her loyalty were helping make-up for her mistakes. Things had been, overall, better between them. There was still a clear barrier, though it was becoming easier to speak to one another again. He even approached her suddenly and announced he was loosening her restrictions, allowing her to fly within the boundaries of the island. Though hoping for the ban to be lifted entirely, she was excited to finally be able to be back in the air with Stormfly. The Nadder was thrilled, and the pair left the ground as often as possible before and after their daily duties. Astrid appreciated how much easier it was to get around the Edge with Stormfly, especially on days she felt sore. It also made it possible to move lumber and other heavy supplies as she spent her idle time optimizing their defense system.

But she was still prohibited from joining any flights away from the outpost, and had no idea how much longer her sentence would be. Despite her persistence, Hiccup refused to give an exact date, only giving vague assurances that she would be allowed at some point. He mumbled every excuse, ranging from the importance of finishing their defense system to not wanting to appear to give preferential treatment. Even when she and Stormfly flew along the coastline, keeping within the boundaries he set, she would often see him watching her closely as he worked. She knew that he had lost some faith in her, but it was bothersome to see just how little he trusted her in any respect.

Still, he was making strides in other areas. It didn't escape her notice that he was making a conscious effort to be less harsh when addressing the team. He still carried the same heaviness, but made a point to pause before lashing out. If someone stepped out of line, he approached them individually rather than dressing them down in front of everyone. Those simple changes seemed to prevent several arguments that could have easily escalated. But their teammates remained wary, and were losing patience at their ever-growing list of chores. While Hiccup's demeanor seemed to improve since the Chief's visit, their workload had also increased dramatically. He was suddenly in a rush to prepare, though there was no indication that they were any closer to finding Viggo or the Dragon Eye. When he wasn't laying out the day's plans and monitoring their progress, he would slip away to pour over maps. In the evenings, Astrid could hear the sound of hammering at his worktable and the smell the forge's fire. It was a small wonder he had looked especially tired lately, knowing he was up most of the night. If it was as close to sunrise as Astrid thought it was, it seemed that he was now getting in the habit of working all night.

Absently rubbing small circles over her belly, Astrid brow creased with worry as she listened to him working next-door. He couldn't sustain on such little sleep. He barely ate. It was not unusual for him to become hyper-focused on his projects, sometimes too absorbed to notice when his own body was lacking basic necessities. But at least when they were a couple, she was around enough to pick-up on subtle signs that his self-care was being neglected. Whether through conveniently making whatever he needed available or directly telling him he wouldn't be able to finish his work when his body finally shut down, he would ultimately adjust his behaviors accordingly. Somewhere along the line she apparently became a safety net for him, especially as his responsibilities increased. There were more distractions and opportunities as he grew to pull his attention from his own well-being, and it seemed that he was no longer simply negligent but was becoming reckless. She had never considered what would happen to him when she wasn't there to keep him in balance. She assumed she would always be there.

Astrid huffed as she recalled hushed and uncomfortable conversations with her mother, always out of earshot from her father. It was one of the few times the usually dour matron carried any energy in her voice. With uncharacteristically hopeful eyes, the older woman would poke and prod, asking about her and the Haddock boy. Were the rumors true? Had he shown any sign of seeking a contract? How wonderful would it be to serve the future Chief as his wife? With flushed cheeks, the young woman would vehemently deny any relationship beyond being friends and teammates. She reiterated every time that she would not be serving _any_ man, ever. Yet as she said the words, she knew it wasn't entirely true. Yes, she bristled at the thought of being a wife, even for Hiccup. And she wouldn't serve him, just as she didn't serve him then. But that didn't mean that she imagined them playing a lesser role in each others lives as they grew. She just couldn't bring herself to consider the details of what that would look like, as she would have to face some very difficult realities that were easier to ignore.

Her mother never understood why her daughter turned her nose up at the prospect of being a wife and mother. It should have been obvious, shouldn't it? She had practical experience with the pain it brought, not understanding her mother's opinion that it was somehow less hazardous than her plans of being a warrior. Physical wounds were temporary inconveniences, and served as badges of honor of a life fully lived. Even if one died, they were praised for their heroism, and if deemed fit, lived forever in the hall of the gods. The emotional wounds, invisible yet pervasive, felt far more grim to Astrid. There was no pride to be earned in carrying mental scars, only in denying their existence.

When all doubt of her suspected pregnancy was set aside, Astrid realized she could no longer act as though what she and Hiccup had could continue unchanged for the rest of their lives. As they matured the relationship inevitably did as well; it wasn't possible to keep things simple forever. Yet the experiences of her youth left such a profound effect on her that just the very thought of bearing a child triggered an automatic stop in Astrid's thought processes. Logically, she put herself in a situation where it could, and did, happen. But logic has little to do with love and lust, a component that a younger Astrid had never considered. The idea of fear as weakness was so foundational to her upbringing, and she witlessly put herself into a situation where she would experience it firsthand. And the fact that she felt that terror made her feel pathetic.

As the painful throbbing resumed, drawing her attention yet again to her belly, Astrid found herself trying to distance herself from her more erratic emotions. She had to function that day, and all the days that followed. Falling apart wasn't an option, especially before anything happened. She did not know that something was going wrong. If it did go wrong, that didn't mean she had to break. And then there was the jaded yet protective thought that suggested it was best if she avoided growing attached. If anything happened then it would be easier to cope with, right? As she knew well from her younger years, the best way to avoid being hurt was to choose not to care.

* * *

In the late afternoon, almost everyone was finishing their chores. Others simply chose to walk away from uncompleted tasks as they enviously watched their teammates rest. Astrid was the only one who continued as the sun began to set, deciding that the strain of chopping lumber was better than engaging in conversation. The occasional tugs in her abdomen were souring her mood, and she preferred to be alone.

Meanwhile, the others sat within view at a table intended for outdoor meals. But the area was not being used for leisure, and was instead turned into an impromptu study space as Hiccup deposited books and scrolls on the table. Everyone was handed something to read, instructed to look for anything that he could have been missed during his initial review. Fishlegs was the only one to eagerly accept the challenge, as everyone else openly complained.

Hiccup hunched over the tabletop, leaning over a small pile of maps and marking them. Fishlegs sat next to him, engrossed in a scroll on Viking lore, while Tuffnut sat across from them, occasionally glancing at his assigned book as he focused on knitting. At the head of the table with his feet propped up, Snotlout leaned back in his chair, helmet tilted to cover his eyes as he rested. A small pile of unread scrolls sat next to his boots.

Ruffnut had an open book in front of her that she was supposed to be reading, though she lost interest with two pages. Resting her head in her hand, elbow propped on the table, she lazily scanned their surroundings for any source of entertainment. But there weren't a lot of options, and she had been reprimanded earlier for trying to walk off in search of some much-needed fun. The dragons were always interesting, but she and Tuffnut had already gotten in trouble that morning for trying to tie a boar to poor Meatlug. There were trees...lots of trees. She knew there had to be something to work with there, but her usually creative ideas had fallen flat in the midst of the team's prolonged friction. The only other target she could see was Astrid, who was chopping lumber several yards away. Just far enough away not to hear anything she said. And Hiccup was close enough that he would. Bingo.

A smirk stretched across Ruffnut's face as she turned to look at her brother. "Is it just me", she mused, just loud enough to be heard around the table, "or is Astrid getting a little, um, thicker?" Looking out the corner of her eye, she could see Hiccup pause for a moment, keeping his eyes on his work. With a shake of his head and a scowl, he resumed his charting.

Tuffnut tore his attention away from his knitting, carefully setting the needles on the table as he followed Ruff's gaze. He squinted his eyes, lips pulled to the side in concentration. "Perhaps…", he considered, tilting his head slightly. He shrugged and picked up his needles, straightening out the yarn before continuing to stitch. "Look's fine to me."

Curious, Snotlout lifted the rim of his helmet and glanced over at the young woman. A sly grin spread across his face. "Look's _really_ fine to me."

Though he was oblivious, the others at the table subtly glanced at Hiccup, visibly tensed. Tightening his grip on his pen, he continued to mark the map, leaving heavier lines that audibly scratched with each stroke.

Ruffnut watched his reaction with rapt interest, pulling her lips back into a mischievous smirk. "Yeah, hard to tell", she conceded nonchalantly as she pretended to return to her reading. "I just could have sworn her boobs got bigger", she noted in feigned innocence, raising her gaze to lock on Hiccup.

At this point Snotlout and Tuffnut were craning their necks to see, both receiving charged looks from a seething Hiccup and scandalized Fishlegs. Meanwhile, Ruffnut looked on, satisfied at the results of her work. Her smug expression did not go unnoticed by Hiccup, who glowered at her before turning his ire back to his leering teammates.

With his head tilted to the side, using his hand to keep his helmet in place, Snotlout carefully examined Astrid's figure with genuine confusion. "Huh, how did I not notice that before?"

Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "It does seem like something you would have picked up on."

Hiccup opened his mouth to berate them when Fishlegs interjected, blushing and horrified by his uncouth companions. "Guys! This is entirely inappropriate to discuss! She is our friend and our teammate." As the two Vikings stared at him critically, the larger man nervously looked over at Astrid, placing his hands on the tabletop as he leaned in towards the group. "Not to mention she will kill _every single_ _one of us_ if she hears you!", he whispered sharply.

Hiccup's exhaled in exasperation and relief, glad to have someone else of his side. For once. "Seriously guys", he scolded, "cut it out." The rest of the table groaned and scoffed as he looked back at his map; he was fairly certain he heard Snotlout mutter an off-color name. But they begrudgingly returned to their work, or at least stopped talking as they pretended to do so.

After a few moments of relative quiet, save for the sound of Astrid's axe against lumber, Hiccup found his attention straying from his work. He wasn't surprised that Ruffnut would throw out an inappropriate remark, especially if it had the potential to get under his skin. But he wasn't expecting the others to validate her. What was obvious enough for Snotlout and the twins to notice? He saw her every day and was frankly more familiar with her form than anyone else at the table. Reflecting on the past week, he acknowledged that he had been more absent and saw her only briefly in passing or at a distance. She had been hounding him about lifting her ban, and he consciously averted his gaze as much as possible to hide his own internal conflict. But how different could she look in such a short period of time? Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him.

Keeping his face down, Hiccup discreetly peered at Astrid through his bangs. Actually, she did look a bit different. Not bad. Breasts seemed slightly fuller; hips maybe a little broader. Again, not bad. He stared longer than he intended, watching as she swung her axe. His traitorous brain allowed his thoughts to wander in a predictable direction, sending him back to the days of peering out the forge window. It wasn't until her blade split the log that he noticed her wince. The sight shocked him from his reverie, and he lifted his head slightly as his brow furrowed. He watched closely as she swung again, this time paying attention to her stance and the angle of her grip. Again, she flinched. Something was wrong...

His prolonged gazed was noted by Ruffnut, who raised an eyebrow in interest. Glancing between him and Astrid, she abruptly pushed her bench away from the table, earning a scowl from Tuffnut as the motion jostled him. "Hey! Almost dropped a stitch…" he muttered.

Ruffnut shook her head in disgust at her brother, but otherwise ignored him. As she started to walk away from the table towards Astrid, Hiccup looked over at her sternly. "And where are you going?"

Glaring back at him, she refused to stop and only slowed her pace. "To talk to Astrid", she bit back.

He returned a weary look. "About…"

She didn't bat an eye. "Stuff."

Hiccup shook his head, too tired to walk into another fight. "Whatever", he grumbled. He looked back at his work, though his eyes continued to flick back up, tracking Ruffnut as she approached Astrid.

Glad to be away from forced study, Ruffnut made her way to the other blonde. If Astrid heard her approach, she gave no indication. Either she was being ignored or the other woman was too lost in her own head. Considering the source, Ruffnut figured it could be either.

Leaning against a nearby tree, she crossed her arms as she impatiently stared at Astrid. "I've got a bone to pick with you, little missy."

The gravelly voice prompted Astrid to stop chopping for a moment, arching a brow as she looked up the female Thorston. "Oookay…why?" She had learned over the years it wasn't beneficial to make sense of the twin's reasoning. Best to get them straight to the point.

Ruffnut frowned as she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the table of men. "Your boyfriend has been walking around with a giant stick up his ass for months and I don't see you lifting a finger to stop it."

Astrid's forced interest quickly became irritation. She rolled her eyes, turning around to grab the next armful of lumber. "Okay, one: he's not my boyfriend…"

"Mhmm", Ruffnut hummed, unconvinced.

" _And two_ : he has a lot on his plate right now." Astrid placed the next log, standing to wipe the back of her hand over her damp hairline. "He'll come around, just give him time." In all honestly, she wasn't sure she believed that anymore, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Well, _one:",_ Ruffnut listed, holding her index finger up as she mimicked Astrid's haughty tone. "Your not-boyfriend is eye-humping you over there, so, I think you have a _little_ more sway than you claim." Astrid scoffed, grasping the handle of her axe as Ruffnut held up two fingers. "And _two:_ as for time, I don't know how much longer we can take this."

Seconds away from swinging her axe, Astrid paused and lowered the blade to the ground. She turned to look at the other woman, who suddenly appeared more depleted than angry. Was...was she confiding? In her? It was rare that they spoke outside of the group, and when they did, it was usually about something her and Tuffnut did. She couldn't recall a time when Ruffnut sought her out to discuss her troubles. She certainly didn't look for her either.

"Yeah, I get that", Astrid quietly empathized. "And I have tried talking to him. Several times." She tried to hide the discouragement in her voice, but she didn't feel like she was doing a very good job. She gave a weak shrug. "I don't know what to tell you", she admitted, apologetically.

Ruffnut threw her head back as she groaned dramatically. "Then make him listen", she pleaded, as though she was stating the obvious. When Astrid responded with a raised eyebrow, Ruffnut shook her head in disappointment. She then cocked her hip out, and flashed her teeth in an attempt at an alluring smile. "Isn't there _anything_ you could do to help him destress?" The grin quickly melted, returning to her irritated frown. "Calm his ass down a little?"

Astrid leaned on the handle of her axe, unamused. It didn't help her mood to know that even a year ago, the other woman would be encouraging her to influence with a blade to his throat. Now, her only weapon was apparently seduction. Nice. "No", she replied flatly. "There really isn't _anything_ I can do."

Ruffnut's brow lifted, blinking quickly in surprise. "Really? So, you really can't fix this?"

Astrid shook her head as she stood straight again, turning back towards the lumber pile.

"Huh." Ruffnut's shoulders slumped as her face slacked to a scowl, releasing a loud sigh. "Well. Damn. In that case, if Viggo _is_ coming to take us all out, I hope it's soon." She started walking back towards the clubhouse, grumbling loudly as she stepped further away. "Whether we go back to Berk or Valhalla when this is over, it's still better than this crap."

Astrid was taken aback by her comment, but understood the sentiment. She carefully glanced over at the table, surprised to see that everyone had left since she last looked. Everyone except for Hiccup. She couldn't see his face, only the top of his head as he leaned over the table. His hands gripped his skull as his fingers moved across his scalp. Whatever had happened before the team departed apparently left him despondent.

With a shake of his head, he stood up and grasped the map he was working on in one hand, a couple of the abandoned books in the other. Before Hiccup turned to walk away, he sent a parting glance towards Astrid. His eyes reflexively widened when he realized she was looking back, but he recovered and gave a faint smile.

Trying to hide her concern, Astrid returned a smile as well.

He lifted his hand, parchment still in his grasp, to give a halfhearted wave before leaving for his hut. Toothless, who had been relaxing in the grass with the other dragons, sluggishly padded after Hiccup.

Sore and uncomfortably sweaty, Astrid set her axe down as she watched them walk away. His moods had been so erratic the past two months. But of all the emotions he was struggling to control, she hated to see him defeated the most. At least with the others there was an energy generated in response - not always a productive one, but he was motivated to react. Defeat instead brought a lack of motivation to do anything other than retreat into his own mind. He became difficult to reach the longer he pulled away, and any minimal gains he had made with his team could quickly fade due to his inattention. The young woman sighed as she considered the best way to reach out to him. She was honestly growing tired of being the only one putting any effort into preserving their relationship - whatever it was - but it was worth it if kept him from isolating himself from everyone. Hopefully she could think of a way to re-engage him; maybe even mend his other fractured friendships.

But for now, she could only think about desperately wanting a bath and a full night's sleep.

* * *

Hiccup shut the door to his hut after Toothless entered, then dropped his armful of scrolls and books on his bed. He approached his work table and pulled back a blanket draped over his current project. Carefully lifting the delicate frame of a device in-development, he moved it aside, giving him a wide section of bare tabletop to work with. Toothless stared at the rough contraption, giving an unhappy warble as his ears laid flat against his head.

Without looking over, Hiccup reached into a chest and pulled out several hand tools. "Yeah, don't worry, bud. I'm not working on that tonight. At least maybe not until later." He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "Get some sleep. One of us should."

The dragon groaned in dissatisfaction, but moved towards his large stone slab. As he heated the base and settled into the comforting warmth, Hiccup stepped towards the forge and lit the fire. He brushed the palms of his hands against his pants, and began grabbing raw materials to place on the work table.

A loose pile of parchment sat on the corner of the table. Nearly every one was covered in schematics and designs, all drafted within the past few weeks. He leafed through them until he finally found a blank piece and removed it from the bunch. Smoothing it out on the table, he used his right hand to hold the paper in place as he hovered over it. With his charcoal pen in hand, he began to sketch. Faint lines flowed across the page, shortly followed by thicker, more angular lines. He would pause occasionally, glancing at the metal and lumber he had to work with before making adjustments to his design.

As he worked, Hiccup's mind wandered, as it often did. For some time those thoughts primarily centered around visualizing possible scenarios for how Viggo's plot would play out. But tonight he kept replaying the minute crease between Astrid's brows, and the pained squeeze of her eyes when the axe came down. It didn't just happen once, or twice. As soon as he saw it, and paid attention, he realized that every swing ended in that abnormal wince.

She shouldn't have been deconditioned, especially not with the amount of physical labor she had been tasked with. Actually, come to think of it, she had been completing all of the most grueling tasks lately. At his direction. There was no malice in his delegation; he simply knew it was important and that she would get it done. Snotlout wasn't nearly as reliable, especially now that he went out of his way to defy orders. And he had to spend more time training Fishlegs and the twins since they were the only ones who could accompany him on scouting missions, which was proving to be an uphill battle. In the end, Astrid was the only one left to do the undesirable but necessary jobs at the Edge.

Still, that wasn't her fault. It was his problem to manage.

He cringed at the thought that perhaps the increased labor he assigned was taking its toll on her. Past experience proved that she would never acknowledge being hurt and deny it if called on on it. Hiccup reasoned that he would have to find an indirect way to lessen the burden. If his latest idea panned out, hopefully it would.

Taking a bellow in hand, he walked towards the forge and intensified the flame. The growing blaze illuminated his darkened room, lighting his way as he rummaged through a box of chisels.

Guilt was becoming a daily obstacle; one that was only ever suppressed by blindly justifying his actions to himself. Making decisions often ensured that someone would be upset with the outcome. Lately, it seemed everyone was unhappy with his decisions, though they couldn't understand all of the factors that influenced those calls. It was an aspect of leadership that did not meld with his personality, and he wondered how his father dealt with it. Then again, as large and imposing as Stoick the Vast was, no one was tripping over themselves to confront him. It was a benefit of the way the gods made him that Hiccup would never be able to experience. So instead, he had to face the explosive consequences of his decisions, and lose the respect of the very people he had to protect. The way he saw it he had two choices: leave the thankless role to some other poor soul or do what he felt had to be done, no matter the backlash. As tempting as it was to think about simply walking away from the stressors he inherited, talking to Astrid after he blew up at Fishlegs helped him realize the impact leaving would have on others. That he did ultimately care about what happened to everyone on his team - human and dragon. Even Snotlout. So he was committed to staying, at least long enough to deal with Viggo.

So he would have to live with the constant guilt, knowing that what he was doing was for their own good. It was becoming easier to maintain that perspective with most of the team as he was unfortunately becoming accustomed to their scorn. But it was much more difficult with Astrid. She hadn't written him off yet and was still trying to find ways to bring them closer together. Worst of all, her attempts were working. It made it harder for him to do what he needed to do, especially when it meant inserting conflict between them. As much as he hated dragging out Astrid's punishment, he had other motives. Ones that would likely earn him a punch to the gut if she found out. Giving her day-long tasks and restricting travel kept her busy. Gave him time to work, without having to explain what he was doing. The rest of the team didn't care. Though frustrating, it actually suited his plans. But Astrid was used to being involved in any of his ideas. Every time he actively pulled away, it only gave her more motivation to try to bring him back. And of course, once the ban was lifted, he wouldn't have any justification to keep her on the island. Away from what Viggo had in mind. These anxieties reignited whenever he saw her and Stormfly glide along the coastline, placing them out of sight as they traced the other side of the island. It forced his focus away from his time-sensitive planning, suddenly compelled to monitor the horizon for potential threats.

He knew she was stronger than him. Faster, and a much better fighter. But as he formulated plans over the past month, which included considering every team member' strengths and weaknesses, he realized that some of her most prominent attributes placed her at a disadvantage when going against the Dragon Hunters. She was perhaps the most predictable in her attacks, and a quick temper made it easy to throw her off. Viggo was successful because of his ability to outwit those who relied on their strength. Astrid was the epitome of a true Viking and it showed when she fought; but Vikings were an enemy that the Dragon Hunter had ample experience in defeating. Add in her refusal to question Heather's true intentions, and he could only see her being an ideal target.

With a hammer in hand as he held a chisel to metal, Hiccup glanced across the table at his other project. The one that he felt gave them the best possible chance of victory, or at least could reduce their loses. His throat tightened as he swallowed, feeling the prickling of sweat on his neck while the forge heated the air around him. As his eyes traced the form of its design, that familiar heaviness bore down in his gut as he prepared for the unavoidable. Every countless scenario he considered ended very badly for their side. And if things played out the way he suspected, he didn't want any of the riders or their dragons near the fallout. Especially her.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Someome:** Awesome! Love that you are still enjoying it. Planning on another update next week, so more to come!

 **Ok:** Oh, I do indeed understand, and am thrilled you want to see this story to completion! No worries; every chapter is already drafted so the story is technically complete. I just go in and add in details, adjust formatting, etc. I have no excuse not to finish this. :)

And you've piqued my interest. I am so behind on reading other fics, but I'll have to look for that one. **  
**

 **Christie:** *hugs* You are so sweet! As far as how many chapters, it's currently drafted as 11, but the story keeps getting longer as more details are added. I'm guessing around 12, but we'll see!

 **Uh:** Even I can't wait for the reveal! Not too much longer. And yes, he needs to keep his attitude in check at that point, because that would not be cool.

 **Guest (6/7):** She does, doesn't she? I'm _writing_ the darn thing and am getting anxious...

 **MMM:** All very good questions. Tune in to Chapter 8 for more details!

 **Hey:** Oh, thank you for the kind words! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **  
**

 **tom80:** Thank you! And good personal timeline is that "it" happened shortly before Hiccup found out Astrid was hiding Heather's plan. Definitely not a drunken one-night deal...they were in love and had been physically active for awhile since arriving at the Edge. Things cooled down after she was caught lying about Heather, so there wasn't really any opportunity to conceive from that point on. She realized at 6 gestational weeks (around 4 weeks after conception) that something was wrong and goes to Berk. Chapter 1 picks up after her week long stay on Berk, so she is 7 gestational weeks along (or roughly 5 weeks after conception). Pregnancy staging is confusing.

Yes, under the right conditions, Hiccup can be a major jerk! Of course, can't we all? ;) **  
**

 **alex:** Oh, he will definitely find out. Not yet, but soon.

 **Jja:** Here you go! Next chapter will be up next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A longer wait than anticipated but a nice long chapter. Lots going on, and setting the stage for some very big developments. :)**

 **Rating**

 **Please note that we are making use of that T rating today with some minor coarse language.**

 **Timing of Updates**

 **I mentioned in a previous intro that there were some medical concerns in my family. One of those, which is life-threatening, can worsen unexpectedly as it did over the past few weeks. My loved one is currently facing very serious challenges and I am actively involved in their care. In addition to working full-time, going to grad school, and having a young daughter, it is a gift whenever I can find the time to sit down and write.**

 **So what does this mean for this story? Not much, other than to thank everyone for their patience when waiting for updates. While my goal has been a chapter a week for both of my stories, as my loved one's condition deteriorates, this is proving to be unrealistic. There may be some weeks where this is possible, but I would expect those to be the rare exception rather than the norm. I have neglected my other story entirely so am planning on alternating weeks so that both pieces are progressing. Long story short, expect an average turnaround for _Deceit_ updates to be two weeks, give or take. I'll make an honest effort to update more often than that, but don't want to promise anything that I can't commit to.**

 **I do sincerely appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for this story. It makes it a lot of fun for me to write knowing that people care! Please do not worry that this piece will be abandoned; that's not going to happen. The entire plot is already completely outlined to the end, plus I have some short stories already drafted that will follow this timeline, so there is no concern of reaching a stopping point where I won't know what to write.**

 **Season 3 of RTTE**

 **A quick note about Season 3 of RTTE and its impact on the story: there will be a few very, very minor spoilers because of plot points that happened to align with the new season - which is kind of cool. There will also be some divergence from the new season (beyond, you know, out-of-wedlock pregnancy), since this story was already heading in a different direction based on the end of Season 2. I have no idea what the TV show intends to do with some of the ancillary characters, so I'm just writing based on my own conclusions given what we've seen so far.**

 **As always, I appreciate everyone one of you who follows this story! Review responses have been (or will be) sent directly to registered users. Responses to guest reviews are at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gestational Age: 4 - 5 months**

With the sun barely peeking over the horizon, the crisp early morning air grazed against Astrid's bare arms, forming goosebumps from her shoulders to her wrists. The end of the temperate months was nearing, and the familiar chill was steadily returning. Though usually lamenting the loss of the summer sun, Astrid instead felt relief. After several nights of continuous flushing and radiating heat without obvious cause, she welcomed the cooling sensation that the new season would bring. Perhaps then she wouldn't have to start each day uncomfortable with flushed cheeks and a sweat-soaked tunic. Beyond being an unpleasant way to wake up, it was also making it more difficult to fly under the radar. Fishlegs had seen her the morning before as she left her hut, still red-faced with strands of hair sticking to her skin. Paired with tired eyes from cumulative sleep deprivation, there was more than enough evidence for him to conclude that she must have come down with something. Ignoring her repeated assurances that she was fine, he sat across from her as she ate her breakfast, book in hand as he compared her symptoms to those of a myriad of documented maladies. Eel pox, Scourge of Odin, even a common flu. Nothing seemed to fit.

Fishlegs scoured through each page, narrating his thoughts aloud and oblivious to Astrid's growing impatience. His eyes shifted between his book and various features of her face, audibly tsk-tsking as he shook his head whenever he stumbled upon a new troubling symptom. Considering how focused the young man was on each detail, it was surprising that he failed to notice how fervently she chewed, gnashing her teeth as an outlet for her irritation. Astrid's tolerance for most things was tenuous at best, and after twenty solid minutes of scrutiny she was running out of ways to distract herself from her discomfort. It wasn't until she saw Fishlegs' forehead crease, quickly glancing between an open page and her form, that she realized just how precarious her current position was. Astrid swallowed heavily, consciously keeping her eyes from widening as her teammate's gaze grew more critical. Realizing that her true condition would likely be included in his small reference of ailments, she tightened her grip on her spoon with enough force to nearly split it in two. With a final tilt of his head, Fishlegs' brow fell in discouragement, humming in thought. "No rash, so not Jormungand Fever", he mumbled, finally closing the book and lightly tossing it on the table top in defeat. As the young man scratched the side of his face, perplexed, Astrid slowly released her breath to prevent a reflexive sigh of relief.

Having ruled out every ailment that came to his mind, Fishlegs reluctantly accepted her assurances that nothing was off. But he must have had lingering doubts, judging by how he kept coincidentally appearing throughout the day as she completed her duties, not at all subtle as he analyzed her for any new sign of illness. While Astrid resented the implication that she needed to be monitored, she had to admit that it _was_ very thoughtful. Very Fishlegs. Perhaps it was what Heather found so endearing?

Astrid frowned at the thought of her missing friend, so absorbed that she didn't notice the first brush of Stormfly's beak against her shoulder. The second nudge was a little firmer than the first and accompanied by a quick whistle. Smiling in apology, the young woman ran her hand affectionately over the Nadder's face, slowing her pace to focus on the attention-starved dragon. Or at least, she tried to keep her mind on her beloved Stormfly, but her anxious thoughts kept fixating on the scenarios that would have kept Heather from contacting them for so long. Had it just been a coincidence that her Terror appeared on their island? Where was it now, and what happened to her note? Possibly chewed off and lost in some forest, Astrid reasoned, or pulled beneath the ocean's surface.

If Heather had escaped their last battle without capture, it didn't make any sense to not reach out to them; she had nowhere else to go. This deeply concerned Astrid, imagining Heather making another rushed attempt at vengeance as she had in her initial skirmish with Dagur. [1] She managed to narrowly squeak out of that predicament, but only because Hiccup intervened. Discovering the Razorwhip spines lodged in the fresh remains of the wrecked ship certainly didn't put Astrid at ease, wondering what kind of a clash Heather and Windshear may have had with the Dragon Hunters.

The other possibility, that the barbs were evidence of Heather's involvement in the raid, made Astrid's stomach churn. She wanted to dismiss the theory outright, though she respected Hiccup's judgment in most cases. That said, while she understood the uncertainty - if she were being honest, she also felt a shred of doubt - Astrid was compelled to assume the best in someone who had managed to earn her trust. Suspicious by nature, she seldom placed her confidence behind anyone unless they had gone above and beyond to prove their loyalties. She was, after all, the only one to distrust the mysterious girl who washed up on their shores. While the others gave Heather full access to any and all of their secrets, Astrid immediately suspected that she was manipulating them. And she had been vindicated in that instance; Heather really was there to steal the Book of Dragons and masterfully played whoever stood between her and her goal. But while it was clear that the girl did something she shouldn't have, the fact that it was for the sole purpose of saving her parents quickly neutralized any animosity she carried against Heather. It had never before occurred to Astrid that one could justify wrongdoings with good intentions. The divide between right and wrong had always been very stark in her world, and she had a long history of passing judgement too quickly without considering other options. She once saw Hiccup as a hopeless liability, and never considered that his potential could have been in less traditional strengths. Tuffnut's unconventional ideas to defend the Edge were initially dismissed, having already labeled him a goof-off. Even after befriending Heather, Astrid was skeptical of her plan to act as a spy for their cause and she felt that familiar judgement seeping back. But she took a chance, and Heather followed through with her promises. It seemed almost dishonorable at that point to question her integrity.

The quiet morning offered few distractions to Astrid's ruminations. She was only vaguely aware of the scraping of Stormfly's talons on the wooden floor, punctuating every steady step. But as they approached the stables, the sounds of a struggle quickly overrode her anxious thoughts.

Looking over at Stormfly, Astrid watched the dragon's wings raise in defense. The young woman's own muscles began to flex in anticipation as she slowly approached the stable door. The low growl of a large dragon could be heard, as could the sound of a human snarling and grunting. With pursed lips, Astrid let her hand hover over the handle of her axe as she slowly peered into the stables. Even as she leaned to look into the room, she recognized the shouts being forced through grit teeth. And the perturbed grumbling of a Monstrous Nightmare.

Astrid's arm dropped back to her side as her body relaxed, signalling Stormfly to stand down. Stepping inside, they first saw Hookfang lounging on the ground with his tail sweeping from side to side. The Nadder cocked her head and blinked as she looked ahead, prompting her rider to do the same. Unable to see clearly, they walked along the wall until Astrid spied a scowling Snotlout. He didn't notice as they continued towards Stormfly's pen, too busy berating his dragon between haggard breaths. While it was typical to witness the two stubborn males at odds, it was surprising to see Snotlout active in any way so early in the day. Yet there he was, wide awake with both hands tightly grasping the curved horn of his helmet, which was firmly clamped between the dragon's teeth.

"Really?!", he grunted with frustration, pressing his foot against the Nightmare's jaw for leverage. "I am not in the mood for this, Hookfang!"

The dragon snorted as he watched his rider with disinterest, almost seeming bored by the exchange.

As he continued to pull back with all his might, Snotlout suddenly realized they were not alone and looked over his shoulder. "Oh", he breathed, flashing an embarrassed grin as his eyes flicked between their unexpected audience and his grip on the helmet. "Hey, Astrid." With a final tug, Hookfang abruptly opened his mouth, sending Snotlout falling to the ground on his backside

Holding back a smirk, Astrid gave a short wave as she passed. "Morning." Good to see some things hadn't changed. After Snotlout stood up, dusting off the back of his pants as he glared icily at Hookfang, Astrid adjusted one of the straps on Stormfly's saddle. "Wasn't expecting to see you so early", she noted casually.

Bottom lip pushed forward into a pout as he pressed the helmet back onto his head, the intensity in Snotlout's glare quickly faded. "Yeah, well, Hookfang's scales were looking a little dull last night…" He tapered off as he ran his hand over the dragon's neck. Snotlout then gave a harsh sniff, lifting his chin. "And a Jorgenson always has to look his best."

Observing how tenderly the gruff young man ran his hand along Hookfang's scales, and the unusual softness of the dragon's gaze as he watched his rider, Astrid allowed a curtain of blonde bangs to fall forward to conceal a sympathetic frown. Despite how contentious their partnership seemed, it was oddly heartwarming to see them showing genuine care for one another. Even as Snotlout tried to appear stone-faced, the sheen of his eyes betrayed him.

Astrid's lips pursed as she considered what to say. She hardly ever censored her thoughts when speaking, especially to Snotlout. But with his pride already dented, she knew saying anything drawing attention to his exposed emotions would only cause further damage. It was a trait they both shared. "So", she blithely started. "How are you doing? With everything?"

Raising a bushy eyebrow in surprise, Snotlout finally looked over at her. "What?" His face then relaxed as he looked away again. "Oh, you mean Captain Pegleg realizing that I'm too valuable to stick around and put up with his yakshit?" He sauntered over to a bucket of water and lifted it by the handle. "Because that's what's happening here", he insisted. "I was going to leave anyway. Better things to do." Any confidence in his voice melted with his volume, again keeping his gaze locked on Hookfang. The dragon adjusted his head to fully rest on the ground, releasing a despondent groan.

Grabbing Stormfly's brush from the wall, Astrid faced away from Snotlout long enough to hide her piteous expression. "You were going to leave Hookfang?", she asked bluntly, trying to cover any sign that she knew he was posturing.

At the mention of his dragon's name, Snotlout appeared glum. He ran his hand over the ridge of the Monstrous Nightmare's brow. "Yeah, I mean, I couldn't leave you all _completely_ defenseless, could I?"

Examining the hand-brush as she walked back towards Stormfly, Astrid took in the downward turn of the young man's mouth. For someone who could be so insensitive at times, he could also be the most fragile. She mustered a smile in his direction, kneeling down to Stormfly's claws. "That's...very considerate."

The physical impact of her rare praise was instant. Snotlout raised his head proudly, chest puffed out as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, I _am_ a team player." His tone suddenly darkened as he marched out-of-sight to Hookfang's other flank. "Despite what certain scrawny assholes say."

Astrid bristled at his comment. She understood he needed to get out some of his aggression, but she hated to hear anyone outright disparage her teammates. Especially Hiccup. "So, when you rushed an enemy ship against his orders, that was for us?"

Snotlout pulled himself up to glare at Astrid over his dragon's back, frowning defensively. "Yes!", he insisted. As her words sunk in, his eyes fell as he scrunched his mouth in thought. "I mean, kinda…" The brief moment of uncertainty was quickly overtaken by indignation as he dropped back down to the ground. "Why do you always take his side?!"

Astrid sighed as she kept her gaze down, brushing more vigorously as her goodwill was tested. "I'm not taking sides." She didn't receive a response, only heard him muttering to Hookfang. "I'm not!", she maintained, earning a scoff from the young man.

"You are!", Snotlout argued. Astrid glanced towards him but could only see the tips of his helmet's horns as he continued washing Hookfang's other side. "Why defend him? You were grounded and reamed in front of everyone too. Did he give you a chance to explain? No!"

Prepared to argue, Astrid wrinkled her nose in frustration. Her anger always made it difficult to think clearly, and the words that would explain her complex opinions on the matter were just out of reach.

"He doesn't listen", Snotlout continued to rant, "just barks orders and thinks he's the only one who can be right." His voice grew bitter as he stomped towards the base of the dragon's tail. "He's treating us like we're a bunch of stupid kids, and he's my, uh, _our_ dad."

The slip didn't go unnoticed. Astrid's brow relaxed at the realization that the young man's anger and concerns may go far deeper than just Hiccup.

A low moan rolled through Hookfang's throat as he twisted his head to look towards his rider with worry. "May the gods help his future brats", Snotlout grumbled.

An involuntary shudder ran through Astrid's body, unprepared for the scathing comment that unknowingly hit just a little too close to home. "But look at it from his point-of-view", she quickly interjected, keeping her voice even. "He has to be able to trust us. I should have told him about Heather. And the Terror." She sighed at the necessity to delve up her own regrets. "And you should have listened when he told you not to engage. Or at least not start hurling insults."

She heard the scuff of Snotlout's boots as he briskly walked to glare at her in offense from around Hookfang. "And how do you know _I'm_ the one who started it?"

Astrid said nothing, only turned her head towards him and quirked an eyebrow.

His thin defense crumbled quickly as he looked away in a huff. "Yeah, well….not my fault he's too sensitive to handle a few jabs", he groused.

"You called him Useless because you knew it would hurt," she stated plainly.

Snotlout opened his mouth to protest, but instead looked away as he ran a wet brush over Hookfang's jaw.

Taking a slow inhale, Astrid remembered her goal and tried another approach. What would Hiccup say? "I'm not saying you have to forgive him right now; he probably hasn't forgiven you either", she acknowledged. This prompted another scoff from Snotlout as he continued to scrub. "But, I am asking you to at least stop goading him."

Water splashed as Snotlout threw his brush into the bucket, giving an aggravated groan. "Why? Does it even matter? Don't tell me you can't see how closely he watches all of us, like we're the enemy." He then turned to look at Astrid in the eye, pointing his finger to the ground. "Why do I have to be the one to play nice when he should be in here _begging_ me to forgive him?"

Astrid looked the young man up and down, keeping her tone and expression cool. "Because we all need to work together to get the Dragon Eye back." She softened slightly as his scowl loosened. "For some reason, the Dragon Hunters were willing to do anything to get it, and that can't be good for anyone. Especially the dragons."

Snotlout's grimace was then a frown, looking over at Hookfang. He glanced back at Astrid, placing his hands on his hips . "Yeah, well, as much fun as it is to risk my neck as glorified bait so that Mr. Hero can swoop in and save the day, I'm not real eager to get back out there."

Truthfully, Astrid understood the sentiment, at least on a base level. The importance of stubborn Viking pride had been drummed into both of them in their youth. Each had high expectations placed on them by their fathers; it was hard to be seen as the best when routinely placed in the background. But one thought helped her keep things in perspective. "If it protects the dragons, does it really matter?"

Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest, lips downturned as he glared at the ground. Though he still was clearly perturbed, he at least appeared more calm.

Finally feeling like they were making some progress, Astrid slowly approached him. "If you aren't listening, and the twins aren't listening, and Fishlegs isn't comfortable speaking out...and I'm not exactly being reliable. What kind of a team does he have to work with?"

When Snotlout didn't answer, she continued. "He has a lot of pressure on him. He's the Chief's son. We're out here because he barely convinced the other elders that unlocking the Dragon Eye's secrets would lead to Dagur's capture." Her own expression grew somber as she thought of all the stressors that Hiccup suddenly faced, each chipping away at his resilience. "So, not only does Hiccup have to recover the Dragon Eye, and defend the Edge, **and** keep all of us alive...he has to follow-through on his promise. His father went out on a limb to back his plan; now he doesn't want to disappoint him."

Of everything that she had said, that statement seem to have the biggest impact. Snotlout pulled his crossed arms closer into his chest as he looked to the side, eyes no longer narrowed but instead looking through the walls of the building. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't know what that's like. I always make my dad proud." Even as he said the words, the confidence in his tone faltered. He shrugged to distract from his discomfort. "But, I guess I could see how that could stress a guy out."

Encouraged by the steady progress, Astrid relaxed her jaw, allowing her lips to form a soft smile. "So will you dial back the anger a bit? Give him a chance?"

He hesitated, placing his hands on his hips. Light blue eyes swept up to her face, holding his gaze as he pursed his lips in thought. Finally, Snotlout gave a quick nod.

A rush of relief coursed through Astrid's body, releasing physical tension she had been carrying for weeks. She was unsure whether or not she would be given an opportunity to facilitate the reconciliation of her teammates, and was grateful that they had taken a small but meaningful step towards better days ahead. Now the two young men would need to be willing to let bygones be bygones, and trust would have to somehow be reestablished with the rest of their team. Astrid's eyes sparkled, realizing the potential influence her new ally bore. She smiled hopefully. "And maybe convince the others to do the same?"

He threw his arms to his sides, exasperated. "You're killing me here. Now I'm supposed to _talk him up_?", Snotlout balked.

Growing tired and worried that she was losing ground, Astrid reached towards Snotlout and placed a hand on his upper-arm, prompting him to really stop to look at her. Rather than anger or disappointment, Snotlout was startled to see a foreign emotion reflected in Astrid's eyes. Had he been looking at anyone else, he would have read it as desperation. "Snotlout, _please_?"

He glanced down at her feather-light grip on his bicep, blinking in surprise at the rare moment of sustained contact that didn't immediately end with his skull being bashing into something. Snotlout tilted his head side to side, eyes cast to the ground as he considered his options. "I guess they _do_ look up to me", he mused aloud as he stroked his chin. "And it would be foolish for Hiccup to lead any attack without his best warrior." With a half-hearted sigh, he met Astrid's gaze. "Alright, fine", he conceded.

Astrid pulled her hand away and exhaled in relief. "Thank you."

The young man nodded as he returned a smile, basking in her gratitude. He then looked at her intently. "But if he pulls anything else", he warned, "I'm not holding back."

She couldn't help but smirk. Same Snotlout. "I wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

After yet another long day of drudgery on the ground, Astrid and Stormfly savored every second spent in the air. For a while they simply soared without a destination in mind. It was a chance for the Deadly Nadder to stretch stiff wings and for her rider to rest her weary limbs. Balanced on her knees and toes, Astrid kept the fingers of one hand firmly curled around the saddle's edge, allowing the other arm to fully relax. Normally she would have had both arms moving freely without fear of instability, but since discovering her pregnancy, disruptive thoughts constantly highlighted the potential dangers associated with her regular activities. It was strange to unwillingly view the world through this new lens, where exhilaration instead appeared reckless. Even in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to dart between the sea stacks and practice Stormfly's vertical drops. But the nagging voice of responsibility overpowered her need for excitement. It was just as well, as she wondered if Stormfly would even allow her to perform aerial maneuvers. Since being permitted to fly around the island again, Astrid noticed the Nadder was uncharacteristically steady as she flew with the young woman on her back, no longer tilting to the side or dropping steeply.

Noticing that they were slowly descending, Astrid looked ahead to see that Stormfly was aiming for a clearing along the cliffs. Rather than taking a hard landing from above, the Nadder left room for them to soar gently until her claws finally touched the earth. Astrid smiled as she rolled her eyes, entertained by the assertive dragon's sudden hesitancy where her safety was concerned. "You're being a mother hen", she chided as she slid down from her saddle.

Stormfly cocked her head in reply, giving a quick squawk as her rider approached her beak to give an appreciative hug.

Despite how quiet it was, Astrid didn't hear the Night Fury flying towards them. No one ever did. It wasn't until they landed that Stormfly's head spun towards them. Astrid followed suite, watching Hiccup hop down to the ground.

"Toothless finally drag you out of the forge?", she called out to him with a teasing grin. The dragon in question bounded towards her, leaning in for a quick brush of her hands. The tip of his snout gently prodded her gut, prompting her to guide the Night Fury's head away from her core as she glanced up at Hiccup. To her relief, the young man was not looking at her as he approached, instead casting his gaze out to the dark ocean with a smile.

"I know you're joking but, yeah, that's pretty much what happened." He smirked as he turned to look at Toothless, who ran around the weary Nadder. "It's been awhile since I was physically dragged across a room by my leg."

Suddenly aware that he was being discussed, the Night Fury skid to a stop and lifted his head to stare at Hiccup. He gave a loud snort and a low warble, unrepentant, before resuming his attempts to engage Stormfly.

"Yeah, I've got to side with Toothless on this one", Astrid replied playfully as she sat down on the ground, legs crossed.

A huffed laugh escaped Hiccup's lips as he shot her an amused look. "Surprise, surprise", he quipped as he returned his attention to the dragons, slowly stepping towards her.

As he moved, a quick glint of light flashed along his shoulder. Recognizing the definitive shape of a honed blade, Astrid tilted her head in interest as she examined Hiccup's posture closer. His arms settled behind him, hands clearly grasping the weapon at his back.

Hiccup finally looked down at her, noting her focus on the item he held. He cleared his throat, wishing his voice sounded more assured as he spoke. "Actually, speaking of the forge", he prefaced, carefully shifting the object's weight to one of his hands. He gingerly brought his arms back to the front, revealing a long double-headed axe.

Astrid's eyes widened in awe as he held it in front of her, allowing her to take in the details of the crafted weapon. "Wow", she breathed while reaching out to touch the leather grips. As the calloused pads of her fingers brushed against the handle, she felt the weight of the axe being shifted towards her palm. She looked up to see Hiccup smile as he transferred the weapon down to her, which she eagerly accepted to take a closer look. She turned the weapon in her hands, examining it intently. "What's this for?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "It's for you", he stated quietly.

Astrid lips parted as she looked up at him in surprise.

He glanced down at the ground next to her, then took a step forward before turning around to sit. Astrid scooted a bit so that she could safely lay the axe along her lap, all the while watching him intently for an explanation of the unexpected gift. "Well, uh, I noticed the other day that your center of gravity has changed a bit", he explained. "You're not pulling forward as much as you usually do when you swing."

Pressing her lips together, Astrid tilted her chin down, pretending to look at the axe rather than risk revealing her nerves. "Oh, really?", she replied as casually as she could, suddenly very self-conscious of her figure. Her arms adjusted to use the broad axe head to shield her bloated stomach from Hiccup's new vantage point.

He showed no sign of detecting her discomfort, too immersed in his own gawkiness. "Yeah. Nothing unusual, you know. Over time our bodies, uh, change", his eyes subconsciously flicked down at her form, then quickly darted away as he caught himself. "So anyway, this one _is_ heavier, but also balanced on the other end", he noted, leaning over to point at the solid skull-shaped knob of the handle. As he spoke, Astrid's fingers traced over the ornament that matched the trademark lining her skirt. "Should be more comfortable", he added quietly, mortified by the sudden return of his more awkward traits.

Taking in every detail of the axe, Astrid buzzed with excitement. As she committed the heft of the weapon to memory and considered the best drills to test it out, the weight of the simple axe on her back suddenly became more prominent. For the briefest moment, she felt a pang of regret at the thought of replacing something that she valued for more than a decade. Whether she liked it or not, the axe carried many memories, some good and others less so. Though she wielded it with pride, it never really was Astrid's. Long abandoned by her mother, it still carried the older woman's forgotten dreams of glorious battle, before she devoted her life to managing the hall of her husband's prestigious family. It was symbol; a conscious reminder for Astrid to carry on where she felt her mother failed. To not repeat the same mistakes. But as the momentary guilt subsided, she then felt relieved of a burden no one understood she carried. To finally have something that was uniquely and perfectly hers, a testament to her own growth, was a true gift. To have it come from Hiccup just made it even more meaningful.

Without a thought, she leaned towards the young man and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't until she noticed his mouth was frozen in place that she opened her eyes, realizing her enthusiasm had overpowered her common sense. Astrid's cheeks reddened as she pulled back, taking in Hiccup's wide eyes. "Heh, sorry", she laughed awkwardly, brushing her bangs to the side. "I could have just said "thank you". Like a normal person."

Though his eyes remained wide, she could see Hiccup's crooked teeth as he smiled broadly. "N-no", he forced out with a laugh, "That, that works too."

Seeing his flushed face, same goofy grin she used to relish years ago, Astrid snorted as she bit her lip.

"What?", Hiccup chuckled as he looked away with embarrassment.

She smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing", she assured lightly, looking back at the axe in her lap. "It's beautiful", she commented, tracing the knob affectionately. Reaching a hand over her shoulder, she grasped the handle of her old axe and pulled it away from her back. Giving the simple weapon a quick turn in her hand, she then placed on the grass beside her before returning her attention to the newer model. "I'll keep that one around for chopping lumber; this one is way too nice for chores."

Licking his lips as they loosened to a light smile, Hiccup looked down at his hands as they fidgeted. "Yeah, about that", he drawled. "I think you've done more than your fair share of that."

Astrid looked over at him. "Are you sure?" As much as she desperately wanted to switch to another task, _any_ other task, she hated leaving a job undone. "We still need a few more loads to finish reinforcing the new wall."

Hiccup shrugged as he braced his elbows on his knees. "I can take tomorrow's shift", he noted casually. "If it's not done by then, one of the others can wrap it up the next day."

"So, what would I be doing instead?", she asked.

Scratching at the stubble under his jawline, Hiccup shrugged with one shoulder. "Well, you've talked about wanting to improve our dragon armor for awhile. Fishlegs is great at getting the right composition for Gronckle iron, but his designs are pretty Meatlug-specific." Both chuckled quietly as they recalled the latest design, perfectly rounded and far too bulky for any of the other dragons. Looking over to meet Astrid's gaze, Hiccup smiled. "Maybe you can give him some guidance for the rest of us."

It was difficult not to look too excited about her sudden good fortune. "I would like that", Astrid confirmed as she fought and failed to keep the elation out of her voice. She adjusted the axe in her hands slightly, feeling the comforting weight against her palms. Reminded of the physical strength necessary to wield an axe, a thought crossed Astrid's mind as she subtly glanced over at Hiccup's increasingly thin frame. "And you're sure you're okay doing all that chopping?"

At first confused, Hiccup then realized the cause of her concern. Rather than appear insulted, he instead smiled as he glanced down at his form. "What, you doubt the power behind this rippling physique?" he joked, gesturing from the center of his chest to his lower abdomen.

Astrid gave a muffled snort, taken aback by the return of his wit. "Well, it's just", she paused as she smiled sheepishly. "I've seen you swing an axe."

Hiccup clutched at the center of his chest dramatically. "Ouch", he hissed quietly, hiding a smirk. "Well, there goes my fragile Viking pride."

Looking down as she laughed, Astrid then shook her head. It felt so good to laugh together. Even before he discovered Heather's secret, Hiccup's good-natured sass had dwindled as his thoughts became more and more immersed in the Dragon Hunter's plan. Learning Astrid's involvement only served as the final nail in that coffin. She was glad that something had changed, but wanted to understand exactly what that was. "Hiccup", she started gently, "why did you make this for me?"

The question caught Hiccup off-guard and confused him. "I already told you", he reminded, unsure if he caught her true meaning.

A small shake of Astrid's head indicated that he didn't. "No, I understand why you made me an _axe_ ", she clarified, frowning with remorse as she brushed her fingertips along the handle. "It's just, you're so busy, and you spend so much time in the forge…" Her bangs fell into her eyes as she again shook her head in disbelief. She then worked up the nerve to look back at Hiccup. "After everything, why did you want to make _me_ anything?"

Hiccup's breath caught in his throat for a moment. He looked at her intently, taking in her repentant expression and the uncharacteristically submissive body language she projected. Hunched over slightly, shoulders tucked in and looking at him from an angle rather than dead-on. Like she was afraid of what his response would be. Or wouldn't be. Though he had his reasons for maintaining a safe distance, seeing the impact of their estrangement on her mettle broke his heart. As much has he wanted to be completely transparent and admit the depth of his care for her, it felt thoughtless to do so until he knew how their inevitable confrontation with Viggo played out.

Concealing a raging tempest of anxieties, Hiccup offered a warm smile. "That's pretty simple", he claimed. "You're the one who got me off my ass and told me to do something productive rather than just obsessing all day." He shrugged casually. "Seemed appropriate to make something for you."

Absorbing his reply, Astrid bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly nodded. Though not the outright forgiveness she hoped for, she still appreciated his thoughtfulness. Her pensive stare fell back to the axe. "You've spent all that time, all of those nights, just making this?", she asked with astonishment.

He wanted to gulp down a cough, but his mouth was far too dry as he struggled to think of what to say. With his jaw slacked, Hiccup looked over at Astrid as he sucked in air through his teeth.

Unable to read his expression, Astrid smiled brightly. "I mean, I believe it", she added as she resumed examining her axe. "You can tell you put a lot of work into this."

Pulling his lips into a thin line, Hiccup only nodded, watching as she admired his work. It had been a long time since he had seen her that genuinely happy; the fact that he was directly responsible for it brought a much-needed swell of self-esteem. Still, guilt of his omissions tempered his good mood.

The slight shift in Hiccup's spirits caught Astrid's attention. While considering what could have tamped his enthusiasm, she sudden remembered some promising news she had to share. "Oh, before I forget", she started, smiling brightly. "So, Snotlout and I were talking earlier."

A slight tilt of Hiccup's head suggested interest, despite the relative dullness in his voice. "I have never heard you say those words and look happy about it. Talking about…?"

"You", she said simply, adjusting the leather grips of the axe's handle.

"Oh, that's comforting", he sighed sardonically, then smiled at her wearily. "So, what defiant display do I have to look forward to next?"

"Actually, he had a chance to vent", she explained, smirking in satisfaction. "And then agreed to stop trying to get under your skin."

Hiccup brow shot up in surprise, only to settle as his eyes lowered in suspicion. "In exchange for what?"

As she continued to make adjustments to the axe, Astrid looked at him pointedly through her bangs. "That you be willing to do the same."

He scoffed, stretching his legs out in the grass. "I haven't been the one making a spectacle every time I get upset."

A slight tilt of the head was all she offered.

His cheeks reddened. "Not lately, at least", Hiccup muttered, hands fidgeting as he looked ahead.

Astrid noted his discomfort. "To your credit, you have been very calm considering what you've been putting up with." She grinned at him, poking his arm to get his attention. "More like yourself."

Glancing down at his prodded arm, Hiccup smiled thinly at her. "He hasn't exactly been tolerable lately", he noted with a sigh. He wasn't sure if he was making an excuse to avoid talking to his cousin or vocalizing his own anxieties about confronting him. Maybe both.

Astrid nodded. "To be fair, have any of us been? I know I've been difficult lately."

Hiccup couldn't help but look at her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk. "Lately?"

Her eyes narrowed in artificial offense. " _More_ difficult, then", she grumbled, though she smiled too.

He chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, I guess I haven't really been a joy either", he acknowledged quietly.

She shrugged, unable to disagree. "It's Snotlout, so I doubt you'll get anything resembling an apology", she admitted, "but if you can just agree to listen more and be a little less suspicious of your own teammates, I think you'll spend less time fighting him each step of the way."

Sliding the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, Hiccup looked up at Astrid intently. "So you think I should give him another chance?"

Pressing her mouth into a thin line, Astrid turned her head to meet his gaze. "Does it matter what I think?" Her voice held no heat, only genuine curiosity.

His brow knit in confusion, unsure of why she would question the value of her counsel. Until he regretfully remembered why. "Of course it does", he assured earnestly.

Astrid gave a small appreciative smile as she ran the edge of her thumb over the cheek of the axe. "Then, yeah, I think you should. With the understanding that he can't do what he wants unchecked", she added. Realizing that Hiccup said nothing, she looked up at him to find his gaze cast downward as he pursed his lips. He appeared conflicted and uncertain. She stared at him, unwavering. "If you really want to get the Dragon Eye back, you need all of us."

Releasing an audible sigh, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, gently raking his scalp with his fingers. Astrid wished she had some idea of what was going through his head; maybe then she would know how to help.

She tentatively reached for his other hand, brushing his fingers with hers. It had the desired effect, prompting him to meet her gaze again. "We will find him", she assured, "but it's been months, and it may be awhile longer. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Gives us time to rebuild the team." With a firm squeeze of his hand, Astrid looked at Hiccup with unshakeable confidence. "We will be ready, and we will defeat him."

His reaction was delayed, carefully considering her as his blank expression gave little hint of his thoughts. "You think Snotlout will listen?"

Astrid nodded without pause. "If it means staying with his dragon? Yes, I do."

Finally, one corner of his mouth tugged into a lopsided smile. "Then I guess I have a surly, obstinate beast to find. Also, Hookfang."

A muffled snort escaped from Astrid as she pulled her hand away and sat up straight, though she made every attempt to appear stern. "Hiccup", she warned.

"Last one", he promised with a chuckle, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just getting it out of my system."

She smiled and shook her head, looking over at their dragons. Stormfly apparently got her second wind at some point, busy chasing after Toothless as he wound through a nearby treeline. The Night Fury darted between two trunks placed close together; the space between too narrow for Stormfly to fit through. The Nadder slid to a stop, squawking harshly as Toothless warbled with laughter. Finished with his teasing, the onyx dragon ran back towards Stormfly and prompted her to resume their game. It occurred to Astrid that it was unusual for the pair to see each other so rarely.

As she contemplated just how much had been affected by their break-up, a familiar warmth engulfed her hand as she felt fingers rest gently over her own. As she raised her gaze, Astrid saw Hiccup's grateful smile. "Thank you", he whispered. It carried a sincerity that she desperately missed.

She bit her lip to keep it from quivering, suddenly feeling her control over her emotions slip. "Anytime."

He paused for a moment, as though there was more to say. But Hiccup added nothing, only pushed up to standing and offered a hand to Astrid. Normally she would have brushed it away, but between the heft of her new weapon, shaking legs, and limited use of her lower abdominal muscles, she graciously clasped his wrist and pulled herself up.

Hiccup looked to their dragons. "C'mon, Toothless", he called out. The Night Fury snorted, quickly rubbing his head against Stormfly's before returning to the two humans.

With a smile and a nod in farewell to Astrid, the young man turned and climbed onto Toothless' saddle.

Astrid held her new axe flush against her body, feeling a tug in her chest. She didn't them to go. "Hiccup?", she called before she could stop herself.

Snapping his head towards her, Hiccup and Toothless both looked at her expectantly. While the dragon raised an ear in interest, his rider instead showed very thinly veiled hopefulness. "Yes?"

Embarrassed by her blunder, Astrid managed to stop the flow of words in her mind from tumbling off of her lips. Instead she smiled shyly, lifting the axe momentarily to draw attention to it. "Thanks", she called out. "Again."

Though there was a flash of disappointment, Hiccup still smiled proudly. "Anytime, m'lady", he threw over his shoulder as he looked forward. Toothless then shot into the air, with Astrid watching as they turned towards the outpost.

With her head held high as she walked, Stormfly cocked her head to watch the pair fly away. Hearing her approach, Astrid held the axe in one hand as she gently stroked the Nadder's face. "Did you miss him, girl?", she cooed, receiving a happy trill in reply.

She laughed under her breath before quickly glancing up to the night sky once more. "I missed them too."

* * *

Several weeks later, Astrid sat on her bed, sharpening her axe by hand. It was therapeutic and, while not quite as honed as when Hiccup worked on it in his forge, it was sufficiently sharp. The familiar motion of dragging the whetstone across the blade brought her back to her younger years, when she would sit outside every morning and dutifully care for her mother's axe. Her entire life revolved around being a respectable warrior. Using proper form, maintaining her weapons, improving agility and strength. She was taught that with steadfast focus and discipline, she may one day be able to defend her tribe as a shieldmaiden. Nothing would stand in her way, and she would prove once and for all that House Hofferson was the bravest of all clans.

She sighed at the memories, in nostalgia and regret.

Setting her axe next to her on the bed, Astrid stretched her tight lower back, rubbing her hand over her protruding belly. The shape was much more obvious now, looking less bloated and more rounded. Her leggings thankfully had some give, but even after several attempts to further stretch her fitted tunic, it was still far too tight to conceal her stomach. Now that winter was approaching, she was able to hide behind additional layers, especially a hangerock [2] that her mother had packed for her when she first moved - a not-so-subtle hint to adopt a more domestic appearance. The apron dress sat untouched for a year in her room, but was now a regular part of her wardrobe. Other than a few jabs from her teammates about looking like their moms, no one seemed overly suspicious of her sudden change in fashion. Some of them even followed suit and made a few adjustments to their outfits, including Snotlout's bear-skin wrap and a new fur vest for Ruffnut.

To Astrid's relief, no one paid her much mind in general as old team dynamics slowly shifted to reflect what once was. It didn't happen overnight though. After Hiccup spoke to Snotlout, there was a still a rift between them though hot tempers had been replaced with cool indifference. While still uncomfortable for all involved, it was tolerable by comparison. But as the days passed, each member of the team had an opportunity to interact with Hiccup, and despite their pessimistic expectations, had nothing substantial to complain about. And to everyone's amazement, Snotlout would occasionally throw out an unsolicited compliment about his cousin. While confounding, it also seemed to sway some lingering attitudes toward their leader. As everyone began to lower their guard, the group could once again talk and laugh openly at mealtime and kept complaints about assignments to a minimum. In return, Hiccup encouraged regular breaks throughout the day and didn't micromanage everyone. Even he would occasionally step away for an afternoon flight, or at least sit outside to read if Fishlegs stumbled across any new information on dragon species.

Before long, the twins returned to their old tricks, Snotlout and Fishlegs were back to arguing, and Astrid found herself spending most of her free time with Hiccup. They were talking more, sometimes about serious topics but often just frivolous things, and most importantly, laughing again. He seemed to be sitting closer than he had been, smiling a bit more. A few chaste kisses were exchanged, always initiated by her but never rejected. Hiccup was still prone to moping, and his anxieties got the best of him at times. But with every step back there were honest efforts to regain balance, and she was seeing more glimpses of her best friend each day. As their friendship stabilized, so too did the foundational intimacy that had always defined their relationship, and in turn, made it difficult to define. Yet again boundaries were vague and each simply reacted as they saw fit in any given moment. While this had never bothered Astrid in the past, the addition of a life-changing factor made her more invested in the permanence of their relationship - whatever it was. Sometimes she sensed that Hiccup was still holding back, perhaps not yet in a place to fully trust her. But at other times, he seemed almost eager to grow closer, even encouraging it. Though it was still unclear whether they would be able to rebuild all that was lost or simply maintain what had been repaired, either scenario would allow them to remain prominent fixtures in each others lives. It gave Astrid hope that perhaps they could work together to raise a child; that being bound to each other in some capacity wouldn't be the end of the world for him. Based on how he had been behaving as of late, that didn't seem all that improbable.

That evening during dinner, Astrid had been ravenous. It was Tuffnut's night to cook and he was, surprisingly, one of the more skilled gourmets (so long as it wasn't fish-based). With offerings such as hearty stew, glazed carrots, and freshly baked bread, the combination of her extreme hunger and availability of delicious food resulted in a plateful of food piled high.

"I'm starting to see why you're wearing something a little more forgiving these days", Ruffnut remarked as she chewed with an open mouth, her tone neither snide nor apologetic.

Astrid returned an unamused and unblinking stare as she took her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hiccup tossing a disapproving look at Ruffnut as well.

Sitting at the head of the table, Fishlegs' brow furrowed in confusion as he examined Astrid's plate. "I don't see what the problem is", he offered with a shrug, working on his second helping.

Sitting across from Hiccup, Snotlout shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth. "I li' a wo'ma wit sa mea oner boes" he garbled, talking over a mouthful of food.

"Uh, what?", Fishnut replied, nose wrinkled in disgust.

Rolling his eyes, Snotlout swallowed heavily, clearing his mouth. "I said, I like a woman with some meat on her bones", he repeated shamelessly, earning a withering glare from Astrid. "What?", he asked, looking genuinely perplexed by her reaction. "I'm complimenting you."

Before she could retort, she became aware of a suppressed growl coming from her right. Moving her leg so that her knee brushed against Hiccup's, Astrid subtly nudged him. His frown loosened, apparently getting the message that she was fine and he had nothing to worry about. Exhaling deeply and relaxing his tensed shoulders, Hiccup gave her a soft smile before standing from the table to get his plate.

Returning her attention to Snotlout, Astrid glanced down at his platter to see an untouched honey roll. She looked up to the young man, giving a predatory smile. "Just for that", she sang, suddenly reaching over to snag the pastry.

"Ooh no, that's mine!", Snotlout shouted, quickly snatching it out of her hands. "You already had one", he grumbled, taking a possessive bite out of the roll.

Tuffnut approached the table, holding a bowl in the crook of one arm as he vigorously whisked with the other. "Sorry Astrid, only made enough for everyone to have one", he noted as he glanced into his bowl. "Anyone want whipped cream with their dessert?"

Several hands went up at Tuffnut's offer as everyone continued to converse and eat heartily. As Hiccup finished loading his plate, he picked up the last honey roll from the serving table. Rather than put it on his plate, he kept it in hand as he returned to his seat. "Huh, that's weird", he mused aloud, "there's an extra roll after all."

Raising an eyebrow, Astrid glanced over her shoulder at him as he approached. "Isn't that yours?"

"No, I already ate mine", he claimed as he sat down and placed it on her plate. "Must have miscounted, Tuff."

Astrid looked at the roll, lips pursed as she eyed Hiccup skeptically. Piercing a chunk of meat from the stew, he glanced at her, shrugging in feigned innocence as he smiled.

Her critical expression faltered, her lips pulled into a secret smile as she ripped off a piece of the roll and popped it in her mouth.

Sticking his little finger into the whipped yak cream, Tuffnut brought it to his mouth as he nodded in concession. "Wouldn't be the first time", he admitted as he continued stirring. "Like that one time I accidentally doubled the amount of red mushroom in the stew."

Fishlegs brow furrowed in thought as he chewed. "Wait, which mushroom?"

Tuffnut began to go around the table, scooping heavy dollops of whipped topping on the plates. "You know, big, little white dots", he casually recalled. "Very tasty."

Fishlegs chewing slowed, his face beginning to slack as his eyes widened. "You don't mean Fly Agaric [3] mushrooms, do you? The ones that grow on _this_ island?" The question caused Hiccup to raise his head in alarm, staring as he awaited a response.

Tuffnut stopped walking for a moment, scrunching his face in thought. "Does sound familiar…", he drawled.

Too engrossed in her appetite, Astrid stopped working on the roll and reached for her spoon. She looked up in surprise as Hiccup's hand quickly grabbed hers and pulled it away from the utensil, shaking his head vigorously.

Seeing this exchange, Snotlout and Ruffnut immediately stopped eating, looking at their plates in horror and then at each other. "Wait. wait. He's not talking about the "shit 'shroom", is he?", Snotlout asked, eyes wide with panic.

Astrid sat with her jaw open, staring at Snotlout in morbid curiosity. "The _what_?"

Fishlegs' eyes flicked to one of his plates, noticing that the delicious stew appeared to have diced mushroom in the medley of vegetables. Licking his lips nervously, still tasting a hint of gravy from his last bite, he looked back at Tuffnut. "And when exactly was this?", he squeaked.

Tuffnut tapped his index finger against his chin, lower lip jutted out in thought. "Today?"

For several seconds, everyone else froze, looking at one another with apprehension. The silence was then broken by a visceral groaning, the unmistakable gurgle of a digestive crisis. Eyes scanned across the table, trying to locate the source, until Snotlout began to whimper. His face was pale and he was starting to sweat, his hands protectively cradling his gut as he looked around the room with frightened eyes.

Another low growl filled the space, this time across the table. "Oh, no", Fishlegs groaned, looking down.

A quiet moan alerted Astrid to glance at Ruffnut, noting the woman's arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. Everyone looked on in sympathy as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ride out the sudden severe cramping.

No one said a word as they were too focused on the state of their own bodies. The only audible sound was whispered prayers coming from Snotlout's direction. "I don't wanna die", he chanted under his breath, "I don't wanna die…"

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup lifted his hands in a pacifying manner. "Okay", he said calmly. "Nobody panic. We all just need to-"

A sickening gurgle filled the room as Snotlout suddenly bolted up from his seat, gripping his stomach as he ran outside. "Nononononono…!"

With the silence finally broken, Ruffnut banged her fist on the table as she sneered at her brother. "I swear to Loki", she growled as she winced with pain, "if I find out you did this on purpose I will tie you to the bottom of the pit and release the boars. I'll make you inhale Barf's gas and then let Belch light it!"

With a sigh, Hiccup finally dropped his hands down in defeat.

As Ruffnut continued to rattle off possible punishments, Fishlegs rested his elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands. "I told you not to eat them!", he exclaimed, beginning to sweat around his neck. "When we first came here, what did I say? Do not eat the Fly Agaric!"

Pursing his lips, Tuffnut's narrowed eyes suddenly flashed in recognition. "Ooooh, I thought you said _flies and garlic_. Which would be disgusting, because garlic is just awful."

As the pair continued to dress down Tuffnut, Hiccup examined his plate, then checked Astrid's. "Did you eat any of this?", he asked with concern, pointing to the stew.

She shook her head, to which he replied with an exhale. "Did you?", she asked.

He simply nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. "Well, tonight will be eventful", he groaned, standing from the bench. "Thanks for dinner, Tuff", he deadpanned as he left the room.

Astrid sat still in her seat, honey roll still in hand as everyone else left the room. She looked up at Tuffnut, who shook his head with disappointment as he began to gather plates from around the table.

"Oh, sure, I get to cook and clean up", he grumbled as he worked, taking bites of the leftovers on their plates, including the stew. "Ingrates…"

Astrid held back a small chuckle as she recalled the night's events. Though everything ended poorly, she was encouraged by Hiccup's continued efforts to reconnect in little ways. She worried about him, knowing that he had consumed some of the poisonous mushroom. The least she could do was check on him.

Looking through her drawer, she hoped to have some ginger leftover from her nausea spells, but unfortunately was out. Though she did recall her mother using burdock leaves [4] when she was young and terribly sick from a shipment of spoiled grain. Perhaps the thistle outside would help.

Wrapping her arms around her frame, Astrid shivered as she exited her hut. The moon was full, and provided sufficient light as she walked down the hill towards the thistle bushes. It was overall a quiet evening, save for the occasional moan and curse ringing from her teammate's huts. She cringed, wondering just how many leaves she would be able to find.

Finally reaching the cluster of shrubs and weeds, she knelt down and sifted through the vegetation. Though there were several burdock stalks, most had already shed their leaves for the season. About to move on to another location, Astrid noticed a few bruised leaves still clinging to a drooping stalk. Enough for one person at least; maybe if Hiccup started to feel better he could help her find more for the team. Cupping her hand, she pulled off the delicate leaves and grasped them carefully, keeping her other hand on top to prevent them from blowing away.

As she walked back up the hill, a bare tree branch above her began to rustle. Lifting her chin, Astrid stared into the eyes of the forest green Terrible Terror. Initial surprise was quickly overtaken by irritation as she glared up at the small dragon in disdain. "Get out of here", she hissed, "you already got me in trouble once." Ignoring it, she continued on her way towards Hiccup's hut.

The Terror glided down and landed in front of her, giving an agitated growl.

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, don't think I won't kick your scaly little butt all the way to-" She paused as she noticed there was a rolled up piece of parchment tied to his leg. Her heart beat suddenly increased as she secured the delicate leaves into her pocket. Bending down, Astrid quickly untied the note, briefly glancing up as the Terror flew away. Unrolling the paper, she read: _Am safe but being watched. Meet me on Dark Deep at dawn._

Astrid exhaled a deep sigh of relief. The handwriting was the same as when she and Heather previously exchanged messages, and she was relieved to know that her friend was in fact alive. But comfort was soon replaced by trepidation, realizing that Hiccup would likely not share in her excitement. She groaned, rolling the parchment back up as she looked towards his hut. She had to tell him. So much for things getting easier.

She approached his door, fist suspended in the air. Did she knock? Open the door and poke her head in? She had never had to practice this etiquette with Hiccup in the past; she was welcome to enter whenever she pleased. But while their relationship was certainly more than friendly at that point, she didn't want to push her luck by making him uncomfortable.

With a quick rap on the wooden door, she heard his unique gait approaching. The door opened several inches as Hiccup's face peered through. His eyes landed on her and his brow raised into his bangs.

"Astrid!", he exclaimed in surprise, opening the door the rest of the way. Judging by his tone and expression, he fortunately seemed pleased by her unexpected visit. "Everything okay?"

Forcing a smile, Astrid brushed her bangs back with one hand, the other in her left pocket, still gripping the note. "Just wanted to see how you were feeling", she lightly explained, though her smile loosened. "And to see if we could talk."

Her choice of words made Hiccup frown in concern. "O-of course. Definitely."

They stood there, Astrid waiting expectantly for him to enter the room. When he didn't budge, her small smile returned as she tilted her head towards the interior.

Blinking in confusion, Hiccup realized that she couldn't enter with him in the way. "Ah. Heh", he chuckled awkwardly. "Guess it would be helpful if I moved."

He stepped aside, allowing her to enter as he closed the door behind her. The warmth of the room quickly enveloped her, and the familiar scent of the forge filled the air. Apparently he was working on a new project.

Behind her, Astrid heard the sound of fabric rustling, turning just in time to see him pulling a woven sheet over his workstation.

He looked up to see her quizzical expression. With his mouth slightly ajar, he looked to the side as he tried to form an answer.

She held up her hand. "It's...okay", she assured him, smiling weakly. Though curious, she wasn't entitled to know what he was working on.

Though he visibly relaxed, he mirrored the same sad smile, begrudgingly accepting that while things were getting better, some differences had to remain.

Eager to break the tense silence, Astrid took a step towards him as she reached into her right pocket. "First, here", she said as she held out her hand. Hiccup tilted his head as he examined the leaves in her open palm. "Burdock", she explained. "You can chew it or boil and drink it. Should help with Tuffnut's little, um, oversight."

"Thanks", he smiled as he accepted the offering, cupping his palm to collect the delicate leaves. "Fortunately, I didn't have a chance to eat as much as the others, but yeah...I've been better." Taking one of the leaves between his fingers, he placed it on his tongue. His face twisted at the bitter taste, but he chewed it quickly before popping a second leaf in his mouth.

Looking around the room, Astrid saw that the only places to sit were the bed - obviously too forward - and the chair at his workstation, which she clearly was meant to avoid. Instead, she opted to lean against a wall.

"Okay, that was the first part", he prompted, swallowing the last of the leaves. "So, what else did you want to talk about?"

Steeling herself, Astrid lifted her chin and tried to sound as assured as possible. "I know how you feel about reaching out to Heather…"

Hiccup's expression quickly dropped as he sighed wearily, rubbing his hand against his eyes. "Astrid", he groaned, discouraged to be rehashing an old argument.

Prepared for his resistance, Astrid didn't flinch. "Hiccup", she gently urged, "can you please just hear me out?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiccup considered her for a moment. He said nothing, but waved his hand, motioning for her to continue.

With a nod in thanks, Astrid tried to make her case. "I know she's made a lot of questionable decisions. Some of them worked in our favor; others didn't", she admitted. "But I have to believe that she has good intentions. Even when she does the wrong thing, you know, it's for the right reasons."

"Yes, and I do feel bad for Heather", Hiccup interjected, keeping his voice even. "I really do. She can be very sweet and deep down I think she has a good heart. And I agree, she does what she thinks is best." His frown deepened. "The only thing I'm not so sure about is whether what's best for her always lines up with what's best for us or the dragons."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Astrid teetered between doing what was necessary to keep the peace between them while at the same time doing what she felt was just. "But is it worth throwing someone aside because there _might_ be a problem? Could we at least try to make it work?"

Hearing her voice start to quake, Hiccup softened his tone. "Astrid, look, I'm sorry for being so…tough?", he questioned, not sure that it properly described how he was being viewed. "But it's my responsibility to lead this team and keep everyone safe. I don't think you realize how much pressure I'm under."

"I do", she insisted, having discussed his burdens regularly over the past four years.

He shook his head. "No, you don't", he replied sadly.

The tone of his voice concerned her. "Then help me understand."

Rolling his shoulder uncomfortably, Hiccup stood quietly for a moment. Seeing how adamant Astrid was to know his troubles prompted him to open up a bit. "Dad is...worried. Apparently all our parents are. And the rest of the Council. We were allowed to come out here to get the Dragon Eye, but now that it's in Viggo's hands, I guess they think we are in over our heads." He shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe we are. But if we don't make some progress, soon, then we will have to return to Berk. I already had to send an update last week acknowledging that we have no leads. None."

This statement caught Astrid's interest, carefully running her thumb over the rolled parchment in her pocket.

Hiccup continued to vent, weakly gesturing with his hands. "Dad won't let us leave again, and meanwhile the Hunters have the Eye and are still a danger to every dragon they encounter." His expression grew grim as he looked down to the ground, ruminating on all the possible consequences. "There won't be anything we can do."

Astrid bit her lip, also disturbed by the outcome if they failed the mission. All the more reason to use every resource they had. "But what if we did have a lead?", she questioned, gauging his reaction. "Heather would be our best bet at learning the Hunter's secrets."

Rather than appear intrigued, Hiccup only sighed and shook his head. "That's just it, Astrid, she can't be trusted with _anyone's_ secrets, theirs or ours. The only side that we know for sure she's on is her own. I'm sorry, we can talk about other options, but this one isn't up for debate."

Watching Astrid grit her teeth in frustration, he could see how much she thoroughly disagreed. Though they didn't see eye to eye on the topic, he understood her position. His knee-jerk reaction was to always to assume the best of everyone. But after underestimating Viggo, risking their lives to free Heather only to have her willingly disappear again, and knowing that someone with access to their outpost was actively taunting him, he found it difficult to justify blind trust. But he really wished he could. And he hated how the issue kept bringing him and Astrid back to the same place.

Without thinking, he reached a hand towards her waist to draw her closer. Over the past several weeks they had been informally testing their boundaries. A quick squeeze of the hand became briefly holding hands, which became pecks on the cheek, then the lips. While he selfishly enjoyed these steps back towards greater intimacy, he was also constantly policing his own actions as she took the lead to keep it from getting out of hand. But this time he let his guard down, too focused on the risk that their bond would fissure yet again. So he was surprised when his attempt to place his hand above her hip, a gesture he had done for years, resulted in her taking a startled step away from him.

The move was reflexive, and Astrid's face showed the same surprise as his. She had been so careful to avoid having anyone touch her stomach that it became second nature.

Unfortunately, from Hiccup's perspective, she had emphatically rejected his touch. His features melted into the blank, neutral face that had been become his default.

"Hiccup…", she started, unsure of how to explain her reaction.

"No, it was my mistake." He spoke quickly, embarrassed by his apparent overstep.

She shook her head. "Honestly, I didn't-"

"It's fine", he briskly insisted. "Really, it's fine." Before she had another chance to speak on the matter, he deflected. "Why are we talking about all this, Astrid?"

Still disoriented from their awkward exchange, she pulled out the parchment and handed it to him. "This just came in, on my way over here."

The disappointed frown he bore twisted into a scowl as he realized what the note was. He unfurled the paper and read the brief message. "So after two months, you suddenly get a response?"

Astrid nodded, watching as his jaw tensed and his expression grew gravely serious. "So what do you want to do?"

Rolling the message back up, he walked straight towards his storage chest. "I go."

Her brow furrowed, unhappy with what she heard and hoping there was more to it. "What?"

"I go and meet her", he clarified as he opened the chest, rummaging inside. "I find out what's going on then we go from there."

Walking towards him, Astrid shook her head. "But she's expecting me. And I don't know if flying in and pointing fingers is a good way to go, especially if she could be the difference to finding Viggo before he comes to us."

"I'll be nice", he assured, too quickly to give Astrid any comfort. "Assuming she's there alone", he added lowly.

Astrid closed her eyes to keep from openly rolling them. "Well, then why don't we all go? If it's an ambush, then everyone is there to fight back. If it's just Heather, then we talk and find out what she knows."

"No."

Astrid's head snapped towards him, lip curled as she stared at the back of his head. "Why?"

He was quiet for a moment, but she saw his shoulders fall as he sighed. "It's safer if I go alone."

"Not this again", she groaned. "It's not safer, especially for you or Toothless", she shot back.

Hiccup turned long enough to grab his shield before turning away again, opening one of the compartments to check the internal mechanisms. "Yes, it is."

Exasperated, Astrid held her hands out to emphasize her words. "How? You have no back-up."

Continuing to pull together supplies, pausing only for a second due to a stab of pain in his stomach, Hiccup kept his gaze away from her in case his facade began to crumble. "Astrid, this is way higher-stakes than anything we've done before. We can't afford any mistakes, and the more people there are, the riskier it is."

She stepped towards him. "Then at least let me go with you", she proposed.

He paused, cringing as he continued to face away. "That goes for you, too."

Taken aback, Astrid laughed humorlessly. "You're joking", she huffed in disbelief. "What, you think **I'm** going to blow the mission?"

He shrugged dispassionately though he struggled to keep himself together as he forced out the words. "Wouldn't be the first time."

It would have hurt less if she had been punched in the jaw. Astrid took a step back, arms crossed defensively over her chest. "Wow", she breathed, her eyes narrowed and boring a hole through the back of his head. "So, you are completely convinced that you are walking into a trap, but still think you would be better off facing them alone? Because we'll just drag you down?"

He didn't, no longer trusting himself to maintain his composure. In his silence he kept his back to her as he continued to pack.

Huffing through her lips, disgusted, Astrid shook her head as she turned and marched towards the door. "Unbelievable", she breathed, so distracted by her ire that she didn't notice passing a very concerned Toothless.

As she exited the room, door slamming shut behind her, Hiccup released a deep exhale as he braced himself on the table. Though the burdock seemed to neutralize some of the after-effects from dinner, he felt sicker than he had in a long time. Hanging his head, he squeezed his eyes shut as he cursed repeatedly under his breath.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Things had been getting better, though he felt cruel for allowing that to happen. He should have actively enforced the distance; it was hard enough severing things in the first place. Now she was furious with him, again, and he couldn't explain why he had to do it. He wanted to laugh at the irony when Astrid defended Heather's history of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. That he had been furious with her for doing the same. Despite his righteous ideals, he knew he had resorted to the same justification. And he hated every single second of it.

Toothless slowly approached Hiccup and crooned beside him, staring up with distressed eyes. Hiccup numbly moved his hand to sit on the top of the dragon's head then turned to look into citrine eyes. He forced a smile at the Night Fury, though he didn't know why he bothered. Complicated displays of false emotions could fool humans at times, but the dragons saw right through them.

With a frustrated groan, Hiccup rubbed his sore neck as he tried to clear his head. Tried to ignore his acidic stomach. The anxiety of taking on an enemy that he still knew so very little about. Guilt that his father was being kept in the dark. The fear that Astrid's last memory of him would be a cold shoulder and an assault on her competence. No, he couldn't afford to think like that. He was going to make it out. He would be fine. When it was all over, he would explain everything. They would be fine.

Or at least she would be fine. So would the others. He looked back down at the Night Fury. Toothless too.

Hiccup walked to his worktable, pulling back the sheet and lifting his pet project as he quickly inspected all of the moving components. Hopefully the countless hours that went into it meant something, he prayed, since he wouldn't have time to test it.

The sound of Toothless yawning drew Hiccup's attention, reminding him of his own exhaustion. They had a few hours at most before they had to leave, he estimated. Barely enough time to finish packing and check the island's defenses in case of a sneak attack. Make sure the sentries were in place. So much for sleep. He hoped this was all for not; that Heather was true to her word and could be a reliable asset. But in the moment, Hiccup just wasn't feeling terribly optimistic about much of anything.

Giving Toothless an apologetic pat on his neck, Hiccup sighed. "Sorry, bud. Looks like another all-nighter." The dragon moaned in displeasure, but shook his head in an attempt to stay awake. Giving a faint but appreciative smile, the young man looked up at one of the largest maps on his wall, a series of bold symbols highlighting where they had encountered the Hunters and pieces of the Dragon Eye. In the center of that cluster was Dark Deep. Troubling, to say the least. As Hiccup had to shove down fears surrounding his own mortality, he tried to focus on the one fact that gave him comfort: no matter what, the waiting was finally over.

* * *

"AAGGH!"

Astrid's shout echoed through the forest as she embedded her axe into a large tree.

"Arrogant son-of-a half-troll…", she muttered as she pulled the blade from the trunk. "Thinks he's better than me...than everyone…"

She scoffed under her breath, face red from nearly an hour of hacking at the same unfortunate tree. Though the brunt of her rage had been released during the first thirty minutes or so, she was still simmering, with moments of boiling-over. "Don't want me to make mistakes? You should know about _mistakes_." She swung the axe back, preparing to release. "Guess who has to deal with _your_ mistakes?"

As the blade lodged into the marred tree, Astrid paused, still tightly gripping the wooden handle and feeling the leather grips beneath her hands. Focusing on the item that had brought her so much joy earlier, she was overcome with a fury driven by hurt. Feeling tears of frustration well in her eyes, a new burst of anger flared. She grunted through her teeth as she spoke through each swing. "So you can take", _CHOP_ , "your stupid", _CHOP_ , "axe and shove", _CHOP_ , "it up your-"

As the axe swung down, something leapt in front of her. Panicked, Astrid quickly changed the angle of her slice, sending the blade into the dirt. In front of her, looking up, was the Terrible Terror.

Raw hands balled into fists as she stared the creature down. "Are you kidding me?", she growled, wishing she'd never seen the dragon before. "Get out of here!"

It didn't budge, only blinked heavily at her with disinterest.

Grasping the handle of her axe, she yanked it out of the ground, holding it menacingly towards the Terror. "You think I won't use this?!"

The dragon remained unimpressed, scurrying only a few feet away. It then stopped, looking at Astrid expectantly.

"Why does everything underestimate me?!" she shouted as she looked up into the sky, continuing to stalk towards the Terror. Again, it hopped away, only to sit and stare. On her last nerve, axe grasped in both hands, Astrid screamed directly at the dragon. "I am a Viking! I am a warrior!" Her vision began to blur from the tears she refused to shed. "How could everyone forget that? How could _he_ forget that?!"

Knees violently shook as she panted, quickly drawing much-needed oxygen back into her lungs. Her voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. And while she felt like every major system in her body was struggling, the little dragon sat, unaffected by any of it.

Spent, Astrid allowed herself to slump to the ground. Slowly inhaling through her nose, she released her breath as she felt the rest of her muscles to relax. She stared blankly at the Terror, completely numb. "Did the gods send you to torment me?", she asked flatly. "If so, they found the right dragon."

Cocking it's head in response, the Terror quickly zipped away, going farther than it had before. Before she lost sight of it between the trees, it stopped to look at her over its shoulder.

She stared at the dragon, wondering if it would carry on until she broke down and followed it. "Fine", Astrid groaned, pushing herself up. She walked over to her axe and threw it over her shoulder. She trailed behind the Terror, all the while questioning her sanity.

As they approached a cliff, the Terror stopped feet away from the edge, looking off into the distance. She stood beside it, scanning in every direction, seeing nothing but a starry sky and miles of seawater.

"Wow", she deadpanned. "I can see why you wanted to show me this."

It looked at her again, hopping and then pointedly looking off in the same direction as before.

Her brow creased as she followed the Terror's gaze. Again, nothing of interest. "I-I don't...what, is there something out there?"

It jumped once more, this time off the edge and flapping its wings, never taking it's eyes off of her.

"You want me to follow you?" Astrid's eyes widened as realization hit. "To Heather?"

The dragon obviously didn't answer back, but her exhausted mind instantly became alert. Why would Heather want her to follow this Terror? Her note told her where to go, and that was heading in a different direction to where she was being led. Did Heather not write the note? Or did someone else send the Terror?

She should go tell Hiccup. Something was very wrong. As much as she didn't want to talk to him, she needed to let him know. "Wait here", she called to the Terror, wondering if it had any idea what she was saying.

Giving a brisk knock, she stood before his door. When no one answered, she knocked again. Groaning under her breath, Astrid placed her hand against the door, slowly pushing it open. "Hiccup?" There was no sign of him or Toothless. Cautiously stepping into the room, she looked around the dimly lit interior, seeing an empty bed. No sign of the gear he was packing. Looking past the forge, finally cool for the first time, she noticed Hiccup's worktable. The sheet that he made a point to spread when she entered the room was cast aside, leaving a completely clear table top. Whatever had been there an hour before was gone, along with it's creator.

Muttering an expletive, Astrid leaned against the wall, letting the back of her head heavily knock into the paneling. She was _so_ sick of being on the sidelines. Hiccup may not have any faith in her abilities, but she knew what she was capable of. And he was going to need back-up, whether he believed it or not. She considered heading straight to Dark Deep, hoping that she could somehow catch up to them. Or, she could follow the dragon. She knew Heather trained the little Terror; if it was anything like Sharpshot, it would seek its trainer. Perhaps with the other woman's help, the two of them stood a chance of finding Hiccup and getting him out of whatever trouble he was throwing himself into. And if Hiccup was right and it was a trap...then she would fight.

She took the long way to the stables to remain unseen, through the trees and behind the huts. Hearing footsteps in the stables, she hid behind a large boulder and waited. Eventually a groaning Fishlegs lumbered out, a hand to his belly and the other using Meatlug to keep himself standing upright. Once they were a distance away and she was satisfied that the building was clear, Astrid quietly entered and grabbed Stormfly's saddle. The Nadder lifted her head at the sight of her rider, giving a confused trill. Astrid shushed her, opening the dragon's pen and motioning for her to follow quietly. Together they made their way back to the Terror, who waited on the ground. As they approached, it gave an impatient hiss.

"Just shut up and take us to Heather", Astrid grumbled back to the Terror, climbing up onto Stormfly's saddle.

As the little dragon leapt from the cliffside and flew to the west, the Nadder spread her wings and followed at a wary distance. Even she seemed uncomfortable with the Terror's intentions, a discovery that did little to calm Astrid's nerves.

Looking over her shoulder back towards Dragon's Edge, a heaviness weighed down on her gut as she felt an unfamiliar sense of dread at the prospect of danger. Biting her lip, she placed her palm against the small swell of her stomach and gave a silent prayer.

* * *

[1] From "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" (RTTE Season 1)

[2] A type of dress, sometimes called a apron dress due to its shape.

[3] Fly agaric mushroom is a poisonous fungus found in several regions of the world, including Scandinavia. When parboiled it can be safely consumed, but can cause severe gastrointestinal and neurological issues if not prepared properly. Fun fact: Due to it's hallucinogenic properties in some habitats, it has be theorized that Vikings would use this mushroom to go into berserker rages.

[4] Burdock was one of the medicinal plants that Vikings had access to. The leaves from this thistle are credited for their ability to treat gastrointestinal symptoms.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Guest (6/19):** Agreed. Some more ups and downs ahead, but at the end of the day, they both genuinely care for each other.

 **Hey (6/19):** Uuuuugh that is a long drive. :( Sorry I couldn't have the chapter turned around in time. Hope you had a good trip, though.

 **Review for 7 (6/19):** Good questions. Reveal for Hiccup will be in this piece. The story will end before Astrid has her baby but a series of short stories will immediately follow with major scenes, including when the baby is born.

 **H (6/19):** So excited for the reactions! Two shorts will be posted at the end of this piece focusing on how everyone reacts to the news. A bunch of other short stories as well about other major events.

 **Bra (6/19):** Yes we will! At the end of this piece, there will be a short story posted about their reactions.

 **tom80 (6/19):** Awesome, that's what my timeline showed as well! Ooh, Tuffnut...I live for genius Tuffnut!

 **Yay (6/20):** We certainly will, but in one of the short stories that follows this piece. Stoick's part is already written. I had too much fun with that scene!

 **Jja (6/20):** Thank you so much and sorry I couldn't get the chapter turned around in time for your trip. Hope you had a good time. **  
**

 **Jaja (6/20):** The first short story that will follow this piece has his reaction! It's about 70% written and I looooved writing his response. Can't wait to share!

 **Poo (6/21):** Feel free to PM me if you some basic spoilers! As for the reveal, it's going to a multi-step process. Should be interesting. ;)

 **Surfer (6/21):** No worries about other people; these two can barely handle themselves!

 **Balloon Lover (6/21):** You are too kind! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and the shorts that follow. Once this and _An Impossible Moment_ are wrapped up I have a few others stories drafted that I can't wait to publish!

 **Hiccstrid lover (6/21):** Thanks for the kind words and well-wishes. It's a rough time but we are surviving. As for his reaction...he'll have a lot to take in, but at the end of the day, he is still Hiccup. :)

 **Jojo (6/21):** I can! Feel free to PM me.

 **Aussie (6/22):** I know, so many unknowns at this point. If you can PM me I'm happy to give some basic spoilers.

 **Haley (6/22):** Maaaaaaybe ;)

 **Nick (6/22):** Gah, I soooo wanted to post before the new season.

 **Ok (6/24):** I tried but life didn't go according to plan. :( Hope it was worth the wait.

 **Gaggaga (6/24):** Ooh, it is just getting started, indeed!

 **Hay (6/29):** I'm glad the longer chapters are working for you! I just can't do short chapters that are part of a longer story; I jump around too much when I write.

 **Eager fan (6/29):** Sorry I couldn't get it turned around sooner; I tried but it just didn't pan out this time. Hoping to get the next chapters out more consistently.

 **Waiting (6/30):** Sorry for the wait; details in the AN above. I am happy you are looking forward to the updates and hope you enjoyed this one!

 **leaving (6/30)** : Glad you are enjoying it! I do apologize for the wait; see AN at the top. Hope you like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Later than I hoped, but an update none the less! And wow, what an update!**

 **A few words of thanks and gratitude before we kick off:**

 **1) I cannot thank you all enough for your kind words, thoughts, and prayers. Life continues to be challenging but it really means a lot when someone takes time out of their busy day to wish us well. Your messages have really lifted my spirits.**

 **2) An enormous thanks to everyone's patience while waiting for chapter updates. I am so grateful that people are excited to see what comes next, and I appreciate everyone's understanding. More than anything I was disappointed with my inability to balance writing with my other obligations, especially after indicating that chapters would be posted more quickly. But you have all be amazing and have alleviated the burden I put on myself. Seriously love you all.**

 **3) In the interest of avoiding further delay, I will be responding to the reviews for Chapter 8 in the next update. Know that I am so thrilled whenever I see your comments and want to have the time to respond thoughtfully.**

 **Now onto the story! I am so excited to share this chapter, you all! We've got a ton happening,** **major** **plot developments, and a scene I have been waiting months to post. ;)**

 **Be warned (or encouraged?): more angst ahead. A few minor references to RTTE Season 3 are made, as well as events that happened to align with the direction the series took after Season 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Since she first rode behind Hiccup to save their tribe from the Red Death, Astrid couldn't remember a flight that left her so on-edge.

While she had faced countless fights and reconnaissance missions, it was rare that she and Stormfly were entirely on their own. Even rarer that they were actively seeking trouble.

Every few minutes Astrid internally chastised herself, questioning her judgement by following a persistent Terrible Terror to Odin-knows-where. A Terror who had thus far only brought her misery. To prove her point, the little demon kept looking back at them, eyes narrowed as if somehow offended by their very presence.

The young woman returned a nasty glare, muttering to herself about Heather's poor choice in messenger. Having grown close to Sneaky, Sharpshot, and the myriad of Terrors that practically infested Berk, Astrid could honestly say that she generally liked the breed. Or at the very least could tolerate them. That couldn't be said for this one particular dragon, which naturally, she was now completely reliant on.

Even as she grumbled about their guide, Astrid's focus never fully strayed from an almost obsessive search for potential hazards. Her eyes were in constant motion as they scanned the seas below and the night sky that surrounded them. Every movement and sound drew her attention, and after almost two hours in the air, that constant vigilance was beginning to wear on her. Muscles held tense for far too long began to slack on their own accord, leaving only an uncomfortable crick in her joints. As her eyelids became less responsive with each blink, Astrid tried to shock herself awake. A rough shake of the head and a firm smack to her wind-numbed cheek brought a much-needed rush of blood to her face, forcing back the encroaching grey that began to dull her senses.

Astrid barely heard the Terrible Terror as it gave a chirp while glancing at them pointedly over its shoulder. With a flourish of its tail, it adjusted its body and began a slow descent.

Stormfly hesitated, head cocked as she looked down at the little dragon suspiciously. With an irritated growl, she followed suit, keeping a fair distance between them.

Though her gaze dipped down momentarily at the Terror, Astrid's distrusting eyes focused on the dragon's destination. Her sights had been repeatedly drawn to the familiar island since it first appeared on the horizon: Algae Island.

The closer they came to its shores, it became more difficult to deny the land of the attention it commanded from her. Though Aurvandil's Fire was not visible that particular night, Astrid couldn't help looking for the slightest hint of an iridescent glow from the island's algae or the legendary dragon it sustained.

Despite her ideals, Astrid could feel her jaw involuntarily tighten as she pulled her lips against her teeth. While she had a new-found respect for the reclusive Flightmare and no longer harbored hatred for its kind, she had personal experience with the incredible power it wielded. It was easier to be fearless when she was driven by blind hatred; if gave her the sense that she was the predator and held the upper-hand. But as the island neared, and she felt Stormfly's muscles clench beneath her legs, Astrid couldn't shake the feeling that this time _she_ may have returned as prey. If not for the Flightmare, than perhaps for someone else.

The Terrible Terror landed first, ignoring them as Stormfly's claws gripped the supple dirt. Suddenly uninterested in their proximity, the little dragon took a few quick steps as it raised its head and looked about. Eyes unblinking, it turned its head abruptly while the tip of its tongue darted out of its mouth.

Still perched on Stormfly's back, Astrid wrinkled her nose at the dragon's display before squinting into the blustery sea breeze. No sign of any ships or humans. That fact alone muted some of her concern about an ambush. Still, she stayed in her saddle, looking down at the little Terror expectantly.

Finally moving forward on all fours, the tiny dragon gave a quiet rumble as it glared into the darkness - not nearly as intimidating as it likely saw itself. It suddenly went silent, head tilting in response to something. For the first time, it gave a soft purr and relaxed while fixing its sights ahead. Without warning, it quickly skittered towards its unknown destination.

The sudden movement startled Stormfly, who reared back with a strangled cry while bearing her tail defensively. The jolt bucked Astrid back, causing her to dig the remnants of her fingernails into the firm leather of her saddle.

"Easy, girl!" she chided in a sharp whisper, pulling away one hand and rubbing it across her belly.

As the Nadder stilled, she cocked her head to peek at the rider with one eye. Without breaking her gaze, a low grown rolled from Stormfly's throat as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Feeling bad for her reflexive criticism, Astrid sheepishly mustered a repentant smile as she grazed her palm down the dragon's neck. "I'm sorry", she murmured. "You're doing great."

The simple reassurance did wonders for Stormfly, drawing a soft trill as she relaxed her primed spines.

Relieved to feel the dragon's tension melt away, Astrid's eyes flicked to where she had last seen the Terrible Terror. It was no longer in sight, but the only place it could have run was behind a tall slab of rock the jutted out from the ground. The fact that she couldn't see what was on the other side was unsettling.

Two strategies wrestled for dominance in Astrid's mind: either follow the Terror's path and walk around the formation, or fly from above. Each scenario played out as she reached behind to grasp her axe. If it was a trap, they would expect her to trail the dragon. Coming in over _could_ potentially surprise anyone waiting her out. Then again, it was an ideal spot to shoot a net or bola. That approach had bested them several times already, and it felt unwise to risk it without back-up. Perhaps it was a mistake following the Terror in the first place…

As the anxiety muddled her thoughts, Astrid grew frustrated with her indecision. Balanced on a razor's edge between paranoia and carelessness, and meanwhile, precious minutes were slipping away.

She took a deep breath. It's Heather. It's just Heather. Why was she worrying when it was only Heather?

 _Probably_ only Heather.

Wrinkling her nose in abhorrence of her uncertainty, Astrid huffed a sigh as she looked down at her abdomen. Though the knit fabric created a seamless cloak for the growing thickness of her belly, she could practically see the taunt flesh that steadily grew higher up her stomach. She had stared at it long enough, every morning and night with fear and fascination, to have the image forever carved into her mind's eye. The physical manifestation of everything she had felt in recent months only supported the gnawing doubt that accompanied every decision. It made every choice feel like a bad one, making it impossible to discern a bold idea from a reckless one.

Life was so much easier when she only had to react to whatever life threw at her. None of the back-and-forth, second-guessing, or fixating of past mistakes. She trusted herself to make a call, and she stuck to it. Never stagnant, she always plodded forward.

Light eyebrows cinched together, realizing by the fundamental change in her thinking.

Pursing her lips, Astrid looked towards the natural wall separating her from the next step in her journey. The path she already chose. Might as well go forward.

With her axe in hand, Astrid slipped off her saddle. Stormfly raised her head in alarm, disagreeing with her rider's actions.

Astrid looked up at the dragon, placing her hand against the horn of her beak. "We can't risk both of us getting caught", she explained in a hushed tone. "Let me go first. If anything happens", she added lowly, looking towards the rock, "you have a better chance of freeing me than the other way around."

The Nadder didn't make a sound; only tracked her eyes over the young woman. Finally, she pressed into Astrid's hand, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you", Astrid whispered with a smile. "Come on."

Axe at the ready, Astrid slowly approached the edge of the stone formation. She listened carefully for any sounds, but could only hear Stormfly's claws rake the soil beneath them. A quick glance showed that while the dragon was adhering to her plan, she wasn't allowing any more distance between them than necessary.

Astrid's boots gripped the ground before she took a step around the corner. Flashing a look at Stormfly, she smiled tightly and held her breath.

Before her raised foot hit the ground, her eye caught a quick glimpse of reflected moonlight. More light bounced off of a metallic surface as it moved fluidly further ahead. Only feet away stood a slight figure; what Astrid had hoped to see.

Though she maintained her grip on the axe, Astrid lowered it to a neutral position as her arms relaxed. To her immense relief, the figure turned and she was greeted to Heather's smiling emerald eyes peering under her hood. The mask covering her face was swiftly pulled away, revealing flushed cheeks and an elated smile.

Releasing a breath, Astrid could hardly contain her own excitement. She stepped towards Heather as the other woman did the same, quickly closing the distance between them. There was barely a moment to think before she found herself fully enveloped in Heather's arms.

"I'm so glad to see you", Heather breathed happily.

Those simple words struck at Astrid's heart in the best way. To be genuinely wanted and seen and heard contrasted many of her recent experiences. As glad as Heather may have been, words couldn't describe how grateful Astrid was to see her.

Normally a bit stiff when hugging, Astrid found herself melting into the caring embrace.

Beaming, Heather released her hold, letting her hands rest comfortably on Astrid's shoulders. "You and I have a lot to catch up on."

It took effort not to release the laugh that threatened to erupt from her throat. "You have no idea", Astrid sighed with a wry smile. Her expression then grew grave. "But first, we need to talk."

Surprised by the blonde's tone, Heather's smile lessened. "What's wrong?"

Pursing her lips, Astrid watched her friend's features carefully as she spoke. "About the note you sent."

Any remaining brightness immediately drained from Heather's face as her brow furrowed.

Astrid's muscles tensed. "The note", she repeated slowly, feeling more anxious with each passing second. Her eyes shot to the Terrible Terror who guided them. "The one _that_ Terror delivered tonight." Seeing Heather's face contort in confusion, Astrid's stomach lurched. "You didn't write it?" she asked weakly.

"No", Heather confirmed with a quick shake of her head. Green eyes unfocused as she frowned in thought. "What did it say?"

Lips parted, Astrid shook her head as she pressed a palm against her aching temple. "I swear, it looked just like your handwriting", she murmured, more to herself than Heather. She felt sick as she tried to absorb the implications of this new information. "I-it said to meet on Dark Deep", she explained to the other woman. Her mouth twitched; pained. "I told Hiccup and now he's on his way there."

Dark eyebrows shot up in alarm. Heather's arms went limp as her hands pulled away from Astrid. "This is bad", she breathed darkly. " _Really_ bad."

Unable to control her nerves any longer, Astrid stole a quick glance at Stormfly. Taking a step back towards the dragon, Astrid began to pivot. "Then we need to get to Dark Deep", she demanded firmly. "Now."

"No!" Heather exclaimed, reaching out to grasp Astrid's arm. As the other woman's face fell in protest, Heather shook her head while offering a sympathetic frown. "We'd just be walking into a trap", she reasoned, softening her tone. "If Viggo is involved, he'll be looking for back-up." Arms crossed, the dark-haired woman looked into the night sky warily. "Speaking of which, where are the others?"

Astrid's upper lip curled, reminded of the unpleasant evening that her teammates were enduring. "They're… ", she started with a cringe, " _kind of_ out of commission."

Though curious, Heather didn't press further. "Probably for the best", she sighed. "If we're going to save Hiccup, we'll need to be stealthy."

Still unsatisfied with any plan that didn't involve rushing to Hiccup's aid, Astrid frowned. "So what are you suggesting? We can't afford to wait and see what happens."

Cocking her hip, Heather settled into her pose as she held Astrid's gaze. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice", she argued. Before the blonde could protest, Heather gripped her shoulder and offered a small smile. "Viggo won't hurt Hiccup, or Toothless", she assured. "At least not yet. He needs them."

The confidence in Heather's tone helped to calm Astrid's fears, but her words only birthed new concern. "For what?"

Releasing a quiet sigh, Heather pulled her hand back to rest it on her waist. "I have a few theories", she shared, "but nothing definite. No, we need to go where Viggo is going to take them."

With a blank expression, Astrid named the only location that made sense. "Dragon Hunter Island."

Heather nodded.

Pressing her lips together, Astrid exhaled deeply through her nose. "Okay", she finally agreed, voice low and apprehensive. "But how are we going to get there without being captured ourselves?"

Heather's mouth pulled into a cocky smirk. "That part is easy. I can get you in."

Astrid's brow furrowed. "Viggo let you back into his operation?"

"Luckily, yes." Heather crossed her arms as she frowned. "But only because Dagur demanded it."

As Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, Heather's mouth quirked with forced levity. "Trust me, I was surprised too. Not only that Dagur made a case for me, but that Viggo actually listened. It sounds like as long as Dagur is useful to him, he'll keep him complacent." She shrugged dismissively. "No idea why my _brother_ did it, and honestly don't care. It worked in my favor, so I'll take it." Her expression darkened as she gave a frustrated scowl. "Obviously, Viggo doesn't fully trust me, so it's been a lot trickier getting information than it used to be."

A humorless huff blew past Astrid's lips as she swept her bangs out of her eyes. "I know what that's like", Astrid muttered sadly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

The statement didn't go unnoticed, and Heather offered a sad smile. "Hiccup still upset?"

Too embarrassed to answer, Astrid gave a quick shrug, looking away hastily. As much as she wanted to finally speak openly about everything that had happened, there was far too much to say and more pressing matters at hand.

Politely ignoring the other woman's discomfort, Heather's tone brightened as she continued. "Anyway, after a few months of pretending to cooperate, Viggo's finally starting to let his guard down." She smiled at the Terror perched beside her, scratching under its chin. "That's why I sent this little guy so that we could meet right away. Viggo let it slip that he was finally ready to make a move." Heather then turned her gaze down to the ground before glancing up at Astrid. "I just didn't think it would happen this quickly", she added sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner."

Hearing Heather's shame, Astrid's expression softened. "Don't be", she insisted. "You're risking your life to help us. Thanks to you, we have a plan."

Heather gave an appreciative smile.

Returning the smile, Astrid exhaled as she straightened her posture. "So, where do we start?"

Heather's eyes landed on the dragons, first the Razorwhip before moving to the Nadder. "We ride Windshear", she proposed evenly. "The guards won't react when they see her approach the island, and I can sneak you in. There's only one place Viggo would hold Toothless, so we can head straight there." Her lips pulled into a determined smirk. "When they arrive, we'll be ready."

The dread that weighed Astrid since they left the Edge came surging back at the mention of separating from her dragon's watchful eyes. "I can't leave Stormfly", she argued, placing her hand possessively over the Nadder's scales.

"It would be too risky to bring her", Heather countered. "Not just for us but for her as well."

Astrid bit her lip as she considered what fate Stormfly could meet at the hands of the Hunters, especially without her or Hiccup being able to save her. The thought alone sent a shiver through the young woman's body. "You're right", she conceded reluctantly with a slow sigh.

Giving a sharp squawk in protest, Stormfly prodded Astrid. After a firm push against the young woman's arm, the dragon then slowed her movements, allowing the side of her beak to subtly brush her rider's belly.

Touched, Astrid's lips pulled into a short-lived smile. "I know, girl", she soothed, running both palms over the dragon's jaw. "But I'll be fine."

A quiet rumble rose from the Nadder's chest as she stared unblinking at the young woman.

Every second Stormfly resisted gave opportunity for Astrid to acknowledge the doubt that she carried. "Please", she quietly begged, beginning to lose her resolve. "I need you to go back to the Edge."

When the Nadder refused to budge, a hand softly landed on Astrid's shoulder, prompting woman and dragon to look to Heather's smiling face. "We'll keep her safe", she assured Stormfly, moving her hand to the Nadder's snout.

Uncertain golden eyes swept from one human to the other as the dragon's nostrils flared. Giving a quick snort, the Nadder finally relented and pressed her head into Heather's palm.

With a tight smile, Astrid gave Stormfly a crushing hug around her neck. "We'll be back to the Edge as soon as we free them", she promised. When the dragon responded with a weak groan, the woman hesitantly released her grip.

Taking a step back to give the Nadder room to take-off, Astrid was startled to feel something large gently nudge her mid-back. Her braid hit her shoulder blade as she whipped her head to the side, revealing Windshear's horned snout. Calm chartreuse eyes met Astrid's gaze as the Razorwhip gave another soft prod.

Surprised but honored by the withdrawn dragon's uncharacteristic affection, Astrid's features released as she smiled warmly. Her hand glided over the smooth surface of the dragon's curved horn, chuckling as Windshear closed her eyes in contentment.

Meanwhile, Heather steadily approached Stormfly, giving the dragon a scratch beneath her chin. She then glanced over her shoulder at Astrid, who was busy admiring Windshear's metallic scales up-close. Going in for a hug around Stormfly's neck, Heather discreetly looped a piece of twine around the leather harness. Her other hand quickly snatched a small roll of parchment from her armor, fingers racing to tie the scroll in place.

The Nadder cocked her head in confusion and gave a curious squawk. With a final tug at the knot she created, Heather returned her hands to the dragon's face.

Though Stormfly's eyes narrowed, a reassuring smile and pat from the dark-haired warrior melted away the dragon's concerns. Softly purring as she relished the extra attention, Stormfly gave Heather a warm trill.

The woman pulled her arms away and took a step to the side, watching the Deadly Nadder stretch her wings and bend at the knees.

Astrid turned just in time to see Stormfly's claws leave the ground. Within several flaps of her wings, she was airborne. The dragon hovered for a moment, giving Astrid a worried look. But the young woman returned an easy smile. With a final glance, Stormfly turned and began her journey home.

Arms crossed tightly, Astrid's fingers dug into the flesh of her arms as she watched Stormfly fade into the dark sky.

Walking slowly to stand at the blonde's side, Heather sighed quietly. Looking from the horizon to Astrid's face, she gave a sympathetic smile. "She'll be okay."

The only response she received was a small nod.

Looking down briefly in thought, Heather's green eyes suddenly brightened as she grinned widely. "Besides", she added playfully, prompting Astrid to meet her gaze, "you are going to _love_ riding a Razorwhip."

* * *

Heather wasn't wrong. Over the years Astrid had the opportunity to fly on the backs of various dragons. Different classes and sizes; characteristics and temperaments. These attributes impacted the way each dragon moved, on land or in the air. While some were slow and stable, others were swift and erratic.

Riding on a Razorwhip was an experience all its own.

The incredible speed was second only to Toothless. True to her name, Windshear's form allowed her to cut through the air as she maneuvered with smooth serpentine movements. Though graceful and lithe, she still possessed incredible strength.

Feeling the pieces of the dragon's natural armor shift beneath her was an unusual sensation for Astrid. It was also strange to ride barebacked again, having grown accustomed to her saddle. The smooth metallic scales that coated Windshear's body offered no friction, a quality of Stormfly's rough scales that enabled her rider to safely hang from her sides. The polished surface moved without resistance beneath Astrid's wool leggings, making her extremely aware of her balance. It was easy to imagine that one wrong move could send a rider sliding right off. Shuddering at the unpleasant thought, she glanced down at the frigid sea far below.

Trying to shake the vivid imagery, Astrid tightened her grip on Heather's shoulders and pressed her thighs into the metal plates.

As the outline of Dragon Hunter Island approached, only hushed words were exchanged between the two women. Heather prompted Windshear to fly higher, making it difficult to see both riders from below.

On the island's shore stood three men, each well-armed and carefully watching the skies. As the dragon approached, the Hunters readied their bows and aimed at Windshear's belly. They held their positions until one lowered his bow slightly, eyes squinting up at the familiar form.

At Heather's direction, Astrid quickly ducked down, gripping the other woman's armor for stability. Meanwhile, Heather peered down at the guards and gave a disinterested nod in passing as she flew overhead.

The guard's critical glare remained for a moment longer. He then relaxed the string of his bow, waving a hand to the others to stand down. Sparing the Razorwhip a final glance, they all returned their attention to the horizon.

Heather released an anxious breath, breaking her composure. "So far so good", she murmured back towards to Astrid.

As they flew towards the heart of the island, the dark-haired warrior closed her eyes, slowly opening them as her features fell into a dull, rehearsed expression.

Meanwhile, Astrid stayed in place, feeling her heart beat quicken every time she heard the sound of boots marching beneath them. As nervous as she was, the addictive rush of excitement was a sensation she had dearly missed. After several months of forced passivity, it became apparent just how much she craved a good fight.

Finally, Windshear's claws met the ground. Daring a glance, Astrid tilted her head and scanned their surroundings. They landed behind a gnarled thornbush, with twisted branches densely layered on top of one another.

Nimbly slipping off of Windshear, both women crouched low and peered over the top of the bramble. Their eyes were immediately drawn to a cavern entrance that was illuminated by a torch on each side. Other than a small pile of discarded kegs and crates, there wasn't anything unusual. Still, they stayed in position, listening.

Astrid's eyes then fell on a shadowed figure approaching the firelight. Flicking her eyes to Heather, she looked back at the figure pointedly.

Heather followed her gaze, and both women watched as a very large guard walked through the light. A menacing axe lazily rested against broad shoulders as he gripped the handle. His eyes surveyed the area, gaze slowly passing over them. But his head continued to turn, unaware that he was being watched. With a languid scratch at his belly, the man turned around before pacing to the other side of the cavern.

As they watched the Hunter step away, Heather flashed Astrid a mischievous grin, which the blonde returned knowingly.

Placing a hand along Windshear's face, Heather gave the dragon a tender smile. "Stay here, girl", she whispered. "You shouldn't be where we're going."

The Razorwhip moaned softly but lowered herself to the ground.

With a fair distance between them and their target, both women crept towards the rocky face of the mountain, carefully stepping over the lowest knot of thorns.

They heard footfalls heading in their direction. Quickly scrambling behind a pile of kegs tossed haphazardly to the side, the warriors froze in place as the guard rounded the corner. They could hear him snort loudly, followed by a thick phlegmy cough. Exchanging a look of revulsion, Astrid and Heather stayed in place until they heard him turn in the opposite direction.

Moving quickly and in tandem, both women grasped their respective blades as they rushed the guard from behind.

Before he could turn his head, he was struck with the blunt side of both weapons. There was only the briefest flash of recognition before his eyes rolled back. He crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Smiling proudly, Heather and Astrid gave each other a determined nod before hurrying into the cavern.

Once inside, it became apparent that only the very beginning of the cavern was naturally formed. As the glow of the fire faded behind them, another torch ahead revealed a high, symmetrical ceiling that could only be man-made. The tunnel continued until it turned sharply, concealing what lay ahead.

Heather glanced at Astrid, nodding her head towards the path.

They cleared the first corner cautiously, finding nothing but a continuation of the tunnel. After several bends in the path, Astrid noticed that the ground seemed to gradually slope downward, taking them further underground. This only confounded her as she swiped the back of her hand over her brow, where tiny beads of sweat began to form. She could have sworn it was getting warmer the further they went,

Pursing her lips in thought, Astrid absently gave her axe a quick spin in her hand.

The action drew Heather's attention as they walked, her eyes sparkling with intrigue. "Nice axe", she breathed quietly, genuinely impressed.

Astrid smiled thinly, looking at the weapon with a confusing mix of pride and shame. "It is", she whispered in agreement.

Heather raised an eyebrow slyly. "Hiccup?" she mused.

The dimly lit cave almost hid the blush that came to Astrid's cheeks, though the petulant glare she shot the other woman more than confirmed any suspicions.

The dark-haired woman fought back a laugh, opting to give a triumphant grin instead. But that smile quickly faded at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Several sets of footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Heather hissed, eyes wide.

Tightening her grip on her axe, Astrid readied herself for a fight. "If we hurry we can catch them before they tur-"

"No time; just hide!" Heather ordered, looking about frantically. Her gaze fell upon a jutting section of the cave wall. "In here", she urged, placing an arm behind Astrid's back and pushing her towards it.

Astrid resisted at first, thrown by her friend's unusual panic. But as the steps grew louder and their window of opportunity to play offense closed, she did as she was told.

Ducking behind the stone wall, Astrid listened carefully as Heather walked towards the approaching guards. She expected to hear words exchanged; to jump out if Heather's plan fell through. But several minutes passed, and she didn't hear anything at all.

Holding in a frustrated groan, Astrid tightly gripped her axe. She shifted from one foot to the other, growing restless. Impatient eyes wandered the stone wall in front of her before quickly dropping to the weapon in her hands. Her heart squeezed as she admired the painstaking details. She thought of its maker, her best friend. The man who, despite everything, she still cared for more than she could fathom. Who she hoped somehow still felt a percentage of that care for her.

With a quiet huff, Astrid's face set as she reflected on why she was there. Why she had to keep going. Running the pad of her thumb over the colored bands of her axe, she pursed her lips and gave a silent prayer as she carefully stepped out from her hiding place.

Eyes fixed in the direction they entered, Astrid saw that the space was still empty, save for a few mounted torches. Slowly, she followed the trail that Heather took, preparing to strike as she turned the blind corner. But again she faced only a barren tunnel, with no sign of a skirmish. Maybe she led them away?

Either way, Astrid knew she couldn't afford to stay where she was. Returning to the surface only ensured a run-in with Viggo's army. Though she wasn't certain exactly what lay ahead, it was her best chance of finding Hiccup and Toothless.

A heavy guilt weighed her conscience as she turned back. Returning to the chamber where she hid, Astrid tentatively looked over her shoulder in hopes of seeing Heather return. But as she approached the next corner, it was clear that she was continuing alone.

Summoning her courage, Astrid looked ahead with her axe in position. She stepped to clear the next bend and was prepared for anything.

Or so she thought. After rounding the edge she found herself looking at a solid wall of rock. A dead end.

Her face scrunched, baffled, before her eyes widened in horror.

She jumped at the abrupt sound of a high hiss. A bitter scent invaded Astrid's nostrils and her vision began to blur. In her periphery she could see a rising cloud of purple smoke fill the chamber. [1] Coughing in a futile attempt to clear her lungs, Astrid pulled the collar of her tunic over her nose and mouth as she looked around in a panic.

"Heather?" she gasped between hacks. "Heather?!"

The haze was so thick she could no longer see the walls that surrounded her.

Astrid tried to move back, hand blindly groping ahead of her. But her fingers met no resistance, and every step became increasingly unsteady. Feeling her legs begin to buckle, she allowed herself to slump to her hands and knees rather than risk an uncontrolled spill. Even that small amount of movement caused a rush of blood to her head, enough to make her want to spill the contents of her stomach.

Barely able to make out her own hand as it clawed helplessly at the ground, her failing vision quaked with each rapid thrum of her pulse. Her last conscious thought was how painfully cold her legs felt despite the feverish swell of her face. Then, everything went black.

* * *

The first sensation she felt was heat.

Astrid could hear her own disjointed groan before she her eyes would open. It didn't sound like her voice; too scratchy and strained. But the painful vibration of her throat suggested otherwise.

Eyelashes fluttered up momentarily, only to drop again. Her knees felt painfully stiff, sending a sharp stab up her thighs.

Suddenly aware of the sound of her own shallow breath, Astrid tried to open her eyes again. Slowly, after a few very prolonged blinks, she was able to see. Her vision was blurry, but it was steadily clearing.

The first thing she could identify was a long metal chain laying across from her. One end was bolted to the wall, while the other fell loosely on the floor. As her vision became sharper, Astrid noticed splotches of what appeared to be rust caked along the thick links. But when she saw that the same color stained the ground beneath in gruesome splatters, her gut churned.

Astrid then became aware of her own position. To her surprise she was kneeling upright, knees bent and bearing her weight. As she attempted to turn, she could feel her legs being tightly tethered to the ground. Her hands were forced over her head, bound with a coarse rope that attached to a bracket on the ceiling.

She tested her restraints, pulling in each direction with the hope of finding even a small amount of give. Unfortunately, there was none.

A strained creak echoed as a large iron door was slowly pushed open. A small tremor coursed through Astrid's body as her eyes locked onto the approaching figure. When she saw a familiar flash of glossy raven hair, she began to shake with rage.

"You had better be here to get me out", she seethed through clenched teeth. While a part of her clung to the audacious hope, the fact that Heather's emerald eyes swept over her without worry was more than enough to kill that.

The other woman appeared neither proud nor ashamed. Concerned or indifferent. She looked at Astrid's restrained form with an infuriating tepidness. The only crack in Heather's cool demeanor was when she dared to meet the hard and hateful gaze of her former best friend.

Pulling thin lips tightly over bared teeth, Astrid sneered with contempt at the dark-haired woman. "If you aren't here to help me, then _please_ take your lying, traitorous face and shove it up your-"

"Astrid", Heather sighed wearily, almost chastising. "Please. I-I get that you're mad…"

A humorless laugh choked from Astrid's dry throat. "Mad? Mad does not even begin to cover what I am, _Heather_." The other woman's name felt acidic on her tongue as she hissed it out.

"I know", Heather quickly interjected, arms crossed defensively. Her features loosened as her voice softened. "I know", she repeated, "but we have to talk and there isn't much time."

Ready to sate her fury by throwing bruising insults, Astrid paused as Heather glanced nervously over her shoulder towards the iron door.

Heather took a small step forward, lowering her voice. "Viggo is going to ask you a very important question", she said cryptically. Her eyes burrowed into Astrid's. "You can say "yes" or "no", but you only have one shot to answer. I need you to say "yes"." Mouth pulled into a tight line, Heather swallowed heavily as she stared pleadingly. " _Please_."

Curling her lip in loathing, Astrid scoffed. "You think I care what you need?" she asked incredulously. Shaking her head, her curiosity got the better of her. She gave a suspicious glance towards the door. "And what exactly would I be agreeing to?"

Heather held her gaze, deathly serious. "To join him."

Astrid's glower dropped for a moment, looking on with her mouth ajar as though the woman had grown a second head.

"He's seen you in battle", Heather continued. "He knows you're a skilled fighter. How you could be an enormous asset to him." Giving another anxious look to the door, she spoke even more quietly. "He is skeptical, but can't say no outright. Not if it gives him a strategic edge."

Shock was quickly overcome by rage. "Are you out of your mind?!" Astrid tried to shout, her voice hitching. "Why, would I ever, _ever_ , agree to help that maniac?!"

Heather didn't flinch. "Because the other option is execution", she replied darkly. "And it would be for nothing." Her gaze dropped to the ground with resignation. "It wouldn't change anything."

Taking another cautious step towards Astrid, Heather knelt in front of her, just out of reach. Sighing deeply, she met the blonde's glare with earnest. "Astrid, there is something going on that is much bigger than all of this. Bigger than Viggo. Even if you somehow defeated him…" Her shoulders shrugged as she shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. I don't know everything, but I do know that trying to fight back is a death sentence."

Holding a hard gaze, Astrid looked at Heather critically. "So you've just given up then? And what are you getting out of all this?"

A faint pensive smile formed. "A chance to finally belong. To not have to be alone anymore."

"You were only alone because you chose to be", Astrid countered, wincing as she attempted to readjust her awkward position. "How many times did we invite you to stay on Dragon's Edge? You would have even been welcomed on Berk."

Heather's head shook in disagreement. "It's not the same, Astrid. I need more than that. Even when I was growing up, I knew that there was a part of me that was missing. My history, my heritage." She raised her gaze to look at Astrid pointedly. "Can you honestly tell me that _you_ aren't defined by your tribe?"

By this time Astrid's scowl had fallen to a frown, begrudgingly silent.

"But I know where I come from now. I'm a Berserker. It's been…strange…to absorb that", Heather admitted with a huff as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "But that's who I am. Who I've always been. I don't know if you've noticed, but the Berserker tribe is dwindling. By allying with the Dragon Hunters, there is a chance to sustain our numbers. Maybe even grow." She scowled, dropping her volume. "Besides, if we _did_ try to challenge Viggo now, we would be crushed."

Even in her dire situation, Astrid battled habitual remorse that had always given Heather leeway for past transgressions. But with every ache from her restraints, knowing that the woman in front of her was the cause, it was becoming easier to overlook. "And what about Dagur?"

Heather shrugged one shoulder casually, adjusting to rest on her hip. "What about him? He's my Chief. We share the same blood."

The other woman's flippancy reignited Astrid's indignation. "And he killed your parents!"

A violent flash of anger narrowed Heather's eyes as she shot forward so that the tips of their noses were inches apart. " _I know that_!" she seethed venomously through clenched teeth.

The outburst caused Astrid's eyes to widen as she stared at Heather warily. Her nose wrinkled, unsettled by the bizarre display.

Blinking rapidly, the dark-haired woman's face relaxed as she slowly pushed herself back to sitting. Breathing in through her nose, she exhaled evenly through parted lips. "A part of me still hates him", she admitted with a measured tone. Her head dropped to stare at her twisting hands. "I-I don't think I'll ever really forgive him."

There was a lull in Heather's explanation, leaving Astrid to impatiently watch her steep in her own thoughts. "But…" she prompted.

The interjection caused Heather to lift her head. She gave a rueful smile. "You couldn't understand. Berserkers are different than Berkians." Her hands clenched as her tone dropped. "The world is full of cruel and selfish people. Berserkers know that only the ruthless can survive to fight back. They ar- _we_ are willing to do whatever it takes to preserve what is ours. No one else will." Swallowing thickly, Heather sighed. "And sometimes that means people get hurt. Or worse."

Astrid was growing tired of talking around in circles. "But what about **Dagur**?" she repeated firmly.

The question seemed to shake Heather from her ruminations. Lips pursed, she considered her words. "Dagur is…disturbed. Obviously." Her tone was flat as she grimaced. "He does things that I probably wouldn't do, but in his mind, it's justifiable. He _reacted_ in a way that served his tribe; the result was destroying another." Barely restrained bitterness clung to her words as she spoke. "As much as I hate what happened, I see now that his only obligation is to his people. As it should be." A corner of her mouth pulled into a sardonic smile as she shrugged. "That's life."

The judgement in Astrid's eyes lapsed for a second, struck by an unexpected wave of pity. "You've lost your mind", she breathed, shaking her head.

"Maybe", Heather conceded with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong." Her expression turned grave. "If you want to survive this, you're going to have to trust that I'm right."

Scoffing, Astrid tilted her aching head to lean against her raised arm. "Trusting you is why I am here", she growled, the stagnant heat doing little to ease her temper.

Heather ignored her, giving a weak but earnest smile. "We get along so well because we are a lot like. We're both protectors. You should understand that I _have_ to protect Windshear and my tribe." Green eyes softened in what looked like genuine concern. "And I want to protect you too."

Slowly processing Heather's words, Astrid's face set in a cold expression. "I don't _need_ your protection", she bit back.

Heather blinked in surprise. With a disapproving frown, she shook her head. "Actually, you do."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid looked away in disgust. Her brow slowly dropped, and she glared at Heather. "And Hiccup?" she prodded, feeling the bile begin to build in her throat.

Showing the first hint of shame, Heather looked pained as she closed her eyes, tightening her arms around her frame. Her shoulders rose in a slow inhale. "I think we both know he would rather die than hand over Toothless."

The words almost didn't register. But something snapped. Without thinking, Astrid tried to launch herself at Heather. Her shoulder wrenched back painfully as she was quickly reminded of her restraints.

Startled, Heather jumped back, scrambling to her feet.

"You are scum!" Astrid shouted viciously. "Back-stabbing, manipulative, steaming heap of dragon shit!"

Heather looked on, shocked and hurt.

A barrage of insults continued, only stopping when the door swung open. The movement forced Astrid's attention from Heather, as she stared at the doorway.

Viggo sauntered into the room, hands clasped formally behind his back. "I see the reunion is going well", he remarked airily with an amused smirk.

When neither of the women responded, he turned his attention to Astrid as he stepped toward her. "Do you know why you are here, my dear?"

Astrid sneered as she held him in an unblinking glare. "Because you're a coward who hides behind tricks instead of fighting like a real man?" she brazenly proposed.

To her annoyance, he only chuckled in response. "Spoken like a true Viking", Viggo replied smoothly, though his condescension was clear. "I guess I'll have to spell it out then."

His patronizing tone only further stoked Astrid's rage.

"Thanks to your leader's bungle, I am finally in possession of something that should have been mine all along", he explained, alluding to the Dragon Eye. "But as luck would have it, there is one thing that I absolutely require. Something that, fortunately, Hiccup has." Releasing his clasped hands, Viggo's arms fell comfortably to his sides as he smiled coyly. "After running around all this time with something that was not his, it only seems fair to return the favor."

Astrid huffed, unimpressed. "Toothless."

Viggo's eyebrow quirked. Looking to the side in suspicion, he then twist to cast a disapproving glare at Heather, who shied from his gaze.

"Yes", he finally confirmed, speaking slowly and turning back to Astrid. "The Night Fury. I've seen enough to know that in order to get the dragon, I need Hiccup as well." His smug expression returned. "That's where you come in."

Wonderful. She was bait. How humiliating.

"He won't just walk into an obvious trap", Astrid spat. Though it was patently false, she hoped her delivery was convincing.

"Even for you?" he questioned with an assured smile.

Her chest tightened at the presence of her own doubt. It hurt, but she hoped he wouldn't. "Even for me."

Unconvinced, Viggo hummed as if in thought. "Really now? Because from what I hear, he has an unfortunate weak spot where you are concerned."

She scoffed. "Well, your intel is wrong", Astrid sneered, shooting a glare at Heather.

For the first time, Viggo appeared to be caught off guard. He looked over at the dark-haired woman, assessing her with narrowed eyes.

Heather's eyes widened under his scrutiny. "He will", she quickly insisted. "He and Astrid-"

"Are nothing", the blonde growled. "I am a part of his team, but no more important than the others." Her glare returned to Viggo. "He will not risk anyone else's life to save mine."

Flicking his eyes between both young women, one visibly shaken and the other wishing him an immediate death, Viggo slowly smiled. Fixing his eyes on Astrid, he watched her unnervingly from the corner of his eye as he walked from one side of her to the other.

Astrid's glare held firm as she tracked him.

He stood still, only feet away from the kneeling woman. Finally removing his dark eyes from her for the swiftest second, Viggo quickly grasped the hilt at his back and yanked his sword from its scabbard. In a fluid motion, the blade swung towards Astrid's core.

A panicked gasp ripped painfully from her lungs and she froze in terror as the honed blade stopped a mere inch from her concealed bump. The victorious smirk on Viggo's face spread as he slowly dragged the tip of the sword around the edges of her belly, tracing a perfect circle. The motion pulled the fabric of her hangerock against her skin, nicking some of the fibers and accentuating the swell underneath.

"I find that unlikely", he taunted. "I think Hiccup has a _very_ good reason to get here sooner rather than later."

Eyes widening, Heather's face blanched as she stared at Astrid's abdomen.

Chest heaving as she tried to slow her racing heart, Astrid spared Heather a hateful glance before glaring up at Viggo defiantly, causing him to chuckle deeply from his throat.

He held her gaze in an unflinching challenge as he adeptly returned the sword to his back. With a low nod in mock courtesy, he finally turned and approached the dungeon door. Just before he exited the room, Viggo's smile dropped as he looked pointedly at Heather.

Walking out of the chamber, it was only a matter of seconds before Viggo heard the door slam shut behind him. Hurried footsteps followed, growing closer with each long stride.

Jaw set, Heather glared at the back of the man's head as she kept in step with him. "You knew?" she asked incredulously.

"You should have", he replied coolly. "Especially writing back and forth with her little friend. Fishlegs, wasn't it?" Viggo asked, feigning uncertainty

Heather's eyes widened; he wasn't supposed to know that. Swallowing her fear, she forced her expression to harden. "You didn't ask her to join us."

Raising a thick eyebrow, Viggo turned ever so slightly to look at Heather critically from over his shoulder. "A woman with child is hardly of use to us", he reasoned smoothly. Looking ahead once more, one side of his mouth tugged upward into a cruel smirk. "But she will still serve a purpose."

Trying to still the slightest tremble of her lips, Heather shook her head in anger. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

He smirked. "Perhaps not your plan, my dear, but it was certainly factored into mine."

Gritting her teeth, Heather took a large step towards Viggo, boldly reaching for his shoulder. "You said-"

"I _said_ ", he corrected, stopping abruptly, "that I would overlook your previous betrayal, respecting it as a gambit poorly played." Viggo turned to stare intensely at Heather. "I am a sporting man and can appreciate that we both have our own objectives."

Heather opened her mouth to object but was silenced when Viggo held up his hand.

"But we both know this is a temporary arrangement, and I am not willing to risk _my_ gains because of _your_ sentiments. Once you get what you are owed and I get what's mine, we will go our separate ways." His stare hardened as his silky tone took on a dark quality. "And if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, you will be meeting a similar fate as your 'friends'".

Turning on his heel, Viggo resumed his march, leaving Heather frozen in place.

* * *

 **Dragon's Edge**

Toothless stomped back to his hut, mouth turned down into a disapproving frown.

"Ah, c'mon, Toothless", Hiccup called as he slowly trailed behind. "So it didn't work the first three times…"

The Night Fury grumbled loudly, rolling his eyes.

"But the fourth try was great", Hiccup added with forced optimism. "That one adjustment really made a difference, huh?" His brow creased in thought. "Probably over-tightened it…" he mumbled to himself. "Or maybe the spring needed to be shorter."

Toothless snorted loudly at his rider, turning his head in offense. When Hiccup didn't react, too absorbed in troubleshooting his design, the Night Fury narrowed his eyes, annoyed that his pouting was going unnoticed. A quick slap of his tail to the young man's back drew his gaze just in time for Toothless to twist his head away dramatically.

"I know, you're not happy", Hiccup acknowledged with a sigh. He scratched behind the sulking dragon's ear. "But we don't have time to make any changes, bud."

Toothless turned to look at Hiccup, relaxing his glare and laying his ears flat. Hiccup gave an exhausted smile, rubbing under the dragon's chin. "We're just going to have to hope it works when we need it too."

The pair entered their hut. Hiccup went straight for his work table, pulling open a drawer and fishing out several tools. An acidic burp brought his fist to his mouth as he cringed.

Lifting an ear, Toothless gave a concerned warble.

"I'm fine, Toothless", Hiccup quickly assured. A small smile came to his lips. "I've survived mountain-sized dragons, Outcasts, Berserkers, and several run-ins with Dragon Hunters." As his gut wrenched, he frowned as he firmly rubbed his stomach. "Of course", he muttered uncomfortably, "if Tuffnut's cooking _is_ what does me in, I'm going to get laughed out of Valhalla."

Groaning at his rider's attempt to deflect the conversation, Toothless moved to sit next to him. He yawned, smacking his gums as he lazily watched the young man.

Hiccup quickly packed his saddle bag, picking through a chest for any necessary supplies. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but had to be prepared for anything. Every trick and scenario he considered inspired him to fetch a different tool to aid in their fight.

While he felt certain that he was walking into a fight, Hiccup also considered what he would say if it really was just Heather, with no ulterior motive. Other than the fact that it would be awkward, especially when admitting that Astrid was right all along, it would be the best possible outcome. He would just have to explain his reasons for being cautious to Heather. Then she could either pass on the information she intended to give to Astrid or, if she was in over her head, she would be welcomed at the Edge. Who knew, maybe she could talk to Astrid and help smooth things over between them.

But as much as Hiccup hoped that this would prove to be an overreaction, his fears kept eating away at him. Viggo wouldn't be stupid enough to trust Heather a second time. So what was really going on?

As Hiccup exited his hut, Toothless lumbering behind, his eyes fell on the adjacent bungalow. As they always did. He sighed, wishing he could just walk in and explain everything. If anything did happen, he didn't want their last memory of each other to be the marred with insults and arguing. Even if everything turned out fine, he really just wanted to see Astrid again. But looking out in the direction of Dark Deep, Hiccup could see the faintest tendrils of light encroaching on the night sky. Dawn was fast approaching and he couldn't afford to delay any longer.

Trudging towards Toothless, Hiccup was about to mount his saddle when the tell-tale squawk of a Nadder drew his attention overhead. Surprised to see Stormfly, he pursed his lips. He was both relieved to be able to see Astrid and expecting her to challenge his decision to go alone.

Running his hand through his hair, Hiccup then braced his hands on his hips, trying to look more confident than he felt. He couldn't insult her again; once was bad enough. He was prepared to be firm, and make it clear that he _was_ going alone. Hopefully she would decide to trust his judgement, and he could depart knowing they were on good terms.

But even before Stormfly touched down, it became apparent that something was wrong. The dragon chittered more than usual, and seemed to be cocking her head to look in all directions. When Hiccup realized that he didn't see Astrid's boots at Stormfly's side, the first shot of panic hit.

Hurrying towards Stormfly, seeing nothing but an empty saddle on her back, Hiccup's heart pounded against his ribs. With an extended hand, he ran his palm over the Nadder's scales. "Stormfly, where's Astrid?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady. Lost hands ran over the leather saddle. "W-where were you? Dark Deep?"

The Nadder bounced her head at an angle, giving an anxious growl. The movement drew Hiccup's gaze to a small roll of paper tied to Stormfly's harness.

Hands shaking, Hiccup ripped the twine and quickly unfurled the parchment, revealing a hastily sketched map. Nothing was labeled, but several of the islands had distinct shapes he quickly recognized. Dragon's Edge was fairly well-drawn, and from there he could follow the trail of islands. Wreck Reef, Melody Island, and Algae Island. At the top of the map was a heavily drawn 'X', over what would be Dragon Hunter Island.

Everything he had been trying to avoid for months now lay in front of him. Every choice he made, especially the ones that he hated the most, were designed to keep that very thing from happening. But it was all for nothing. Every ounce of paranoia that he had been trying to reason away came flooding back as he realized that once again, Viggo had the upper hand. Worse, Astrid was in the thick of it.

As Toothless craned his neck and sniffed at the map, the parchment wavered in Hiccup's tight grip. He was livid.

But more than anything, he was terrified.

"We gotta go, bud", Hiccup breathed, rushed hands releasing the scroll, allowing it to fall to the ground. "Right now."

Without another word, the pair launched into the air, racing for Dragon Hunter Island.

* * *

 **Dragon Hunter Island**

Feeling the cold, hard stone beneath her, Astrid shifted her legs, trying to find a position that took the strain off her back. With her arms forced upwards, it was impossible lie down. It seemed that was part of the plan; prevent prisoners from sleeping.

Deliriously tired, she was forced to stay awake with only her turbulent thoughts to occupy her. After Heather left the room, Astrid cursed and yelled. Grit her teeth, thrashed, and imaging taking a satisfying swing at Heather's face. It was torture to be brimming with so much anger but be physically restrained from dealing with it her way.

It wasn't long before the oppressive heat made her too lethargic to continue raging. Limply hanging so that the rope above her bore most of her weight, Astrid stared up at the bracket attaching her to the ceiling. Despite her attempts to pull and stress the rope, there was no sign of wear. No clear way out.

It was then that her hateful dialogue turned inwards, replaying every choice she had made up to that point and berating herself for them. Naive. Stupid. Weak. For as much hatred as she carried for Viggo, and now Heather, she took the brunt of her own judgement.

Squeezing her eyes to fight back tears, Astrid flexed her hands in the hopes of slipping through the loop around her wrists. The skin that touched the rope was red and scraped from her previous attempts. No matter how tightly she tried to compress her hands, it wasn't enough to free them.

Astrid could hear her own heartbeat, pounding faster than usual, both from stress and dehydration. Whatever they were doing in that cavern made the air uncomfortably humid. The longer you sat in it, the more unbearable it became. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face as she slid her sticky tongue over cracked lips.

She could feel her stomach growling. It seemed that she had finally digested her heavy dinner, and was beginning to feel the first pangs of hunger. Knowing that a meal was unlikely in her current accommodations, Astrid tried to ignore her stomach's pleas. Though not preferable, as a Viking whose people had survived in lean times, she was well-acquainted with the sensation of an empty stomach.

What she wasn't used to was another strange sensation that she suddenly became aware of. A short blip of pressure in her lower abdomen. Its proximity to the source of her recent discomforts brought a tightness to her chest. Holding her gaze to a single point on the floor, she prepared to ride out the increasingly common sharpness that had plagued her in recent weeks. But after several minutes, it became apparent that the odd feeling was not a precursor to the anticipated pain. Odd.

With nothing else to do, Astrid consciously relaxed her tensing muscles. Focusing her full attention on her torso, she noted every gurgle, twinge, and rumble that she could feel or hear. Even as the sound of a cell door being opened and slammed shut filled the space, her focus was only diverted for a moment before curiously honing in on her body. If nothing else, it was therapeutic to push out the other troubling thoughts about her precarious situation.

It happened again. Her hands couldn't reach forward to examine it closer, so she closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location.

Her eyes shot open as she felt it once more, clearly on the left side of her curved belly. A crazy thought passed through her mind: the suggestion that the sensation was somehow linked to the life within her. It was an easy idea to dismiss; it had to be too early to feel movement. How could a little being, still so tiny and concealed from the world, have a discernible impact? There were so many more plausible explanations: gas, digestion, muscle spasm. Even in her exhausted mind, those causes made more sense than the alternative.

Still. She was struggling to move on from the notion that it could be something more. If it was too early, when could you first feel babies move? It was a subject so far removed from anything Astrid knew, she realized she didn't have any experience to know what she didn't know. She couldn't honestly conclude that it was too early to feel anything.

She sat there, and drowned out the sounds of armored boots pacing outside. She stopped thinking about her thirst, and hunger, and heartache. All of her attention centered only on feeling the minute fluttering that came and went. It would have been so easy to miss such a feather-light sensation in another setting. It was so gentle; almost a rolling sensation.

It didn't stay in one spot, but occasionally drifted within the same region. This wasn't the same typical sensations she had felt through nineteen years of life. It also didn't fill her with an instinctive sense of dread as other twinges had. It was instead the surreal but identifiable feeling of something moving within her.

Astrid's mouth had been open from gently panting in the heat, but her jaw then hung in awe, and she released a disbelieving huff. It was soon followed by the broken beginning of chuckle. She didn't pay any mind to the discomfort as her raw lips pulled up into a smile, or to the few scant tears that trailed down her face.

For the first time, since everything began, Astrid let herself cry without interruption. No shame, no attempts to quiet herself or hide. Months of suppressed emotions became so tangled she didn't even know what was there. But what she felt in that moment was clear: a happiness and relief she hadn't felt in many months.

The twisted mass of emotions began to unravel. It was overwhelming at first, as everything began to surface at once. She was scared, not knowing what fate they would both meet in that cell. Angry; furious with Heather, one of the few people she unconditionally trusted, who put them in that situation. She was devastated that the life she was supposed to protect may never have an opportunity to live and grow. And as she was struck with the visceral need to share this earth-shattering experience with Hiccup, she was racked with guilt by the fact that she couldn't.

There were so many reasons that made sense at the time. Saving him the grief of giving up more of his future; or the heartbreak of finding another family to raise what should have been theirs. She hoped that by not knowing, he would be spared from additional anguish, especially during a time where he was at the breaking point. She had tried to do the right thing.

But good intentions felt cheap at that moment. Now Astrid feared the worst case situation; that he would find out when it was too late. That he would discover he had lost something he didn't know he possessed. She couldn't imagine how devastating that would be; what that would do to him for the rest of his life. She never wanted to hurt him.

As the anguished screams of someone in another cell block rang through the tunnel, Astrid shivered despite the heat. She couldn't let that happen. As the tears stopped coming and she couldn't cry any longer, Astrid was filled with new resolve. She could think more clearly; felt more in control of her emotions. Her life was exactly the same as it had been moments earlier, but everything just felt different.

Eyes narrowed as she analyzed her surroundings, confirming yet again that in her current position, there wasn't a way to escape. But that knowledge didn't crush her as it did before. She would be patient. And when the moment came, she would be ready to strike.

* * *

It was clear to Hiccup that there was a disturbing lack of guards on Dragon Hunter Island. The decks of the docked ships were completely vacant, and there was no sign of activity as they made several passes over the island.

"Oh, yes", he drawled sarcastically, leaning to one side to peer down at the ground. "This, this isn't _at all_ suspicious."

Toothless gave a low groan in agreement.

Scanning the terrain, Hiccup's gaze landed on a clearing near the center of the land mass. With a deep sigh, he gave a firm pat to the Night Fury's shoulder. "Let's just get this over with", he muttered.

They tilted sharply, Toothless gliding downward. As the neared the ground, both dragon and rider were on high alert, expecting to be struck with a net or bola as they came into range. But they touched down without any interference.

Hiccup paused before dismounting, sitting up straight to survey the immediate area. Other than empty cages and a tipped over crate, the place was deserted. Satisfied that they were alone for the moment, he jumped to the ground with his shield in hand.

Eyes narrowed, Hiccup cautiously moved on to search another area.

Toothless stalked at his heels, body tensed as he kept a wary eye behind them.

The first rays of morning sun were filtering in through thick clouds, revealing that even the farthest edges of the region were clear. The daylight was a mixed blessing: while it made it easier to see incoming threats, it also deprived them of much-needed cover.

Sniffing at the ground, Toothless' eyes narrowed in concentration. Hiccup watched the dragon expectantly, frowning when the Night Fury only offered an apologetic groan.

They continued on, walking through an abandoned cluster of dragon-hide tents. Burned logs at the center of the campsite appeared recently used, and the tents still held furniture and goods.

Leaving the camp behind, Hiccup's patience began to erode. Lips pursed, he looked up at the cliff-face above them in hopes of finding a clue. As he stepped toward, expecting to press his prosthetic into the ground, he didn't notice the abrupt slope in front of him. The metal end slipped, throwing him off-balance and to his side as he slid with the terrain.

Toothless bounded after him, repeatedly snorting to clear his nostrils of the dust being kicked up.

The unexpected ride finally came to end, with Hiccup still leaning on his hip. He carefully pushed himself up to standing with a groan, almost knocked down again as Toothless made an uncontrolled landing next to him.

Steadying himself, he looked at the Night Fury with concern. The dragon blinked owlishly at Hiccup, giving his head a shake before sneezing.

Hiccup sighed with relief before turning his attention to his leg. Unharmed but aggravated, he muttered under his breath as he brushed at the thick layer of dirt down his left side. A quick inspection of his prosthetic revealed a slight bend. Nothing catastrophic but noticeable.

Debating whether or not to switch it out for a spare, Hiccup froze as Toothless gave a low growl. Bracing himself, he slowly turned towards the source of the Night Fury's aggravation. His eyes darted about, unable to see what had riled the dragon.

Positioning his shield to defend, Hiccup finally heard something. The sound of claws slicing at the ground and the high-pitched drone of scraping metal. He wasn't surprised when Heather's hooded face came into view, with Windshear at her side.

Arching an eyebrow, her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Looks like you two could use some help", she teased.

The frown on Hiccup's face deepened. "Stay back, Heather", he ordered, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

Pulling her hood back, Heather lifted her hands in surrender. She slowed her pace but continued to inch towards them. "Hiccup, please, we need to-"

"Where's Astrid?" he demanded, Toothless' growl growing louder the closer they came.

Heather hesitated, raising Hiccup's ire.

"Where is she?" he repeated, raising his volume.

"Locked up", she spit out, looking down in shame. A tilt of her head motioned towards a cavern. "In the tunnels."

Following her gesture, Hiccup's glare sharpened as he scrutinized her face for hints of deception. "You lied to her", he stated flatly.

The woman sighed, looking at him earnestly. "I had to, Hiccup."

He scoffed. "Had to", he echoed sardonically, shaking his head in disgust. "You tricked her. Spin it however you want, but you turned on your only real friend."

Surprised by Hiccup's lack of concern, Heather pressed on. "But I can help! Let me-"

"What? No!" he shot back incredulously. "Absolutely not." Taking a deep breath to tamp his anger, he sighed. "I've had enough betrayal lately", he muttered, "thank you very much."

Next to them the dragons were engaged in their own stand-off. With teeth bared, Toothless snarled at Windshear. The Razorwhip angled her neck aggressively as she lunged towards the Night Fury, jaws snapping.

Heather quickly reached out and wrapped her arms around Windshear's neck, struggling to restrain the incensed dragon. "Can you _please_ make him be quiet?" Heather begged Hiccup through clenched teeth.

Hiccup only placed his hand on the back of Toothless' neck in support. "Why?" he retorted sharply. "Everyone already knows I'm here, don't they?"

The frustration on Heather's features turned to shame. "Yes", she admitted quietly, "but they _don't_ know that I'm trying to help you."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, mirroring the same unimpressed expression. "Sounds more like your problem than ours", Hiccup sassed.

Heather frowned as she stared at Hiccup, disappointed. "If you want to get Astrid out of here, then it's just as much your problem as mine."

The frown on Hiccup's face relaxed, seemingly affected by for words. He nodded shallowly. "So, what, did Viggo script this little exchange?" he deadpanned, using his index finger to gesture at the space between them. "Or are you just improvising?" His brow dropped again, glaring at Heather distastefully. "Either way, it could use some work."

Without another glance, he and Toothless turned, beginning to trudge towards the cavern.

Mouth pulled tightly into a scowl, Heather marched after them. "Why are you acting like this?" she cried indignantly. "Fine, I made a mistake. I'm trying to fix it." When Hiccup didn't slow his pace, continuing to ignore her, the woman's temper flared. "Why won't you give me a chance to do that!?"

Slowing his steps, Hiccup came to a stop. For a moment he was silent, shoulders rising and falling as Toothless looked on.

The Night Fury cast a glare at Heather as she came to a stop behind the young man.

With a deep sigh, back still to her, he dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Because I'm tired, Heather." He turned to look at her, and through his anger, Heather could see the exhaustion underlying in. Even his voice sounded weary. "I'm tired of giving you chances, and making excuses for you. Someone always winds up getting hurt." His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, eyes heavy with guilt. "And every time I look the other way, I'm allowing it to happen."

Heather looked on, unsure of how to react in the face of emotional honestly. It wasn't a part of Hiccup she was used to dealing with. "Then why did you?" she tentatively asked, pulled between not wanting to know but somehow needing to.

Pursing his lips, Hiccup crossed his arms as he met her gaze with a sad expression. "Because I wanted to believe that when I first saw something good in you, it wasn't because I was fooled."

Her breath stilled unconsciously, suddenly feeling very exposed. Every formulated response that sifted through Heather's mind fell apart before reaching her lips.

Breaking eye contact, Hiccup looked down, weakly gesticulating as he spoke. "I was _so_ _sure_ that you just needed to be given a fair chance that I risked Berk's safety and the lives of every dragon that would have been harmed by Alvin." A pained huff escaped his mouth as he shook his head in disbelief. "I almost lost my best friend because I didn't want to think you could have lied so easily. T-that I wouldn't be smart enough to see it." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "And I wasn't", he muttered.

The young man's familiar awkwardness emboldened Heather to speak up. "But I lied for a _reason_ ", she insisted. "Even Astrid understood why I had to."

Hearing Astrid's name yanked Hiccup back to the present, no longer dwelling on past regret and instead becoming reacquainted with their current reality. He looked at Toothless, who stood loyally at his side while keeping Heather and Windshear in his watchful gaze. The young man gave a lopsided smile, laughing dully without an ounce of humor. "Yeah, she did."

Heather's brow cinched, trying to read him.

Noting her curious gaze, Hiccup looked back at Heather, his ironic smile bordering on a grimace. "Just absorbing how stupid this all is". Shield in-hand, he motioned towards the cavern. "I-I've been furious with Astrid for months because she lied for you. That even after that, she chose to believe that you had our best interests at heart, no matter how much I tried to reason with her." Looking down as he scuffed his prosthetic against the dry dirt, he tried to hide the hurt in his expression. "For the first time, she didn't listen to me."

When Hiccup's gaze rose to meet Heather's again, she was taken aback by the palpable anger that pulsed beneath his calm exterior. "But really, this started years ago. Back then, she was the one warning me not to trust you. But I didn't listen to her. I should have listened to her. She wouldn't be here right now if I had."

As Heather opened her mouth to plead her case, Hiccup took an unexpected stride towards her.

He took another slow step, holding Heather in an unflinching stare as he pointed at her accusingly. "And if _anything_ happens to her because of my poor judgement…" He shook his head, the silent threat fading. He closed eyes as he withdrew his finger, fist balled so tight that it made his arm quiver. When his eyelids raised again, the extinguished rage left behind a cold indifference.

Toothless nudged his rider sympathetically, prompting the young man to lay a limp hand across the dragon's head.

Hiccup looked at the Night Fury, wearily directing his words to a shell-shocked Heather. "If you really want to help Astrid", he sighed, "then keep away from Berk, and the Dragon Riders." Averting his gaze from the woman, he gave Toothless a quick pat on the neck. "And especially her."

Windshear hissed defensively, tail curving protectively over her rider as Hiccup turned on his heel and walked away.

The words stung far more than anything Heather had prepared herself for. She couldn't move, only looked on as tears began to blur her vision. "Hiccup, please, I'm sorry", she stammered. "I-I know I screwed up. Again." She bit her lip as she dropped her head, sniffing loudly. "I swear, if I had known about the baby, I wouldn't hav-"

Stopping mid-stride, Hiccup turned to stare at her over his shoulder, his face screwed in confusion. "Baby?" he questioned, his lips fumbling over the foreign word. "What _baby_?"

Perplexed by his response, Heather wiped away a tear on her cheek. "Astrid's ba-" As the words passed her lips, her voice faltered. Eyes widening in realization, her hand raised to her mouth.

Hiccup's head reared back, nose scrunched as he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. "Astrid?" His hurried mind suddenly oriented to her words, the next question dying before it was fully formed.

Flashes of fragmented memories rapidly pieced together to form a picture of the obvious. The tight muscles skewing his features dropped as his brows shot beneath his bangs. Slack-jawed, his breathing became shallow, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

Legs subtly quaking, Hiccup firmly shook his head. "This is a trick", he accused coldly, daring Heather to stand by her outrageous lie.

"Hiccup, it's not", she swore as she took a careful step towards him, placing her palm to her chest. "Honest."

"No", he denied as he shook his head again, this time more fervently as he took a step backwards, turning towards the cavern. Despite his denial, his face paled and his eyes moved without certainty. He looked and felt like a cornered animal. "S-she would have said-" The words caught in his throat as his gaze landed on Toothless.

Head slightly bowed, the dragon crooned softly as he stared intently, almost imploring, at his rider.

Hiccup's eye twitched, mouth still agape. "Oh, gods…" he gasped under his breath, immediately turning to run down the corridor.

Watching the young man, Toothless gave a final growl to Heather before racing after him.

Heather may have said something behind him. Maybe begging him to accept her aid. It could have been the sound of her crying. But the only thing that Hiccup heard was the rapid pounding of his heartbeat, the harsh scrapping of his prosthetic as it gripped the ground with each hurried step, and his own ragged breaths.

* * *

[1] Reference to Dragon Root gas in RTTE Season 3: Stryke Out

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

I wanted to end with a note on my approach to Heather's character in this story, for anyone who may be interested.

I realize some may be disappointed that she did not turn out to be the friendly support that Astrid needed. While obviously this story deviates some from the RTTE storyline (e.g. pregnancy), I have been taking cues from the character development that the series has presented. Based upon what I have seen so far, it felt feasible that Heather's personal motivations could influence other questionable choices. This theme of moral ambiguity - that something can seem deplorable to one person but righteous to another – has been the foundation of the series up to this point. And my angsty heart couldn't be happier.

 _Deceit_ was outlined months before Season 3 premiered, and Heather's role was written as a result of the show's references to her fluid morals and loyalties. She is depicted in the series as a tragic character, who feels that she in unable to depend on anyone other than Windshear. While she almost certainly has a caring side (we see some of this in S3), her decisions can seem largely self-serving without consideration for how others will be impacted (stealing the Book of Dragons, tricking the others to follow her into a kill mission, encouraging Astrid to keep her secret from the team, etc.) I think this makes her a very fascinating part of the RTTE canon, especially given her Berserker origins.

Watching Season 3, there have been other behaviors that suggest we aren't finishing examining Heather's complexities. Even her sanity is beginning to be called into question, which is really intriguing. I am very curious to see where they go with this.

For the record, I love fan-written stories that expand on Heather's character and give her opportunity to be a true friend to the Dragon Riders. Especially to Astrid. Even in the series it's apparent that both crave female camaraderie and it is wonderful to see tales where they can be that for each other.

In summary: Hopefully my take on Heather's character is believable given what has occurred thus far, in both the series and this story. It is what felt right to me, so that is what I did.

And remember, there is still another chapter or two ahead. With Heather, there is always something unseen in the works. Looking forward to sharing more with you all.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow. Wow, wow, wow. I am** **so** **sorry it has taken this long to get an update out! I never intended for it to go this long, and I especially feel bad about leaving the story at such a major plot point.**

 **I'll save the sob story and just say that the past six months have been extraordinarily rough. Many obstacles that limited my time to write, required me to re-write at times, and at one point I just kind of burned out.**

 **But as I've said before, this story** ** _will_** **be finished and will never be abandoned.**

 **Since so much time has passed, a few messages and reminders:**

 **Angst, Angst, and A Change of Pace**

 **If you first came to this story looking for angst, I hope this chapter hits the spot!**

 **MAJOR interactions between Astrid and Hiccup ahead. And be warned, this is a dense chapter (21,000+ words). There is much to cover and, due to certain plot points, there is a ton of dialogue. **

**This will be a very different pace from some of the earlier chapters, which spent more time exploring background and the thoughts of each character. There is still some of that ahead, but much of the groundwork has already been laid, and these scenes are broken up between action and dialogue sequences.**

 **Rating**

 **Our T rating gets more usage today, with some minor coarse language and a few very vague references to adult situations.**

 **Remaining Chapters**

 **Chapter 11 is in the final stage of editing, so I hope to get it up fairly quickly.**

 **Chapter 12 is being drafted _but_ will take some time to finalize as it is going to be heavy on action. Depending on how the timing of each scene pans out, this will either be the last chapter of _Deceit_ or there may wind up being a Chapter 13 to close out the story.**

 **As always, I'll do my best to get these turned around, but appreciate everyone's patience in the event I am delayed with other priorities. Rest assured - the story will go on!**

 **After _Deceit_ \- A Collection of Short Stories**

 **A reminder: Immediately following the end of _Deceit_ , I will be posting a collection of short stories that take place in the timeline. These shorts will not be in chronological order, but will show major moments that occur after the story (or perhaps even bonus scenes from _Deceit_ ).**

 **Several of these stories are already drafted, and will span a variety of genres (humor, angst, general, romance). I am very excited to share these with you all!** **Stay tuned for more details!**

 **In Gratitude**

 **Finally, and most importantly, I need to take a moment to thank those who left uplifting reviews and PMs on this story and in _An Impossible Moment_. I can't thank you all enough for writing such thoughtful and encouraging messages during my absence. Your patience, understanding, and well-wishes for my family greatly lifted my spirits. You are the best of this fandom and you make me want to stay a part of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The taste of saline overwhelmed Astrid's mouth as thick beads of sweat slid past rough, cracked lips. Her tongue lazed along the inside of her cheek while she lightly panted, face flushed from heat and exertion.

The past several hours had been endless experimentation with her binds; testing and retesting until she could identify every possible motion she could manage. Each precious second was spent memorizing her physical boundaries and searching for ways to use anything to her advantage. She only paused at the occasional sound of footfalls pacing outside the door, then resumed as soon as she was confident the guards had passed.

Moments of doubt arose, usually when the harsh chafing of rope against her skin became too much to ignore. But finding something as simple as changing the angle of her wrist, exposing just enough space to readjust her arms, kept her focused on her ultimate goal.

Despite how excruciatingly small her movements were, Astrid's body ached more than after a full-day of training. Repeatedly tensing as she pulled, twist, and held her weight for second-long intervals pushed her to her physical limit, forcing her to rely on more than muscle memory alone. But as exhausting as it was, a small thrill drove her forward whenever she discovered even the slightest amount of give. It gave a fleeting sense of control that calmed her when the reality of her entrapment began to wear at her resolve.

Sucking in her lower lip, Astrid took a deep breath through her nose as she tightened her shoulders and biceps. Slowly, she focused on pulling herself upwards, towards the ceiling - simply a modified chin-up, she reasoned. But the angle her arms were forced into didn't allow enough distribution, and her hands could barely grasp the rope that tethered them.

Jaw aching from clenching too long, Astrid released a low growl as she allowed her limbs to drop the pose. She barely took the time to catch her breath before trying again, only to find herself still frozen in place despite the strain she placed on her body.

She reluctantly relaxed again, muttering a series of swears under her breath as she narrowed her eyes at the brackets on the ceiling. After several more failed attempts, she tried yet again, this time curling her abdomen in as much as she was able. The combination of moves was enough to raise both knees from the ground, hovering less than an inch above.

It was difficult to contain the euphoria Astrid felt at such a minor accomplishment, and she struggled to control her breathing as she held the position. Elbows deeply bent, her arms began to violently shake as muscle fatigue set in. She only had a few seconds to test swaying front and back before her body finally gave out.

Astrid exhaled roughly as her knees collided with the ground. Her head fell forward while she relaxed her tremoring arms, and her mouth pulled into a quivering smile as she rubbed her sweat-drenched brow against her burning bicep. Blowing out a breath of air as she felt her heart rate start to come back down, Astrid glanced at the small smears of blood on her scuffed knees, visible through her fraying leggings. It reminded her of coming home as a girl - bruised and scraped and bloodied from hours of training, and the immeasurable pride she felt at bearing the marks of her labor.

A strained shout echoed outside of the dingy cell, seeping through the cracks of the iron door and yanking Astrid from her reverie. The unmistakable voice of the elder Grimborn bore down on some poor soul, who could only pathetically sputter and whimper in response.

Stretching her aching neck, Astrid closed her eyes, hoping to pick-up any shred of information.

The individual words were difficult to discern; too buried under guttural growls of frustration. Disjointed shouts of "worthless", "hide", and "thief" were the few words that Astrid could pick out, though it didn't give her much to go on.

Whatever the context, it was clear that Ryker's already tenuous patience had evidently worn far too thin.

When the yelling finally ceased, the silence was shattered by the sharp clash of iron bars striking stone and a panicked gasp.

Astrid grit her teeth to hold in her own shout, first in surprise at the jarring crash and then rage on behalf of the mistreated party. In the moment she didn't care whether they were innocent civilians, Berserkers, or even part of the Hunter's tribe - they didn't deserve to be intimidated by the belligerent thug.

Her scowl set as the heavy footsteps approached, soon joined by a second set moving in a slower, more controlled, stride.

This was it.

With a deep breath, Astrid kept her sight trained on the door before her. As tired as she was, she dug her fingernails into her palms to revive her numbed hands. She had to be alert and ready for anything - missing a single detail could be disastrous.

A rusting bolt screeched as it turned, and the door was thrown open, revealing a thick hand pressed against it.

Ryker's smirking mug was the first that Astrid saw before her gaze fell down to meet Viggo's confident stare as he emerged from behind his brother. He held her unflinching stare as he strode into the room, unnervingly casual and unconcerned.

Slamming the door behind them, Ryker crossed his arms, brow raised in interest as he watched his brother slowly approach the woman.

Astrid's fatigue lent to her disinterested expression. Still, inwardly, she was deeply unsettled by their silence.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly, keeping her stare on Viggo.

Casting a calm glance downward as he dusted a hand over his chest plate, Viggo simply shrugged as he stopped several paces before her.

"Oh, just getting into proper position", he replied matter-of-factly. His vague statement was punctuated as his gaze suddenly darted up to meet hers; the placidity of his tone contrasted with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Astrid's brow knit. "For what?"

His only answer was a dark, satisfied smirk.

She tried to hide her growing panic as she looked both men over for anything unusual. The fact that neither appeared to have anything that would explain their confidence set her on-edge. Brute force she could handle. But the mind games only enraged her; they felt cheap yet insidious.

As she opened her mouth to demand answers, she jolted at the sound of the door striking the stone wall again.

Before her eyes fully registered the familiar shock of auburn hair, Astrid was struck with overwhelming relief and dread.

Pulling his shoulder away from the door, she could see Hiccup's face tightly pulled into a pained grimace, rolling his arm after the harsh hit.

His eyes snapped to find hers. The look she received was complex; a maelstrom of surprise, reassurance, fear, and something less benign.

The moment was brief, and broken by the sound of Ryker's blade being pulled from its scabbard.

Astrid looked to the Hunter and, to her horror, saw no sign of surprise about the sudden intrusion.

The larger man moved swiftly as he held his sword at the ready, but the confident grin never left his face, even as a growling Night Fury slunk into the room.

A quick glance towards Viggo confirmed that he was not only unrattled, but seemed rather pleased.

It all clicked as Astrid looked back at Hiccup, who warily eyed both men. They had been expecting him. He and Toothless had walked right into a trap.

With only his shield at his side, Hiccup stood straight as he broadened his shoulders. Posturing. Looking both men over with a hardened stare before looking back at Astrid.

She could see the heavy bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, his physiology betraying the confident facade he tried to present.

Pulling his mouth back in thought, Hiccup turned his full attention to Viggo. His eyes narrowed as he met the other man's gaze.

The Dragon Hunter's smirk widened. "Hiccup!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Wonderful to see you, as always."

As Viggo's expression grew more jovial, Hiccup's only soured. "Afraid I can't say the same", he dryly quipped.

The older man's mouth drew into a disapproving pout, though his eyes maintained a shine of intrigue. "No need for incivility, my boy", Viggo chided mockingly. "After all, you _are_ the one who decided to pop in - uninvited, I might add."

Hiccup scoffed. "Uninvited?" he challenged, sending Toothless a disbelieving look before returning his gaze. "Please. You planned this all along."

With a tilt of his head in false modesty, Viggo flashed his teeth momentarily into a proud grin. "True, everything _did_ fall into place as predicted. Everyone played their part, whether they realized it or not."

He then arched an eyebrow, casting a glance at the bound woman beside him.

"Well", Viggo amended airly, "almost everyone. Plans had to change, slightly, as we hadn't factored one little variable into the equation, _but_ ", he emphasized with a shrug while returning his gaze to Hiccup, "we are nothing if not flexible."

Responding with a disinterested hum, Hiccup scowled as he threw up one hand dismissively.

"Yeah, well, I'm here", he drawled. "So, good job, I guess." He then motioned his head towards Astrid as his glare intensified on Viggo. "You got what you wanted. Let her go."

Looking over at his brother, Viggo raised his eyebrows in amusement as Ryker threw his head back with a barking laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you are in a position to be making demands, Hiccup", Viggo warned. "You see, I have already determined every possible move you can make and have my own counter-move in place."

Grasping the hilt at his back, Viggo brought his sword forward with a flourish.

The motion drew a snarl from Toothless, who crouched closer to the ground as the muscles of his back rippled in preparation to strike.

But rather than raise the sword menacingly, Viggo let it ever so gently fall to rest on the palm of his other hand.

Both riders and dragon were on-guard, suspiciously eyeing Viggo as he looked over at the blade fondly while running the pad of his thumb over the honed edge.

"You are an uncommon boy, Hiccup", Viggo sighed, as though disappointed, "who made a common mistake: to win you must be willing to sacrifice _any_ piece. [1] You could have lived to fight another day if you hadn't let irrational emotions cloud your better judgement."

Captivated by a drop of blood that flowed from a paper-thin cut to his finger, Viggo suddenly flashed Hiccup a taunting stare as the edge of his lip curled. " _Pity_."

Clenching his fist, Hiccup's breathing grew shallow as he held Viggo in a hateful glare.

The young man's ire was enough for Toothless, narrowing his eyes while widening his mouth. The dragon's chest expanded slowly as he inhaled; a high-pitched shriek preceding the faintest hint of blue light brightening the back of his throat.

After seeing grown men throw themselves to the ground in fear of the Night Fury's legendary attack, it was disturbing to see Viggo's lack of concern as he continued to stare Hiccup down.

"My men were instructed to allow you to enter but to give their lives to take you down", he warned, raising his volume. "If the Night Fury attacks, I can promise it won't bode well for any of you, including Ms. Hofferson."

Curling his lip in anger, Hiccup exhaled heavily through his nose. He then glanced down out of the corner of his eye as he placed a hand just above Toothless' head.

"Not yet, bud" he muttered quietly, prompting the Night Fury to quickly clamp his mouth shut.

Though the flame was extinguished, the dragon growled menacingly at the Hunters as light tendrils of smoke drifted out of his nostrils.

Viggo released a light chuckle, allowing his blade to fall back to his side. He then looked to the open doorway, signaling all in the room to do the same.

Every eye landed on Heather, who leaned against the door's frame as she took in the tense scene. The young woman wore a stony expression as she calmly entered the chamber.

Sweeping her gaze across the room, she steeled herself as she connected with Hiccup's critical stare, perfectly mirrored by the dragon at his side.

Looking to Viggo, who stood casually as he offered a nod in acknowledgement, she dared to glance down at Astrid. While she expected the same hate and hostility as before, she was instead met with contempt as the blonde subtly shook her head in distaste.

Heather's visage dropped momentarily, pressing her lips together before looking away uncomfortably.

What she didn't notice was the pointed glance Viggo shot his brother as her attention broke. In an instant, Ryker stepped forward and swung his arm around her.

By the time Heather was aware of the Dragon Hunter's proximity, his blade was pressed firmly against her throat. Her cheeks burned with rage as she froze in place, only moving her eyes between the harrowing blade and leveling a venomous glare at Viggo.

The younger Grimborn offered an ambivalent shrug. "Merely taking precautions, my dear", he explained smoothly, though he gave the slightest roll of his eyes. "In case you're having yet _another_ moral crisis."

Watching the altercation intently, Hiccup took the opportunity to methodically scan the room. He then slowly shook his head before his gaze fell back on Viggo. As much as he tried to appear unfazed by their predicament, the slightest tensing of Hiccup's fingers gave away a growing anxiety. But his features remained slack as he held the Dragon Hunter in a weary stare. "You think you have everything figured out", he challenged.

This brought a smile back to Viggo's lips. "I _know_ I do" he declared, tilting his chin upward as he looked the younger man in the eye. "And while I have enjoyed this round, I am afraid the game _must_ come to an end. You are out of opportunities to win, Hiccup, so I suggest you count your losses."

The Hunter's gaze suddenly snapped to Toothless. "Give me the Night Fury and I will release the girl." Viggo's smile then grew more malicious as he made a show of slowly angling his sword towards Astrid. "Or, refuse..."

Tensing, Astrid's stomach twisted as she saw Hiccup's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Hiccup, _don't_ ", she firmly urged.

Her outburst earned a quick flick of Viggo's blade, bringing the edge uncomfortably close in warning. But it had the desired effect - drawing Hiccup's gaze to her for a moment. With the slightest shake of her head, Astrid implored him to reject the deal.

The conflict in Hiccup's eyes was evident. His expression softened momentarily, looking her over before glancing worriedly towards Toothless.

With a quiet sigh, Hiccup then cast a skeptical stare at Viggo. "So I'm supposed to believe that if I give you Toothless, you'll let Astrid just walk out of here?" he asked flatly. " _Alive_?"

The question caused an amused smile to spread across Viggo's face, and his shoulders bounced as he chuckled.

"You really _are_ quite intelligent", he mused as he shook his head, then rolled his shoulder dismissively. "For a Viking."

Without warning, Viggo gave a fluid twist to his wrist, and his sword swung towards Astrid's core.

Several shouts rang out at once. As loud as they were Astrid couldn't grasp the words, even those that flew from her own mouth.

Her reaction was reflexive, throwing her body back and letting herself follow the sway of the rope. The rough maneuver ripped at her shoulder blades, bringing tears to her eyes as her knees crashed back to the earth.

She waited for the searing pain in her gut that never came, not realizing that she had cleared the blade's path.

Thrown by the unexpected movement, Viggo hastily swung the sword back, losing all of its momentum in the process.

The blunt edge of the blade struck Astrid's ribs at a poor angle, barely cutting into her flesh but delivering enough force to knock the air from her lungs. This resistance was enough to pull the sword from Viggo's loosened grip, allowing it to clatter to the stone floor.

Then, all Hel broke loose.

Hiccup and Toothless lunging into the fray, and the Hunters were suddenly on the defensive.

The Night Fury checked Viggo to the ground and thrashed violently as he whipped Ryker and Heather with his tail, taking them both to the floor.

Hiccup ran past them and fell to kneel in front of Astrid.

"It's okay", he assured in a hushed tone, meant just as much to soothe himself as her. "It's alright..."

Hiccup then hurriedly threw his shield to the ground as he grasped the rope that pulled Astrid's arms upward. "Just a second..."

Taking in ragged breaths, Astrid peered up at him through her bangs. As deceptively calm as his voice seemed, she could see the panic in his eyes and feel quaking fingers grasp at the rope against her wrists.

"What are yo-?" But the words caught in her throat when Hiccup's hand shot down to his right side, pulling a short blade from a holster on his hip.

Her brow quirked as she caught a quick glimpse of the unusual weapon, not made of solid steel but rather a barbed frame where a blade should have been. [2] Before she could even begin to form a complete question, the blade was lifted out of her line of sight, raised to her bound hands.

A throbbing pain spread from Astrid's ribs and down her back, making it difficult to concentrate as she anxiously waited to finally be able to move.

The edge of the "sword" was apparently not especially sharp; she could feel Hiccup urgently sawing through the coarse fibers of the rope but still had not successfully severed it. All the while she looked over his shoulder, growing increasingly restless as she watched Toothless struggling to manage both Hunters.

Suddenly, she realized one of her arms was beginning to drop on its own accord. The arm then collapsed limply to her side, soon joined by the other as a strand of severed rope fell to drape over one shoulder.

Astrid reached up to pull the rope away, but hissed at the burn of blood rushing back to her limbs. She still couldn't feel her fingers, and tried to use her hands to squeeze the flesh of her arms, only succeeding in weakly slapping limp digits against her skin.

Giving a frustrated growl, she stopped to look up in surprise as Hiccup's hands suddenly grasped her forearms, rubbing firmly from her elbows to fingertips.

When his gaze returned to meet hers, Hiccup's brow furrowed. "Are you okay? I mean, can you move?"

The answer was a definitive 'no' in that moment, but before Astrid had a chance to reply, Heather's shout pulled her attention. She looked up in time to see the woman unceremoniously shoved back to the ground by Ryker as he charged towards Toothless, who had Viggo tightly pinned.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, who also watched the scene in terror.

"I'm good", she hurriedly insisted, placing a numb hand against his chest and pushing him towards Toothless. "Go!"

Hiccup hesitated, but gave a quick nod before launching towards the scuffle.

Seeing Viggo roll away from Toothless' grasp as Ryker pushed the dragon aside, Astrid looked to the Hunter's fallen sword beside her. Clenching her teeth in response to the dull ache in her side, Astrid leaned towards it, willing her tingling hands to grasp the hilt.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath, unable to fully feel the weight of the metal against her palms.

Carefully, she drew the blade closer as she twisted to rest on her hip.

Moving as swiftly as she could, Astrid's heart began to pound at the sight of a battered and furious Viggo approaching to reclaim his weapon. There was no time to bring the blade to her ankles - she'd have to somehow fight back.

Teeth bared, she hurriedly re-positioned the sword in her awkward grasp as the Hunter closed in.

Reaching out and within several strides, Viggo didn't have a chance to finish turning his head in response to a furious shout, let alone brace himself before Hiccup's shield bashed into his side. The collision threw both men roughly to the ground; each scrambling to gain the upper-hand while blocking frenzied punches and several swings of Hiccup's blade.

Not wasting the gift of time, Astrid dragged the sword to the rope tethering her legs and repeatedly grated the honed edge against the fibers. Within only a few slices the rope gave way, loosening around her ankles and allowing her to kick the remnants aside.

Though Astrid's hands became increasingly sore, the discomfort was a welcomed alternative to numbness as she felt more assured in her grip. Pushing herself up to kneel, she pressed her weight into each leg as the blood flow began to return. A final push launched her to fully stand - a feat more difficult than it used to be - while keeping her arms slightly splayed for balance.

The distinctive thud of fist landing reached Astrid's ear, and she looked up in time to see Hiccup grip his jaw as he rolled to his back with a groan.

Ryker hovered over him, tightly gripping Hiccup's armor as he pulled back his arm to deliver another hit.

Blood boiling, Astrid took an unsteady step forward to rush the Hunter from behind. As she attempted to complete her stride, she felt her knee drift out of alignment and began to tumble forward.

But her descent was interrupted as two hands quickly gripped her arms and held her upright. Astrid's blue eyes widened when they looked upward to meet green.

A lock of Heather's dark hair fell forward as she frowned deeply at Astrid. Tightening her hold on the other woman, she shook her head.

" _Stay down_ ", Heather begged. "Please, don-"

But visceral fury overcame Astrid's capacity to listen. "Don't touch me!" she bit back angrily while ripping her arms away, trying to cover the slight wobble in her step.

Though holding her hands up in a placating manner, Heather maintained a serious stare.

"Fine", she relented, "but _trust me_ , you don't want t-"

Toothless' incensed roar suddenly filled the space, and both women whipped their heads towards him.

The dragon thrashed wildly as three more Hunters rushed into the chamber to push him against the wall, racing past Viggo as he gasped for air on his hands and knees.

Eyes already wild and panicked, the Night Fury's pupils became feral slits as he stared across the room to see Hiccup's face pushed to the ground. His snarls then grew to a piercing shriek as Ryker raised his blade above the rider.

Arcing through the air, Ryker's sword met sudden resistance.

Eyes wide in shock, the Hunter then sneered as he looked down into the flushed face of a furious Astrid standing between him and Hiccup, with Viggo's sword still in position after the deflecting the hit.

Enraged, Ryker gave a guttural cry as he swung again, this time aimed at her.

Again their blades met, and Astrid couldn't hide the defiant smirk that formed as she dug in her heels.

While Hiccup made an attempt to crawl up from his knees behind her, disoriented from the last blow to his face, Astrid continued to parry with every swing Ryker threw. Several hits were far too close for comfort where she barely dodged in time. As much as she hated to admit it, he was certainly skilled with a sword. What she wouldn't give to have her axe in hand...

Knowing he was quickly gaining the upper-hand, the Hunter flashed an arrogant grin as he picked up his speed.

It was enough to push the Viking to her limit, and seeing the fear in her eyes as she struggled to block several strikes in a row, Ryker readied a finishing blow.

So fixated on his attack, his didn't notice the sound of someone approaching, nor the cheek of an axe swinging for his head.

The sickening crack of metal against bone preceded Ryker's pained shout as he dropped to the ground.

Legs still quaking, Astrid fell to one knee. She lifted her gaze to see Heather breathing heavily as she stood over Ryker with her double axe in hand, the flat edge still angled towards him.

Frozen in shock, Astrid locked sights with Heather.

The dark haired woman's eyes were wide as she looked down at Ryker, apparently just as surprised by her own actions.

The first one to move was Hiccup, who shook his aching head and scrambled to his feet. He watched Heather warily as he reached for Astrid's arm to help pull her back up, sparing a confused glance at Ryker's prone form before staring back at the dark-haired woman.

Hearing the sound of shouts and clattering weapons approaching the chamber, Heather looked at them both incredulously.

"What are you waiting for?" she prompted. " _Go!_ "

The two riders narrowed their eyes at her before looking to the other. Both seemed unsure, with Astrid arching an eyebrow as she looked at Hiccup. It was his call.

With a firm nod, Hiccup lightly gripped Astrid's upper arm, holding her steady as they ran towards Toothless.

The Night Fury was once again wrestling Viggo to the ground, having already thrown the other Hunters aside. Hearing Hiccup and Astrid's approach, Toothless pressed Viggo firmly into the stone floor and released a deafening roar inches from his face.

He then pounced off and raced towards the two riders.

As a band of Hunters began to crowd the doorway, Toothless unleashed a plasma blast before them. The percussion sent the wave of men to the ground as they dove away, clearing a path for the trio to escape.

With the riders gone and the Hunter's party in disarray, Ryker snarled as he rose to his feet, a hand firmly pressed to his head. He gripped his sword, glaring poisonously at Heather.

"Traitor!" he roared, branding his blade as Heather readied her double axe in both hands to defend.

But as Ryker stepped forward, Viggo reached up to place a stilling hand to the man's chest as he stepped to his side, smirking at the open door as he used his other hand to rub his own offended jaw.

"Easy, brother", Viggo soothed, turning to give a satisfied smirk. "All is not as it seems."

Though stopping against Viggo's restraint, Ryker's expression drew tight with confusion.

In response the younger Grimborn gestured towards Astrid's severed binds behind them.

"Why use fragile rope", he posed, "when we have ready access to dragon-proof iron?"

Ryker's eyes fell on the cords in question that lay strewn across the floor. He relaxed slightly and lowered his sword, though his brow cocked in uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Heather tensely watched the exchange. She kept one hand tightly wrapped around her weapon and brought the other to her neck. Ghosting her fingertips over the raised skin where Ryker's blade had rested, she steeled her jaw in anger.

Taking a smooth stride towards her, Viggo's hand landed heavily on Heather's shoulder. "Well done", he praised.

Heather said nothing in reply, only returning a tight smile.

Watching the pair critically, Ryker swiftly swung his sword upward until the flat side rested passively against his arm. His gaze focused on his brother. "I...I don't understand-"

Viggo's smirk dropped to a frown. " _You_ don't need to", he briskly interjected with a dismissive glance. "You only need to be ready to strike when _I_ give the word."

Momentarily taken aback by his brother's hubris, Ryker's expression then darkened as he growled under his breath.

Viggo showed no concern for the other man's offense. He instead crossed his arms and slowly smiled as he gazed at the open door.

"Rest assured. This is all just part of the game."

* * *

With one hand firmly planted on Toothless' back, Astrid marched ahead as quickly as she could.

Hiccup followed closely by her side; shield in one hand and blade in the other.

The group moved briskly, silent as they listened for incoming threats.

Looking down the empty tunnel, Astrid frowned at the realization it was becoming increasingly narrow. The ceiling steadily grew lower, and space between the walls became thin. From a tactical standpoint, between losing ground and being forced to engage whatever lay ahead, it was the worst terrain she could imagine defending in.

Soon there wasn't enough room for the three to stand side-by-side, requiring Hiccup to slow his stride to fall-in behind Astrid and Toothless.

He then cautiously glanced over his shoulder to confirm that they were, curiously, not being pursued.

"That's not a good sign", he grumbled, wondering what exactly they were walking into.

Astrid said nothing; only nodded as she squinted her eyes, trying to see as far down the corridor as possible.

The purpose of her hyper-focus was two-fold: in anticipation for the trials ahead and in a vain attempt to block out the raw stinging of her wrists and ankles. Every swing of her arms and legs caused the irritated skin to stretch, and she grew frustrated at her inability to push it out of her mind. Not that that stopped her from anxiously twisting her wrists every few seconds, trying to memorize the heft and balance of Viggo's sword.

Rounding another bend in the tunnel and passing a torch, they could see that the path ahead was clear at least to the next turn. The light also allowed Hiccup to get a better view of Astrid, and how stiffly she moved. The sight caused his frown to deepen.

"Wait, Toothless", he called out.

As the Night Fury obliged and slowed his pace, Hiccup approached, noting Astrid's confused expression from the corner of his eye.

"Hop on", he instructed, tilting his head towards Toothless.

Tightening her lips, Astrid briefly considered the idea. But her own discomfort was quickly outweighed by pride.

"I'm fine", she insisted with an assurance that would have fooled many.

Hiccup, however, knew better.

"Astrid, _please_ ", he urged, anxiously looking behind them again. "We have to hurry."

Stifling a groan, Astrid also looked back, knowing he had a point. Without further debate, she carefully swung her leg over as she mounted Toothless' saddle. The mound above her groin made the action awkward, and she was glad to be facing away from Hiccup so that he couldn't see the tell-tale cringe before she finally settled into a comfortable position.

Giving the dragon a quick pat to his flank, Hiccup walked at the dragon's side as they hurried their pace.

All the while, there was a shared but silent expectation of being attacked at a moment's notice. Every bend of the tunnel birthed fresh anxiety, prompting the two riders to grip their respective weapons as Toothless' muscles tensed.

It was a surprise each time they discovered that the path ahead remained vacant. But this did little to ease their fears - if anything it only heightened them.

The quiet was made all the more agonizing by the palpable tension between the two humans. After experiencing the emotional high that came with knowing the other was safe, they found themselves settling back into the beliefs and perceptions that led them to that moment.

Neither wanted to be the first to speak, both still hurt and at the same time guilt-ridden for the role they played in their current dysfunction.

After a lot of time to do nothing but sit and think in the prison cell, Astrid knew what she needed to say. Just not _how_.

She couldn't even get Hiccup to look at her for more than a few seconds before he would turn his head away, making a point to avert his gaze. While brooding was far from unusual for him, there was an uneasiness that felt out of place. What at first she attributed to their precarious situation, she soon realized that the anxious fidgeting of his fingers and nervous pull of his lips followed each tense glance he threw her way.

The fact that he was suddenly so hard to read, and predict, made her second-guess how to proceed.

To top it off, Astrid was humiliated at the folly of her trust in Heather, and disgusted by her own naiveté. Hiccup had been right, which only ever bothered her when that ultimately meant that _she_ was therefore wrong.

And as she carefully observed the young man at her side, noting how tightly he cradled his injured arm to his body, she remembered why she left the Edge in the first place; how terrified she had been.

His stubborn refusal to listen at the price of his own skin.

 _Like he always does_.

As it often did, her fear and protective nature manifested as anger towards Hiccup's repeated recklessness.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, consciously dampening any ire in her tone.

The sudden question caused Hiccup's expression to still for a moment before nodding absently, all the while looking anywhere but at her.

Though unconvinced, Astrid slowly bobbed her head in apparent acknowledgement.

"Good."

And with that she leaned over to deliver a firm slap to his good arm.

As Hiccup hissed in surprise, he quickly cast a weak glare towards her before returning his stare to the path ahead.

"Guess _your_ arms are better…" he muttered. "What was _that_ for?"

Astrid returned a casual shrug. "For flying off on your own", she replied coolly, keeping her voice down. " _Again_."

Hiccup scoffed at the accusation. "Me?" he shot back, peering at her from the corner of his eye. "What about _you_? You don't even have Stormfly with you! Are you _insane_?"

Though painfully aware of her own missteps, Astrid ignored the jab. "I did what I had to to get here", she replied, arching an eyebrow and looking at him pointedly. "Because I was looking for _you._ "

Pursing his lips, Hiccup momentarily glanced down in remorse. But a renewed indignation caused his brow to furrow as he gave Astrid a stern glare.

"Well you _shouldn't be here_ looking for me", he countered gruffly. "You should have listened and stayed on the Edge."

Astrid turned her head to look over her shoulder, confirming that they were still alone as she huffed. "And do what? Sit back while you run head first into a suicide mission?"

Her refusal to back-down stoked Hiccup's irritation. "If that's the order I give", he rebuked, exasperated, "then _yes_. That is _exactly_ what you should do."

There was something about the wording that set Astrid off - this new-found belief that his demands were to be followed without question. Especially when she was expected to sit idly by as he put his life at risk.

Tightening her grip on the saddle's hide to release her pent up anger, Astrid fought to keep a neutral expression despite the severe glint in her eyes.

"Oh, _okay_ ", she stressed, her inflection ticking up in false innocence. "So, just so I'm clear - after realizing that you were, in fact, flying into a trap, _exactly_ how long should I have waited before doing something?"

She could see Hiccup's scowl deepen, though that only drove her on.

"A full night?" Astrid mused sardonically. "A couple of days, maybe?"

Her sarcasm finally earned a withering glare from Hiccup, to which she hummed airily.

"Just want to make sure I'm following your _orders_."

Hiccup's mouth shot open to return a snarky reply, but he paused as he thought better of it. Fuming, he shook his head.

"You should just trust that I can handle it", he grumbled. His already bruised pride wavered at the reminder of his own dependencies in battle. "Despite what you think", he added gruffly, "I don't need you."

The frown on Astrid's face froze in place, and she sat unblinking as she stared at him in disbelief.

Internally, she was crushed, having her own fears seemingly validated. But on the exterior, she bristled, looking away with a stormy expression.

"Yeah..." she replied bitterly, "you've been making that _really_ clear, Hiccup."

Despite his own anger, Hiccup's hardened features faltered, his eyes flicking over to her as he realized the impact of his careless words.

Even Toothless groaned uncomfortably, his ears flat against his head.

Releasing a weary sigh, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "Astrid, I-I didn't mean it like-"

Hurt and not in the mood for excuses, Astrid's temper flared.

"Why are you here?" she interjected forcefully. Her throat tightened as the underlying sadness ebbed, barely restrained beneath a palpable rage. " _Why_ even waste time stopping for me instead of just focusing on finding the _Dragon Eye_?" The resentment in her voice was thick and unmistakable.

Hiccup's lips parted as his jaw slacked, taken aback, finally turning his head to fully look at her. " _What_?"

With a flippant shrug, Astrid grit her teeth, almost shaking. "That's what's _important_ , right? Worth risking your life...Toothless' life..." She shook her head in disgust, thinking of all that he and everyone else stood to lose. " _Everything_."

At a loss for word, Hiccup blinked rapidly. His lips fumbled as if trying to form a question, but no sound came as he reoriented his thoughts. Confusion slowly turned to offense, and his ears then began to burn red.

"That's for me to decide", he scolded, his voice commanding. "And as long as you are on _my_ team, then you're going to have to accept _my_ decisions."

While her knee-jerk reaction was to bite back, Astrid paused as she fully absorbed the statement. The tight scowl on her face eased as her eyes grew soft - contemplative.

What he said was true...and that was the problem. She found herself facing the same barrier time and time again; one that she couldn't circumvent.

Her abrupt silence caught Hiccup off-guard, and he watched her carefully.

Seeing Astrid's features relax signaled him to do the same. Returning his stare to the path ahead, Hiccup exhaled sharply, exhausted but satisfied that his point had been made.

"…then I quit."

Though softly spoken, the words sent a violent shock through Hiccup's system. He froze mid-stride and fell several steps behind before Toothless came to a halt.

Turning to look curiously at his rider, the dragon tilted his head while the woman on his back looked into Hiccup's blank gaze.

To his surprise, Astrid's expression portrayed no anger or spite. If anything, he saw only sad resignation.

"… _w-what_?" he forced out.

Thrown by how easily the words tumbled out of her own mouth, Astrid was disturbed by the realization that it wasn't a hollow threat.

"I…I quit", she repeated with growing resolve.

Jaw slacked, Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. "You're no-", he started, having to stop to swallow heavily. "… ** _why_**?"

Seeing him distraught by her announcement stung; after everything she almost expected him to be relieved.

Looking away from him, dragging her finger along the saddle's seam, Astrid released a sigh.

"Because I can't accept that." She raised her stare back to meet Hiccup's. "If being on _your_ team now means mindlessly following every order - without question, without input...and then just looking the other way while you throw your life away..."

Her unraveled braid swung as she shook her head sadly. "I can't do that, Hiccup."

Brow tightening, perplexed, Hiccup's eye twitched. "W-what did you _think_ this was going to be?" he asked, desperation blending with incredulousness. "Since when do YOU not understand chain of command?" he asked, gesturing towards her. "That someone has to give the orders to be followed? Why is this suddenly a problem _now_?"

Before Astrid could respond, Hiccup shook his head, too _done_ to even attempt to listen anymore.

Taking a cursory glance behind them, he continued to trudge ahead, right past Toothless and Astrid.

"This was never an issue on Berk", he muttered, loud enough that she would hear. " _Never_ threatened to quit the Academy..."

Just hearing Hiccup mention those simpler days stirred something in Astrid. As Toothless plodded after him, she swayed in the saddle; numbed by the memories that flooded her mind and reminded her of all the reasons she loved being a Dragon Rider.

The camaraderie of their motley team.

The daily sense of purpose that came from a shared vision to protect their home and its dragons.

And the complete faith she had in their diminutive leader.

Hiccup wasn't perfect, though in her eyes he had been as close as anyone could be. He was well-aware of his flaws, and while he wasn't immune to moments of blind pride, he placed the well-being of the team above his ego.

Looking through her eyelashes, eyes falling on Hiccup's rigid form as he marched ahead, it was difficult to reconcile the humble boy of her memory with the man before her.

Her heart thrummed at the reminder that they were one-in-the-same. That despite everything said and done, he was still Hiccup.

Teeth bit down to still her quivering lip as she thought of just how much she missed and needed THAT Hiccup.

Releasing a shaking breath, Astrid pushed back the swell of emotions that weighed heavily in her chest.

"Because…" she explained slowly, considering each word, "back then you never expected me or anyone else to just accept every call without question." Feeling braver, she sat up a bit straighter, staring at the back of his head. "You knew that if I spoke against something I had a **damn** good reason to."

Shaggy strands of auburn head swayed as Hiccup shook his head.

But Astrid persisted, and her voice grew. "And you listened", she added. "Your decisions were always based on reason, not driven by…" Her blonde brows knit as she tried to pinpoint the word. "What even _is_ this? Bruised ego? Retribution?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hiccup growled under his breath, keeping a quick pace to stay ahead of them.

"And I was a kid, Astrid, who didn't know what I didn't know." His tone took on a cold quality. "That there are threats like Viggo, who won't fall for childish tricks. He won't listen to reason and..."

Voice fading, Hiccup released a defeated sigh. "And he's not interested in peace."

The words he chose made Astrid frown. "You're sounding like your father", she noted dryly, her voice tinged with disappointment.

Hiccup threw an irritated glare over his shoulder, adjusting his body to almost side step so that he could hold her gaze.

"And that's suddenly a _bad_ thing?" he challenged. "I'm finally doing what I'm _supposed_ to do and now you're on my back about _that_?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed slightly, both at a loss and offended. " _No one_ has said you're "supposed" to be Stoick."

At this Hiccup's glare waned, looking down in thought before weakly throwing his hand up and letting it fall to his side.

"Yeah", he grumbled, "because no one thinks I _can_."

The comment softened Astrid's gaze, shifting to a sympathetic stare as she saw his very posture change in the face of his longstanding insecurities.

Shaking his head, Hiccup looked back at her, slowing his pace as he met her eyes with a desperate stare.

"What do you want from me, Astrid?" he asked with sincerity. "Y-you wanted me to grow up, right? Accept that I am going to be Chief? Well, I'm doing that. I'm being decisive...taking responsibility." Pursing his lips, Hiccup's expression hardened. "You have _no_ idea of everything I'm having to consider. _Why_ I make the decisions I make."

Astrid huffed. "And how could I, Hiccup? You won't tell me _anything_ anymore."

His lip curled. "Because you-"

"Lied", she finished flatly. "And you don't trust me. And you won't forgive me."

When Hiccup didn't respond, not expecting her blunt summation, Astrid held his gaze.

"So now what?" she appealed to him in earnest, grasping for any sign - no matter how small - of a resolution. Despite her own begrudging acceptance of their fate, she couldn't forsake her own stubborn desire to see it through; to somehow recapture any shred of what once was.

But no matter how deeply she searched his forest green eyes, reddened with exhaustion, she couldn't find any spark of ingenuity. Nothing to inspire or motivate or encourage. He instead looked as lost as she felt.

Swallowing heavily, Astrid forbid herself from looking away in discomfort, instead keeping Hiccup in a steady gaze. "Where _can_ we go from here?"

To his credit, Hiccup didn't disengage – no shrugging, sarcasm, or storming away. He instead seemed contemplative; seriously considering her question and wondering the same. His stare only wavered as his forehead furrowed, his pupils shuttering slightly as he was set adrift in his own chaotic thoughts.

Noting the slightest shift in his features, trying to interpret what he could be thinking, Astrid sucked in her lower lip.

"I…um…" Hiccup finally shook his head, "I'm not really sure. I just…"

He groaned, tipping his head back to stare up in discouragement. Every possible solution disintegrated before it could fully-form. After everything, where _did_ they want to wind up?

They continued to move slowly down the corridor, neither sure of what to say.

As Hiccup's silence lingered, Astrid could feel any remaining hope she clung to gradually fade. Taking cautious glances towards him, she couldn't shake the fact that he looked, and sounded, and just _felt_ like he had nothing else to give. And could she blame him?

Still, it hurt. _Really_ hurt.

Then, a low rumble caught Astrid's attention; so quiet she almost missed it. Her gaze reflexively dropped for a split second in worry, barely seeing the draped curve of her belly in her periphery before looking off to the side.

Toothless' stride hitched momentarily, ears perking up and swiveling. He continued onward, though Astrid noted that the Night Fury remained more alert.

She said nothing, only discreetly scanned the cavern. Hiccup didn't appear to notice anything, perhaps too engrossed in his thoughts or because he simply missed the insignificant tone.

Moments passed, and Toothless soon relaxed as well as he padded along.

Astrid reasoned that she too should be able to relax. The strange sound vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and there was nothing she could see to suggest imminent danger.

But her heart pounded anyway; she felt uneasy and like she was coming apart at the seams. She **_needed_** to be off the island. To protect the innocent soul she carried.

Hiccup needed to be safe. And Toothless, and Stormfly, and their team and Berk…

And damn it she couldn't even talk to the one person she HAD to work with to make that happen?

The fringe of Astrid's braid tickled her collar bone as her head slowly shook side to side. As much as she'd like to just forget their personal trials and focus on survival, she recognized that the two were closely intertwined.

If he wasn't going to move the conversation along…

Drawing in a slow, full breath, Astrid dared to break the silence. "There is... _a lot_ that we've needed to talk about", she admitted in a deflated drone.

Her stare was locked ahead, and she didn't notice the sudden drop of Hiccup's brow or the unusual glance he sent her.

She scoffed ruefully. "We can't even get through the day-to-day crap without arguing", she muttered dryly, "let alone anything new."

Hiccup said nothing, still watching her closely.

Astrid tossed her hand up in defeat. "So what are we-?"

But she stopped abruptly, feeling herself wobble in the saddle as the low rumble returned - this time deeper and reverberating around them.

Hiccup's nose scrunched in confusion, but as he felt the ground beneath him shift, his eyes widened.

The two riders looked about, unsure what exactly they were sensing.

By the time Toothless crouched closer to the ground, small stones beneath them began to rattle as the entire tunnel quaked.

Astrid's head rapidly turned to check both ends of the tunnel, expecting an onslaught of Hunters storming towards them but still found the cavern empty.

However, seeing bits of dust that fell from above was enough to bring her heart to her throat.

"What the _Hel_?" she breathed, looking around as the tremor continued.

As the distant light from the next torch wavered, Hiccup was suddenly at her side, grasping her arm while angling his shield upward.

"Get down!" he plead, guiding her to the ground so that they were both huddled under the steel barrier.

Toothless spread his wings as much as he could in the narrow tunnel to give some form of shelter, head whipping around as his emerald eyes searched for incoming debris.

Pressed into Hiccup's side, Astrid kept one arm stretched to grip at Toothless' harness anxiously, listening for any sign of an impending cave-in.

Hiccup did the same, keeping a firm hold on the dragon's hide.

 _CLANG! CLANG!_

The party jumped at the sharp clash ringing above them, watching as several small chunks of stone clattered to the ground after bouncing off the shield.

As she heard more rocks strike the floor, Astrid's bent legs began to shake, fighting the urge to risk rushing through the tunnel.

But Hiccup's arm tightened around her shoulders, holding her in place. If the hurried rate of his breathing against her cheek was any indication, he wasn't feeling any more secure in that moment.

After almost two minutes, the quake finally appeared to subside. It was difficult to tell at first, as everyone still trembled even after the ground beneath them stilled.

Toothless was the first to move, cautiously bringing in his wings as he slowly looked around them. A shake of his head threw little bits of debris from his face, and the dragon chuffed in dissatisfaction.

Both riders then carefully stood, still clinging to one another. But as one crisis dissipated, they became aware of their proximity and reminded of what had transpired only moments ago.

Stiffly, uncomfortably, they both took small steps in opposing directions, placing some distance between them. Neither could look at the other, instead opting to survey the minimal damage around them.

Astrid tried to slow her breathing, consciously inhaling deeply as her gaze followed newly formed fractures in the cavern's walls. Despite her intentions, it had little effect on the tightness in her chest, making her lungs contract. She could feel her heart rate getting away from her and panic set-in.

Beneath the swelling fear, a calm voice of reason managed to broke through; just enough to contrast the distorted reality of her angst.

They couldn't afford for her to breakdown. She could fall apart later, alone in the solitude of her hut when they finally made it back.

Before she packed her belongs. Before she went…

Apparently somewhere that wasn't Berk.

The thought of what all that entailed made her blood run cold. But as her breathing grew shallow, she tried to remember the determination she felt in the Hunter's cell. To focus on what was most important – living. So that she _could_ worry about the rest later.

The psychological torrent of her mind had little impact on her blank expression, but it must have shone through in her eyes. Astrid only realized this when she suddenly became aware of Hiccup's stare, snapping her back to reality.

His own face paled as he became the focus of her attention. Still, he held his gaze a moment longer, looking her over warily.

Astrid tried not to flinch under his analyzing stare. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking, or what he was looking for.

Whatever it was, Hiccup finally took his eyes off of her. With an uncertain look behind them, he groaned lowly.

"Let's keep moving", he instructed, glancing at his companions with a quick nod of his head down the tunnel.

There was no need for Astrid to respond. Numbly, she took a careful step forward, signaling him to do the same.

The group resumed a brisk pace, with Toothless' ears up and alert. Astrid decided to walk again at the dragon's side, too jumpy to comfortably sit and preferring to have more control over her body in case of another quake.

Hiccup trailed only a few steps behind, but unlike the others, his attention was not on the cave.

He instead watched Astrid carefully, noting how she carried herself. His eyes slid over her form as he furrowed his brow, replaying what she had said before the tremor. Thinking of Heather's claim; so absurd that even in his most distrusting state he couldn't envision that level of deceit.

Not from Astrid. Never about _that_.

Still...it was enough to painfully gnaw at his deepest fears and pick at unhealed wounds. She **was** hiding something. She'd admitted as much. With uncertainty surrounding whether they would make it home...whether she even would go home...he had to know.

His jaw clenched. "Um, Astrid?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, glancing behind only momentarily.

"When you said that there were things we _needed_ to talk about", Hiccup began, his words slow and precise, "what exactly did you mean?"

She winced, regretting saying anything in the first place. Glad to still be facing away from him, she forced an apathetic shrug.

"This and that", she replied as calmly as she could. But her throat betrayed her efforts, bringing a touch of melancholy to her voice as it lost its punch. "…nothing that really matters anymore."

Hiccup's gaze grew more suspicious. "Nothing in particular?" he prompted, keeping his tone level. " _Anything_ I should know about?"

Astrid's features stilled, second guessing her decision. She found herself at a crossroads, where she either told the truth and accepted the consequences, or made the call that her silence would ultimately be better for everyone. After months of fighting her doubts and leaving ample opportunity to finally come clean, enough had been said to make up her mind.

She didn't know where she would go; assuming they survived this, staying no longer seemed like an option. But that would be her problem to solve, and her pain to bear.

"Nothing you need to be worried about", she replied, her voice more quiet than intended as she kept her gaze ahead.

The silence behind her was expected, but if she had turned she would have been surprised by the intensity of Hiccup's gaze. The muscles of his face twitched as competing emotions fought for dominance.

"Really?" he asked, an unusual edge to his tone as he watched her carefully. "Nothing for me to worry about..."

For a moment he paused, uncertain whether to continue. "Because, from what _I_ hear, there is."

The sudden shift in his tone was jarring; enough to cause Astrid to look back at him as she slowed her pace. Her brows knit when she found herself in his critical stare.

But as his gaze dropped down her body, stopping pointedly for only a second on her abdomen before traveling back to her face, Astrid stopped cold.

The tendons of her jaw involuntarily slacked, and the sound of her heart beat filled her ears. Legs feeling ready to buckle, she stopped walking without conscious thought.

Taking in her reaction, Hiccup's eyes slowly widened as his own grimace loosened. He too came to a quick stop, letting the arm holding his shield up drop to lay at his side.

His stare never left hers, and Astrid could see her own panic mirrored in his.

"Astrid…?" he droned, practically pleading for her to correct him.

At that second Astrid would have been satisfied to have the whole tunnel cave-in on her after all. The inevitable moment that she had been trying to plan for - to control - had suddenly fallen chaotically at her feet. Her lips moved but her voice failed her, only gulping down air silently.

Focusing on her fumbling lips, Hiccup's ire vanished entirely, overtaken by stark disbelief.

That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to throw the accusation back in his face; tell him what was _really_ going on.

He scanned her face, desperately looking for signs of offense or confusion. Finding none, his face crumbled.

"Y-you're…" he murmured, timidly looking back at her stomach. "…gods, are you… _seriously_ …?"

As Astrid's vision began to blur, fresh tears welling in her eyes, she dropped her gaze to the ground in shame.

Lips clamped tight together, she forced a small nod in confirmation.

Hiccup's shuttered breath brought the acidic burn back to her throat. When she dared to look up again, she wasn't surprised to see his face downcast with eyes squeezed shut and a hand pressed into his hairline, gripping at unruly bangs. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he tried to take even breaths.

With a moan in concern, Toothless looked at both riders as he took cautious steps towards them. His muzzle nudged into Hiccup's side with a quiet warble.

Without looking, Hiccup weakly removed his hand from his hair and placed it on the dragon's head, leaning into Toothless as though he was the only thing keeping him upright.

Astrid's hand rose to cover her mouth, feeling the prickle of tears weigh against her lashes.

"Hiccup..." she breathed through her fingers, suddenly aware of the metallic taste of blood that seeped from her chapped lips. "I-I'm...sorry", she stammered, hating how inadequate the word was. " _Gods_ , I am so, _so_ sorry…"

Moving her hands to swipe away at the tears that threatened to fall, she held them there for a moment to shield her eyes in disgrace. "I wasn't-"

"No."

The swift interruption sucked the air from Astrid's lungs, prompting her to peek over her hands as her lips froze.

Eyes still closed, Hiccup shook his head in astonishment. Despite how clear and assured his interjection was, he looked anything but. In the wavering firelight, mostly cast in shadow, he appeared unspeakably frail and shaken.

After a pause, he finally looked up, immediately locking his gaze ahead and away from her.

"I-I…I can't-" he stuttered, but stopped himself mid-sentence, and huffed humorlessly. Pursing his lips in thought, he again shook his head as he tugged at Toothless' saddle, urging him to follow.

Realizing her mouth still hung open, Astrid brought her lips together as she swallowed heavily, standing perfectly still as she watched them walk away from her. She drew her arms into herself, legs feeling paralyzed.

As Hiccup and Toothless continued forward, she hazarded a glance back down the other end of the tunnel, for a moment considering taking her chances by turning back. At least she knew what dangers lay behind her; the same could not be said for the obscure path ahead, taking her into uncharted territory that she felt pitifully ill-equipped to handle. Worse, reliant on a companion who would likely prefer she be anywhere but at his side.

She couldn't blame him - given the option, she wouldn't choose to be in her own company either.

Her dismal thoughts were broken by the rough sound of Hiccup clearing his throat. She turned in surprise to see that the two had paused ahead.

Toothless looked at her expectantly, claws shuffling against the ground impatiently. His rider averted his gaze as he waited, making a show of positioning his head to look away from her while clearly still watching from the corner of his eye.

Biting her lip, Astrid hesitated. It wasn't until she looked down into Toothless' viridescent eyes, wide with worry as he chuffed at her, that she released a breath in resignation. Slowly, she took a step forward and approached them.

Hiccup never fully looked her way but waited until she was within a stride before continuing down the tunnel. He then took on an urgent pace, with Toothless at his heels and Astrid following a few steps back.

The dragon groaned quietly as he cast troubled glances at his rider, his ears quirking in uncertainty.

But Hiccup paid no mind, only keeping a vigilant stare down the tunnel.

Meanwhile, despite an empty stomach, Astrid felt an intense need to vomit. The cavern's uncomfortable warmth paired with an extreme anxiety that seemed to boil the acid in her gut made for a noxious combination.

Feeling the sword begin to slip from her weakening grip, she consciously curled her hand around the hilt, willing herself to focus and ready for whatever awaited them.

But it was difficult to maintain her attention: too engrossed in the panicked realization that her worst fears were playing out and that there wasn't anything she could do to fix the mess she made. Instead of searching for traps or signs of impending conflict, her mind kept wandering to Hiccup.

She watched him carefully as he trudged ahead with heavy footfalls, noting that he occasionally turned his head to look at the stone walls around them.

It piqued her interest, wondering what it was he sought. But she couldn't bring herself to ask, and only tried to take in any clues through his actions. From what she could see from the sides of his face as he looked about, his features no longer showed despair. Instead, they portrayed extraordinary distance; as though he was a world away.

The whole situation made her uncomfortable - everything. From the foreign self-doubt that plagued her to the passive role she felt compelled to play as she watched the one person she didn't want to hurt suffer at her unwitting hand. Her instinct was to race ahead to grab his arm and force his attention, so that she could unleash every apology that came to mind. Not back down until she found a way to fix the damage and did anything she could to make amends.

She could handle his anger; she could use it. Poking and prodding until they finally worked through every awful feeling and thought - allowing them to come out the other side and maybe, finally, move on in some form.

But despite his rigid frame and steely expression, she knew Hiccup well enough to recognize that behind a superficial rage was a man in shambles. This was significantly more difficult for Astrid, as he didn't react in a way that was intuitive for her. He didn't take his problems on; he left them behind. In moments like these he instinctively stepped away, sometimes outright fleeing to be alone with his thoughts. It was only after he had a chance to process everything in solitude that he was could return and work past whatever ailed him.

But there he was trapped - unable to get away from the source of his pain. Her. The result was a cold exterior that Astrid was unaccustomed to; a false front to conceal the tempest of uncontrolled emotions that he couldn't process in the moment.

So she did what was most unnatural for her: to quietly wait for him to make the next move. After everything, having ultimately called the shots up to that point, if felt like the very least she could do.

The party continued down the seemingly endless path, with Hiccup actively seeking something, and occasionally muttering under his breath.

Toothless' nostrils suddenly flared as he audibly sniffed. His jaw released slightly, and he tilted his chin upward as he appeared to be following a scent trail.

Astrid watched his actions closely with interest, and tensed in preparation.

Hiccup also took notice, eyes scanning to see what the dragon may have detected.

"What is it, Toothless?" he whispered, looking at the dragon expectantly.

Emitting a low groan, the Night Fury leaned into the side of the tunnel, pressing his snout into a thin crack between the rocks. With a deep inhale, Toothless' chest expanded.

Suddenly his throat spasmed, and he hacked loudly to clear his lungs of some sort of irritant.

While Astrid took several long strides to the dragon's side, firmly striking him between the shoulder blades with the heel of her hand, Hiccup frowned as he examined the fracture in the wall.

Placing his own nose only inches away, an acrid scent filled his nostrils, causing him to curl his lip.

"Not air", he grumbled to himself, releasing a defeated sigh.

With a final cough, Toothless was able to take in a deep breath, his muscles relaxing as he gave his head a firm shake.

Frowning, Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, watching as he walked ahead and ran his hand over the cave wall. Again she fought the urge to pry, growing more perplexed by his actions.

Toothless quickly padded behind Hiccup, and she too followed them as they continued on.

Keeping his back to them, Hiccup sighed. "As soon as we find a way back to the surface", he announced flatly, "you're taking it."

Astrid didn't miss the fact that he clearly meant that only _she_ would be exiting the tunnel if they managed to find an unlikely escape.

"And leave you two _down here_?" she asked incredulously. When Hiccup didn't speak up to correct her, she frowned at his back. "That's not happening."

"It is", Hiccup replied coolly, still keeping his gaze ahead. "Viggo has the Dragon Eye, and I'm not leaving without it."

Mouth agape, Astrid scrunched her face, astounded by his stubbornness. "This is crazy" she mouthed to herself, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Do you even have a plan?" she then asked aloud. "An exit strategy?"

The fact that Hiccup didn't immediately respond did little to quell her fears.

"I have ideas", he finally muttered.

Astrid blinked in surprise, though she wasn't sure why. This was exactly the amount of recklessness she had come to expect.

"… _ideas_ ", she echoed slowly, clearly underwhelmed.

With a light sigh, Astrid pulled the remnants of her braid over her shoulder, picking anxiously at the loosened plait. "Okay...great", she added, making every attempt to sound encouraging. "Ideas are... _good_."

Hiccup gave no response, only stopping to inspect another fracture in the wall before continuing down the tunnel.

Discouraged and worried, Astrid looked down in thought. "Can you at least promise that you'll go in, get the Dragon Eye, and get out?"

An impatient sigh was Hiccup's first response. "The Dragon Eye is only part of what needs to be done", he muttered shortly.

Astrid reared her head back, brow quirked. ""Needs to be done"?" she repeated, wondering what he could possibly have in mind. "I mean, I'm sure there's dragons to free", she posited. "Of course, I could be doing that-"

"You're not", Hiccup replied firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Frustrated, Astrid's eye twitched as she drummed the fingers of her free hand against her hip.

Though keeping his direct gaze off of her, Hiccup did briefly turn his head to glance at Astrid from the corner of his eye.

"But, yes", he conceded, " _that_ is another thing."

Every evasive response made it difficult for Astrid to maintain a supportive front, especially in the face of his willful refusal for help.

"Well, what else is there? If you have the Eye, and there's no more captured dragons, the only thing left is-"

She stopped short, struck by a disturbing thought. Her eyes focused intensely on the young man as he continued his search.

"Hiccup..." Astrid drawled in warning, " _what_ are you going to do?"

She watched him carefully as his limbs tightened, his fingers flexing against the grip of his sword.

" _Tell me_ you're not going to take the Hunters on", she begged, though her tone carried the desperation of a demand. " _Please_. I _need_ to hear those words…"

His silence was all she needed.

Her mouth dropping in horror, Astrid shook her head as fear weighed in the pit of her stomach. "To do _what_?" she pressed. "Capture? _Kill_?"

The muscles in Hiccup's face pulled tight, his jaw flexing. "That's up to them", he replied with a displaced ease, though his voice wavered.

Another wave of nausea hit as Astrid was inundated with a rapid series of images pulled from fitful dreams and anxious ruminations, culminating into her greatest fears - a final battle between Hiccup and the Dragon Hunters. **No** back-up, **no** armor, and **no** plan.

"You're not seriously...by yourself!?" she gawked in disbelief, her dismay reviving the heat in her voice. "You'd have the Dragon Eye. _Why_ would you-?"

"Because I need to stop them", Hiccup interjected briskly over his shoulder. "For good."

Eyes following Hiccup as he resumed his pace, Astrid stared slack jawed at Toothless, desperate for any validation that she wasn't the only one to see the glaring faults in his plan.

When the dragon returned a despondent stare, grumbling with discontent, Astrid suddenly felt emboldened.

She hurried ahead, first catching up with Hiccup and then stepping in front of him, arms slightly spread to block his path.

Hiccup's heavy brow cinched as he came to a quick stop, looking Astrid over.

"Hiccup, _no_ ", she insisted, stone-faced.

Considering her for a moment, he then huffed, unimpressed, as he tried to step around her.

But she only shuffled to quickly move in front of him again.

Growling under his breath, Hiccup gave her an exasperated look. "Astrid. _Move_."

"No", she repeated firmly, planting her feet for good measure. "You need to stop for a minute and think about what you're doing."

Shoulders slumped, Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly. "Either you move you or I'll move you."

Unfazed, Astrid scoffed. " _Try me_ ", she challenged, her stare taking on a feral quality.

Hiccup rolled his eyes to stare up at the stone above them. "We. Do not. Have time. For this."

"Well, we're _making_ time", she insisted. "Because we can't afford impulsive, half-baked "ideas"."

At this, Hiccup's mouth dropped. "After everything...I..." he sputtered, bewildered. "You have been hiding _this_ ", he stressed, motioning towards her stomach, "from _me_ , and you are seriously going to start lecturing me on _anything_!?"

For as flustered as Hiccup was, Astrid was equally cool. "And what does that have to do with you suddenly going on a vengeful rampage?"

Hiccup froze, blinking.

The edge of Astrid's lips tugged back, covering a knowing smirk. She had him.

Looking away, Hiccup shook his head in exasperation. "For the love of..."

With a drawn out groan, he then met Astrid's gaze, irritated. " **Look**. If we take back the Eye, they're just going to keep searching until they find us and take it back. And along the way, they will continue to hunt and sell any dragon that crosses their path."

Astrid frowned. "And dragon hunting doesn't end just because Viggo and Ryker are gone. Hiccup, they're part of a tribe." Her nose scrunched slightly, disturbed. "Are you willing to wipe out an _entire_ culture, even for a good reason?"

Mouth agape to retort, Hiccup's expression dropped, releasing a strained sigh. "No, of course not", he admitted, grumbling, "it's just...t-this has to stop. Here. Today. Otherwise their next stop could be Berk."

Astrid's mouth curled into a faint but defiant smirk. "And it'd be the worst mistake they ever made."

Groaning loudly, Hiccup threw a hand up, letting it fall to his side. " _Why_ do you have to fight me on everything!?"

" _Because_ ", she argued, her teeth gritting, "everything that's coming out of your mouth right now is crazy! Hiccup, I don't know what's going on up there..." Astrid's index finger tapped at her own temple. "But you're not thinking. This isn't you."

He scoffed in reply. "Oh, _I'm_ the one who's not thinking?!"

Astrid glowered. "We can both be stupid at the same time, _Hiccup_!"

Too focused on their argument, neither saw Toothless' ears pull to the side of his head or heard the low hum of his growl. It wasn't until he whipped his tail harshly against Hiccup's hip that the two riders took notice.

" **What**?" Hiccup snapped in surprise at the sudden interruption. But his expression fell as soon as he saw the wave of Hunters racing towards them.

"Hiccuuuup..." Astrid droned behind him, her pitch raising anxiously.

Hiccup turned to see her staring at another group approaching from the other end of the tunnel.

The trio froze, and the two riders grasped their weapons. There was no escape, and they were quickly losing ground between the approaching hordes.

As Toothless took an aggressive pose and snarled at one side, Astrid stared down the other end as she tightened her grip on Viggo's sword.

"I'll take this side", she called over her shoulder, expecting Hiccup to turn his attention back towards Toothless.

When he instead took a step ahead to stand between her and the oncoming Hunters, shield overlapping and blocking her from using Viggo's sword, Astrid arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, Hiccup...?" she prompted, glancing over her shoulder towards the men racing at the Night Fury.

"I've got it" Hiccup maintained, holding his own sword at the ready as he locked his gaze on the Hunters.

Astrid frowned. "I can cover here", she insisted, growing more panicked as the dragon's growls grew increasingly vicious. "They're after Toothless, he needs-"

"Would you stop it?" Hiccup rebuked, shaking with nerves as his eyes darted to meet hers. "I've got it!"

At first disturbed by his outburst, Astrid then narrowed her eyes in offense.

"Fine", she retorted with a click of her tongue, lowering the sword and relaxing to a neutral pose for show.

Shaking his head, Hiccup looked ahead just in time to see an arrow flying through the air – arching and aimed right for his throat.

With a reflexive wince, his eyes closed as he heard the sound of the projectile strike. But to his surprise, there wasn't a piercing pain.

As his eyes shot open, the sound of something shattering to the ground drew his gaze downward. The arrow lay at his feet, its head now separated from the shaft.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid with Viggo's sword, this time angled high over his shield, and her eyes fixed on the approaching Hunters.

" _Now_ may I step in?" she asked tersely, "Or have you still "got it"?"

Catching his breath, Hiccup's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"If I hadn't been distracted", he muttered, "I would hav-",

Astrid couldn't hear the rest, as the booming roar of an explosion above them absorbed all other sound.

It took a moment to register the sudden blast, which was immediately followed by a second detonation a short distance away.

Mouth still ajar, Hiccup looked up just in time to see the tunnel's ceiling suddenly rushing towards his face.

"LOOK OUT!" Astrid shouted as she grabbed his arm, roughly pulling Hiccup back and out of the path of a slab of stone.

A low rumble preceded the shower of rocks that fell around them as the tunnel began to collapse.

Distracted by the barrage of stones, Hiccup barely saw the chains being thrown around Toothless as the dragon spun to rush to their aid.

"Toothless!" he screamed, seeing only the Night Fury's claws frantically rake the ground as the falling debris obscured his view.

The sensation of a smaller stone striking his shoulder prompted Hiccup to quickly drop his sword to throw one arm over his head, pulling Astrid into him with the other. A sharper blow to the side of his temple caused him to shout out in pain, taking them both to their knees.

The thunderous clash of the avalanche almost masked the panicked screech of the Night Fury. Toothless kept fighting back, attempted to lunge towards the riders but was slowed by his restraints.

Turning his head towards the approaching men, eyes turning to slits with unbridled rage, the Hunters took the opportunity to jump the dragon and press a metal muzzle to his jaws. They worked quickly to clasp the device, all the while dodging the thrashing creature's tail and inching away from the rocks still tumbling ahead of them.

Meanwhile the riders stayed huddled, laying between the piles of rubble that fell on both side of them. While they had missed the worst of the collapse, they still felt the weight of smaller stones crash inches away from them and occasionally striking them.

Soon, the deafening sound finally subsided, with only the sporadic crack of stones fallings and then settling on the cavern floor.

Despite this, Astrid stayed in place as she drew in ragged breaths. Head pressed against Hiccup's chest, she released a sigh of relief as she felt his rib cage expand as he inhaled. He was alive.

She finally, though cautiously, pulled her face away from his side and could feel smaller rocks that had gathered on her back roll off as she shifted; a few catching her hair and pulling at her scalp.

Opening her eyes revealed nothing - only complete darkness. On her hands and knees, Astrid reached forward, feeling only the wall of rock surrounding them.

Hiccup slowly brushed away the rubble around him, then moved to stand on quaking legs.

Still able to hear the muffled roar of his best friend echoing through the tunnel, Hiccup grew panicked. His breathing became heavier as he too pressed against the rocks, only to find that they wouldn't budge at all.

"Damn it!" he hissed, bashing his fist into the stone. Hiccup winced at the feeling of his bones compressing, feeling a joint pop out of place.

Dropping his head in defeat, he then took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"A-Astrid?" he called, desperately grasping into the darkness.

Still on her knees, Astrid coughed, lungs agitated by the dust that still hung in the air.

"O-over here", she croaked, groping until her hand found a ledge, using it to pull herself to standing.

A shaking hand swung past her, just barely missing her.

She tentatively reached towards where she felt Hiccup _should_ still be. Ready to carefully step towards him, the palm of his hand then met the side of her face. The tip of his thumb was uncomfortably close to her eye, but she said nothing and raised her hand until it met his arm.

Hiccup dropped the limb, slowly guiding it down until their hands met and he exhaled deeply as he clasped her wrist.

"Hiccup? Can you hear me, my boy?"

The pair froze at the sound of Viggo's voice, and they could hear his boots scuffing against the ground on the other side of the wall separating them.

"No use giving the silent treatment", Viggo taunted loudly, allowing his voice to carry through the rubble. "I know you're alive. The Night Fury would have been uncontrollable otherwise."

Hiccup said nothing, only tightened his grip on Astrid's wrist.

The sound of Viggo's pacing stopped.

"Suit yourself" the Hunter continued tepidly. "You know as well as I that you won't last in there for more than a couple of days. If you're _truly_ a worthy opponent, I trust that you'll find a way."

They then heard his footfalls begin to fade.

"And when you do", Viggo added, "I'll be waiting."

As all sounds beyond the barriers vanished, Hiccup and Astrid stayed perfectly still in the darkness. Neither said a word.

Astrid began to shake, coming down from the experience. Restless and disoriented, she hadn't even had a moment to relish her escape from one prison before finding herself in another. As relieved as she was to know that Hiccup was okay, the knowledge that Toothless was in danger devastated her.

Now she was trapped with his despondent rider, and after her secret had been shattered wide open in the worst possible way.

Her thoughts drifted to her belly, and to Stormfly. Her parents. His father. Their friends.

They had to get out of there.

She released Hiccup's arm, feeling his fingers loosen as well.

Placing both hands on the wall of rubble, Astrid began to press on each chunk of stone she felt, testing for even the slightest amount of give.

One by one, her hands traced the edges of the rocks, and as she carefully walked the perimeter, it began to sink in just how small the space truly was. Several times he had to awkwardly brush past Hiccup, who stood silently in the center.

When he finally did move, she could hear a quiet grunt and the sound of metal scraping the ground beneath as he sank to the floor.

The fact that he wasn't looking for a way out was concerning, and Astrid frowned in response.

"…one of these must be loose", she reasoned aloud, her hands still moving with nervous energy.

He said nothing.

The uncomfortable silence hung thickly between them, all the while tempering her frustration with his disengagement with her own personal shame.

"Some of these are too high for me to reach", she hinted, hoping he would get the message.

When he didn't respond, Astrid sighed and tried to get a foothold on one of the lower rocks, pulling herself up. But when her footing slipped and she slid back down, the raw cuts on her palm wore her patience.

"Could you _please_ help me?" she begged, trying and failing to keep her frustration at bay.

Still, Hiccup remained silent. She could only hear the occasional breath.

With a low groan, Astrid pressed her damp bangs back, keeping her hand to her head for a moment.

"Look, I get it, alright?" she started. "You're pissed. You should be. You have every right to be."

She paused, hoping he would jump in. He didn't.

"But we have to get out", she argued. "We have to save Toothless, and we obviously can't do that from in here."

As he continued to sit in obstinate silence, Astrid's own irritation resurfaced.

" _Hiccup_ …" she groaned, "we need to work together right now. I-I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything. But can you just set it aside long enough to get us off of this damn island?"

When she was still ignored, Astrid clenched her jaw.

Nearing the end of her rope, she balled her scraped hand into a fist. "No? _Fine_."

Her mind scrambled for anything that would reengage him. "Then, I don't know...what about, just, letting it all out? Say whatever you want to me. Anything."

The silence that followed ripped at the edges of her patience.

"I mean it! Shout, scream, cuss!" Astrid prodded. "Call me whatever...tell me you hate me! I can take it."

Still, he said nothing, though his breathing became more audible - more haggard.

Shaking her head, Astrid pressed her lips together and exhaled deeply through her nose to rid herself of the anger that threatened to erupt.

"Gods!" she moaned, her jaw tight. "Why won't you—"

"...what do you want me to say, Astrid?"

She paused, realizing he finally spoke up. While relieved to hear him finally speak, the weak desperation in Hiccup's voice was unexpected.

Astrid considered everything she was afraid he would say; what she wished he would.

"…anything", she insisted.

Hiccup released an uneven breath. "Um...okay...w-where do I even start? This is all...so..." He growled in frustration.

Astrid shifted impatiently. "So...?"

He sighed. "Every time I think I have you figured out these days, you prove me wrong. Y-you used to be so… _constant_. Like you were the one thing in my life, besides Toothless, that didn't change."

Steeling herself, Astrid tensed. "That's...fair", she admitted, under her breath, thinking of her own discomfort with aligning to their new reality. "Everything _is_ changing. We're all changing."

Feeling exposed, she shrugged in the darkness. "Including me, I guess."

"Yeah, but before y-" Hiccup paused, exhaling harshly. "Even then, you were still _Astrid_. But now...?"

Astrid inhaled sharply, stung by the unexpected words.

Hiccup moaned softly, pressing a palm against his aching eyes. "It's like…why don't you trust me? W-what did I _do_ to make you not trust me anymore?"

At this Astrid's brow cinched, baffled by the sudden turn. "Nothing", she assured. "I do trust you."

Hiccup released a huff of air, nearly a strained laugh. "But _not_ enough to let me in on Heather's scheme", he reminded. "Or the Terror, or the note. A-and why? Because you already decided I was going to swoop in and screw everything up."

Lip curled, Astrid shook her head. "No, Hiccup, that's not wh-"

"You don't trust me", he concluded, his tone adamant.

Astrid teetered between sympathetic and indignant. "I **do** , trust you!" she insisted.

" _Gods_ ", Hiccup groaned, muffled by his hand as it slid down his face. "I am so sick of the _lying_ …"

Face flushed, Astrid began to fume. "I'm not lyi-"

"Fine", he interrupted brusquely, "half-truths, partial truths, missing details. Whatever."

Jaw flexing, Astrid's features twitched as she reigned in her ire. "I'm not…"

But the rest fell flat, realizing she had little equity to draw on to prove her assertion.

Silence overtook the space; the only sound the scraping of Hiccup's prosthetic as he anxiously tapped the end against the ground.

Swiping at a line of sweat forming against her face, Astrid parted her lips to release a slow, calming breath.

"Okay. Fine", she relented, her tone civil. "You want the _whole_ truth?"

Hiccup paused in surprise. "Please. Some honesty would be really refreshing about now", he added flatly.

Nodding, Astrid pursed her lips in thought. "I completely, and totally, trust you with everything… _except_ for the one thing that's been the most important to me."

Hiccup's lips pulled back into a mirthless smile. "And, finally, _there it is_ ", he droned, shaking his head sadly. "What?" he challenged. "What is _so_ important that you can't trust me?"

Astrid chewed at her lower lip. "To protect yourself."

Hiccup didn't immediately respond, clearly unprepared for that.

"I-I know you'll do anything to protect everyone else", Astrid continued, pulling her hair off her overheated neck, "…every _thing_ else."

Her cheeks reddened, less from the heat and more from embarrassment. "Whether you believe me or not…even after everything", she admitted, "you're still the only person I trust, 100%, to have my back."

Looking up into the darkness, where he imagined her face must be, Hiccup's brow knit in thought.

A nervous swipe of her tongue over parted teeth preceded a deep inhale. "But...I also know that you won't hesitate to risk your own life for _any_ gain." She huffed. "I-It's like, when you weigh the value of your life against anything else, your survival always seems to take lowest priority."

Hiccup shifted his weight and planted his hand at his side, forehead furrowing as listened.

"I mean, with Heather…" Astrid swallowed. "Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have rushed in to pull her out? On your own?"

Considering her, Hiccup's features relaxed, though he frowned in disappointment.

"I would have done what I thought was right", he assured. "And if you really did trust me you'd know I wouldn't do anything to endanger her."

Astrid took a small step backwards, letting her aching back rest against the cragged rocks. "That's just it - I wasn't worried about _Heather_ , Hiccup. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her...but what about _you_?"

Hiccup's mouth opened, but his response fell apart in his throat. Blinking, he pressed his lips together, breathing out through in nose. "T-that still doesn't..."

With a shake of his head, Hiccup again tensed. "Well, what about _this_?" He waved his hand in the pitch black where he imagined her abdomen must be. "That you're...I mean..."

Hiccup was glad to be sitting, certain his shaking knees would buckle otherwise. "A...a _baby_? S-seriously? You've seen me every single day and you didn't trust me enough to _tell_ me?"

Drawing in her arms to rest on her chest, Astrid shut her eyes. "It's…not that", she assured. "There's...well..."

She could feel her throat tighten, heartbeat speeding up as she tried to rationalize her increasingly irrational thoughts. "It's just, really, really…"

Hiccup frowned. "...really...?"

"Really..." Astrid sighed, lip curled. "...complicated", she muttered, too humiliated to share the crippling fears that motivated her decisions.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup's frown deepened. " _Complicated_?" he repeated, disappointed in her response. "Yeah, that's...that's _one way_ of putting it..."

Hearing his displeasure, Astrid scrunched her nose.

"There are things that have nothing to do with you", she explained, knowing where his mind would go. "…reasons why I didn't want to say anything yet."

Hiccup hummed absently, acknowledging her but clearly not convinced.

"Well", he sighed, "now that the _secret_ is out, I don't suppose you could _finally_ tell me what those things are?"

Astrid froze. "I-I'm not…I'm not really ready to…"

To her surprise, his reaction was to chuckle, though hollow and void of any levity. "Of course you aren't..."

She bit back an irritated growl. "Hiccup-"

"And the rest?" he urged, his tone growing impatient. "The things that apparently _do_ apply to me?"

Again, Astrid shutdown. While she knew exactly why she struggled to tell Hiccup before, she knew it was only throwing tinder onto a _somewhat_ controlled fire.

When she didn't respond, Hiccup sighed deeply. "It's just...my gods...you're _pregnant?_ " he breathed in disbelief, his mouth tripping along the foreign word. "You're _pregnant_ and you didn't tell me? I can't...y-you were just going to leave and not say anything?"

"That's not..." Astrid groaned, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "It's not what I planned on doing. T-this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Oh, so you _were_ planning to bring it up at some point?" Hiccup asked sardonically. With a scoff, he mumbling under his breath. "Maybe send a nice note in a few years...ask Johann to spread the word next time he comes to port..."

Astrid tensed at his sarcasm. " _Yes_ ", she insisted, "I _was_ planning to tell you - _in person_." Despite her offense, she bit at her lip in remorse as her voice strained. "At least, I wanted to."

An uninspired hum was his response. "Well. That...that changes _everything_ then", Hiccup retorted flatly.

Holding back a frustrated growl, Astrid instead released a small sigh. "I _tried_ to tell you, Hiccup. When I got back from Berk I looked everywhere for you." She shook her head. "I tried to tell you at the creek. I wanted to tell you before we left for the shipwreck. On the island-"

"But, you _didn't_ " he argued, wounded.

Through the darkness she could see no detail; only had a vague sense of where he sat.

Taking in a slow breath, Astrid chewed the inside of her cheek when she remembered the moment on the hill, the morning after the blow up. One of many missteps that in hindsight took her down a path she never imagined she could walk.

"Because you looked at me and said you couldn't handle one more thing", she reminded him, exhaustion weighing on her voice. "That it was _good_ that things fell apart."

Whatever Hiccup was going to initially say fell to pieces, momentarily choked by the resurgence of the fading memory. That one stupid statement – something he didn't even believe as he said it…

"W-well… who cares what I could "handle"?" he countered. "Whether I was…okay about it or not?"

Astrid's arms crossed defensively over her chest. "I didn't thi -"

"I mean, Astrid, this is huge" Hiccup continued emphatically.

"Yes, I know", she insisted, pulling her arms in tighter. "I-"

"This is..." Hiccup again interrupted, too lost in his ruminations. "I-I had to know about this, and why you didn't just tell me-"

Astrid rubbed at her weary eyes in exasperation. "I was just sick of hurting you", she muttered, without thinking.

"…what?"

Astrid growled, discouraged by her lazy slip and growing exhausted by their ceaseless arguing. "Nothing", she groaned. "It's stupid, I-"

"N-no, no", Hiccup insisted. "Explain. _How_ is this sparing my feelings?"

His voice began to break, overcome with hurt and genuine confusion. "How _the Hel_ does this help me, at all?"

Raking back dirty bangs from her face, Astrid clenched the strands between her fingers in frustration. "What was I supposed to say, Hiccup? Y-you make it _very obvious_ that you don't want anything to do with me anymore…and I'm trying to tell you about  this?"

Hiccup said nothing – so she continued.

"Every time I was prepared to just _say_ it…I just…" Her head shook in disgust, her arms falling limply at her sides. "You'd be stuck with me, okay? Do you get it? You're _stuck_ with me now."

Astrid huffed under her breath, taking an uncomfortable step back before remembering there was nowhere to go. Instead she swallowed heavily, nose wrinkled as her voice lowered.

"You're stuck with Berk. With being Chief."

Letting a quiet moment pass, Astrid gave an empty laugh. "So, congratulations!" she added with mock cheer, "you are now stuck with everything that you never wanted."

In the darkness, Hiccup stared towards her, features slack.

Shifting awkwardly, embarrassed by her volatile mood, Astrid sighed.

"I guess…I don't know…" she muttered. "You wanted to get away from me, and if I told you, then you wouldn't have a choice. If you _didn't_ know…" Letting the statement die, she shrugging shallowly.

Blinking rapidly, Hiccup frowned. "That's...why would you…?"

As he struggled to pull together a coherent sentence, he then paused, replaying something she had said. "I-I never wanted to get away from you", he insisted.

A small snort escaped from Astrid's mouth. "Really? Because a lot of what you've said...and what you've done…"

Though he shook his head, wishing she could see him, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to argue.

"And to be honest", she continued, her tone carrying the worry she felt, "you've been so erratic lately. You've been distancing yourself from everyone, even Toothless. Drinking alone. You don't sleep; you don't eat…"

"I had no idea how you would even react. And when I say "handle", I'm not talking about, like, just _accepting_ it…I mean being able to function at all."

Taking it all in, Hiccup sat quietly, fidgeting with his fingers anxiously. As much as he wanted to debate those points; to prove she was worried over nothing – he couldn't.

Relieved by his silence, hoping that he would at least hear her out, Astrid's voice grew quieter.

"I-I kept waiting for you to come out the other side of this – so that I could tell you once you were feeling stronger."

Astrid closed her eyes. "I didn't want to leave", she promised. "I wanted you to know."

Hiccup didn't react immediately; letting this new information seep in.

He finally bobbed his head. "That's…good to hear", he replied, though it didn't begin to express the jumbled thoughts and opinions that he was still trying to piece together. "And, _I guess_ , I can see why you waited…"

While some of his pain was soothed by her admission, Hiccup was admittedly still bothered that she had taken the onus on herself. "But, I'm kind of involved in this whether I'm ready to be or not, aren't I? I mean…" he huffed weakly, "you didn't exactly do this on your own. I-I knew the risks."

Startled, Astrid stared blankly into the dark. "...what?"

"Well, yeah", Hiccup shrugged, "obviously, I knew that this _could_ happen..."

His fingers continued to restlessly squirm. "I tried to be careful and, you know…" His volume faded as he muttered uncomfortably, "... _move_ in time." [2]

Cheeks reddening, Hiccup scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he bounced one shoulder. "So much for that, apparently."

Astrid's eye twitched, trying to wrap her brain around the idea that he had already accepted any consequences that came from their intimacy.

Even without seeing Astrid's expression, the extended pause was enough to peak Hiccup's attention. "What?"

Realizing that she had essentially shutdown mid-thought, Astrid tried to recover.

"Nothing", she hastily replied, her tone not matching the words. "Just...you know…you knew this could happen."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to freeze in surprise. "Yeah…? Wait…you _didn't_?"

Hearing the disbelief in his voice made her feel extraordinarily dense.

"I should have", she acknowledged sheepishly, face flushing with embarrassment. "I...I wasn't really _thinking_ …"

Hiccup sat in stunned silence.

"The thought never crossed your mind?" he reiterated incredulously. "Not once?"

When she didn't answer, his tone weakened. "If it had, would I...would you have still...um...?"

The question hung in the air as Astrid seriously considered it. She thought of all the pain and heartache over the past several months. Her fears of how it would permanently change their relationship, and that it truly had. The fact that everything had changed, and not for the better.

As easy as it was to recall how right her decisions seemed in the moment, she wondered how these fresh anxieties may have shaped her opinions had she allowed herself to think things through.

Though she was only silent for several seconds, the time dragged on for Hiccup and quickly chipped away at his insecurities.

"Of course you wouldn't", he muttered sullenly, grunting as he carefully pushed himself to stand. "Why sentence yourself to a life with _the useless heir_?"

Astrid's head spun to look towards him, at first startled but soon shifting to annoyance. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes in exasperation.

"Hiccup..." she groaned, tiring of having their arguments always return to the same issue. "Why do you always..."

She then shook her head, crossing her arms tightly across her chest as she glared into the darkness. "You _know_ I don't think that!"

"No, Astrid", he countered, "I really _don't_ know that."

"Well, you should! Gods, sometimes you're just..." She growled under her breath, jabbing her finger towards him in emphasis. "You have plenty of reasons to be mad at me but _do not_ blame me for something that I've **never** said!"

Hiccup laughed sardonically, though his voice cracked with hurt. "You don't have to! Your actions say plenty...why else would you go so far out of your way to make sure that everything about us is so damn temporary?"

Astrid's brow creased, still confused but feeling the quick return of her indignation. "Whoa, whoa!" she cried. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Hiccup exhaled harshly, groaning under his breath as he struggled to articulate his hurried thoughts. He felt crazy, trying to wrangle impulsive words without a logical filter to pass them through.

"We've spent _years_ making sure no one could think we're _anything_ other than friends...we've had to hide everything." At this he huffed humorlessly. " Still hiding everything, evidently."

Mouth ajar, Astrid shook her head. "I'm not the one who broke things off", she reminded, her tone icy.

"That's just it", Hiccup breathed, tossing his arm up. "There was nothing to break off! Everything changed, but at the same time, nothing did! As far as everyone else is concerned-"

"Who _cares_ what everyone else thinks?!" Astrid cried.

"You do!" he argued. "I think you care _a lot_ about what people think..."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. " _Excuse me_?"

Desperately needing to pace, Hiccup instead took small steps to turn away from her.

"We _finally_ get away from Berk...no parents or nosy neighbors watching our every move..." He shook his head at his own naiveté. "I don't know, I guess I thought things would change. T-that whatever was making you go out of your way to keep everything a secret, was finally gone and we could stop having to act like different people half the time. And still, nothing changed!"

Curling her lip, Astrid placed a hand to her rounded stomach. "Uh, I'd say a lot changed, Hiccup, or we wouldn't be fighting about _this_ right now, would we?"

Hiccup scoffed. "You _know_ what I mean", he chided. "Even on the Edge: nope, _still_ had to keep up appearances…"

Baring her teeth, livid, Astrid seethed. "And you agreed to that!" she reminded, crossing her arms defensively. "What happened to you worrying about being accused of playing favorites?"

Turning to face her, knowing they were less than a foot apart, Hiccup braced his hands on his hip.

"I agreed, with _you_ , that it would be an awkward situation. You clearly still weren't comfortable with it all and I was just trying to find any reason to be okay with it. I-I never liked it, okay? I still don't and still can't understand why you were too embarrassed for even our friends to know that we were…gods, _whatever_ we were!"

Insulted, Astrid leaned forward slightly. "I was not _embarrassed_ ", she hissed. "Everyone from the Shivering Shores to…I don't know… _Changewing Island_ could have known and that would have been fine with me!"

Her insistence came as a surprise to Hiccup, who expected to hear at least some hesitancy.

"…um…r-really?" he probed, still struggling to fully accept that. "Then, _why_ was it such a big deal that the gang not…?"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid sighed.

"Because", she reminded, " _I'm_ the one who has to deal with Ruffnut or Snotlout or whoever using it against me!"

Not understanding - and already doubting - her argument, Hiccup frowned.

"If I'm ever given a better mission, or get to break for the day before they do", she explained, her face heating up just thinking about it, "it's not because I'm better suited, or woke up at the crack of dawn. No! It _must_ be because you want to get into my _leggings_!"

Hiccup's scowl loosened somewhat, remembering similar jabs in the past.

Sensing his de-escalation, Astrid leaned back a bit, groaning as she rubbed the taut muscles of her neck. "Gods, they say that _now_..." she grumbled. "Who knows what that they would say if they knew everything!"

Pursing his lips, Hiccup exhaled through his nose. "That's…yeah", he conceded. "I can probably guess what they would say…" His nose wrinkled as he imagined what fun their crude teammates would have at their expense.

Nodding in thought, Hiccup released a breath he had realized he was holding.

"Still…" he continued, "it was going to have to come out as some point, right?"

When Astrid didn't immediately agree, his brow furrowed. "Oooor were you satisfied with just sneaking around until…what? I got forced into a marriage with someone else?"

Wrinkling her nose, Astrid wriggled uncomfortably at the thought. A worst case scenario she never allowed herself to consider yet knew it was possible at the rate they were heading.

"I…didn't think about all that", she mumbled, an honest statement but lacking needed context.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, doubting that she would miss something so obvious. "How?"

"I don't know", Astrid shrugged dismissively. "I should of, but I guess I just didn't, okay?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup pushed back, unsatisfied. "No. No, not okay", he prodded. "You're a smart woman, Astrid, so I know _that's_ not it."

Pressing her lips together nervously, Astrid's form became rigid. His persistence worried her, and Astrid was growing irritated with his unknowing but incessant prying into her fears.

The fact that she didn't have an argument prepared was enough to convince Hiccup.

"So", he continued, "what did you _really_ think was going to happen when-?"

Finally past her limit, Astrid stomped her foot into the ground. "Hiccup, stop it!" she demanded, eyes wide with fear. "I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"

The outburst startled Hiccup, who reared his head back, dumbfounded.

Realizing how heated her reaction had been, Astrid instantly regretted lashing out.

"S-sorry", she muttered, her voice quieter. "But, really, _please_ ", she begged, "…not right now."

Still taken aback, Hiccup stared her direction. He had no idea what triggered that response, or which boundary he clearly overstepped. But beneath the anger in her tone, he could feel the panic that drove her.

He didn't understand if, but it genuinely bothered him that something could shake her so much.

"Okay…" he soothed. "Alright."

Astrid nodded, relieved but still too humiliated to speak.

Wanting to break past the tension, Hiccup took the conversation a few steps back. "Well", he sighed, "the team _is_ going to have to know now." The thought soon expanded, and he rubbed his chin anxiously. "Gods, _everyone_ is going to have to know…"

When Astrid didn't respond, only nodded her head quietly, Hiccup voiced another question. "Does anyone else know?"

Astrid shrugged. "...Heather..."

Hiccup huffed quietly. "Yeah, I knew _that one_ ", he grumbled. "Why did _Heather_ get to know before _I did_?"

Astrid crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't _tell_ Heather anything", she muttered. "Viggo figured it out and-"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait. _Viggo_?"

She frowned at the recurring interruptions. "Yes."

"Viggo knows?!" Voice raising in alarm, Hiccup swore under his breath. "How? How did he know? H-how long has he known?"

"I don't..." Astrid started, replaying the event. "…no one said anything. Even Heather didn't know then. But he just _knew_."

Astrid wished she could see Hiccup as he fell into total silence.

A frustrated groan was the first sound he made.

" _This"_ , he stressed. "This is exactly why we cannot afford any secrets. I-I'm trying to consider every angle - every _possible_ move he could make - and I can't do that if I don't know what he knows."

"I didn't know he knew anything!" Astrid insisted. "Why would he? Until yesterday the only people on Midgard who knew were me and Gothi."

Rubbing his hands together anxiously, still fixating on Viggo, Hiccup was momentarily yanked from his thoughts.

"Gothi? How does Gothi..." He then paused, bringing his hand to his face, fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. "Berk", he concluded flatly. "When you left for Berk."

Astrid rubbed her hand on the opposite arm. "Yeah..." she confirmed, recalling that difficult day. "I wasn't sure, and I didn't know who else to go to."

"That's why you went to Berk", Hiccup stated plainly for his own benefit, another detail clicking into place after months of confusion. His brow then shot straight up. "...d-does that mean Dad…?"

"I don't think so", Astrid interjected. She couldn't help but to huff a small laugh. "I'm sure you'd know if he did."

It was hard to imagine anything short of a surprise visit from their Chief, enraged and ready to drag them both back to Berk himself.

"Heh, y-yeah…" Hiccup stammered, forcing a nervous laugh. He could practically see _that_ conversation play out, and the thought alone made him shudder.

"…plus", Astrid added, "I begged Gothi to let me handle it. She seemed to understand." The confidence in her voice slipped a bit as she considered the cryptic old woman. "…I think."

When she could hear Hiccup shift uncomfortably, Astrid thought of anything else that may help to alleviate his anxieties. "Besides, I didn't even say who was...um..."

"Responsible" Hiccup finished dully.

Astrid nodded, looking in his direction with sympathy. He was catching up and fully absorbing what it all meant; what the true ramifications of their recklessness would be.

The heaviness in his voice reflected the fresh burden that had been dropped on his shoulders, when he could barely manage what he already had. What she was trying to avoid all along.

His sigh pulled her from her thoughts.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation", Hiccup mumbled, so quiet she almost didn't hear.

Astrid wasn't a bit surprised by how deflated he sounded; she was well acquainted with enormity of it all.

She wanted to say something – something insightful, or that would offer any comfort. But as worried as she was about what this news would do to Hiccup's faltering resilience, the knowledge that her decisions along the way, and _how_ he found out, made it all the more distressing.

For someone raised to value her pride above all else, her time on the Edge had proven to be a gauntlet. One she was still trying to rebuild from.

Astrid canted to rest with her hip against the rock wall, habitually hiding the tears that irritated her eyes despite the cover of dark. Bowing her head, she angrily wiped at her face.

The pressure of her leaning against one of the stones produced the slightest amount of give, and Astrid could hear the soft groan of two rocks rubbing together.

Her hands quickly flew to the stone, as she gentle pressed against the wall looking for any budge. After traveling halfway up, the tips of her fingers detected the slightest wiggle in a rock just out of her grasp.

"Hiccup...Hiccup, this rocks loose!" she breathed hopefully. "Maybe…if we can give it a shove from higher up… "

This time, Hiccup was far more responsive. In only half a step, he was at her back, and he raised his arms to run his hands across the stone.

He slowed once he brushed past her fingers, trying to locate the rock.

Stretching the entire length of his body, Hiccup flattened his palm against the loose stone. With a few firm presses, he was able to push it out an inch or so.

Pulling his hands away, shaking his arms before reaching back up, he grunted as he gave another shove.

The stone finally fell away and tumbled down the pile of rubble, allowing flickering firelight from a nearby torch to flood the space.

Both Vikings gasped, adjusting to the harsh glare that caused their pupils to contract.

With a groan, Hiccup forced his eye lids open, squinting as he tried to take in the visual details around him. The first thing he noticed was just how many stones surrounded them, and how truly cramped their quarters were.

As his gaze shifted to Astrid, his vision starting to sharpen, he took in her own pained expression as she wiped away bits of dust from her eyes.

Beginning to turn his head to look up at the small opening above, something unusual stood out in Hiccup's periphery. Eyes darting back to Astrid, he looked down, and he paled at the sight of deep crimson running down one of her legs.

"O-oh, gods!" he gasped.

Startled by the dread in his voice, Astrid followed his stare, seeing the blood soaking through her leggings on her left leg.

Her breathing hitched, and she quickly scrunched up her skirt. Pulling the garment up, she revealed a tear in the fabric and an open wound slashed across her upper thigh.

"I-it's okay", she assured, though her voice was shaking. "Just a cut. That's all."

Hiccup's stunned features relaxed only slightly, though he winced at the injury that he deemed far more extensive than just "a cut".

Meanwhile, a large gash on his temple drew Astrid's gaze.

"Wow, your forehead is _really_ bleeding…" she breathed, frowning as she inspected the slice. "Sit down."

Hiccup didn't move, still rattled and gaze locked on her legs. "Y-you're sure you're okay, right?" he stressed.

"Yes", Astrid quickly assured, " _I'm_ not the one who is going to pass out if they don't get down.  Now."

Slowly, Hiccup complied, lowering himself to the ground.

Astrid hiked her skirt back up and ripped at the right legging, tearing the threads until they split. A rough kick tossed her boot to the ground before pulling the fabric away from her leg.

She repeated the same action on the other side, letting the tattered material drop to the floor.

With one of the strips still in-hand, Astrid gripped each end; tugging firmly to stretch the fibers.

Meanwhile Hiccup said nothing, only watched as she settled to her knees beside him. The first sound he made was as he felt the band of fabric press against his temple, and he held back a pained hiss as it tightened around the throbbing wound.

Looking for a distraction, Hiccup scanned their surroundings, though there was nothing of great interest beyond the impressive amount of debris that encased them.

The flickering light highlighted just how fortunate they were to not be immediately crushed by the collapsing rubble. His gaze wandered to the worst of the pile - where he had been standing before Astrid yanked him back.

Feeling Astrid's fingers raking his hair back as she found a suitable placement to place a knot, he tried to ignore the tight squeeze of his stomach at the familiar, pleasant sensation. It soothed him, and he fought the feeling of comfort it brought.

As the pressure of Astrid's hand directed him to tilt his head slightly, Hiccup found himself staring down at her stomach. With her shoulders hunched forward as she leaned in towards him, he could see the thick panels of her hangerock lay against the mound beneath. After weeks of forcibly preventing himself from looking at her for any length of time, he took in the evident changes in her body that he should have recognized as being out of place.

Muttering quietly to herself as she wrestled with the fabric, Astrid hazarded a glance down at the young man's face. Seeing him fixated, she looked back at her work.

Another minute passed before she looked again, still seeing the same indiscernible expression. Her lips tugged into a hint of a wry smile, though she ignored the urge to say anything.

She returned her attention to tightening the fabric, testing the knot and finding herself overall pleased with her handiwork.

"There", Astrid signaled, not allowing her gaze to fall again to Hiccup's face. She instead rubbed at a splotch of blood that was beginning to dry against her palm. "You'll want to keep that on for a while."

Astrid didn't expect him to say anything. She was surprised when he did.

"How long?" he murmured.

Pressing her lips in thought, Astrid used the pad of her thumb to carefully tug one side of the makeshift bandage down, adjusting to a better angle.

"At least the rest of today", she suggested, frowning at how quickly the thin fabric became saturated with blood. "Though we'll want to switch it out at some point…"

"N-No", Hiccup corrected.

Her brow creased as she finally looked at him in confusion.

Hiccup's mouth hung open awkwardly before his lips pursed together, his hand traveling to rest on the back of his neck as his eyes fell back to her stomach. "I mean, um…"

Astrid's eyes widened slightly, her hands falling to her thighs as she tensed her fingers against the flesh.

"Oh", she replied lightly. She lowered herself until she was sitting on the ground as well, looking down at her belly and pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"You mean until I…" The rest caught in her throat.

He nodded meekly, looking up at her face momentarily before dropping his gaze again.

Tapping her fingers against her knees, Astrid counted out the months. There was honestly no reason to - she had performed the simple calculation at least a dozen times before. But there was something therapeutic about abandoning more emotional topics for unfeeling facts.

"Sometime in Gói, I think", she recalled. "Maybe even Einmánuður." [3]

She watched Hiccup's expression as she spoke, noting one side of his mouth pull back into a faint grimace. Having been born before the spring, he was well aware of the added worries that came with birthing a child in the coldest months.

Astrid forced a faint but comforting smile. "Should be past the worst of winter", she assured, though she carried the same concerns.

Hiccup only nodded, letting his features slack as he blankly stared at her abdomen.

Astrid watched him carefully, trying to predict his current state of mind. The initial panic seemed to subside, though there was an understandable hint of residual terror. He would have appeared contemplative if not for the nervous way he chewed at his lower lip.

Feeling uncomfortably vulnerable under his stare, Astrid dipped her head to try and meet his gaze.

"What?" she prompted.

When their eyes, met he raised his brow. "What what?" he returned, unsure what she was asking.

Having Hiccup's full attention did little to quiet the awkwardness Astrid felt. Brimming with anxiety and suddenly desperate to move, she sated the need by running her hand up and down her arm.

"...I don't know what you're thinking", she admitted.

The uncharacteristically sensitive tone of Astrid's voice seemed to rattle Hiccup from his musings.

His expression eased as he looked down in thought. With an empty huff he looked back at Astrid with a failed attempt at a smile. "Honestly? Neither do I."

She said nothing, only nodded slowly while holding his gaze as she pushed sweat-soaked clumps of hair out of her face.

The positioning of her folded legs stretched the severed tissue of her thigh, reminding her of her own injury. Carefully extending her leg as straight as she could along the ground, Astrid bunched her skirt into her lap so that she could see the entire gash.

Hiccup watched silently as Astrid worked; her fingers deftly winding the other strip of fabric tightly against the wound. When she raised a hand to her forehead, using the back to swipe a line of sweat from her brow, the slight shine of her skin made him more fixate on how warm is was in tunnel.

"Why is it so hot down here?" he wondered aloud, wrinkling his nose while wiping damp hands down the sides of his pants.

Relieved for a neutral topic to break the tension, Astrid shrugged. "I don't know…you'd think it's be cold, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Hiccup tilted his head back to examine the small opening in the rocks. Thinking back, he hadn't seen anything as he flew over the island that would explain the heat.

After tying a second knot to keep her bandage in place, Astrid ran her hands carefully over the rough rocks beneath her, pushing small fragments of stone aside to reveal a tiny patch of the solid earth. As the tips of her fingers pressed into the ground, she frowned in thought.

"Feels like it's coming from further down", she noted

She kept her hand in place as Hiccup set the back of his hand next to hers.

He too felt the warmth radiate through the rock.

With a sigh, Hiccup pull his hand back. "You _are_ right", he admitted, flicking his gaze to her. "We have to focus on getting out of here."

Astrid peered up at him through her bangs, re-positioning herself to lean on one hip.

Pushing the fringes of his own hair off his face, Hiccup frowned.

"I don't know why Viggo wants Toothless. Or why he wants me to get out of here to get to Toothless." With a quick roll of his eyes, he rubbed his hand over his brow. "Or why he does anything that he does", he added, muttering.

Sliding the tip of her tongue over her lips in an attempt to soothe the chapped skin, Astrid nodded absently.

"Well, if he wants you to escape, he isn't making it easy", she sighed, dusting her palms against her bare thighs as she gave their enclosure another scan. "One wrong move and-"

"And it all comes crashing down on us", Hiccup finished flatly. "Yeah. I got that."

Astrid's brows fell in response to his sharpness. While sarcasm was far from novel for him, his words carried an extra bite that they normally didn't.

But he seemed to catch himself, his expression quickly softening before shooting her an apologetic look.

Both parties became quiet, reminded that even small-talk was suddenly an uphill battle.

Trying to ignore the painful tug at her heart, Astrid attempted to get the conversation back on an amiable track.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

Though Hiccup's frown persisted, the inquiry prompted him to reorient his thoughts to solution finding.

"I'm…not sure", he admitted. He looked to Astrid, whose eyes momentarily widened in concern.

"But we'll think of something", he assured, keeping his voice even.

The promise encouraged Astrid somewhat, though she couldn't shake the feeling that it was an empty gesture. Even assuming they managed to wriggle out of their latest confines, they were still in danger the moment they stepped foot outside of the rubble.

As much as she loved a good fight, her current condition and the cumulative exhaustion she felt left her dreading the thought of their next trial. And if the bags under Hiccup's eyes were any indication, he wasn't doing much better.

If they wanted any hope of holding their own, they needed time to recover.

"Might want to rest then", she suggested with a shrug, fighting her own reluctance to let her guard down. "Be ready for anything."

Hiccup stared back up at the small gap in the rocks, humming in agreement. "We can sleep in shifts", he added. "I'll take second."

Frowning, Astrid shook her head.

"You first", she countered. "I'm sure I've slept more recently."

Scratching at the uncomfortable stubble on his jawline, Hiccup shrugged one shoulder.

"Maybe", he acknowledged, "but there's no way I can sleep right now."

Astrid didn't see how that was possible. From his ashen complexation to his blood-shot eyes, he looked like he could fall asleep walking.

She pursed her lips, frustrated and worried. "Well, I don't think I can sleep either", she claimed, hoping he would give in and admit he needed the sleep.

Without glancing back over at her, Hiccup gave a soft groan. " _Try_ ", prompted wearily.

A tug of Astrid's cheek signaled her disapproval. But sensing that they were at the precipice of yet another fight, she begrudgingly relented.

Looking down at the ground, she realized just how little space she had to work with, given that their close quarters created an awkward environment to share. The farthest she could be was barely more than a stride away, assuming she hugged the cavern wall.

As uninviting as the option was, it would have to do.

Leaning further to her side, Astrid tossed several stray rocks aside and brushed away bits of debris to clear something almost suitable to lay on.

All the while Hiccup awkwardly watched her as she carefully maneuvered about to find a comfortable position.

Rolling to her good side and putting pressure on her injured leg, Astrid tensed suddenly from the shot of pain.

The movement wasn't missed by Hiccup, whose brow creased with concern as he found an acceptable patch of the tunnel's wall to lean again. "You alright?"

"… _yep_ …" Astrid claimed through clenched teeth. "Fine. I'm fine."

The look Hiccup gave her portrayed his disbelief, but he said nothing as she shifted again, finally settling into a passable position with her face turned towards the cavern wall.

Neither said a word, laying in silence as they each stared at the rocks surrounding them. Shadows danced across the stone as the firelight that filtered from above flickered in and out.

The last nearly formed thought that drifted through Astrid's mind was how much longer the flame would burn until they were again plunged into darkness - only seconds before she gave in to sleep.

* * *

[1] Reference to Viggo's advice to Dagur in RTTE S2 Ep 13 - _Maces and Talons, Part 2_.

[2] While there are many different approaches to managing birth control in the HTTYD fandom (all valid), I decided to go with the norm that, short of abstinence, the "pull-out method" would have been the best chance to reduce - but certainly not prevent - the chance of pregnancy. This further re-enforces the disconnect in the story where Hiccup has a better grasp of the potential risks.

[3] The last two months of winter, which aligns with the Gregorian calendar to be anywhere from mid-February to early April.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Another longer hiatus than planned, but glad to finally get the next chapter up! As always, thanks to all for your patience and understanding as I attempt to balance writing with other life priorities.

An extra special acknowledgement to those who have continued to follow this story and have offered encouragement along the way. While some may have differing opinions on the direction the tale should take, your trust in my decisions means so much. You all are the best!

 **IMPORTANT** – Chapter 10 was uploaded during the outage several months ago, and update notifications were not sent. You may want to confirm that you have read the previous chapter before proceeding.

As a reminder, this story is a divergence of Race to the Edge at the conclusion of Season 2. The plot was outlined before Season 3, and was not intended to follow the canon established by future episodes. Some will seem OOC at times, either because they are experiencing something we haven't seen them face in the franchise or because their character development differs in this story. With that said, some of what has (and will) be written does nicely align with the direction the show has taken, so any minor spoilers are unintended.

Now that that's all out of the way…I am so excited to share this chapter! It is the one I have worked on the longest, and is the result of months worth of tweaking and editing. And it's a long one – angst and awkwardness galore! But hopefully there are also some pleasant surprises as well. The end is in sight, with only one (maybe two) chapters to go. When the last chapter is posted, I will immediately follow with the collection of short stories that continue this timeline.

…and here we go!

* * *

The passage of time was nearly impossible for Hiccup to gauge. Between a lack of sunlight and his own exhaustion, his senses had dulled, leading him to distrust his own perception.

There were several times where he caught himself forgetting to open his eyes after blinking - almost drifting off to sleep before he would realize and jolt awake. There was never any danger when he shocked himself back to consciousness, but his anxious thoughts refused to accept that rest was an option.

Still, there was nothing to preoccupy himself with in the cramped little space. He was uncomfortably warm, which only compounded his worsening fatigue.

And the familiar, steady rhythm of Astrid's breath wasn't helping at all.

Casting a careful glance towards the young woman, he was relieved to see that she had finally fallen asleep after restless bouts of tossing and turning.

It wasn't the first time that Hiccup found himself looking over at the messy head of blonde hair; the golden color only visible through the occasional lick of firelight. Her usually immaculate braid had largely unraveled, with wide sections hanging loosely to cascade upon the ground. Several strands stuck to her sweaty face and neck, clinging to flushed cheeks and tickling at her wrinkling nose.

Without thinking, Hiccup gingerly reached across to brush the hair off her skin and tuck it behind her ear.

Even before completing the motion, he admonished himself for his own sentimentality. He was, after all, furious. As he was _supposed_ to be.

He was hurt, and wronged. After months of struggling to justify the suspicion he carried for one of the people he depended on the most, he had been vindicated.

He had been right, and yet also so very, _very_ wrong.

Lips pursed, Hiccup released a deep breath through his nostrils. His irritated stomach churned with stress, and he swallowed back the acid that threatened to escape. Overwhelmed, he shifted his gaze away from her, and tried to settle his gut as well as his troubled mind.

Despite the fact that he had spoken to Astrid more in a few hours than he had in months, there was little to no resolution from Hiccup's perspective. Both had been talking almost exclusively **AT** each other; dredging up thick layers of resentment and fear that had steadily accumulated over time. The result left him feeling lighter in some respects, but painfully raw and exposed.

He wondered if Astrid felt the same way: depleted from an emotionally exhausting marathon yet still somehow feeling more hurt than when they started. Everything was out in the open and avoidance was no longer an option for anyone.

But that was the real issue...despite everything, neither was being _completely_ transparent. Whatever it was that she still stubbornly hid, it was difficult to imagine what could be more shameful than everything else that had transpired. Hiccup didn't know whether to be angry or terrified by what he didn't know.

And all the while, he chastised himself for his own hypocrisy. He had been somewhat honest when he admitted to having "ideas" about how to deal with the Hunters, but those plans were far more fleshed out than he let on.

For years Astrid had been his closest confidant – the one he looked to for perfecting any strategy. But she couldn't know this time. It took him five agonizing months to develop a terrible plan that had even the slightest hope of overtaking Viggo.

There was too much at stake – especially knowing what Hiccup knew then – and he couldn't deviate.

Wouldn't.

No matter how disappointed she would undoubtedly be in him when all was said and done.

Daring to look back again at Astrid, Hiccup desperately wanted to see someone he didn't recognize anymore. As though it would somehow help him…make it easier to enforce a necessary distance between them. Enough so that the threat of her disapproval no longer stung. It should have been possible – in many ways she _had_ been acting like an entirely different person.

But as he watched her hand loosely grip the fabric of her hangerok, and the apple of her cheek rise as she sleepily tucked her chin to her chest, he only saw the same girl he had always known.

With so many thoughts and emotions battling for dominance, the one that still won out time and time again was the relief of knowing that, at least for that moment, she was safe.

Though the light was slowly dying, the prevailing shadows emphasized the curve of Astrid's stomach as her fingers sluggishly threaded at the panel of her dress. The sight made Hiccup swallow heavily - a painful feat when his throat was so parched. Trying to align the visible lump under her clothes with a living, growing child was beyond comprehension.

He had never watched a mother or an aunt carry a baby; had no siblings to serve as a reference for what it meant to even be around an infant, let alone be near one for any period of time. There was only the vague idea that he would one day, after many, _many_ years, be a father.

And yet, there he was.

How was he supposed to feel?

The terror was obvious.

After nearly two years of gradually adjusting into young adulthood, he had only recently begun to relish the independence that came with this new identity. It was empowering, though admittedly intimidating at times, to realize that his decisions were truly his own. Before the weight of this epiphany bore down on him thanks to Viggo's disruptive arrival, Hiccup was starting to feel like he was coming into his own self. That he could take on anything, especially with Toothless and his friends at his side.

And then, in an instant, he suddenly didn't feel very grown up at all.

Adults had children. Responsible, established, _actual_ grown-ups were capable of raising families. Not scrawny and awkward sort-of-adults who were still bumbling aimlessly through their own lives. Especially those who would rather live on the back of a dragon than in their own homeland.

Adults somehow knew how to take care of kids. They had the basic building blocks – some kind of intangible magic - that suddenly imbibed them with the awesome power of shaping a small and barely formed creature into their final being. Of handling that incredible responsibility without having a nervous breakdown or irreparably damaging their unfortunate offspring. Not that it always happened that way; but the opportunity was there.

Hiccup was… _lacking_. In what, he wasn't sure, but he felt in the pit of his gut that whatever it was that this poor child would need in its life, it was almost certainly just out of his reach.

He felt shame – suddenly fully aware of the consequences beyond the inherent risks that he had only briefly allowed himself to acknowledge. It was hard to remember how those fleeting yet vivid moments of fear were so carelessly swept aside. Not why, of course. He clearly remembered that. But while the constant threat never disappeared entirely from his mind, it just seemed…distant. Unlikely. Perhaps years of repeatedly facing terrible odds and always managing to make it through (relatively) unscathed had made him complacent.

Hel, it made him downright cocky.

Muffling a reflexive huff as he mentally smacked himself, Hiccup's anxious fingers wove tightly together.

For years he had ricocheted back and forth – between knowing everything and understanding nothing. He logically accepted that that the truth was nestled somewhere in the middle of the two extremes. But as he sat helplessly deep underground in enemy territory, he was overcome by how his inability to find that balance had ultimately ruined him. And all of them.

His shaking hand swiped over his forehead, pulling away droplets of sweat. Hiccup's heart pounded. All thought honed on the fear of what it all meant - for him, and Astrid. Toothless. All of the dragons, their team, and Berk.

Seconds away from being pulled down too deep – an unpleasant state that he had become far too accustomed to – a murmur interrupted Hiccup's descent.

Gaze shooting up from his clinched hands to Astrid's shifting form, Hiccup froze. The sounds of a heavy exhale hit his ear, and it took a full second to realize that the labored breath was his own.

His lips clamping shut, and he forced himself to draw in air quietly through his nose. The thrum of his pulse slowed, and soon the only noise was Astrid's soft mumbling before she stilled once more.

Back in the present moment, and more aware of how much sound he was capable of making when teetering on the edge of panic, Hiccup felt a pang of guilt for disrupting her sleep again.

When he had initially encouraged Astrid to take the first rest shift, it had admittedly been for his own selfish needs. He had to be alone – to process everything and privately grieve.

But seeing her so fitful – and noticing the unusual blotchiness of her complexion and darkening around her eyes – he was suddenly much more concerned for her health. Despite knowing how strong and capable she was, he had always needlessly worried about her. For the first time, his worry felt fully warranted. And that scared him.

All this time, she had been trying to manage the pressures their entire team faced, while also discreetly caring for herself and a growing child. Hiccup still didn't understand _why_ she decided to take that on completely alone, but nonetheless, he recognized how much responsibility she silently bore.

And to Astrid's credit: she had been eating when she could, and rested when able. Until this most recent act of defiance, she had begrudgingly abided by his orders and stayed out of combat. A part of him had been, admittedly, shocked that she hadn't elbowed her way back into a fight before then – she was, after all, Astrid. This atypical restraint suddenly made more sense in Hiccup's mind, and his simmering resentment was somewhat cooled in appreciation of her protection of their child.

" _Their child_ ". Gods, no matter how many times he thought about it the words still sounded strange…

Eyes unfocused as he stole another glance at Astrid's swollen stomach, Hiccup's tight features slowly released.

With all of the emotions swirling around his head – some well-known and others new – there was one that was especially hard for Hiccup to define. Something entirely unexpected.

It didn't carry the same overbearing heaviness as the other feelings, and didn't instill a sense of dread.

It wasn't _quite_ happiness, but certainly somewhat closer. An odd and senseless pride despite everything in him that warred against the notion that any good could come from their situation. They had made a life. _A life_. Unwittingly, perhaps, but still…it was a humbling thought to be certain.

They were, for better or worse, parents now. And it was normal for parents to feel… _something_ , right?

This, in turn, birthed a new feeling - a remorse that there was a need to put so much emphasis on the harm that came with it all. It felt wrong. Unnatural.

Hiccup had never considered how he would want to one day, in a very theoretical sense, discover that they were having a child. But this certainly wasn't it.

Huh…"they".

He flinched, realizing that even in his subconscious, despite everything, he had somehow solidified the fact that any children he had would have to come from Astrid. That was sobering, to say the least.

Scratching at his jaw awkwardly, Hiccup accepted that the vague wisps of his future that he purposely ignored was more defied than he ever imagined.

He must have assumed that when this moment came there would be no shame or secrecy surrounding it. They would be married, or at the very least betrothed. The idea that they wouldn't even be a _couple_ seemed absurd. They would be together with a family, or separate without. There was no middle ground there.

And yet, there they were.

As he allowed himself to check the underlying assumptions that he unknowingly held, Hiccup realized he intrinsically anticipated that such news would be…good. Even positive.

Honestly, more than that - a genuinely happy occasion. Not only for them and their families, but for the entire tribe. An heir wasn't born every day, after all, and it would no doubt bring a certain amount of fanfare. Their townsmen would wish them well; likely help out the new family as they witnessed their future Chief grow once more.

Of course, no one would be more proud and boisterous than…

Oh.

Oh, damn.

His dad.

His very large, extremely loud, and, at times, vindictive dad.

Attempting to quash the vivid image of Stoick's reddening face returning a soul-rending glare, Hiccup shuddered. That was not a conversation that he was looking forward to – in this world or the next.

Mouth tugging into a frown, he felt ill as he began to see all of the implications of their choices and how far off course they were from anything resembling his expectations. This was not what should have been.

Yes, they would still have been terrified, because they were young, and stupid, and had no clue what they were doing. Not because they were freefalling through chaos with no foundation under their feet.

Hiccup thought about what Astrid had said: that acknowledging the child meant the end of many things. And while it was difficult to even consider the possibility that they would all make it off of Dragon Hunter Island, if they somehow did, he had no doubt she was right.

They would return to Berk immediately, and marry. It wouldn't be long before he had to take on the mantle as Chief. There would be no more adventuring for days or weeks, or especially months. The maps he had started to draft, still covered with expansive blank spaces that promised discoveries in every direction, would be folded up and put away - eventually forgotten. The only dragons he would know would be those that resided on their island or occasionally migrated over its waters.

Hiccup would be lying if he didn't admit how suffocating that all seemed – an inevitable future he had resigned himself to but _far_ more quickly than he had ever feared.

But looking over at Astrid, a dull ache radiated from Hiccup's chest. What was the alternative? He had no idea what options she may have considered over the weeks; where that would take her and the child she carried.

Even as he briefly, for less than a full second, entertained the possibility of continuing to indulge in his wanderlust and forsaking responsibility for unrealized dreams that _may_ exist...any momentary spark of excitement was immediately smothered by the oppressive loss that came with her hypothetical absence.

Whether they ever got back to where they used to be or not, he couldn't imagine living a life without Astrid in it.

And knowing now that he would not only be missing her, but also a living piece of _them_? No.

Still...

Hiccup swallowed heavily, feeling it painfully catch midway down his throat. Tapping his fingertips together anxiously, his exhausted gaze locked on Astrid as he tried yet again to grapple with how very real it all was.

He had spent week after week obsessing over every possible scenario they could face. His greatest fears had replayed over and over in his mind – a futile effort to prepare himself to act when all he would want to do was fall apart.

After living through theories and hypotheticals for so long…immersed in countless emotions that were tied to speculation over reality…it was easy to forget that the weight he felt wasn't the result of fixating on what _could_ happen anymore. It _had_ happened.

And as weary eyes began to blur, unfixed with fatigue and the subtle sting of frustrated tears, Hiccup released a trembling sigh.

Oh, dear merciful Frigg. He wasn't ready.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure when his heavy eyelids drifted down and how much time had passed since, but he found himself yet again startled awake.

This time, however, there was a reason.

Blinking rapidly, his pupils contracted against harsh light. He forced himself to be more alert, suddenly aware of what sounded like the soft padding of footsteps.

That was enough to clear his head.

His eyes darted to where Astrid slept, confirming that she hadn't moved. Other than turning at some point so that her back was to him, she was in the exact same spot.

Hiccup listened closely for the sound, starting to second-guess that he heard anything at all. Considering the amount of sleep deprivation he faced, it seemed unlikely that it _wouldn't_ take a toll on his senses. Though as he squinted into the firelight that flowed in from the cavern, he did wonder why it seemed so much brighter than before.

Sitting quietly for several more minutes, Hiccup listened intently for any sign of movement outside of their enclosure. For the briefest second, he could have sworn he heard someone taking in a breath. But glancing back at Astrid, he realized that it was far most likely just her making noises in her sleep.

Growing embarrassed by his jittery behavior, Hiccup forced his muscles to relax as he slumped back against the cavern wall at his back.

Reassured by the continued calm, he fought the temptation to close his eyes again.

But before he even had an opportunity to risk drifting off, a distinct rustle from above caused his eyes to snap open wide, and he looked up at the gap in the rocks. Now he was certain - the light was _much_ brighter.

Startled, Hiccup hurried to his feet, glancing at Astrid's prone form. He was about to shout for her, when something moving caught his attention.

Eyes darting back to the light, he saw the flame of a torch come into view – along with Heather's curious face.

Mouth open as he gulped down air, Hiccup's tensed shoulders collapsed as he met the woman's gaze. Still, his fingers flexed as they hovered near the hilt of his sword.

"What do _you_ want?" he quietly hissed, eyes narrowing.

Carefully testing the strength of the rocks around her, Heather then leaned forward to brace her elbow against a stone. Her lips twisted into a tight smirk.

"Nice to see you too", she quipped flatly, unbothered by Hiccup's glare.

When the young man scowled at her response, she glanced down at Astrid, allowing her expression to soften.

"How is she?" Heather asked, her tone more gentle.

Hiccup's brow creased, lip curling. "Are we _really_ going to go through all this again? So you can _act_ like you care?"

Heather's lips stuck out into a pout. A flash of offense quickly eroded, and she anxiously ran her fingers over her braid as she looked down sheepishly.

"I _do_ care", she insisted, daring to meet his stare only for a moment before retreating. She then offered a weak shrug. "… _but_ ", she conceded, "I get that that's hard to believe..."

Though Hiccup's frown loosened, his glare didn't waver. Looking down at Astrid, making sure she was still deep asleep, a pulse of fresh anger hardened his features.

"Hmm. Well, let's see…" he hummed sardonically, quietly stepping closer so Heather could hear as he fought to keep his voice down. "In less than a day she's, what? Been back-stabbed, tied up, almost gutted, _nearly_ crushed…oh,  and now she's trapped in here..."

In an instant his glare shot back up, holding Heather in a judgmental stare. "Yeah", he sassed, "I'd wager she's been better."

The acid in Hiccup's tone had little visible effect on Heather. She only shifted her stance to allow her head to rest in the palm of her upturned hand, then quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow…" she mused, almost in awe. "…you really _can_ be a sarcastic ass when you want to be."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup's grimace then deepened. "Yeah, who said that?" he challenged, suddenly struck with familiar insecurity.

Before the woman could answer, his gaze dropped back to Astrid, the sharpness of his offense dulled by a distressing thought. "Did… _she_ didn't say-?"

Head pulling back in surprise, Heather frowned. " _Of course not_ ", she chided quietly, disappointed that he even considered the idea. "She'd bust someone's jaw if she heard them say that, let alone say it herself. You should know _that_."

Humbled by the immediate reaction to his fear-driven assumptions, Hiccup's shoulders dropped as he exhaled in relief. He hadn't anticipated how much the thought of Astrid speaking ill of him, especially behind his back, shook him. Despite how strained things had been, her opinion of him as a person had somehow remained intact - even when she opposed his behavior. He couldn't imagine losing her respect; on some level he knew it would crush him.

But while Heather's words seemed to bring some solace to his frayed ego, Hiccup tilted his head, shifting one shoulder uncomfortably. "Yeah, well..." he sighed.

Intrigued, the dark-haired woman watched him keenly. When his voice faded, she waved her hand, prompting him to continue.

Wary of why Heather was there in the first place – all the more so that she was actively probing for details - Hiccup shut his mouth as he glared.

"…I'm sorry", he retorted, thick with sarcasm, "did you just come down here to gossip or is there an actual reason?"

Heather showed little concern with his clear irritation, replying with an easy shrug of one shoulder.

"You got somewhere else to be?" she teased, the corner of her mouth twitching to fight a smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup huffed as he looked away indignantly. He said nothing more, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

But Heather did no such thing; only made herself comfortable as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"So…" she continued casually, breaking the tense silence, "is this _still_ about the little secret she kept for me…?"

She let the question drift to an end, watching his reaction closely. Though he stayed silent, all the while making a point to avert his gaze, she noted his posture tighten.

Heather chuckled. "Because, no offense…you seem to be holding grudges a lot more these days."

This warranted an irritated glare tossed over his shoulder before he again turned back.

The easy smile on Heather's face spread. "Hmm…" she hummed, "…I must be on the right track..."

Muttering to himself as he shook his head, Hiccup looked at her wearily.

Seeing him start to wear down, Heather cocked a single eyebrow. " _Am I_?"

Pursing his lips, Hiccup cautiously considered her. It was apparent that she wasn't going to go until she got whatever she came for. And being a captive audience, his options were limited.

He didn't trust her. At all. But perhaps if he started talking, she would follow in kind. Maybe then he would get _some_ idea of what Viggo had in store.

" _If_ it was just  that", he finally grumbled, crossing his arms defensively, "no, I'd probably be over it by now..."

" _Probably?_ " Heather echoed skeptically.

Hiccup fired a quick glare, then looked down at the ground. "But there's other...things."

Humming quietly, Heather nodded slowly. "So, the baby?" she guessed.

Hearing the word said outloud again caused Hiccup to flinch, a response that didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll take that as a yes", she chuckled lowly.

Casting his gaze downward, Hiccup sighed, loud enough that he knew she'd hear.

"I'm just, not used to her keeping things from me", he mumbled. With a scratch to the back of his neck, he released a huff. "...especially things I _really_ need to know."

Heather's smile lessened. Her face no longer impish, it instead portrayed the faintest hint of sympathy. Even genuine concern.

Hiccup saw this from the corner of his eye, encouraged that he was lowering her guard.

Still, as he turned to check on Astrid, who still lay fast asleep, he felt ill at the reminder that while his delivery was intentionally exaggerated as part of his ploy – his words were not.

Shaking his head sadly, Hiccup finally glanced back up Heather.

"W-why would she hide _this_?" His hushed voice shook with the authentic pain that plagued him.

Pulling her lips to the side in thought, Heather looked down at the blonde thoughtful.

"I…I don't know", she admitted. "Never had a chance to talk to her about it." Her green eyes shone with remorse. "Wish I had..."

Releasing a wistful sigh, the woman returned her gaze to Hiccup. Her neck straightened, taking on an air of confidence. "But, whatever her reasons…I'd trust she did what she thought was right. Knowing her? She probably thought she was protecting you."

Hiccup's face twisted, displeased with her answer.

"Why does this excuse keep coming up?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his offense. "I-I'm a grown man; _why_ does everyone think I need someone to save me when I ultimately screw up?"

Without missing a beat, Heather bobbed one shoulder casually. "Because someone _does_."

Narrowed eyes widening, Hiccup was thrown by her bluntness.

"And", Heather continued, "someone always _will_ as long as you keep running off into every dangerous situation on your own."

Recovering from his initial surprise – trying to orient to suddenly being on the receiving end of a lecture - Hiccup blew a soft puff of air past his lips dismissively.

"I'm not _that_ bad", he defended, albeit more weakly than intended.

Heather stared blankly, unmoved. "You are _so_ predictable that Viggo's plan _revolved_ around it."

This, admittedly, gave Hiccup pause.

"Of course it did", he finally muttered, rolling his eyes before dragging a hand down his face. "He _knew_ I would go to Dark Deep alone..."

Heather nodded. "…thus separating you from Astrid", she confirmed. "Likewise, knowing that _she_ would drop everything if she even had a hint that you were in danger. So, we gave her one."

Hiccup's expression soured, glancing up to send Heather a heated glare.

"As disturbing as it is that you can so _easily_ describe your betrayal..." He shrugged in concession, cheeks reddening. "I…I get your point."

Heather gave a satisfied smile.

Looking down at Astrid, Hiccup sighed.

"I'm just..." he groaned softly, raking a hand through his hair. "I _know_ I'm going to make a misstep. I didn't want anyone else to pay for that."

Realizing the irony, Hiccup huffed humorlessly. "Like _now_ ", he muttered, motioning to their cramped space.

Nodding in thought, Heather's mouth pulled to the side. "So…you can't handle the guilt of someone being hurt by a bad call you made…so you purposely create scenarios where you're the only one who could possibly suffer for it?"

Though her tone was entirely casual, Hiccup had not expected to hear his concerns, which he himself struggled to define, so eloquently packaged.

"That is... _concise_ ", he commented, impressed despite himself.

Heather's brow pulled together as she frowned. "…even though", she continued, "having you suffer, then, as a result, also hurts them?"

Blinking, momentarily dumbfounded, Hiccup's lips parted. "…uuuugh…yes. Well, no. No", he backtracked.

Seeing Heather's doubtful expression, Hiccup muttered to himself.

"Okay…um… _yes_ , they would be sad", he acknowledged. " _Yes_ , I'm sure some would, probably, really miss me."

Several people came to mind as he spoke. Thinking about those he stood to leave behind, especially Toothless and Astrid, Hiccup stifled a sigh.

"But, you know, _with time_ ", he reasoned with a halfhearted shrug, "…they'd be fine."

Unimpressed, Heather tilted her head ever so slightly. "If your dad "fine"?"

The slight topic shift was enough for Hiccup's depleted brain to second-guess what he heard. "…what?"

Her lips tugged into a teasing smirk. "Stoick. Your dad. Berk's Chief…"

Hiccup frowned, unamused. "Yeah, I _know_ who Dad is", he retorted dryly.

Suppressing a snort, Heather stare grew more intent. "Well, is he "fine"", she prodded, "after losing your mom?"

Pursing his mouth, Hiccup thought quickly, admittedly becoming more wrapped up in winning the impromptu debate than he should have been.

"…uh…yeah", he replied airily with a shrug. "Yeah, he's…great."

Memories of his father drifted to the forefront of his mind – where the hardened warrior would become unusually emotional speaking of his departed wife. Sometimes he would recall their years with pride and nostalgic happiness. But other times…

Hiccup swallowed thickly. "I mean, sure, he misses her", he admitted, dropping his gaze, "…a lot." His arms began to swing slightly at his sides with anxious energy. "Especially during Snoggletog, and festivals…weddings, and all…that…"

Feeling himself begin to be pulled down too deep into his ruminations, Hiccup shook his head, bringing himself back to the present moment.

"But, um, _yeah_ ", he maintained, trying to recover his assurance. "He's surviving. That's my point. If anything happened to me, well…they would all survive too."

Though Heather hummed in acknowledgment, she appeared unswayed. She then looked Hiccup up and down, almost calculating. "And what about you?"

Confounded, Hiccup wrinkled his brow. "…I think it's fairly obvious I would be _dead_ in that scenario", he quipped.

Heather sighed impatiently. " _No_ , Hiccup…"

Leaning carefully into the cavern wall, ignoring the ache in his neck from craning his head, the young man's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Y-you mean, because of my…uh, mother?"

A simple nod was Heather's response.

Hiccup frowned. "I-I don't think it really…I-I never met her", he stammered, before quietly clearing his throat. "So, um, no real difference for me. I guess."

If his stumbling words weren't enough to betray his façade, the way his gaze wandered uncomfortably to the side was. Heather smiled knowingly.

"I mean, sure", he confessed, his voice dropping, "I wish I had. Her. Um, had _met_ her."

Tracing his thumb over the stubble of his jaw, Hiccup looked down in thought.

"But", he continued, regaining a pragmatic tone, "I'm _here_ , and it's never stopped me from doing anything, so…" He sniffed as he met her gaze, rolling a shoulder with false confidence. "I'd say I'm surviving, thanks."

Heather relaxed into her braced hand. "Surviving is good", she acknowledged. "But would you say you're completely "fine" after losing a parent?"

To Hiccup's surprise, he forced back a reflexive "no" before it left his mouth. Despite what he wanted to think, on some level, he questioned the true impact of losing something he never really had. The part of him that still felt weird and out-of-place in the world.

Feeling very uncomfortable and exposed, he shifted awkwardly, opting to stay silent.

Heather nodded in understanding. "I know _I'm_ not fine after losing mine", she admitted.

Her eyes grew doleful as she looked down at her hand as it anxiously picked at one of the rocks. "Any of them…"

A pang of genuine pity struck Hiccup, as it often did when Heather's unfortunate past was raised. How the absence of a parent could have a lasting effect on one's life and how they viewed the world. It was something that made him want to believe in the wayward girl when they first met - despite his better judgement, he _still_ hoped that she would somehow come out the other end a better person. While their stories were different, there had always been a natural bind between them…an understanding through lived experiences that his Berkian peers couldn't fully relate to.

But as he gazed up at her, reminded that she stood outside of a prison that they were only in because of _her_ deception, Hiccup's compassion swiftly rebounded into resentment.

"…so what are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously, eyes beginning to narrow.

Put-off by his tone, Heather frowned. "The point is", she retorted, "I don't think you've given any thought to what it would be like for everyone who had to mourn you. Not really."

Hiccup's mouth opened to argue.

"And", she added firmly, lifting a finger to silence him, "not that you had any reason to before, but now, you _have_ to consider your  kid. What that would do to them. To _their_ future."

Lips still parted, his jaw hung loose as he considered her words. He then snapped his mouth shut.

Content that she had been heard, Heather relaxed, exhaling slowly.

"For what it's worth…you're not wrong", she conceded warmly. "They'd figure out how to be okay."

Her gaze then dropped, almost shamefully. "Or at least as "okay" as they can be", she sighed.

Hiccup watched Heather intently, and met her gaze as she returned a solemn stare.

"But what happened to my parents", she murmured, "…my… _father_ …your mother…I-I don't think there was anything they could have done to stop that. Not really."

Grasping where she was going, Hiccup glanced away uncomfortably, rubbing at the back of his neck.

That didn't stop Heather from keeping her gaze on him.

"When you're running off and being reckless", she huffed, "...when you _could_ take steps to protect yourself and just _don't_ …"

Heather shook her head sadly, watching Hiccup's stare fall to Astrid.

"You're not saving her, Hiccup. You mean well, but you're risking ruining a lot of lives – including this brand new one - for something that could be avoided."

Both fell silent, and Hiccup found himself starting to nod.

Looking at Astrid, thinking back about their dynamic over the years, he began to re-examine the root of Astrid's compulsion to protect him. Long convinced it was evidence of a lack of faith in his abilities, he then questioned those beliefs, and felt guilty for doubting her intentions in the first place.

After all, everything Heather said rang true for his own drive to keep _Astrid_ safe. He had no idea what he would do if anything happened to her (nor did he want to), but he knew he wouldn't ever be whole again. It would change him at a fundamental level, and while he would likely survive the experience, he couldn't imagine how he would ever be "fine" again.

And now, with a child? Hiccup logically knew that being a parent meant enormous responsibility – something he had been obsessively ruminating about as Astrid slept. But realizing that he now had an obligation to _them_ to do everything in his power to be there …

And as he thought about this new duty, and his basic need to protect them both, he reflected on their current situation. That the peril they found themselves in put him in a position of failing on both accounts. While his revelations helped to begin the process of repairing his fractured self-worth, it only raised the stakes in his mind of what they all sought to lose.

And as he returned his gaze to Heather, who smiled kindly despite the part she played in it all, he completely and wholly resented it.

"You do know how ridiculous this is, right?" Hiccup shook his head in distaste. "That _you're_ judging _me_ while at the same time helping the man who wants to _kill us_?"

Though Heather's lips pulled down, dulling her expression, she retained the sincerity in her eyes. "He doesn't want to kill you."

As Hiccup opened his mouth to object, she raised her hand to pacify him.

"At least, I don't think that's his endgame", she added quickly. "And yes, I _know_ I've put you all in a bad spot..." Heather's hand drifted down to lay over her heart. "I _really_ am sorry. This…this isn't how I thought everything would play out. But I want to fix things - that's why I'm here."

Holding his stare, Hiccup looked at her with clear doubt. "Well, unless you can tell me exactly what Viggo is planning, there really isn't a point to you being here."

Heather held in a laugh, letting it escape as a snort.

"I'm flattered that you think Viggo shares _everything_ with me, but, no, I'm in the dark as well. And whatever his initial plan _was_ , he's changed it entirely." Any amusement in her face suddenly drained. "Which, in hindsight," she muttered, "was likely his plan all along."

Hiccup's brow raised. "You think?"

Deflated, Heather frowned. "Hiccup, I'm doing the best I can."

His lips tugged back into a thin smirk. "I'm sure you are", he agreed mockingly, "but for who? Us or Viggo?"

Heather's eyes narrowed defensively. "Hey, I put my neck out back there", she reminded him, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. "You don't _get_ everything I'm having to consider right now."

Unmoved, Hiccup returned a stern glare. "You let Viggo take Toothless", he returned coldly.

In an instant, Heather's eyes darkened. "I don't _let_ him do anything, _Hiccup_!" she seethed.

A soft groan caused both Hiccup and Heather to freeze in place, each snapping their heads to look down at Astrid's sleeping form.

Drawing one leg closer into her body, the blonde rustled for a moment, mumbling unintelligibly.

Staying perfectly still, not daring to breathe, Hiccup and Heather's eyes met for a moment before returning to Astrid.

With his mouth ajar, Hiccup almost cleared his throat – a subtle but clear sign to his teammate of their unwanted guest. With tempers already flaring, it was tempting to recruit someone else to help wrestle important details from their former friend.

Then again…he knew Astrid well-enough to know that her knee-jerk response would likely be a well-aimed rock to the other woman's face. If Heather's worried expression was any indicator, she was prepared for the same. And he had no doubt that she would immediately take her leave – along with any information that could aid them.

Hiccup frowned, and pressed his lips together. Diplomacy, and a little manipulation, was a more promising path.

So the pair stayed silent, and waited as Astrid's murmurs waned.

Finally, the sleeping Viking settled back down, resuming a steady breathing pattern.

Heather slowly released her own breath, relieved.

Several more minutes of quiet passed, until they were satisfied that Astrid was deeply asleep.

After seeing the other woman's arms go limp, Heather huffed an irritated sigh, lowering her voice as she looked back down at Hiccup.

"What I was _trying_ to say", she continued, less irate but just as stern, "is that you're not the only one who has to play Viggo's games whether you want to or not. I have a lot to lose too and I'm _still_ trying to do the right thing here."

Hiccup said nothing, thinking. Admittedly, he hadn't expected Heather to go so far as to attack Ryker in Astrid's defense.

"I'm a bit surprised they let you live", he remarked dryly, his skepticism evident. "Viggo doesn't seem the forgiving type."

Allowing her head to rest in her hand, Heather's lips quirked into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm not in a great position at the moment, but as long as I'm useful, I'll be okay." The assured smirk then dropped, forming a grimace. "For now."

With a shake of his head, Hiccup's heavy brow knit in thought.

"I'll never understand why you chose _this_ over any other option", he muttered, bewildered. Giving a quiet laugh, he tilted his head back wearily until it rested against the stones at his back.

"With Windshear you could have traveled wherever you please. Seen the world. No obligations; no expectations. You're free to do whatever you want", he breathed, in wonder and with a shot of envy. "And _this_ is the life you settled on?"

Heather scoffed quietly, looking down at her fingers absently as she gave an enigmatic smile.

"You're right - you could never understand. You have a home. A tribe, and a family." Her green eyes flicked to Astrid's sleeping form. "And people who will die to protect you."

She then met Hiccup's gaze again. "It might sound exciting to you", Heather noted with a roll of her eyes, "not having to care what anyone else thinks." Her stare grew distant and pensive. "But that's only possible because nobody else _really_ cares."

The hint of a canted smile formed on the woman's face, meeting Hiccup's eyes earnestly. "I'd give up this 'freedom' in a heartbeat for what you have."

At this Hiccup turned his head to look at Astrid, one end of his mouth pulling up softly as he gave a shallow nod in acknowledgement. But his lips then dropped to a frown as brows creased in concern.

His gaze raised to Heather.

"Be honest…for once", he added lowly. "Are you telling me _everything_ that you know about Viggo?"

Heather's face stilled; the only movement was her eyelashes fluttering as she carefully observed him.

With a quiet exhale, she gave a slow shake of her head.

Hiccup's chest expanded while he pursed his lips to hold back an exasperated sigh.

He glanced down at Astrid again before holding Heather in a firm stare. "Is _anything_ going to happen to her?"

The look he received didn't inspire immediate confidence. If anything, Heather appeared worryingly apprehensive. But she then shifted to a resolute gaze. "Not if you let me help, _and_ listen to what I say."

The dubious assurance deeply troubled Hiccup, but after some consideration, it seemed that even a little hope was better than nothing.

"Fine", he agreed flatly. "Just remember: we risked our lives to supposedly save yours. You owe us."

Heather sighed. "Okay", she agreed, more hastily that he preferred. "But Hiccup-"

He interrupted with a brisk shake of his head. "Then _promise_ to find a way to get her out of here", he demanded.

Frowning, Heather's patience began to wear thin. "…I'll do my best."

Unfortunately, Hiccup's had completely run dry. "Promise. Me", he demanded sternly, tiring of her vague commitment.

Irritated, Heather's head tipped back. " _Okay_ ", she bit back quietly.

Seeing the distrusting look Hiccup gave her, Heather released a steady breath, letting her features soften.

"Okay…" she repeated, her voice more calm and assuring. "I promise."

Still doubtful of her word, Hiccup's skeptical gaze remained. Slowly – reluctantly - he nodded in silent agreement to her terms.

Heather did the same, and her posture loosened considerably. But her eyes suddenly widened as her head whipped to look over her shoulder.

" _Great_ " she sneered under her breath. "Patrol."

Brows cinched in annoyance, she briskly looked back down at Hiccup. "I'll find you as soon as I know more."

Hiccup had no time to respond; only watched as Heather swiftly moved away from the gap.

Then, to his surprise, she immediately popped back into view. "Oh, and Hiccup?"

He turned back around, an eyebrow raised.

Without warning, Heather tossed down two small items. Hiccup barely caught one before it hit the ground. The other fell at his feet but was so light if barely made any sound at all.

Hiccup looked at the water horn in his hand, then at the small satchel on the ground. Confused, he glanced back up at Heather.

The dark-haired woman returned a sober gaze. "Be ready for anything", she warned cryptically before again darting out of sight.

Listening to the sound of her boots scuffing against the rocks, Hiccup tracked the pattering until it faded into the distance - leaving only silence in the surrounding cavern.

Warily, Hiccup eyed the satchel. He reaching down to retrieve it and pressed its contents between the tips of his fingers. Feeling something slightly pliable and non-uniform, he carefully pulled the drawstring and peered inside to find thin strips of dried meat.

He then took the water horn in hand, removing the cork to sniff its contents. When he didn't detect any unusual scent he took a very small sip, letting it spill over his tongue.

There was no bitterness, or any flavor for that matter. Slowly, Hiccup swallowed, frowning as he sought any possible sign of poisoning.

So far so good.

Returning his attention to the jerky, Hiccup grimaced. Despite a growing hunger, his raw stomach churned at the sickening scent of food. _Of all the times Tuffnut had to take his culinary experimentation too far…_

Still, he pulled a small corner off one of the strips - placing it in his mouth and gently gnawing on the dried flesh.

Satisfied that all he could taste was the flavor of overly salted chicken, he forced himself to swallow the morsel, trying to ignore the acidic burn in his throat.

Letting his exhausted gaze drift to Astrid, Hiccup stooped down to set the water and jerky aside.

Though his paranoia ebbed somewhat after their (eventually) amiable exchange, he still distrusted Heather's sudden change of heart, and the "gifts" she left them.

But, he thought as he lowered himself down to the floor, if they were clean, it could buy them some much needed time.

And if they weren't…

Pursing his lips, Hiccup gulped at the grim thought. The only modest comfort he had was that he'd have them in his system for a while before Astrid could consume any. If they _were_ laced with anything…well…

It should be evident long before then.

* * *

Astrid didn't recall dreaming for once – her mind and body overwhelmed by exhaustion.

There were moments of distorted sound; too deep to be voices and distant enough that it didn't cause her any alarm. It wasn't until a subtle vibration carried through her entire body, growing more vigorous with each moment, that she began to question whether or not she was still asleep.

But the sound of pebbles rattling near her ears sparked a recent memory, and Astrid's eyes flew open in a panic as she clearly felt the floor beneath her move.

"Are you kidding me?!" she groaned, quickly moving to a defensive crouch. Eyes wide but still bleary from sleep, she looked around for Hiccup.

Astrid found him kneeling several feet behind her, groggily staring up at the stones surrounding them.

Following his gaze, she saw clouds of dust hanging in the beam of firelight. As the ground shifted violently, small bits of rubble began to fall.

Astrid scooted back steadily, her eyes locked on the unstable wall of rock. As the shaking worsened, she blanched, and hurried her pace while gingerly stepping towards the opposite side.

But she still wasn't moving quickly enough for Hiccup, who anxiously glanced between her and the precarious stones. He reached out to grab her shoulders, relieved to feel her reaching for him as well.

"It's coming down!" Astrid gasped near his ear, as they heard more rocks tumble.

When a sizeable chunk of stone crashed to the ground beside them, Astrid's reflexes kicked in. She dropped down as she pulled Hiccup with her, tossing one arm over her head and the other over his.

After reaching the floor, Hiccup grit his teeth as another stone smashed inches away from them. He pulled her in tighter with trembling hands.

They both flinched every time they heard and felt a rock plummet to the ground and fracture.

Astrid suddenly shouted through clenched teeth as something struck her ankle. Her cry became a furious growl as she pulled the throbbing leg into her body.

Next thing she knew she was moving. Suddenly rolled on to her back, she opened her eyes to see Hiccup's face hovering over hers.

Mouth ajar, Astrid gaped up at him. "W-what are you-?"

But he couldn't respond. Hiccup's face crumpled as he choked back a shout, nearly dropping entirely as he took a harsh hit to his lower back.

"Hiccup!?" Astrid shouted, trying to push him back but meeting resistance.

"…'m fine…" he wheezed, still unable to open his eyes.

Astrid panted through parted lips, readjusted her grip to gain better leverage. But before she made another attempt to shove him to his side, she realized the only sounds she heard was heavy breathing and the pounding of her own pulse. No low rumble or clattering stones.

Freezing her limbs in place, she pressed her spine into the ground – the moving earth had stilled.

"I…think it's over?" she noted uncertainly, looking up to Hiccup. She couldn't see his eyes – only russet bangs as his head fell forward.

The young man groaned quietly, still braced over her. He moved slowly as he flexed his hands against the stone. "Y-yeah", he shuddered in agreement, eyelids rising to reveal a pained and unfocused gaze.

Though he tried to play tough, his stiff movements as he attempted to maneuver to his knees were a dead giveaway. Also, the nearly-formed tears coating his eyes.

Rolling her own eyes, Astrid carefully pushed him so that he shifted to his hip, this time without him fighting her along the way.

"Oh, you idiot…" she breathed, admonishing but affectionate as she looked over his back with concern. " _Why_ did you do that?"

Clamping his eyes shut as he pressed himself up to sit, Hiccup still managed to express his disbelief in his facial features. "As opposed to _you_ getting hit? Are you serious?"

Astrid snorted, shaking her head with a faint smirk. "No, but you left your head and spine exposed. Small wonder you're in agony right now."

Slowly opening his eyes and blinking a few times, Hiccup tried to hide a wince as he adjusted the position of his legs.

"I'm fine", he insisted through shallow breaths. "Just…surprised me."

Astrid tried to hide an amused smile. "Hmm. If you say so…"

When Hiccup only nodded, she sighed, taking a moment to lightly massage her wounded ankle. A quick glance assured her that the hide of her boot was intact, and there was no blood soaking through.

A succession of quick pops drew her attention, and she turned her head to see Hiccup arching his back. Whatever shifted along his spine apparently brought some relief, and he released a grateful sigh.

Exhaling herself, glad that his pain was subsiding, Astrid reached her arms up for a much needed stretch. Content, Astrid then curled one hand to form a loose fist, and delivered a light punch to Hiccup's bicep.

Surprised, Hiccup jumped. Wide eyes soon dropped into a weary gaze. "Hey…" he groaned in exasperation, feeling too tired and sore.

But when Astrid chuckled teasingly, a sound he immensely missed, Hiccup's foul mood quickly dissipated. Realizing her attempt at being playful, his lips quirked in response.

"Gods, what did I do _now_?" he muttered, sounding more annoyed than he truly was as he rubbed the offended arm. "Because I didn't let you get crushed?"

"No, because you didn't wake me", she replied casually. "I was supposed to take a shift."

Hiccup shook the arm out and used his other shoulder to shrug. "Yeah, well, I was fine."

Rubbing the dust from her eyes, Astrid hummed, still feeling the extent of her sleep debt. Casting a glance at her weary teammate, she frowned when she saw him settle into a seated position rather than stretch out on the floor.

"Don't you want to try to get some sleep?" she prompted.

Hiccup simply shook his head. "Nah", he insisted lazily. "I rested a bit."

Astrid pulled her lips to one side, clearly not buying his claim. But she didn't push the subject any further, and instead stretched out her leg to better examine her ankle.

Reaching into her boot, she rubbed at the tender muscles and tendons that tensed beneath her fingers. As she flexed her foot, slowly rotating her ankle, she was pleased to find that she still had full-range of motion.

Meanwhile Hiccup looked down at his other side, pushing aside fallen pebbles and stones to retrieve the water horn and satchel.

Blue eyes widened as she noticed the items in his hands, and Astrid stilled her fingers while staring intently at the water horn.

"I didn't know you had water", she murmured, confusion shrouded with swelling hope.

Removing the cap, Hiccup looked down at the vessel to conceal his expression.

"Uh, yeah, um, sorry..." he stumbled, his awkwardness coming off as embarrassment. "Heh. Guess I forgot."

Offering Astrid the water, he was thankful to see her smile, too focused on her relief to question it further.

She brought the horn to her mouth, making herself take small sips rather than chugging it. The water gathered before she dared to swallow, moistening her tongue and lips then slowly trickling down her parched throat.

Hiccup accepted the horn as she passed it back, taking in barely enough to qualify as a gulp before replacing the cap.

As Astrid released a content sigh, Hiccup set down the water horn and untied the little pouch. He carefully dug his index finger inside to retrieve two small strips of the dehydrated meat. "Hungry?"

The question pulled Astrid's attention, and she glanced at the food with clear interest. "Always", she muttered, irritated by her own insatiable hunger.

Reaching to pluck the food from Hiccup's hand, Astrid brought the strip to her face to examine it.

Unsettled by her scrutiny, Hiccup ripped at another piece as he slowly chewed.

"Uh, dried chicken", he noted, glad that he had a chance to taste it beforehand to identify what he supposedly brought.

Her expression unyielding, Astrid's analyzing gaze drifted to Hiccup, who paled under her stare.

She then raised a brow in mock suspicion. "Better not have stolen this from Stormfly's supplies…" she warned, the corner of her mouth tugging upward.

Surprised and relieved, Hiccup huffed, looking away to hide his fluster.

"I think I know better than to get between a Nadder and food", he weakly joked.

With a brisk snort, Astrid hummed and hungrily bit into her strip of jerky.

The pair sat in, what at least appeared, to be comfortable silence as she ate.

But Astrid soon noticed that Hiccup hadn't moved in several minutes. She peered from the corner of her eye.

Seeing him staring idly at the dried chicken in his hand, she wondered what held his full attention. The fact that his face was tightly drawn as his fingers tapped with nervous energy was enough to pique her curiosity.

Swallowing, Astrid put on a light smile.

"So..." she began casually, hoping to re-break the ice. "Did anything happen last…night?" She paused. "Or was it earlier today?"

Realizing she had no sense of the time since going underground, she rolled her eyes with a flippant shrug. "Whatever time it _actually_ is…"

Hiccup's features froze, his eyes flicking up to meet hers. "…what?" he asked, his voice ticking up anxiously.

Her smile slacked, forming the beginnings of a frown. "The _quakes_?" she reminded him. "Were there anymore?"

Releasing a breath, Hiccup coughed to clear his throat. "Oh, right. Um, yeah", he off-handedly affirmed, trying to sound more at-ease.

But Astrid's brow knit, causing Hiccup to replay his response.

"Oh, um, no. I meant no", he amended, shaking his head as he looked down at his jerky with sudden interest. "Nothing else."

Still frowning, Astrid took in his unusual body language. It was clear that something had set him on edge.

But other than briefly holding him in a thoughtful stare, she said nothing, dropping her gaze as she took another bite of chicken.

With Astrid's eyes off him, Hiccup's posture finally relaxed. He forced himself to gnaw on his jerky, though his gut still spasmed uncomfortably.

Finishing off her ration with a final swallow, Astrid dusting her hands together before pushing herself up to her knees. "Here, let me check on this", she suggested, pointing to Hiccup's bandaged head.

Hiccup only nodded as he pretended to chew. He sat still as she shifted towards him, tilting his head to give her better access to the wound.

Pulling back the fabric, nearly half stained, Astrid was encouraged to see the gash had clotted.

"Looks pretty good", she announced, using her fingers to pinch the material and turn it so that the clean(er) side sat against the lesion. "Just another day and I think it can come off."

Resisting the habit of nodding his head as she finished straightening the fabric, Hiccup's gaze fell to her kneeling legs. "How's yours?"

Astrid hummed in thought. She then sat down, extending the wounded leg and carefully pulling the skirt up to the top of her thigh to expose the makeshift bandage.

Her hands moved more boldly than she had with him - swiftly grasping what remained of her leggings and yanking it back to reveal the cut.

Hiccup reflexively cringed at the sight. While the bleeding stilled some time ago, the gash was far wider than he had expected.

"Good as new", Astrid concluded nonchalantly, pulling the strip of bloodied fabric completely off her leg.

His face didn't reflect the same ease. "That's...a _really_ big cut."

Astrid's mouth curled into a smile. "Yeah, will probably scar up real nice", she replied with a satisfaction that made Hiccup shudder from his head to his feet.

Chuckling, Astrid glanced at him reassuringly. "Actually doesn't hurt that much. Really."

She then reached her arm over to her left side, lightly dragging a hand down her ribcage. "Side feels _a lot_ worse", she admitted, eye twitching as she grazed the area. "Probably bruised something awful."

Hiccup's stare shifted to her side. He took on a pensive expression; his eyes unfocused with lips pressed together.

Sensing a sudden change in his demeanor, Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He responded with the slightest shake of his head. "He…knew..." Hiccup murmured, his voice hollow as he continued to stare at her side, his gaze drifting to her belly.

Cocking her head ever so slightly, Astrid's brow furrowed in confusion.

"He _knew_ and he was still going to..."

Hiccup couldn't finish the sentence, too ill at even the thought of what Viggo could have done. He shook his head with fervor, face wrinkling with disgust.

Glancing back down at her injured rib, understanding set in, and Astrid gave a small nod. "Well, we knew he was a sadistic, amoral creep..." she muttered. "Just more proof, I guess."

"He's dead."

Taken aback by the dark quality of his voice as much as the wording, Astrid looked up at the young man, eyes wide in surprise. "Hiccup..."

"No, I mean it", Hiccup replied, his tone conclusive. "Not posturing, or making empty threats. I'm not leaving here as long as he's alive."

Settling back to sit upon her folded legs, Astrid frowned. "Look...I understand the sentiment. Really, I'd like to take an axe to his throat myself..."

Yanked from his brooding, Hiccup's features relaxed, looking at Astrid expectantly. "There's a 'but' coming..."

" **But** ", she emphasized, hiding a smirk, "that's who I am. I prefer to settle things with weapons over words, and if it means a little bloodshed..." She shrugged dismissively.

Her expression then tightened; eyes grayed with worry. "But _this_? Hiccup, this isn't you."

Mouth turning downward, Hiccup shifted to look right at her.

"Viggo has tormented us for almost a year", he reminded. "Injured almost everyone on the team. C-captured and sold every dragon he can get his hands on."

A crease formed between Astrid's eyebrows. "Hiccup..."

"He took _Toothless,_ " he continued as he looked away, his acidic voice straining while his hands balled into fists.

Astrid's eyes flicked to his hands, concerned. " _I know_ ", she assured, "but-"

"AND was going to _disembowel you_." Hiccup's teeth grit, eyes brimming with rage as though glaring at the man in question. "And he _knew_."

As silence set in, he looked back at Astrid. His expression quickly fell as he saw the disturbed look she returned.

Embarrassed, Hiccup sighed, letting his rigid shoulders loosely drop. "I mean, what am I…"

He shook his head before meeting her stare. He looked exhausted. Confused. "I-I'm just supposed to walk away? Forgive and forget?"

With a moment's pause, Astrid considered him. She slowly shook her head.

"No", she replied. "You're not. But you've always been able to handle threats without resorting to violence; especially just for the sake of violence."

Hiccup looked down, grinding the heel of his boot into the ground. "Yeah, but those threats were never against..."

Watching him intently, Astrid's brow relaxed – her eyes widening slightly as his voice faded.

Hair rustling as he shook his head, Hiccup huffed. "Things are just _very_ different now", he muttered.

Astrid hummed quietly, tilting her head to the side.

"You know", she mused, "I hate Viggo."

The unnecessary declaration hung in the air for a moment. Though Hiccup's face remained downcast, she had his full attention.

Astrid huffed. "I hate him, for a lot of things", she continued. "But, I think what I hate him for the most, is what he's done to you."

Hiccup's shoulders bounced in surprise. Raising his head, his forehead creased. "To me?" he echoed incrediously.

She nodded, rubbing a thumb along the hem of her dress. "And, well, I've been thinking…"

Arching his brow, Hiccup watched as Astrid shifted in her seat to sit cross-legged, leaning in to watch him keenly.

"So, to beat Viggo you need to be a step ahead, right?" she posed, looking to him for affirmation. "Not have him control the next move but to constantly keep him guessing?"

Pausing, she waited for Hiccup to bob his head.

Astrid then frowned. "But that's the thing; he's _already_ controlling you."

Uncertain where exactly she was going, Hiccup mirrored her unease but said nothing.

Noting his skepticism, Astrid braced her elbows at her knees, looking him directly in the eye.

"You are _so_ fixated on getting him back", she explained, "that it's changing the way you think. And don't you think that, maybe, he knows that by now? Why else would he go so far out of his way to pick at every single thing that he _knows_ will make you angry?"

Watching Hiccup closely, waiting for a hint of acknowledgement but finding none, Astrid sighed. " _Why_ give him exactly what he wants?"

When Hiccup didn't immediately react, instead continued to stare at her blankly, Astrid steeled herself for another argument.

She wasn't surprised when he released a huff of air. But rather than scoff, he did something that she didn't expect – he laughed.

It was a flat and lazy chuckle; more ironic than amused.

"That's…heh. Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right …" he agreed, though the light smile on his face failed to reach his eyes.

Astrid watched him carefully, trying to decipher his reaction.

Shaking his head, Hiccup sighed. "I can't win", he replied, halfheartedly tossing a hand up in resignation. "If I overdo it, I risk losing myself. If I don't push enough, I could lose everything else. Every _one_ else."

Hiccup looked at Astrid with earnest eyes. "Given the two options, you can understand why I've erred on the side I have. Can't you?"

Seeing his sincerity – and a desperation to be validated - she forced a small smile. "I can", she admitted. "I don't like it...but I get it."

His thin smile spread slightly in appreciation. Looking up to stare at their only possible portal to relative freedom, Hiccup sighed. "We shouldn't be here right now."

Astrid's smile faded to a neutral expression. "Hmm? Like, _here_ here?" she asked, glancing around, "or…?"

"On this island", he clarified. "In these waters…even knowing _Viggo Grimborn_ existed…"

Readjusting her skirt, shifting to sit a bit closer, Astrid held his gaze, urging him to continue.

Hiccup said nothing at first; just stared back at her. Rather than looking through her as he recently had, he instead seemed to peer _into_ her – as if searching for something.

Despite the intensity neither felt uncomfortable; if anything, the opposite.

Drawing a breath as he pursed his lips, Hiccup expelled the air through his mouth a brisk huff. "Everything…it's just so different then when we first left Berk, y'know?"

Breaking their stare, one of his hands grasped at the small stone at his feet, using it to fidget and giving him something to look at as he spoke.

"Being out here, visiting new lands, discovering new dragons...at first it was everything I hoped for", he recalled wistfully. "I figured we would just find Dagur, drag him back to Outcast Island, and be able to keep exploring as a team."

His expression then darkened, and he firmly pinched the stone between two fingers. "I-I never imagined it would spiral into this… _disaster_. Gods, I was supposed to be leading an expedition, not wind up in the middle of a war waiting to happen!"

Dropping the stone and letting it fall to the ground, Hiccup looked back at Astrid. His eyes held a sudden heaviness that took her aback.

"You're always telling me that I can do anything. T-that I have nothing to be afraid of."

He then dropped his gaze in shame. "But…I…I-I can't do this, Astrid."

His choice of words caused Astrid to pale, and she sucked in her lips anxiously.

"And what's "this", Hiccup?" she prompted. Her fingernails dug into her palms, terrified of what all he could mean. Her? Them? Berk?

The strands of hair that hung forward swayed as he bounced his shoulders. "Leading", he mumbled, keeping his face downcast. "Being responsible for everything and everyone."

Releasing her grip - only somewhat relieved to know that he was only speaking of the same, familiar demons he had always faced - Astrid was still saddened by what he had to say.

Hiccup rubbed his hands together. "I-I used to think I wasn't good at anything. Over time, with your help", he added, looking up enough to give a small but appreciative smile, "I learned that wasn't true. I'm good at some things. Blacksmithing. Understanding and training dragons. I can come up with crazy ideas and then, sometimes, build those crazy things…"

Astrid gave an amused huff, causing Hiccup's lips to pull upward. He then raised his head to meet her gaze.

"This isn't some, I don't know…"woe is me, I suck at everything"… _thing_ ", he assured. "It really isn't. But, some people are just really good leaders. They can manage the personalities, and the in-fighting, and, gods, the _endless_ competition…" Hiccup's nose wrinkled. "And I am _not_ one of those people."

Pressing her lips together to restrain her objections, Astrid made a point to keep quiet and let him say his piece.

The guilt in Hiccup's expression resurged. "I mean, I wanted to be. Mostly because people I, just, _really_ respect thought I could do it." He then looked at her sadly. "And I really didn't want to prove you all wrong."

Bringing his hand to his face, Hiccup sighed deeply, letting a groan escape. "But I need to face facts, Astrid. This isn't me. I've tried to be someone else, and, I can't."

Angling his head to look down into his lap, Hiccup sat shamefaced. "Not for Dad." He peered at her from the corner of his eye. "Not even for you."

Astrid's lips parted, too absorbed in his words to say anything. She could only give the tiniest shake of her head.

He tried to smile again, but couldn't. "I'm sorry I let you down", he murmured.

Overwhelmed, Astrid lightly clenched at the hem of her hangerock. She felt so much: sympathy, heartbreak, relief, and truthfully, a tinge of disappointment.

But as she took in Hiccup's body language - the way his back curved and he kept his gaze low – she couldn't ignore a gnawing guilt. In her enthusiasm for him…her well-meaning support and endless faith in his capabilities…she had unknowingly given him a higher pedestal to inevitably fall from. When she spoke of everything he _could_ achieve, he instead heard what he _had_ to. The same way he interpreted his father's words.

"Hiccup…" she breathed.

As the young man looked away, linking his fingers around one of his knees as he drew it protectively into his body, Astrid leaned to settle onto one hip.

She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to help him; to ensure him that he hadn't failed in her eyes.

Then, she had a thought.

Although Hiccup kept his stare away, she still smiled softly at him. "When we were kids, in dragon training…do you know why I was so rough on you?"

The question seemed to intrigue Hiccup, whose brow raised momentarily before settling back into a neutral position. He then huffed. "You have an innate revulsion to weakness?"

Smirking, Astrid gave his shoulder a light swat as penance for his self-deprecation.

" _Because_ ", she continued, "when I saw you, knowing that the Chiefdom was your birthright, I could see small glimpses of what I feared Berk would one day be."

This caused Hiccup to finally look towards her, sending a peculiar look that teetered on offense. "…um, thanks?"

Astrid shrugged shamelessly. "Life was so difficult then", she reminded him. "Between the dragons and the Outcasts, it was hard to imagine Berk having a future at all! You were…"

"Weird?" Hiccup offered dryly.

"…different", she concluded, ignoring the roll of his eyes. "Everything we were taught said that a chief had to be big and intimidating. Strong enough to take down any dragon. That…well, wasn't you."

Hiccup scoffed, returning his stare to the ground. "Understatement", he grumbled.

Leaning closer, Astrid stared at him intently. "I was _scared_ , Hiccup."

This made Hiccup's eyes widen, and he slowly turned his face to meet her gaze.

Seeing the heat rise to her cheeks, he tried to quash her embarrassment with a polite laugh. "What, you? C'mon, you're never scared", he huffed blithely.

Biting her lip, Astrid sighed as she pushed the bangs out of her face. "Yeah, that's...not true", she admitted. "I _was_ scared then."

She shrugged a single shoulder, looking at her lap as she picked at the fibers of her dress. "Like I'm scared every time you run off without any armor or back-up, or even a _plan_ ", she confessed. "Or when I see how much Viggo's been affecting you; what it's done to your confidence..."

With a dry huff, Astrid gestured down at her stomach. "Or this. I mean…I've been so freaked out about what you would think, and what it would do to you. I just kept…I don't know, freezing up…"

Mulling over her own words, she scoffed, nose scrunched in disdain. "I kept putting things off because…I…I was…" She growled under her breath. "… _terrified_ of what would happen."

Feeling her companion's stare on her, Astrid peered at him bashfully. "I-It's one of the reasons I never want to be afraid...I don't make the best decisions when I am."

All the while Hiccup's gaze never wavered, though his features relaxed until the last hint of a smile dropped entirely. He watched her closely, unsure of what to possibly say.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Astrid smiled shyly at the return of a distant memory.

"But, after you showed me Toothless, and the dragons...I realized that there wasn't only one possible outcome for our tribe aft all. That there were _possibilities_ , and that, maybe, by being different, we could even be better."

Sensing Hiccup's head raise in interest, she smiled brightly, and turned to fully meet his gaze.

"I say that you would be a great chief because I _mean_ it. Now, when I think of Berk's future, and about everything you have already done for our tribe..." Astrid shrugged. "I'm not afraid. I want that for Berk. And I just wish you saw yourself the way I do. That we all do."

Hiccup was speechless.

It took time to absorbing everything – her words, the sincerity behind them, and the warmth in her beautiful eyes. After months of distance…after everything that had been said…it was beyond his imagining that she could still hold him in as high-esteem as she used to. Especially when he certainly couldn't say the same for himself.

"Um, t-thank you", he finally offered, unable to completely stop the faint smile on his face that threatened to grow. "That…means a lot. Really."

The hopeful smile she returned caused his heart to skip a beat. But it also reminded him that, while her faith in him had somehow sustained – he _still_ couldn't meet those expectations.

"But…" he sighed, tugging his mouth to the side. "Even still…even though I want to…" His voice faded, embarrassed. "I'm…sorry."

Seeing the brightness in her eyes dim was hard, and Hiccup looked down to the ground.

With a quiet sigh, Astrid also cast her gaze downward. But after a moment's pause, she bobbed her head in thought and gave a casual shrug.

"Well…then don't."

Hiccup peered at her under his furrowed brow, perplexed. "But, you just said-"

"That I wish one day you knew you have what it takes be Chief", Astrid explained matter-of-factly, with no hint of disapproval in her voice. "But maybe that doesn't mean it has to be today, tomorrow, or several years from now."

Astrid absorbed her own words as she said them, slowly nodding in approval. "And even if you never get there…"

She then smirked cheekily. "It would be an _enormous_ loss for Berk..." she added with a dramatic sigh.

Hiccup huffed, a smile breaking through. "Subtle…"

Chuckling, Astrid retained her warmth as she spoke. "But we _would_ survive. As long as you keep building crazy new things to keep us safe and stop the dragons from burning _all_ the crops…we'll be okay no matter what you decide."

Rubbing at his chin, Hiccup seriously considered her. That he could, potentially, stall his succession as Chief for years, if not indefinitely. It sounded impossible even as he thought of it, yet the idea alone left him feeling somewhat…lighter. Hopeful.

Raising his head and straightening his shoulders, he appeared for a moment less burdened; encouraged that maybe he _didn't_ have to seal his entire fate at the age of nineteen.

But his frown returned. "I'm…not so sure Dad will see it that way."

Astrid's smile didn't falter. "He won't", she agreed. "At first."

Hearing his worries validated, Hiccup started to dip his head back down in shame.

But Astrid reached to place her hand to his cheek, stopping his descent. Angling his face up as she bent forward, she offered an encouraging smile when their eyes connected.

"He'll be disappointed, Hiccup. But not _in_ you. _For_ Berk."

Blinking, Hiccup returned her stare. He held her gaze intently as he looked from one blue eye to the other.

Astrid was never one to sugar-coat things; even for his benefit. He knew she truly believed everything she said.

Still… that didn't mean she couldn't be wrong. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to fully believe her words.

But he _really_ wanted to.

Finally, slowly, his cheek pressed into her palm as he softly smiled. "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid's face brightened - relieved to see the shy but appreciative gaze he held her in. From the lopsided pull of his lips to the youthful shine that returned to tired eyes, she was momentarily pulled back to brighter days. Days that seemed so long ago but truly weren't; something she realized when the excited patter of her heart felt far more familiar than foreign.

It took effort to pull her hand away; too engrossed in absorbing the affection she had craved. But her logical mind won over, fighting the urge to indulge in her greedy wants as she reluctantly tugged her hand back. She imagined that doing otherwise would only be pushing her fragile luck.

That made her all the more surprised when Hiccup suddenly reached forward to lightly grip her hand in his own.

Her wide eyes met his, which were heavy with remorse.

"Did..." Hiccup's voice faded as he frowned. "Did I really _scare_ you?"

Though his tone almost sounded disbelieving – as if the idea that _he_ could somehow instill a sense of terror in _her_ was impossible – the penitent expression he gave reflected the guilt he carried.

Seeing him look so ashamed tempted Astrid to lie, or to at least downplay the impact. But seeing his full transparency made it feel cheap to return anything less – though she hoped it didn't further erode his shaky confidence.

Sucking in her lower lip, Astrid finally looked down sheepishly before looking back up, giving a small nod in admission.

"Everything has just been so...heavy, you know?" Shrugging, she looked at their clasped hands. "You take on everything, and after some..." She groaned, embarrassed. " _…very_ stupid mistakes on my part..."

Hiccup's head tilted as he listened, and Astrid looked into his eyes apologetically.

"I made it so that I couldn't even help you anymore", she explained, giving her head a slow shake. "Seeing you dealing with everything on your own...I…guess I worried I'd lose you."

She then swallowed thickly. "One way or another."

Hiccup's silence worried her, but the fact that his thumb absently rubbed against the backs of her fingers was a comfort. Glancing up at him, curious to what he was thinking, she saw him pursing his lips in thought.

"I'm…sorry", he finally breathed. "I-I didn't want you to worry about me." He then huffed a half-hearted chuckle. "That was kind of the point, actually", he muttered in embarrassment.

Confused, Astrid's brows knit.

Peering at her long enough to notice, Hiccup then dropped his gaze.

"I…I hate that you always have to come to my rescue", he admitted, training his gaze to the ground. "You're already stronger than me...faster...a _much_ better fighter. I should be able to handle my own battles - figurative or literal."

His words had little effect on her puzzled expression. "Why?"

Baffled, Hiccup's head reared back.

" _Why_?" he repeated. "Because…I'm not a child anymore. Because, how can I expect anyone to listen to my directions when I have no idea if I can even handle everything myself?"

Uncertainty became firm dissent as Astrid shook her head.

"But that's why leaders have _teams_ ", she countered, squeezing his grip before releasing to use both hands to gesture as she spoke. "So you don't _have_ to handle it all. You make a plan, and put your soldiers into the right positions. But then? They have to take it from there."

When Hiccup's stare grew pensive, Astrid smiled. "And, if you picked the right people, they'll be able to back you up."

Leaning forward as he braced against his bent knees, Hiccup nodded thoughtfully.

"And as for me..." she mused, raking her fingers through her loosened strands, "you help me all the time."

This made Hiccup's brow furrowed, unconvinced.

Astrid shrugged. "I needed help today, didn't I?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," he acknowledged, albeit dismissively, "but…"

"And even everyday stuff", she admitted, forcing herself through her embarrassment. "Without you, I get…angry. _Stay_ angry. I can tell people what to do all day but, I don't know, it's...hard."

Intrigued though still confused, Hiccup arched one eyebrow. "What is?"

"I don't know…" she sighed. Despite the fact that she shrugged, Astrid's continuous brushing of her hair betrayed her – revealing her discomfort. "I guess, maybe, it's because it sometimes seems like no one else really…'gets' me", she confessed.

Though her bangs were still hanging in her eyes, she peeked at Hiccup through the strands. "Not like you do, anyway. You always make me feel like I'm more than just…bossy. And mean." Thinking back on some of the words her teammates had used in moments of anger and frustration, her expression grew blank. "Cold."

Mouth slightly ajar, Hiccup frowned, aghast. "Those aren't – you aren't any of those things", he insisted.

Without hesitation, Astrid gave a quick shake of her head. "No, I am", she concluded, matter-of-factly. "Or at least I can be."

Taking a moment's pause, Hiccup mulled over her word. "Yeah, well…so can everyone else. We've all been like that, at one time or another."

Touched by his defense of her, Astrid's small smile returned. "True. Though some of us more than others. But it means a lot to have someone who I can just, well, _be_ with. When I have my bad moments you don't hold it against me."

Astrid grimaced, reminded that that hadn't been true in sometime. That she had taken his tolerant nature for granted, and crossed an invisible line.

"I think – I _hope_ – you know that's not who I am. Not entirely," she murmured. "I've...I've missed that."

Sitting in stunned silence, Hiccup drew in a breath without warning.

He hadn't expected her to say what she did – to allow herself to be so vulnerable. And it was becoming increasingly more difficult to police a surging optimism that he consciously contained.

Taking in Hiccup's surprise, Astrid smiled sadly as she considered why he was still keeping a safe distance between them. Why she was doing the same.

"I know it wasn't the right decision", she acknowledged, "- not telling you. But when everything feels like the wrong choice...I-I've never had that happen before. I just pick one and whatever happens, happens."

Tugging her mouth back into a faint frown, Astrid's fingers ran against the panel of her hangerok that hugged her belly. "But this one doesn't just affect me. _Someone_ was going to get hurt, no matter what I did."

When Hiccup still didn't respond she looked up, finding herself in his unflinching gaze. He didn't appear upset, or sad. Or really anything that she could discern.

Feeling herself flush even more, Astrid wrinkled her nose. "Sorry", she muttered. "I'm not making sense."

But Hiccup quickly shook his head. "No, no", he insisted, his tone reassuring. "I…actually follow completely."

Tensed shoulders relaxed as Astrid's lips pulled upward. "You usually do", she chuckled lowly.

Her smile diminished somewhat, looking down at her hands as she flexed them in her lap awkwardly.

"That's the part that killed me: telling you was going to drag you into this, and I didn't want to do that you." She sighed, running a finger over an old scar on her palm. "But you were the one I really _needed_ to talk to. So I could try to figure this all out."

Hiccup didn't react right away. Instead, he watched her thoughtfully; absently rubbing at his jaw. He wore the same enigmatic expression, giving Astrid no insight into what he would say or do.

Pressing her lips together, Astrid managed to hold her gaze – fighting the urge to break the awkward stand-off.

Finally, Hiccup hummed to himself. "Well…", he breathed with a soft exhale, "there's nothing we can do about what's already happened…"

A wrinkle formed between Astrid's brows as they pulled together, relieved but off-balance in the face of his abruptly amicable tone.

Though he saw her confusion, Hiccup continued, giving a loose shrug. "But I know _now_ , so…I guess, all we can do is keep going forward."

His voice wavered only for a moment as he looked at Astrid with uncertainty. "Um, r-right?"

Astrid's lips parted before they stilled in place. Seeing the insecure gaze she was receiving – realizing that he was looking to _her_ for assurance when she had been looking to _him_ for the same – she quickly collected herself.

Pressing her mouth into a weary smile, she nodded in agreement.

When Hiccup's features released, Astrid's stare rose to the small opening in the rocks above.

"Though", she grumbled, "I wish I knew _what_ we were going towards."

Following her line of sight, Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, you and me both."

Picking at the fraying fibers of her skirt, Astrid's thoughts drifted to their present situation, and how they could possibly escape. She barely noticed that Hiccup's gaze had dropped back to her, only realizing when he shifted a mere inch closer.

With wide, curious eyes, Astrid watched the man before her clasp his hands together, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. Despite his obvious discomfort, his eyes remained clear and earnest.

"Astrid…you've been on my case about taking everything on myself", he noted bluntly, seemingly out of the blue.

Astrid frowned, almost offended, as she opened her mouth to rebut.

But Hiccup raised a hand. "... _and_ rightfully so", he quickly added.

Closing the gap between her lips, Astrid expression loosened. She was calm again, but only grew more confused.

Releasing a heavy breath, Hiccup looked down to her abdomen for a brief second before retreating back to her face. "Well, you didn't do _this_ on your own", he continued, the uneasiness beginning to overtake his tone.

Slow realization began to sink in, causing Astrid's features to slack.

Hiccup's mouth pulled upward into a weak smirk. "You're _obviously_ not going to let me handle Viggo on my own."

" _Nope_ ", Astrid immediately chirped, leaving no room for debate.

Though he rolled his eyes momentarily, Hiccup's small smile never faltered. "Well," he informed her, "I'm not letting you take this on by yourself either."

When Astrid didn't respond, he leaned forward slightly, raising one eyebrow. "Fair?"

Despite the enormous wave of relief that threatened to overtake her – leaving her disoriented and unsure of how to express it - Astrid fought back the urge to do…something. Anything. Her usual reactions felt like too much; anything else seemed too little. A hug, a kiss…Hel, a _handshake_ felt inappropriate in the moment.

So instead, when she became aware that he was still waiting for her reaction, she pulled her lips to one side, acting as though she was deeply considering him. "…yeah…", she sighed in mock resignation. "I mean, I _guess_ …"

Her heart thrummed when Hiccup showed no offense at her reaction; if anything he appeared grateful for the familiar teasing and the levity it brought.

Scoffing lightheartedly, he shook his head.

"Oh, _well_ ", he muttered, attempting to hide his smirk by angling his head down, "by all means, don't let me strong-arm you into submission…"

Astrid snorted. "Like _that_ could ever happen", she ribbed dryly, flashing a wry smile.

Raising his face to look square at her, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Hiccup then narrowed his eyes as though offended. "Ah.. _ha_ …a strength joke! That's… _very_ original…"

As Astrid's hand rose to rub at her chin (and certainly not to conceal a smile), Hiccup shook his head.

"You know, I expect more from you", he chided in feigned disappointment. "You're better than that."

At this she let her hand drop, revealing a cheeky grin. "No I'm not."

A sputtered laugh almost escaped Hiccup's mouth, forcing him to choke it back. "Alright, fine", he conceded with a sigh, no longer hiding his lazy smile. "Do I at least get credit for _trying_ to be nice?"

Tapping a finger to her chin in consideration, Astrid hummed thoughtfully. "I'll give you a point for that; _but_ you lose half of it for begging."

Hiccup shrugged. "All I'm hearing is that I won half a point", he smiled, enough to show the slight gap in his teeth. "And for the record: asking is not begging!"

" _Sure_ , _sure_ ", Astrid dismissively teased, smirking while absently popping her knuckles.

First looking up in a halfhearted attempt at rolling his eyes for show, Hiccup smiled to himself as he glanced down at his own hands. He flexed his fingers in and away from his palm as he sleepily immersed himself in the return of the comfortable silence between them. At the edge of that comfort was an electric tingling; an old excitement that made every molecule in his body feel like it was buzzing with energy.

It was difficult to ignore the sensation. And it wasn't for lack of trying: his ingrained drive for self-preservation gave him more than enough motivation to do so. But the combination of their forced physical closeness and the stark candor of their words formed a tempting intimacy that he was reluctant to push away. Even if it was something that he couldn't keep forever.

Friendliness fringing on flirtation had been a constant theme through their teenage years. Something so wonderful and familiar was now strangely surreal. He was no longer dancing around an attraction for his best human friend but with a former lover – one that carried his child.

He wasn't sure if that made him more or less entitled to enjoy those pleasant moments; whether it was kind or cruel to allow more to happen.

Peeking up through his hair to look at Astrid, his pulse skipped when he saw she was watching him as well. She looked away first, but only after giving a shy smile.

Seemed he wasn't the only one feeling flustered and conflicted.

Despite his exhaustion, Hiccup was overcome with an anxious need to move. Shifting to plant his hands behind him and lean back, Hiccup took the opportunity to stretch his neck. As his head rolled to the side, trying to work out a crick, he again glanced up at the opening in the rubble.

Though he gave up on relieving his sore neck after several attempts, his stare remained in place as he thought.

"So...", he mused, finally looking back at Astrid. "What do you say we try to get out of here?"

Without a word, Astrid smiled broadly as she gave an eager bob of her head. She then pushed herself up to stand and brushed her skirt to shake off some of the dust that had settled.

Hiccup rose to his feet as well.

They both turned to look at the precarious pile, scanning for weak points and assessing where best to start.

Arms crossed, Astrid's fingers drummed as her eyes squinted, analyzing the rubble's structure.

"I'm thinking try to move one higher up", she advised, pointing up to a cluster of stones near the gap that appeared small enough to potentially move. "Less above to drop."

Eying the area in question, Hiccup gave a satisfied nod. "Agreed."

His gaze then dropped downward, frowning at the considerable distance between their target and the ground. "Now, how to get up there…"

Pursing her lips in thought, Astrid's eyes suddenly widened. Loose hair swept over her shoulder as her head cocked to face Hiccup. "Give me a boost?"

With a raised eyebrow, Hiccup slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes dipping to her stomach pointedly. "…you're _joking_ ", he challenged, bewildered by the mere suggestion.

Astrid returned a weary stare. "Hiccup, I'm not an invalid."

Though his expression loosened out of respect, he still wasn't the least bit swayed. "Well, what if-?"

" _You_ stand on _my_ shoulders?" she interjected, following his thought process. Astrid held back the urge to briskly shake her head, and instead pursed her lips. "I mean…I guess we can try again", she murmured, though any attempt to appear open-minded was overridden by her doubting tone. "…just, you know, that has proven to be…"

Her voice trailed as she saw Hiccup glance down at his prosthetic, his features hardening as he dug the metal prong that formed his "foot" into the ground.

No more needed to be said – he vividly recalled every unfortunate event where he had to use someone else for leverage in a drill or in battle. Best case, he face-planted to the ground. Worst, the poor soul he stood on had only a nasty bruise on their shoulder or back to show for it.

Frowning at his leg, discouraged, Hiccup groaned deep in his throat. When he looked back up at Astrid, his face portrayed his frustration at his crumbling arguments. "And if you _fall_?"

The blonde gave an unconcerned shrug. "Well, then I guess you'd have to catch me."

Seeing the young man's face whiten in horror, Astrid grinned in amusement, finally taking pity on him as she placed a comforting hand to his arm.

"You're not going to let me fall", she said with unfailing confidence.

Her infectious faith lessened the growing fear in Hiccup's eyes.

Returning a small smile, though far less assured than hers, he looked back up at the rocks they would need to reach. Seeing no better alternative, he nodded reluctantly as he laced his fingers to form a foothold.

His knees bent slightly before looking at Astrid expectantly.

Without missing a beat, she stepped into Hiccup's hands, quickly moving to his shoulders as his arms shot up.

"Watch the ankle", he warned, noting the awkward angle of her injured leg.

She grunted in response, grasping his raised hands and using them to maintain her balance until she found the proper footing. To her dissatisfaction, she found the whole exercise to be more difficult than it would have been months earlier.

Bracing his legs, Hiccup moved his hands to grasp her calves while angling his neck to peer up. "Any luck?"

Finally at a point where she felt in-control, Astrid frowned as she placed a steadying hand against the rocks in front of her, looking up at the gap that still was out of her reach.

"Not unless you're planning on growing another foot", she reported dryly.

Hiccup couldn't help smirking at her unintended phrasing, glancing down at his prosthetic. "Is it sad I almost wish Snotlout or the twins were here for the obvious punchline?"

With a quick snort, Astrid smiled at the thought. "A little", she quipped, running her hands over the wall. "Though, I'll admit, I kind of miss the muttonheads too."

Holding back a laugh, forcing his shoulders to hold still, Hiccup huffed. "Wow…" he drawled. "Heat must be getting to you."

He then smirked as she rotated her foot to nudge her good heel into his cheek in retaliation.

"Yeah, yeah…" Astrid muttered playfully, all the while gingerly pressing the pads of her fingers against every fault in the rocks.

She worked quietly for a moment, trying to hide her growing discouragement as each attempt yielded zero give. This became more challenging as every stone she examined remained solidly in place.

"Speaking of which", she continued, turning to small talk to distract herself, "what are the odds of them figuring out where we are?"

Repositioning his sweating hands to grasp Astrid's legs more firmly, Hiccup tilted his head in thought.

"Assuming Viggo doesn't bait them too? Not very high", he admitted sheepishly. "I, uh, didn't, really, tell anyone before I left."

Though Hiccup cringed, anticipating an earful for his repeated carelessness, he was surprised when he only heard Astrid hum in acknowledgment.

He looked up at her, brow quirked in interest. "What? No "I told you so"?"

Hearing her chuckle, he pressed a bit more. ""This is why you always leave a note, Hiccup?" _Nothing_?"

Grinning at his sass, Astrid shook her head.

"I won't lie, it's _extremely_ tempting. _But_ …" She shrugged. "I didn't either, so I can't really talk."

Chastising herself for not leaving any clues behind, her smile fell. "When I realized what had happened…I guess, I just reacted. Didn't really think it through."

Hearing her somber shift, as well as the sincerity in her voice, Hiccup's grin dulled.

"…yeah", he agreed, reliving the wash of panic when he saw Stormfly with no rider. "I-I know what you mean."

The drop in his tone also didn't go unnoticed. Astrid raised an eyebrow, tempted to prod but opting not to.

They continued to work slowly and methodically. After Hiccup took a few careful steps to the side, Astrid was relieved to finally find a rock with some give. It was lower than she had hoped, but the placement seemed promising.

"Alright", Hiccup said, voice strained with anxiety. "At the same time you push, I'm stepping back."

"Got it", Astrid confirmed, placing her palms against the stone.

"And if you feel unsteady", he warned, "try to fall straight down. Not forward or back."

She nodded her head. "Right."

Unsatisfied with her quick response, Hiccup tried again.

" _Straight down_ ", he repeated firmly. "I cannot stress how important that part is."

A snort escaped as Astrid laughed.

"Okay!" she assured, craning her neck to look down at him. "Message received."

Hearing him grumble beneath her, she smirked. "I'll try not to hit your head on the way down."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly up at her.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not", he muttered, suddenly too nervous for teasing. "Anyway, on three, when you're ready."

Astrid nodded, bracing her arms. "Ready", she announced. "One…"

Hiccup tensed as his grip tightened. "Two..."

"Three!" Astrid grunted, giving the rock a firm shove.

At first it felt like her efforts were for not, as the stone barely moved despite how much force she applied. But she finally felt it roll away from her fingertips, and heard the rocks above it scrape against one another as they shifted out of place.

She snapped her hands back, concentrating on staying upright as she felt Hiccup move below her.

The rocks that fell scattered quickly, a few rolling away but most crashing to the floor in front of them.

With one landing closer than expected, Hiccup had to take an uneven step back, throwing off Astrid's balance as her bad ankle gave way.

Her gasp came at the same time Hiccup felt her boot slip off his shoulder. Panicked, he quickly positioned his arms into a tight loop, gasping for air as she fell into him.

Lightheaded, he then took another quick step backwards, placing his back to the opposing wall as they both watched the rubble resettle.

Chest heaving as she drew in breaths, Astrid kept one hand clutched to her belly as the other wiped across her dusty face. She then looked into Hiccup's wide, traumatized eyes.

"S-see?" she offered with a forced smile, waving her hand towards the slightly widened opening in the rocks. "Progress!"

Hiccup followed her gesture, panting as his eyes flicked back to hers. "…and _how_ many more times do we have to do this?"

Sucking in her lower lip, Astrid scanned the rubble as she motioned for Hiccup to put her down.

Her feet barely touched the ground by the time she frowned, realizing how much more work lay ahead.

"I'm going to say: a lot."

After some back-and-forth on whether to continue as planned (which Hiccup grew increasingly opposed to), the pair soldiered on. The rocks that fell offered more options as they used them to reach higher stones. Over the course of an hour they managed to carefully remove several more stones near the open gap and widened the space.

There were some near misses along the way - one of the rocks had been almost entirely removed, until several heavier rocks began to slip too quickly. Astrid shoved the stabilizing stone back in place, causing only two smaller chunks to crash to the ground. These missteps became more frequent as the dying fire light made it difficult to see the fine cracks between each rock.

With both of them back on the ground, looking for their next target, Hiccup groaned as he wiped at his burning eyes.

"I think we should stop", he muttered, stretching his lower back.

Meanwhile, Astrid rubbed at her strained bicep as she eyed a particular stone up above.

"Are you sure? If you give me another lift, I think can I try this one from a different angle."

Watching her stand beneath the rocks that were barely settled in place, Hiccup's desperation to get out of their enclosure was tempered by the fear of making a deadly mistake in the process.

"I'm...just worn out", he claimed, sights still locked on the rocks above her. "Don't you think we've earned a break?"

Astrid pressed her lips in thought, clearly antsy to escape. But she ultimately bobbed her head in concession, brushing her palms together to remove streaks of dust as she shifted to sit down as Hiccup did the same.

Before she reached the floor, the familiar jab of pain shot down to her groin. Pulling air between clenched teeth, Astrid grimaced as she settled on the ground.

With wide, startled eyes, Hiccup's stare darted between Astrid's face and the hand pressed into her hip. "W-what? What's wrong?"

Biting at her lip, Astrid gave a quick shake of her head.

"Nothing", she briskly assured, her pitch too high to be genuine.

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid..."

Hearing the warning in his tone – and knowing he wouldn't back down again without an answer – Astrid released a defeated sigh.

"...fine", she relented with a frown, face still screwed in discomfort. "I don't know."

Hiccup's brow dropped in concern. "Don't know...?"

"What this is", Astrid groaned, rubbing the tender line down the side of her belly.

As his stare grew distressed, she shrugged dismissively. "It happens sometimes, but then it stops."

"Sometimes?" he echoed, disturbed that it had happened before. "How long has it been happening?"

Nose scrunched as she adjusted the way she sat, Astrid bobbed a shoulder. "Couple of weeks I guess."

Mouth ajar, Hiccup looked down at her abdomen.

"A couple of weeks…?" he murmured under his breath.

Hearing how hollow his voice was, Astrid cringed.

"I know" she sighed, feeling the resurgence of guilt. "I should have said something before now."

"Well, yeah, _that_ ", Hiccup acknowledged, "but…well, I'm also kicking myself here."

Finally feeling the pain begin to subside, Astrid drew in a full breath in relief. But her face only relaxed for a moment before her brow knit as she replayed his words. "Why?"

Hiccup shook his head, his gaze still locked on her stomach.

"H-how did I not notice that you've been hurting?" With a small huff, he waved his hand towards her figure. "How did I not notice _all_ of this?"

Blue eyes narrowed in light offense, looking down at her belly and her broadening form. "Tread carefully, Haddock", she muttered.

At first confused, realization finally hit, prompting Hiccup to wrinkle his nose at her.

"Not like that", he chastised lightly. " _All_ I'm saying is…" But he paused, groaning.

Astrid watched him in interest as she stretched one leg out.

Hiccup's shoulders rose, only dropping as he released a heavy sigh. "I-I don't even _know_ what I'm saying", he admitted. "I knew I'd been distracted but...I mean, I saw you were having some trouble chopping wood..."

He then froze, looking up at her with wide, guilty eyes. "Wait. Could…could that have-?"

Astrid held out her other hand to stop him, knowing where he was going.

"It's not from chopping wood", she firmly assured him.

Truthfully, she didn't know that for certain. But she didn't want him to go down that path.

Not entirely convinced, Hiccup gave a single nod of his head - though the worry in his features remained. "I mean...is everything _okay_?"

Astrid's expression dropped, putting Hiccup more on edge.

"I...I don't know", she admitted weakly, letting her gaze drift away. "Hopefully."

Hiccup was completely out of his element, with no reference what so ever to determine how concerned he should be.

"It's just…is this normal or...?"

"Hiccup", Astrid interjected softly, reaching out to put a hand on his forearm.

The man paused, head snapping up to meet her stare as she looked him square in the eye.

" _I don't know_ ", she repeated. "Never done this before and never paid any attention to anyone who has."

Releasing a puff of air past her lips, Astrid shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't _want_ to know about any of this."

Seeing her discomfort, Hiccup forced a sad smile. "You really didn't want this to ever happen, did you?" he asked bluntly, battling a strange sense of rejection.

"Never even considered it could", she admitted. "Dumb as it sounds, just...seemed like that wasn't in my life's plan."

Head rolling slightly, Hiccup looked at her quizzically.

Astrid scoffed, lazily rolling her eyes halfway. "Like it wasn't _destined_ to happen, so it couldn't. I've had my whole life planned out since I was eight years old, and let's just say," she added with a soft pat to her stomach, " _this_ wasn't part of that."

What she said rung true for Hiccup, who nodded as he recalled the assured and driven little girl who somehow knew she was meant for glory and greatness. Something he envied.

But as he thought about the past four years, he wondered what the small warrior would have thought of the way her life unfolded. How she would have felt knowing that her plans had been derailed – and worse, by the village menace.

"And how'd the rest of that plan work out for you?" he asked carefully.

Astrid snorted. "Let's just say nothing panned out the way it was supposed to", she muttered dryly.

Swallowing uncomfortably, Hiccup shifted in his seat. "Y-yeah…" he laughed weakly. "Um, s-sorry for…you know…my part in all…that."

Arching a brow in confusion, Astrid took in his insecure posture. Her lips tugged into a reassuring smile. " _But_ …that actually hasn't been a bad thing. Berk's safer than ever. The dragons are amazing. I can't imagine not ever knowing Stormfly."

Though her face reddened slightly, she looked back at Hiccup, eyeing him intently. "All in all, I'm honestly glad you ruined my plans", she admitted.

Taken aback, Hiccup's own mouth quirked upward. "…oh. Well…glad I ruined something in a good way – for once."

Giving a quiet chuckle, Astrid's smile weakened as her attention pulled back to her abdomen.

"This has been…hard to wrap my head around. I'm still not completely sure how I feel about it but…I really, really don't want things to _not_ be okay", she mumbled, running her thumb tenderly over her stomach.

Something in that moment shook Hiccup to his core. Seeing the rough warrior sitting, legs folded as she gently stroked her swollen belly was a surreal sight. He could see her suck her lower lip in as she looked down with concern.

It was then that it dawned on him - the amount of fear and anxiety she must had carried all along.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Hiccup awkwardly scratched at the side of his face, eyes locked on the small mound. His hand momentarily jerked forward before he pulled it back, fingers curling into his palm.

Noticing the movement, Astrid looked up from her stomach, eyes falling on his withdrawn hand.

"Oh", she breathed in surprise. "Um, you…you can touch", she invited.

Wide eyes stared back at her.

Suddenly second-guessing her read of his intent, Astrid shrugged, forcing her tone to become more casual. "I mean, if you want to."

Hiccup blinked owlishly. "Oh. Uh, really?"

When she nodded, he cleared his throat as his gaze fell back down. "…uh, yeah. Sure. O-okay."

He adjusted to sit a little closer, hesitantly reaching forward but stopping mid-air.

His hand hovered over the mound, adjusting slightly but never quite touching. "Where do I-?"

Biting back a laugh, Astrid smirked. "It's just my stomach, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes darted to hers. "I think we can agree - this is a _little_ different than _just_ a stomach."

Rolling her eye good-naturedly, she placed her hand over his, guiding it down until his palm pressed firmly against her. "Here. This is where I think they were moving earlier."

At first fixated on the feeling of the taunt swell under his hand, Hiccup's reaction was delayed as his head shot up, gaping at Astrid in disbelief.

"M-moving...?" He squeaked out.

"Mhmm."

His stare didn't waver. "…there's been _moving_?"

Astrid looked down at where his hand rested. "I think so. Just today...or I guess yesterday? Technically."

Shocked, Hiccup could only shake his head, struggling to absorb that information.

Turning his attention back to her stomach, he found himself wondering if he would feel anything like she described.

But after several minutes passed, all the while only sensing the slightest shifts that fell in time with her breathing, Hiccup frowned, disappointed.

He couldn't see much detail under the thick garment, but as he timidly glided his hand to the side he clearly felt and saw the definitive curve of her rounded abdomen.

Astrid watched Hiccup's face as a soft smile formed on her own. At first waiting with apprehension, wondering if he would be repulsed by the changes in her once lithe form, it quickly became apparent that that thought never once crossed his mind. If anything he looked mesmerized; taking in the experience with an incomparable fascination.

When his wrist brushed against her hip, Hiccup suddenly remembered the line down her side that she had grasped.

"This where it was hurting?" he asked while motioned to the spot.

Astrid only nodded, watching carefully as he gently pressed his index finger inward and dragged it along the edge of her belly.

Hiccup glanced up to see if the movement caused any pain, but Astrid's face showed no sign of discomfort.

She shrugged. "Like I said - it comes and goes."

Humming in thought, his eyes squinted as he looked back at her abdomen.

Knowing that his attention was entirely off her face, Astrid didn't bother to hide the amused smirk that formed - he was deep in problem solving mode.

For a moment Hiccup gingerly palpitated the area; no longer bashful about their close contact but still mindful of the pressure he applied.

His facial features would occasionally shift, serving as a reflection of his thoughts. One minute his brow may knit if he felt something unexpected, or his lips would part as though preparing to speak. But he never said anything beyond occasionally mumbling to himself or breathing a "huh" in interest.

All the while Astrid watched him closely. After consciously and subconsciously keeping a safe distance between her swelling abdomen and nearly everything else, having such prolonged contact with another person felt…strange.

The fact that it was Hiccup, while comforting and not the least bit unpleasant, made it all the more surreal.

Pursing his lips as his head tilted to the side, Hiccup slowly nodded as he allowed his hand to still. But he didn't pull it away, and lifted his face to offer Astrid a canted smile.

"It'll be okay", he concluded suddenly, said with an unusual confidence.

Surprised by his declaration, Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. His words had an instant effect, not only on her worried mind, but her tensed body – as though she could suddenly take in a full breath that reached the bottom of her lungs. Still, her uncompromising skepticism didn't allow her to enjoy the feeling.

"You don't know that", she countered quietly. Looking around at their surroundings pointedly, she flicked her eyes back to Hiccup. "Especially with all this."

Although Hiccup nodded in understanding, his assured expression held firm. "No, I do", he insisted, though he was just as baffled by the absence of logic to support it.

As Astrid's lips pulled down into a small frown, he shrugged.

"Don't know how", he admitted. "...but I do."

Jaw loosening, Astrid blinked her tired eyes as doubt melted from her face. Seeing Hiccup look so _sure_ …and knowing him well enough to know he was nearly incapable of offering empty assurances. Certainly not well enough to ever get away with it.

She wanted to believe him. _Needed_ to.

Dropping her gaze to his hand, still limply settled against her stomach, Astrid forced her lips to curve upward. "Well, let's hope you're right", she sighed.

Returning a warm smile - relieved to see some hope underlying her somber expression - Hiccup reluctantly withdrew his hand as he adjusted to sit in a more comfortable position beside her.

The pair soon fell into a lazy but content silence, sitting side by side as their weary minds drifted off. Had they not been in such a precarious position under extraordinary circumstances, it would have felt like any old day. The way their days used to be.

Stifling a yawn, Astrid blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tired eyes open. She was surprised Hiccup wasn't nodding off, and was instead rolling the small stone between his fingers again, his gaze honed on the opening above them. While she had expected the fatigue from yet another night without rest to take its toll, he seemed alert.

Oddly alert.

Daring to turn her head, Astrid took a better look at him. The repetitive motion of his hand was nothing new – simply a nervous tic of his. But paired with a fixed, anticipating stare, his thoughts were unusually transparent.

"So…what are you waiting for?" she prompted, intrigued.

Startled, Hiccup's eyes shot in her direction.

Astrid's own eyes widened before a glint of suspicion hardened her stare.

Realizing his slip, Hiccup angled his face up and away from her gaze. "W-what, uh...what d'you mean?"

Holding back a snort at his poor cover, Astrid shrugged in feigned ignorance. "Oh, just wondering _why_ you've been rolling that rock in your hand non-stop", she noted easily, looking down at the object in question. "You're fidgety. Impatient."

Her gaze flicked to his eyes knowingly. "Waiting for something."

Hiccup looked down at his hand, tugging his mouth back. "…no", he replied calmly.

Astrid huffed.

"You're lying", she challenged, only the slightest hint of surprise in her voice.

His shoulders tensed at the remark, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked wearily. " _You_ want to be the moral authority right now?"

Though his tone didn't carry the heat of an accusation – just his typical snark - the small jab tested Astrid's fragile patience.

The woman's expression dropped, looking at Hiccup with stark disappointment. Two steps forward and then another step back.

"… _alright_ ", she sighed heavily, feeling both wounded and ashamed. "I get it. I hurt you, so you hurt me. Fine."

Hiccup's face slacked, no longer fixated on his own discomfort. Suddenly more bothered by hers.

Shrugging in resignation, Astrid shook her head sadly. "And we _can_ just keep going back and forth until Ragnarok. Gods know we're both stubborn enough…"

Head turned slightly, Astrid bit her lip as she peered up at him. "Problem is, Hiccup…I don't want to do that."

Lips parting to speak, Hiccup's voice caught. He wanted to tell her there was nothing behind the comment – that he wasn't even upset anymore. But at the same time knew that doing so would only be tossing another lie into the mix.

The irony wasn't lost on him.

There was more truth behind his sarcasm than he was comfortable with. He wasn't angry anymore; or at least he didn't feel angry.

"I…I don't either", he assured.

And he was surprised to realize that he meant it.

"I'm…sorry", he mumbled, rubbing at his neck as he looked down in shame. "I don't know why I said…I didn't mean anyth…"

But his excuses fell apart.

Grimacing, Hiccup closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply, letting his shoulders drop weakly. "…I'm not _trying_ to hurt you", he murmured.

Watching Hiccup carefully, the sharp glint in Astrid's stare dulled.

Hiccup took no notice, his gaze fixed away from her as he shook his head. Then slowly, he turned his face towards her to reveal wide penitent eyes. "But…I _am_ really sorry I did."

Any remaining shred of offense quickly melted from Astrid's features, leaving a slacked, neutral expression. Even in the firelight, Hiccup could see the half-circles beneath her tired eyes – appearing not only physically drained but emotionally spent as well.

The pair held their gaze on one another in complete silence.

Finally, Astrid sighed.

"…I know", she muttered, running the back of her hand over closed eyes, fighting a raging headache. "I know."

As Hiccup's furrowed brow relaxed in relief, Astrid's face only tensed.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she huffed bitterly under her breath. "Believe it or not", she grumbled in embarrassment, nose wrinkling as she absently ran a finger over her grazed palm, "…I'm not trying to hurt you either."

Taking in her hunched pose…the way she avoided his gaze and the light wrinkle of her nose as she grit her teeth, Hiccup was disturbed to recognize the body language. He had felt it before (especially in recent months) – that inward anger that threatens to grow, eventually caving in on itself to become self-loathing. It was a terrible place to be, and it was disturbing to see it reflected in her. It was so far from the confident woman he knew.

Considering her for a moment, Hiccup nodded shallowly. "I know."

With her fingers pressing into her stiffened jaw, massaging tight tendons, Astrid looked up at him. "Do you?" she asked, her tone disbelieving.

Hesitating for only a second, Hiccup gave another nod. "Yeah."

Stilling her fingers to rest on her face, Astrid returned to neutral. "How?" she questioned. Her desire to believe and _be_ believed was tainted by months of evidence to the contrary, leaving her off-balance and desperate. "Why…y-you haven't belie-"

"Because…" he interjected, interrupting her ruminations. Cringing for the briefest second – an apology for his interruption – Hiccup still maintained their gaze. "I…I know _you_."

Astrid's nose scrunched for a mere second in confusion before his words fully hit. Blonde eyebrows then rose as her eyes widened.

Noting he had her full attention once more, the corner of Hiccup's mouth quirked upward. "I did…forget that, for a time," he admitted, with a loose bounce of his shoulder, " _but_ …yeah…"

His lips pulled tighter into a sad smile. "…I still know you, Astrid."

He stared at her blank expression that portrayed little emotion. But it was the minute shifts in her eyes as she looked deeply into his gaze that showed him everything he needed to see. Even in the dimmed light he could see the shine of saline, and the construction of her throat as she swallowed heavily.

Her lips parted to speak, and he watched as the fingers still pressed against her face limply slid down until the tips left her jaw.

And as her slender digits fell away, they revealed long, dark smears of blackened dust across her skin.

Hiccup's eyes widened, taken aback by the unexpected sight. Momentarily pulled from the gravity of the moment, his gaze lifted back to Astrid's eyes as he attempted to ignore the little smudges.

The very dark little smudges.

The very dark and, truthfully, fairly sizeable smudges. That streaked along her mouth and jaw.

That he could still _clearly_ see in his periphery.

Any self-discipline began to break, and despite his efforts, Hiccup's attention kept being pulled.

His distraction became evident, and Astrid's features tightened as she watched him quizzically.

"What?" she asked, unable to ignore the way one corner of his mouth suddenly quirked up. She was confused, and frustrated at the poor timing of his sudden amusement.

"Um…n-nothing", Hiccup choked out before clearing his throat. Even as he tried to recover, his cheeks kept rising as he fought back a smile.

Offense bubbled under the surface, and Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Hiccup…"

Realizing he was caught, and that any build-up between them had entirely dissipated, Hiccup's mouth dropped. But even in a moment of genuine remorse, his eyes still shone. "Um, sorry. You've, eh, got something right..." Not trusting himself to speak, he used his index finger to circle his own mouth.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked, glancing downward in disgust.

Squinting his eyes slightly, Hiccup examined her face and then glanced down at the ground. "Looks like ash", he mused.

Astrid looked at her hands, and saw smears of dark residue coating her fingers.

"Must have been a fire here at some point…or something", she grumbled, using the back of her hand to rub around her mouth. After several swipes, she pulled her hand away as she looked to Hiccup. "Better?"

Bringing his fist to his mouth to hide his growing smirk, he shook his head.

"Um, no… _way_ worse", he informed her, his voice muffled by his hand. "It spread and… _well_ , it looks like you've got a beard."

Astrid rolled her eyes. " _Great_ ", she groaned, using the clean heel of her hand to rub against her chin.

Hearing several stifled snorts escape beside her, she glanced up to see Hiccup's shoulders shaking, no longer attempting to hide his amusement.

"It's not _that_ funny", she lightly grumbled.

Hiccup smirked. "...I mean, it _kind of_ is."

With her lower lip sticking out to form a pout, Astrid scratched at her sullied face before pulling her fingers away for inspection. Seeing the clumps of oily ash caked beneath her fingernail, she twisted her face in disgust.

Meanwhile, Hiccup casually watched her wrestle with the grime. With a lopsided smile, he purposely laced his fingers together, pulling them tautly over his knee. He had to do something to control his itchy fingers; to combat a growing urge to reach for her. Whether it was the comfort of their familiar banter or the overwhelming temptation to indulge a need for closeness – the day's events had only further complicated his feelings and threatened to blur the boundary lines he had begrudgingly drawn.

He had been truthful when he said that he knew her – despite everything said and done. Even at her worst, she was Astrid. Nothing would change that. Yes, there had been times where he barely recognized her, but it only truly hurt because he knew she was still there. So he took the good moments as he could find them, while begrudgingly lamenting

But, this – this Astrid, he knew better than any human in Midgard. Lively, and animated. Clever.

"I think…I think it's coming off", she murmured as she firmly scrubbed at her face. Casting a look at Hiccup for confirmation, her frown soured as he shook his head.

"Damn it!" she cursed, rubbing her chin more briskly.

Stubborn.

Peering at him from the side, she narrowed her eyes. "And wipe that smirk off your face", she muttered, now using both hands without success.

 _So_ stubborn.

Her chastising had the opposite effect, causing him to release a loud short.

Though at first she sent a petulant glare, Hiccup then saw her eyes widen for less than a second. He knew that look well – something she did whenever a wily thought arose.

Relaxing her frown into enigmatic smile, Astrid shrugged one shoulder dismissively. " _You're_ just jealous because you're officially the last one on the Edge without facial hair", she teased.

Hiccup sputtered. "What?" he asked incredulously, gesturing to the rough stubble that followed his jaw line. "What do you think _this_ is?"

As she continued in vain to wipe her own chin clean, Astrid squinted her eyes, craning her neck forward as if struggling to see the sparse collection of wispy hair.

"On you?" she mused, letting the words drawl loosely. With a glint in her eye, she gave a cheeky grin. "I'd guess one – no, that's not fair - _two_ weeks without shaving."

Lips parted, prepared for a comeback, Hiccup instead paused. His face screwed in thought, mentally ticking through the days. His mouth pulled slowly spreading into a grimace.

"That's…honestly not _too_ far off…" he admitted under his breath, rubbing at his jaw.

Catching herself from snorting, Astrid smiled slyly. "To the day, isn't it?"

At first too engrossed in his inspection of his stubble, it took a moment for Hiccup's eyes to bounce back up to her face, shooting her a teasing glare.

Flashing a brilliant smile in triumph, Astrid continued rubbing at her lower jaw. "Now?"

Hiccup shook his head, grinning. "Nope."

Astrid's arms dropped to her lap. "Oh, come on!" she moaned.

Though thoroughly entertained, Hiccup decided to cut her some slack. "Wait, wait", he instructed.

Scooting closer to her, he brought his thumb to his mouth, wetting the pad before dragging it over her chin.

Astrid's lip curled as she felt the viscosity of his saliva as he scrubbed away at the ash.

" _Gods_ ", she groaned, "Is this _really_ the best we can do?"

Hiccup huffed, rewetting his thumb as he moved further up her jawline. "It's just spit."

"Hmm…"just spit"", she muttered. "You forget that not all of us are used to bathing in dragon slobber."

Her comment prompted him to meet her challenging gaze with mock offense.

Then, his eyes shone deviously. "Just for that..."

He licked his finger again, this time emphasizing the motion as Astrid squirmed in response.

Her nose wrinkled as he again placed his finger against her jaw, spreading the saliva as he went.

Astrid shuddered.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad", he laughed.

"Yes, _it is_ ", she argued.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup's smile widened. "Hey, could be worse", he teased. "…I could be Snotlout."

Even in the dark, he could see Astrid's pallor shift to a sickly green.

"Don't even SAY that!" she admonished, swatting at his chest as her tongue stuck out. "Ever! Ugh!"

Chuckling, Hiccup continued to scrub at her face, finally seeing patches of pink skin emerge from the soot.

"Aha! See…so it _could_ be worse", he smirked.

Tapping the side of her foot into the ground impatiently, Astrid shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" _Fine_ ", she conceded with a dramatic sigh, eyes closed as he rubbed up her cheek. "That _is_ way,  way worse. I mean, this is gross enough with someone you love - but _Snotlout_?" she scoffed, nose scrunched in disgust. ""Like" is too strong of a word most days…"

In an instant, Hiccup's hands stilled.

The sudden stop made Astrid's eyes quickly open, worried that she had offended. But when she met his gaze she saw no irritation. The amusement in his expression was gone, replaced with something akin to shock.

"What?" she prompted, feeling oddly self-conscious under his indecipherable stare. Replaying her words, a frown appeared. "Look, when I say I don't _like_ Snotlout sometimes, it doesn't mean I won't work with him or anythin-"

Eyes still wide, Hiccup's hands slowly dropped from her face. "No", he interjected briskly, shaking his head. "No…not…it's not Snotlout."

This made Astrid's lips pull tighter, and a single blonde brow rose as she eyed the man carefully.

Feeling his lips grow dry, realizing his mouth was still slightly ajar, Hiccup his jaw shut. "You…" he started again, before his voice fell away. "…um, me?"

Astrid returned a slow blink – unsure whether to be frustrated or worried. "…me and you? Aaaare…?"

Holding her in a bewildered gaze, Hiccup used his hand to cautiously motion between them. "Just, ah, now…" he stammered. "I-I…you. And assuming _someone_ is _me_..."

Seeing the blonde's expression rapidly growing more concerned, Hiccup exhaled sharply before drawing in a steady breath. Feeling a bit less shaky, Hiccup tried one more time. "Did you say…did you _mean_ to say…you _love_ me?"

Astrid's brow lifted as her eyes widened. Suddenly aware of her slip, she resisted the urge to turn away, opting instead to lightly rake her fingers through the split ends of her hair.

"Oh. Um, well…" she drawled awkwardly, cheeks heating up. "I guess I _did_ say that, huh?" She almost released a weary laugh, though it was largely lost beneath her muttering. "Didn't plan to say it…", she admitted with a weak shrug. "But, I mean…it's not _wrong_."

Cringing at her own words, Astrid's discomfort only worsened under Hiccup's vague stare. Though she certainly hadn't intended to be quite _that_ transparent, and was admittedly embarrassed for it, she didn't understand why he was so taken aback. He left her, after all – not the other way around.

Unsettled, she paused. "And?"

Swallowing heavily, Hiccup's gaze fell before drifting back to her face. "It's just…you've, uh…never said that before."

Rearing her head back in surprise, Astrid huffed in disbelief. "What do you -?"

But she froze, frantically searching through fragments of shuffled memories - certain that he _must_ be mistaken. Yet she couldn't recall a specific event where she had actually said the words aloud.

She remembered many things: laughing, kissing, teasing, and quiet moments just being together. All things that _felt_ like love to her, but not a single instance where the words had ever been said. On either side.

Suddenly aware that she had spaced out, she noted how carefully Hiccup observed her.

"...oh", Astrid finally breathed, her pitch unnaturally high. Wincing from the sound, she cleared her throat. "I thought I…it's just, it's obvious. Isn't it?"

She was disheartened to see his expression remain unchanged, showing no sign of recognition for what she considered to be a simple fact.

Pushing forward to sit up straighter, she looked at Hiccup, shaking her head. "Really?" she breathed in disbelief. "After everything?"

Hiccup's stunned silence made her stomach churn.

"I mean, Hiccup…we wouldn't be _here_ if I didn't", she added with a weak huff as she placed a hand over her belly.

His gaze fell momentarily on her hand before rising back to meet her stare.

She didn't understand. How could this have been some huge revelation for him? And his reaction – it made it impossible to tell whether this "news" was welcomed or not.

Sucking in her lips, Astrid looked away awkwardly as she brushed her bangs to the side with shaking fingers.

"D-does it even _matter_ anymore?" she boldly asked - though in the moment she didn't feel very brave.

As the numb expression he held began to shift, she was horrified to see him grow more uncomfortable rather than relieved.

He looked fearful. Sick.

Astrid's face began to reflect the same ill-feeling, though hers for an entirely different reason.

"I…sorry", she mumbled, glancing away from him. "I shouldn't have said that...apparently..."

Shaking his head, Hiccup quickly jumped in.

"No! No, it's just..."

Lips parted, his eyes tracked her face unevenly, occasionally straying to look to the ground. "...it's…"

Feeling the sting of saline coating her wide eyes, Astrid froze as she waited and watched the young man flounder.

Tightening his expression as he kept his stare to the floor, Hiccup circled one wrist, allowing his fingers to flex as he struggled to speak. "It's, um…complicated." He cringed. "I-I guess."

Blinking in rapid succession, Astrid's expression dropped, hurt by the return of her own words. "...ah."

Despite consciously averting her gaze, Hiccup could see the fresh pain emanating from it.

He stammered, trying to backpedal. "But it's not - _you_ aren't the-"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Astrid rolled a shoulder. "No, no, it's…fine", she forced out, trying to regain a neutral tone. "You don't...you're not _required_ -"

Hiccup shook his head feverishly, panicking. "That's not..."

His voice trailed before he groaned in frustration as he dropped his head. "It's really just…"

When he didn't finish, Astrid peered back at him. With his head in his hands, he appeared shattered by the whole exchange.

As deeply disappointed as she was, she reminded herself that he didn't owe her anything. While she couldn't grasp what he could be grappling with, she was growing increasingly concerned by how lost he seemed.

Whether he couldn't explain or didn't want to…the end result was the same from Astrid's end.

Covertly curling her fingers into her palm, pressing them into the soft flesh to focus her tension, she managed to press her lips into a sad smile.

"...really, _really_ complicated?" she offered weakly, giving him an out.

Hiccup groaned as he ran a hand down his face. Unsure of what else to say, he simply nodded, avoiding her gaze as he viciously berated himself.

Drawing in a sharp breath, subtly grinding the heel of her boot into the ground, Astrid absently swiped her forearm across her jaw. The skin felt tacky as the motion pulled away the cooling remnants of his saliva.

She tried to ignore Hiccup's discomfort as he ran a hand through his hair and blankly stared at the wall. It wasn't that she didn't care – she did. Maybe too much. But despite her best efforts Astrid couldn't quash the hurt that enveloped her.

While not an outright rejection, his reaction was outside of anything she had prepared for. She didn't think she was expecting him to return the sentiment – at least not anymore. Logically, she could see why he wouldn't.

But it was one thing to fall out of love…now she was left questioning whether he had ever been in it to begin with.

Bothered by her sudden doubts, Astrid tried to distract herself with needless acts. Anxious fingers wove into her fallen locks, threading back and forth until she had a poorly done plait held together only by her pinched fingertips grasping the end.

Realizing she had nothing to tie it with, she exhaled as she watched ash-streaked strands unravel yet again.

Seeing the dark smears contrasted against blonde hair brought her attention back to her stained fingertips. Wiggling the digits as she thought, Astrid looked at the pile of ash at her hip.

Could come in handy, perhaps.

Reaching over - awkwardly stretching past the dispirited Viking beside her – Astrid grasped the small satchel at his feet.

Hiccup didn't react, keeping his face downcast to the dirt as he rubbed his temple.

Swallowing in reaction to her thickening throat, Astrid tried to ignore him. She instead concentrated on her task: removing the remaining piece of jerky and opening the little bag as much as she could.

She held the satchel in one hand, using the other to carefully scoop the soot and sprinkle it into the sack. After several attempts, Astrid managed to fill the bag halfway.

Dragging her fingers once more through the thin layer of ash that remained, Astrid then wiped her blackened fingertips roughly against her skirt.

As she did everything she could to avoid thinking about the uncomfortable air between them, Hiccup could do nothing but. His eyes clenched shut; lips silently mouthing curses and insults aimed at his own stupidity.

He had barely noticed the soft scraping of Astrid's fingernails against the stone floor. He tried to shut out the sound of her uneven breaths punctuated with an occasional sniff.

But another sound – something distant – forced his full attention.

At first perfectly still, Hiccup's back grew rigid before raising his head. His eyes scanned the space as his brow raised.

Again, he heard it.

"Do you hear something?" he murmured.

Giving a final tug to the satchel's cords, Astrid frowned.

"Hiccup", she sighed, "if you want to talk about something else, then just say so."

His head shook as he rose to his feet. "No, _really_."

Thrown by his insistence, Astrid pursed her lips as she stilled.

He was right - she heard the sound of scraping stone.

Scrambling to stand, she looked up at Hiccup as he held his gaze in the direction of the noise. He took a small step back, lightly gripping Astrid's shoulder to pull her back with him.

The pair stared at the wall intently as the noises became louder: the friction of boots stepping over stone and strained grunts.

A hand then emerged in the open gap; grasping the largest stone and pulling it away. They could hear the sound of the rock rolling down away and crack as it hit the tunnel wall. The next stone was then extracted, and then another.

Smaller rocks crashed to the ground, rolling at the Vikings' feet and prompting them to take another half-step backwards until they were flush against the other wall.

Casting a quick glance at Astrid, Hiccup saw her quickly stoop down to grasp a split rock. As she stood she positioned a sharp, jagged edge outward as she gave a slight bend to her knees.

Following her cue, Hiccup drew his blade as well, taking a defensive stance.

Both were overcome with anticipation and apprehension - relieved at the prospect of freedom but distrusting of their savior.

As they carefully approached the widened opening, gingerly climbing over the remaining stones, they realized their caution had been prudent as they gazed at the grinning, disheveled face of Dagur the Deranged.

"Brother!" the Berserker cried gleefully as he took a stride towards the younger man, arms thrown open as if expecting an embrace.

Hiccup reared his head back in surprise, grimacing. " _Dagur_?"

Stepping forward to stand at Hiccup's side, Astrid grit her teeth and growled menacingly at the Berserker.

The sound attracted Dagur's attention, whose smile remained unchanged.

"And Blondie's here too? Hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

With that he cackled wildly, delivering a hard blow to Hiccup's arm. Naturally, his injured one.

"Gah!" Hiccup shouted, flexing his hand to combat the sharp pain that shot through his arm. "W-what are you-?"

Dagur's jovial expression quickly collapsed, replaced with a grave expression. "Seriously, though, stop dancing around, Hiccup", he lightly scolded. "I mean, it's funny, but we gotta go. Like, _right now_."

Giving his arm a shake, Hiccup frowned as he considered their unexpected rescuer. While certainly not what he had anticipated, Heather _did_ say to expect anything.

Astrid on the other hand showed no hesitation, brandishing her makeshift weapon menacingly towards Dagur.

" _We_ are not going _anywhere_ with _you_ ", she sneered.

Tugging his lips back in thought, Hiccup took a small step forward while placing a soothing hand to Astrid's arm.

"... _unless_ you give us your word that you're here to help us", he amended, holding Dagur in a firm stare.

Without lowering her arm, Astrid's head spun to stare at Hiccup in disbelief. " _What_?"

Dagur returned an amused smirk while meeting Hiccup's gaze, unflinching as he held up his hand in a mock salute. " _Of course_. Berserker's honor."

Hiccup's frown remained, seriously doubting the virtue of the crazed tribe, and especially its volatile leader. But despite his better judgment, he offered a nod in agreement.

At his side, Astrid's jaw dropped, lips parted as she stared at Hiccup.

Dagur turned to grin at the flustered blonde.

"Aww, come on, Hofferson", he teased, earning a heated glare from the younger woman. "If I wanted to kill you and your boy I'd just finish the job here! Some may like the chase", he acknowledged with an unnervingly casual shrug, "but me? I don't like to wait."

When Astrid's lip curled in disgust, the Berserker had the nerve to give a cheeky wink.

Awestruck, the woman returned her gaze to Hiccup - begging him to be reasonable. So when he simply motioned to Dagur to lead the way, she looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

Grinning broadly, Dagur clapped his hands together. "Yes! Brothers: together again!" he cried.

While Hiccup's lip curled in response, Astrid glower only intensified on Dagur.

But the Berserker paid no mind. "And you, warrior princess," he drawled as he glanced derisively at the stone in her hand, "are gonna need a _little_ more firepower than a _roc_ k. Don't cha think?"

With that he pulled an elongated dagger from his belt, flinging it at Astrid who reflexively caught it by the hilt.

As Hiccup blanched, only registering that the weapon had been hurled after it was safely in her grip, Astrid stared dumbfounded at the blade. She then looked back at Dagur.

"Onward!" he crowed, thrusting his own sword before beginning his march down the tunnel.

Hiccup and Astrid hesitated, but the former soon followed.

Frowning, Astrid took long strides. "You _can't_ be serious", she breathed as she fell into step beside Hiccup, both keeping several paces behind Dagur.

"Wish I wasn't", he muttered.

Jaw set, Astrid took in the details of Hiccup's expression. "You were expecting him", she plainly stated.

The slightest twitch of Hiccup's mouth gave him away. "Not in _so_ many words..." he replied vaguely.

Releasing a harsh exhale through her nose, Astrid shook her head in disgust. "Hiccup, we can't trust _him_."

Hiccup sighed. "No, we can't", he agreed. He then tilted his head towards Astrid, looking at her intently. "But I need you to trust _me_."

Pressing her lips together, Astrid growled under her breath as she cast another distrusting glare towards Dagur.

Hiccup dipped his head slightly to prompt her gaze. When she complied, he gave a weak smile. "Do you?"

Though her nose still scrunched in distaste, her brow softened as she held his stare. "Of course", she said without hesitation.

Hiccup returned a grateful smile that didn't meet his eyes, trying to conceal his own worry.

The party continued on in relative silence, save for Dagur whistling a jaunty tune that echoed down the narrow corridor.

Astrid's eyes narrowed at the Berserker's back. "That being said", she whispered to Hiccup as she leaned shoulder-to-shoulder, "whatever you have planned...are we going with stupid or crazy?"

With a soft snort, Hiccup gave a sheepish grin. "Can't it be both?"

She looked him up and down, mouth pulled tautly to the side. "We're all going to die", Astrid concluded flatly, shaking her head as she returned her gaze to Dagur's back.

Chuckling nervously, Hiccup used his free hand to scratch at his neck as he tried to ignore his own grim doubts. " _That's_ the spirit."


End file.
